Un mañana en tu vida
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Imagina: Candy, Terry y la pandilla completa en nuestros días...
1. Chapter 1

"**Un mañana en tu vida..."**

**Por: Mallory Quinn**

**Traducida por: Erika Lotfe.**

_Imagina: Candy, Terry y la pandilla completa en nuestros días..._

**Capítulo 1**

"Entre el cielo y la tierra"

- Gusta algo de tomar Srita. Andrew? Preguntó la azafata

- Un jugo de frutas, por favor, contestó la Srita. Andrew.

La azafata le dio una pequeña botella con jugo de frutas y un vaso de plástico.

- Gracias, dijo ella.

- De nada.

Candice White Andrew estaba sentada en primera clase del vuelo 747, el cual la llevaba a Londres. El avión acababa de despegar y se suponía que iba a parar en Nueva York. Ella iba obedeciendo, contra su voluntad, la orden del Abuelo William. Sin embargo, ella tenía que obedecer, pues después de todo, él había tenido la bondad de adoptarla. Había sido abandonada cuando era un bebé, frente al hogar de Pony, un orfanato en Michigan. Su mejor amiga, Annie, fue encontrada el mismo día que ella y fue adoptada a los seis años por los Britter. Había vivido sin su mejor amiga durante todos esos años.

A los 13 la contrataron como empleada en la Familia Reagan, para atender a Eliza y Neil, al principio ella era la sirvienta, la "niña de establo"; pero a causa de su amistad con los primos de los Reagan, que fue muy cercana, fue adoptada por el Abuelo William. Anthony Alistair y Archibald cayeron rendidos con los encantos de Candy, pero ella sólo estaba bajo el encanto de Anthony.

Candy estaba enamorada de Anthony y a su vez Anthony de ella. Ellos tenían planes... Ir a la escuela juntos y hacer su vida también juntos. Un día fueron a ver a una gitana, quien les dijo que ella tendría una vida muy buena, pero llena de obstáculos. A Anthony le dijo que tendría una linda vida, pero había una nube obscureciéndola... en ese momento la cara de la gitana cambió de expresión. Entonces ellos no quisieron hacer caso de sus palabras, diciendo que tendrían una buena vida juntos. Ellos habían sido felices, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Candy fue adoptada oficialmente por el Abuelo William, Anthony tomó el carro para ir a comprar un presente para Candy. Al regresar, Anthony tuvo un terrible accidente, en el cuál murió instantáneamente. Ese día, que se suponía era el mas bello de su vida, se convirtió en el más triste para Candy. La tía Abuela Elroy, estaba enojada con Candy... Anthony fue a comprarle un regalo y murió... Era SU culpa. Por qué el Abuelo William la adoptó? Ella sólo había traído mala suerte a su familia.

Los otros chicos de la familia habían sido enviados al colegio San Pablo, en Londres, mientras que Candy quiso ir al hogar de Pony a llorar en los hombros de sus dos mamás, la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María. Luego, George el asistente del Abuelo William, fue por ella un poco antes de Navidad para llevarla a Londres con los demás. Allí fue cuando tomó el avión de Chicago a Londres.

Ella estaba sentada del lado de la ventana, durmiendo mientras el avión hacía escala en Nueva York. Despertó cuando el avión estaba en medio del Atlántico. Al principio, se preguntó dónde estaba... Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio una cara que le pareció familiar.

- "Anthony", suspiró...

Pero al ver de cerca, vio que no era él, sino un hombre joven que lloraba en silencio... Parecía muy triste. El joven limpió sus lagrimas.

- Estás bien? Preguntó Candy, Necesitas algo?

El muchacho estaba un poco asustado y confundido por haber sido visto llorando.

- No, gracias –dijo luego de secar sus lágrimas-.

- Ok, dijo Candy, solo quería ayudar... es todo, no es necesario que me voltees la cara.

Ella sacó su Lap-top y comenzó a enviar correos electrónicos a la Srita. Pony, la Hermana María y a todos sus pequeños amigos del orfanato. Cuando terminó, puso una foto de Anthony como Tapiz de escritorio en su computadora. Anthony estaba sonriendo. Ella nunca más vería esos hermosos ojos azules y su linda sonrisa. Cerró su computadora y sintió cómo empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, los cuales cerró con dolor. Oh, cuánto lo extrañaba!. Lo amaba mucho. Ella no sabía que el joven que estaba sentado a su lado vio lo que pasaba.

- Extrañas a tu novio?

- Ocúpate de lo tuyo, dijo Candy de repente.

- Ok, me lo merezco... vamos a empezar desde el principio. Terrence Grandchester, dijo dándole la mano derecha y sonriendo... Me puedes llamar Terry.

Candy, quien nunca podía estar enojada por mucho tiempo, tomó su mano y dijo sonriendo:

- Gusto en conocerte, Terry. Candice White Andrew... llámame Candy.

- Gusto en conocerte, Candy…es tu novio el de la foto? Lo extrañas?

- Si, lo extraño mucho, dijo Candy, pero... podemos cambiar de tema? Es muy doloroso hablar de él.

- Tanto lo amas? Ok. Cambiemos el tema. Viajas sola? Me gustan tus pecas... El muchacho cambió de tema repentinamente.

- No, viene George el asistente de mi Abuelo, quien está sentado en la clase de negocios... Me lleva a Londres... y tú, viajas solo?

- Solito, como hombre grande.

- Tu acento suena a que eres Inglés.

- Mi papá es Inglés y mi mamá Americana.

- Pero es época de Año nuevo... No te gustaría estar con tus papás?

- En un mundo perfecto... sí. Pero...

- Todos sabemos que este mundo está muy lejos de ser perfecto, finalizó Candy.

Los chicos continuaron hablando de esto y aquello. Tenían la oportunidad de ver películas, ya que tenían una pequeña pantalla cada uno, enfrente de ellos. Vieron una película que escogieron juntos "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare, con Leonardo Di Caprio y Claire Danes.

- Siempre quise ver esta película, comentó Terry... Quería ver cómo transportaban la más hermosa historia de amor al siglo 20.

- Yo también... siempre me fascinó esa historia de amor imposible... Me sorprende mucho cómo ponen sus diálogos en el inglés moderno...

- A mí me parece que lo dejaron como antes...

- En serio? Bueno, vamos a verla.

Comenzaron a ver la película y Terry estaba recitando todas las líneas de Romeo. (en voz baja) Tenían audífonos para escuchar el sonido de la película y Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba recitando todo el guión, cuando volteó a verlo. Cuando acabó la película, se quitaron los audífonos.

- Bien? Preguntó Candy...

- Bueno... pues siendo un fan de "Romeo y Julieta", encontré la película...

- No tan mala?

- Si... no tan mala, dijo él riendo, conservaron el guión y la historia casi intacta.

- Leonardo es muy lindo

- Para las chicas...

- Para los chicos no?

- Como sea...

Candy sonrió... Hablaron de la película, de los actores de Hollywood... etc.

Como la azafata había anunciado, minutos antes de la media noche, el comandante les ofrecía un vaso de champaña a todos los pasajeros, para recibir el año nuevo. Los pasajeros en primera clase, tuvieron un buffete de ensaladas y comida caliente. Un minuto antes de la media noche, el capitán se reunió con los pasajeros para el conteo final. Todos estaban cerca del comandante. Candy estaba a un lado de Terry... Todo mundo empezó a contar, 10...09...08...07...06...05...04...03...02...01...FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!

Todos alrededor estaban dándose besos en las mejillas... Las parejas se besaban en la boca. Terry besó a Candy en la mejilla... El quería besarla en la boca, pero, probablemente ella lo hubiera tomado mal. Por su parte Candy lo abrazó... y en eso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y paró.

- "Anthony"... pensó...

- Ay... perdón, dijo ella sonrojándose... No quería...

No, está bien, dijo Terry. Pero Candy caminó hacia los baños, entró en uno desocupado y se mojó la cara... Qué acababa de hacer? Abrazó a otro chico? Entonces qué pasaba con Anthony? Lo había traicionado!... Candy comenzó a llorar.

Oh Anthony, te extraño tanto! Por qué tenías qué morir? Por qué no iba en el carro contigo? Es muy duro vivir sin ti!

Ella lloró por un rato y tenía los ojos rojos, por lo que esperó un poco para limpiarlos. Candy finalmente salió del baño para ir de nuevo a su lugar. Terry se paró para dejarla pasar, pero en ese momento hubo una turbulencia, por lo que Candy se desequilibró un poco y cayó en los brazos de Terry. El olió el fresco perfume de su cabello, el cuál lo inquietó por un momento.

- Pecosa... Yo sé que me encuentras irresistible, pero...

- Perdón... oh tu...dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba bromeando... ah y mi nombre es Candy.

Candy se fue a sentar cerca de la ventana... Ese chico la estaba inquietando, cuando estaba cerca de él se sentía muy bien, y eso nunca había pasado desde que Anthony murió. Pero... se estaba permitiendo sentirse bien sin Anthony? Pensaba que lo estaba traicionando por sentirse mejor con alguien más tan pronto.

-10 pesos por tus pensamientos, dijo Terry.

- Candy despertó de sus pensamientos.

- Estabas pensando en él, no es así?

- Lo extraño mucho...

Ella no le había dicho que Anthony estaba muerto... No lo quería aceptar...Terry sintió una espada en el corazón. El mismo se preguntó por qué...

- Te voy a animar, dijo él.

Entonces Terry comenzó a contarle historias divertidas sobre algunas travesuras con algunas sirvientas y hasta sus lujosas aventuras. Candy entonces no pudo evitar reírse. El había logrado animarla.

Ella abrió su lap-top y la prendió, y la foto de Anthony apareció frente a sus ojos. Terry observó y sintió una espada en el corazón otra vez. Ella lo amaba mucho, tenía su foto como tapiz de escritorio en su computadora.

- Puedes darme tu correo electrónico, a lo mejor no nos volvemos a ver, pero gracias a la tecnología podemos mantenernos en contacto de vez en cuando.

En cuanto dijo eso, Terry también prendió su lap-top. Ella le dio su dirección de correo electrónico y él le envió inmediatamente un mensaje que decía:

"Hola pecosa"...

Espero que veas pronto a tu novio, así ya no vas a estar triste nunca más. Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Candy sintió brincar su corazón.

- "Como decía mi príncipe de las colinas, como Anthony... es una señal tuya, querido Anthony? Estás tratando de decirme que la vida sigue?"

Ella le contestó el correo así:

Querido Terry:

Muchas gracias por haberme hecho compañía durante este viaje. Pasé un lindo rato contigo, y pienso que es porque te sentaste a mi lado, pero no tenías que hacerlo. Gracias por darme ánimos... Espero verte otra vez algún día...

Sinceramente

Candy

Ellos guardaron sus direcciones en la agenda electrónica. Apagaron sus computadoras y las dejaron a un lado. Vieron otra película y comentaron al respecto. Era una nueva versión de "El padrino", con Lindsey Lohan.

- Yo vi la versión original con Halley Mills, dijo Candy.

- Otro refrito? Qué no tienen creatividad o algo así? Dijo Terry.

- No te importa si vemos otra película de comedia romántica?

- Cuando estás sentado al lado de una chica tan hermosa, cómo te puedes resistir a complacerla?

Candy comenzó a reírse y Terry estaba sonriendo a su vez. La película empezó y se pusieron sus audífonos, el tema de inició era la canción de Nat Kin Cole: LOVE. A Candy le encantaba esa canción y comenzó a cantarla mirando a Terry, quien estaba cantando también. Terry miró a Candy y cantaron la canción hasta el final. Todos los pasajeros se les quedaron viendo y sonreían.

-Ahora cada que escuches esta canción te acordarás de nuestro dueto y del extraño que conociste en el avión, dijo Terry.

-Tu también, pensarás en la chica con pecas a la que le hiciste compañía.

Candy se durmió por un momento durante el aterrizaje y su cabeza estaba en el hombro de Terry. Este último, estaba agradecido de tener su cabeza inclinada contra él. El olía la fresca fragancia de su cabello. Le gustaba su compañía, lo que nunca le hubiera pasado con otra persona que acabara de conocer. Pero esta chica con pecas era diferente.

El avión estaba listo para aterrizar, pero hubo una turbulencia por el mal tiempo. El avión se estaba moviendo y Candy se despertó un poco asustada... se levantó de repente y agarró la mano de Terry sin pensar. De repente ella soltó su mano y él la volvió a tomar para calmarla.

Ya cuando el avión por fin aterrizó, todos los pasajeros empezaron a aplaudir. El avión paró y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar.

George fue por Candy para bajar del avión.

- Srita. Candy, está usted lista?

- Hola George, si, estoy lista.

Entonces volteando hacia Terry dijo:

- Ok, Adios Terry. Te veo uno de estos días.

- Adiós Pecosa, te veo uno de estos días.

Ella bajó con George. Luego de la formalidad, ella salió del aeropuerto y vio a Stear y Archie.

- Candy, aquííí!...ellos lloraban.

- Stear, Archie, estoy muy feliz de verlos.

Los tres se abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-Te extrañé, dijo Stear abrazándola fuerte.

-Yo también los extrañé, dijo Candy...cómo están? En serio...

- Te refieres sin nuestro "Tercer mosquetero", Es duro, Candy, muy duro. Pero la vida sigue, dijo Stear.

Caminaron enfrente del aeropuerto, donde había una Limosina enviada por el Abuelo William, esperándolos.

Cuando Candy entró al carro, vio a Terry de lejos saliendo en un carro rojo. Sus ojos se cruzaron como diciéndose adiós. Ella se sintió un poco triste. Lo iba a extrañar...después de todas esas horas que pasó con él en el avión... A ella realmente le gustó su compañía.

- Cómo va el internado?

- Como todos los internados del mundo, estricto...muy estricto, dijo Stear.

- Por lo menos podemos tener computadoras y celulares?

- Si, gracias a Dios, pero no en el salón, dijo Archie.

- Es normal, dijo Candy, a ellos no les gusta que los distraigan los celulares sonando durante la clase.

- Tuviste un buen viaje? Preguntó Archie.

- No te aburriste mucho? Preguntó Stear.

- No estuve sola, conocí a un muchacho.

- Oh...dijo Archie con una espada en su corazón.

- Era mi vecino de asiento, me hizo compañía, eso es todo. Yo estaba un poco deprimida por Anthony y él me animó.

- Bien por ti, dijo Archie.

Pero él estaba un poco decepcionado... El quería animarla y poco a poco declararle su amor... Estaba loco de amor por ella. Pero antes ella era la novia de su primo, sin embargo ese primo no estaba más... estaba disponible.

Cuando llegaron al internado, llevaron a Candy a su recámara. Algunos estudiantes que no fueron a casa a pasar Navidad, estaban caminando por los dormitorios... Y se encontraron con la "Adorable" Eliza, quien estaba con sus amigas igual de "Adorables" que ella. Eliza vio a Candy con ojos de odio y empezó a secretear con sus amigas y a reírse a carcajadas. Ellos siguieron su camino e hicieron como que no había pasado nada.

El cuarto de Candy era enorme y lindo.

- Wow es súper grande! Dijo Candy...puedo compartirlo con alguien?

- No lo creo, dijo Archie... el abuelo William pidió que estuvieras sola y en calma.

- Ahhh... pero yo quería compartir mi cuarto con alguien con quien pudiera platicar... bueno...

- Nos tenemos que ir. No podemos estar mucho tiempo en los dormitorios de las mujeres.

- Bueno muchachos, entonces nos vemos mañana? Gracias por traerme, dijo abrazándolos... nos vemos.

Candy estaba acomodando sus cosas. Había una computadora en su cuarto y todo lo necesario. Ella usaría su lap-top en clases. También tenía un mini componente con radio-cassette y CD, el cual puso en una pequeña mesa cerca de su cama.

La puerta estaba abierta ...una chica un poco "llenita" y con lentes apareció.

-Hola, puedo entrar?

Candy volteó y sonrió.

- Hola, pasa...

- Mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien, puedes llamarme Patty.

- Candice White Andrew, puedes llamarme Candy.

- Eres nueva... dijo Patty mientras se sentaba.

- Si...vengo de Chicago. Cómo es aquí?

- Estricto, con las monjas, no Alcohol, no cigarros, no sexo...

Ellas empezaron a reír a carcajadas...

- Bueno, realmente no me importa, voy a estar como en casa..

- Ni siquiera sexo?

- Ni siquiera.

- Nunca lo has hecho? Eres muy bonita!

- Patty...tú lo has hecho?

- No, pero no soy tan bonita como tú.

- Patty, deja de decir cosas sin sentido. Eres tan bonita como nadie más, y no deberías tomar las relaciones sexuales tan a la ligera. Es algo tan intimo y tan personal, que debes reservarlo para la persona que amas.

Candy tomó la foto de Anthony enmarcada y la puso en su buró.

- Es tu novio?

- Si, dijo Candy triste...

- Es guapo...

- Si, era guapo...

- Era?... Oh Candy, perdón.

- Un accidente automovilístico...hace dos meses. Anthony... Lo extraño mucho.

- La vida sigue, no te preocupes... tendrás otro novio.

- Tú tienes novio?

- No, por el momento...Tenía uno y terminamos.

- Oh... lo siento.

- No, está bien... fue mutuo...

- Mi viaje estuvo lleno de sorpresas... Mi vecino de asiento era un chico...él me dio ánimos...no podía dejar de llorar. Bueno, yo pienso que nunca lo voy a volver a ver. Pero tengo su e-mail.

- Bien por ti...Tal vez él sea tu futuro novio.

- Al menos que esté en esta escuela de milagro, no lo creo...

- Uno nunca sabe. Por cierto, escribo artículos para el periódico de la escuela. Soy la jefa de edición.

- Wow, yo nunca pensé en escribir para un periódico.

- Piénsalo, uno nunca sabe...Podrías ser una reportera en proceso...

- Pues veremos... dijo Candy sonriendo...

Patty la ayudó con el resto de sus cosas en el cuarto, tendiendo la cama y poniendo la ropa en el ropero. Dentro del ropero, estaba el uniforme de la escuela y muchos de ellos... Había faldas y pantalones grises, blusas y pants blancos con chaquetas azules.

- Bueno, tienes todo lo que necesitas, dijo Patty..Incluso hay una caja con todo lo que necesitas para la escuela.

- Mi Abuelo William, no quiere que extrañe nada, literalmente.

- Es lo menos que podríamos decir... Hasta tienes un frigo-bar.!

- Y está lleno, dijo Candy, abriéndolo.

- Necesitarás tu horario, creo que hay algunos en la oficina... Pero podemos ir mañana.

- Por qué no ahora? Es año nuevo y estamos en la escuela...

Candy y Patty salieron del cuarto y fueron a la oficina. Encontraron a una de las madres, quien les dio el horario de Candy y el número de locker, con un candado y la combinación.

- Tu locker está junto al mío, dijo Patty...

- Súper! Al menos no me sentiré perdida contigo.

En eso escucharon la voz de la "Adorable" Eliza.

- Hey, miren lo que Patty está arrastrando, a la chica de establo!

- Eliza, dijo Candy, siempre es un placer verte. Tu siempre tan adorable... estas son tus amigas?... Hola, Cadice White Andrew, soy la prima de Eliza... Me pueden llamar Candy. Nos vemos por aquí...

- Antes de que Eliza pudiera decir algo, Candy salió con Patty. Eliza estaba que echaba humo.

- Esa es tu prima? Preguntó Louise.

- Adoptiva...

- Ella es tu prima, insistió Louise, es parte de tu familia y es parte de los herederos...

- No me lo recuerdes, dijo Eliza... Anthony murió por su culpa. Y por eso nunca la voy a perdonar, tiene que pagar.

- Cálmate Eliza, dijo Brittany, (otra amiga)... pensaremos en algo.

Candy y Patty llegaron a la sala de descanso...había televisión y DVD...Había una maquinita de papas y refrescos. Candy vio a sus primos, Stear y Archie.

- Candy, dijo Archie

- Hola, dijo ella...Stear, Archie, ella es Patricia O'Brien, Patty, mi nueva amiga.

- Hola...dijo Stear con una sonrisa.

- Patty, dijo Archie.

- Hola, están viendo una película? Preguntó Patty.

- Todavía no hemos escogido, dijo Archie.

Estamos pensando en "Terminator" con Arnold Swarzenegger, dijo Archie...Pero yo quería ver "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare, con Di Caprio.

- Yo la vi en el avión, dijo Candy...

- Pensé que tenías compañía, dijo Archie.

- La vimos juntos, dijo Candy inocentemente, sin saber que estaba lastimando a Archie.

- Ah... dijo Archie.

- Entonces veamos una película que podamos disfrutar juntos, dijo Patty...

- Por qué no..."Exilio"? o "Miss simpatía"?

- Veamos "Miss Simpatía" con Sandra Bullock, podemos reír un poco.

Los demás que estaban en el cuarto, estuvieron de acuerdo...Comenzó la película y empezaron a reír desde el principio, entonces otros estudiantes entraron en el cuarto... El grupo de Eliza entró y comenzaron a hablar muy fuerte.

-Todavía aquí? Le dijo a Candy...

- Yo estoy bien Eliza y tú?

- Anthony está muerto por tu culpa!

- Fue un accidente , dijo Archie , basta con eso Eliza...

- Todos sabemos que lo que realmente te molesta, es el hecho de que él amaba a Candy y no a ti! Dijo Stear, ubicate!

Otras chicas estaba en el cuarto viendo la película...

- Pueden ver la película? Dijo la líder...sus discusiones no nos interesan...Hey, tu rubia...quien mató a tu novio no nos importa! Queremos ver la película.

Candy estaba herida de escuchar cómo denigraban la muerte de Anthony así, y no poder hacer nada. Archie sabía que estaba loca del coraje.

- Candy, cálmate...

Pero ella no lo estaba escuchando.

- Cuál es tu problema? Dijo Candy enojada, quién te dio el derecho de hablar de él? Tú nunca lo conociste! No te importa el tema, tápate los oídos y cállate. Es de mala educación entrometerse en la conversación de otras personas y peor hablando de enfermedad o muerte, especialmente de alguien que no conoces.

- Por qué demonios me hablas así? No sabes quién soy?

- Yo no te he maldecido...quien seas no tienes derecho a hablar de él... De otra manera, para la próxima no me voy a callar...

- Pero...

- Me entendiste?

La chica se quedó callada, y atontada por la forma en que Candy le contestó llena de cólera... no pudo pronunciar palabra. Candy estaba histérica, así que se regresó a su cuarto. Azotó la puerta atrás de ella y rompió en llanto. Podrá recuperarse de la muerte de Anthony?

- "Te extraño mucho", dijo mirando su foto.

Lloró por un rato...decidió checar sus correos. Prendió la computadora y fue directo a su dirección de correo. La página se abrió en el último mensaje de Terry. Ella sonrió... tenía muchos mensajes de sus pequeños amigos del Hogar de Pony. Había también uno de Terry que decía:

Hola pecosa...

Espero que estés bien... Me diste las gracias por hacerte compañía...Yo te tengo que agradecerte por hacerme compañía a mí. Sé que viste las lágrimas que quería esconder. Tu presencia y tu risa me animaron mucho... Nos ayudamos mutuamente. El universo sabía qué iba a pasar poniéndonos juntos en el mismo avión... Muchas gracias.

Espero verte...

Terry.

Candy sonrió y se sintió mucho mejor . Era el correo de Terry? De cualquier manera ella estaba feliz. Le contestó a Terry así:

Hola Romeo:

Tu me dices Pecosa, y yo te voy a decir Romeo, porque te vi recitando todo el diálogo de memoria mientras estábamos viendo la película. Estoy feliz de que el universo nos haya juntado en este viaje. Dicen que por algo pasan las cosas. Quizá esta vez era para que nos diéramos ánimos mutuamente, pero no creo que el universo sea tan breve...Estoy segura que todavía tiene muchas sorpresas para nosotros...Yo estoy tratando de descubrir qué nos espera en el futuro.

Hasta la próxima...

Candy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"**Reina de espadas, Rey de corazones"**

Alguien tocó la puerta de Candy...

- Candy? Dijo Patty... puedo pasar?

- Sí Patty, pasa...

Patty entró.

- Que haces? Estás bien?

- Estoy bien y estoy contestando mis correos... espera... hecho... Estoy mandándolo. Perdón por dejarte sola, pero si me hubiera quedado un segundo más... habría estrangulado a esa vieja.

- Hey Candy, te estás haciendo de una enemiga. Esa chava y su novio ponen las reglas en esta escuela... Nadie te va a hablar.

- Pero tú me vas a hablar?

- Si... eres muy valiente, poniéndote al tiro con Lizzie...eso es increíble!

- Entonces no me importan los demás... si tú y mis primos me hablan, eso es lo que importa.

En la sala de descanso, Stear y Archie le dijeron a Eliza...

- Después de la escena que acabamos de ver, dijo Archie, yo creo que vas dejar de pronunciar el nombre de Anthony.

- Y deja sus restos en paz... dijo Stear.

- Pero es su culpa!

- Fue un accidente. Los accidentes pasan todos los días, y Candy no estaba manejando.

- Pero él fue a comprarle un regalo.

- Y a llevar tu vestido... o te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle?

Eliza se quedó callada, confundida... y salió del cuarto. Si ella estaba culpando a Candy por el accidente, también tendría que culparse ella misma. Su grupo de amigas la siguieron.

- Candy se le puso al brinco a Lizzie, dijo Louise... si que tiene ovarios...

- Pero... dijo Eliza.

- Eliza, dijo Brittany, Lizzie y su novio llevan las reglas de la escuela... ella se hizo de una enemiga para siempre.

- Tiene ovarios... repitió Louise.

- Apuesto a que no sabía lo que hacía, dijo Eliza.

- Estaba defendiendo la memoria de su novio, dijo Louise, tu hubieras reaccionado igual si lo amaras tanto... Eliza, tu debiste haber...

- Ya cállense, dijo Eliza saliendo...

El grupo se quedó atrás y riéndose de ella... Luego de la cena, Candy fue a la cama. Estaba pensando en Anthony. Pero se sorprendió ella misma cuando comenzó a pensar en Terry, cómo cayó dormida en su hombro... Para Candy!... estás haciendo el ridículo... Se durmió y comenzó a soñar con Anthony, pero de repente su cara cambiaba a la de Terry.

Los siguientes días pasaron en calma. Eliza y su hermano permanecieron lejos de Candy, quien pasaba todo el tiempo con Patty. Lizzie y su grupo se secreteaban y nadie le hablaba a Candy. A ella no le importaba, pues tenía a su nueva amiga Patty, a Stear y Archie. Los estudiantes que estaban de vacaciones comenzaron a regresar el domingo en la noche. Entre ellos, Una Africo-Americana llamada Tanisha, quien fue a ver a Candy a su recámara.

- Hola, me llamo Tanisha, dijo de forma agradable... Bienvenida a San Pablo.

- Gracias... Mi nombre es Candy.

- Escuché que te enfrentaste a Lizzie.

- Las buenas noticias viajan rápido!.

- Te felicito... si hubiera más gente como tú, ella no tendría todo el poder que le han dado...Su novio...no es tan malo, él le podría poner un alto a su reinado si quisiera...

- Cómo?

- Simplemente quitándole el trono.

- Ah...

- Nos vemos luego... Mi grupo y yo te seguiremos hablando...Buenas noches.

- Gracias y buenas noches.

Unos momentos después tocaron a su puerta otra vez.

"Espero que no sea otra chica con cumplidos"...

- Entren (llorando)...

La puerta se abrió y hubo un silencio por un rato... finalmente una pequeña voz se escuchó...

- Candy?

Candy hubiera reconocido esa voz entre millones, ya que la había oído gran parte de su vida.

- Annieee!

- Sí, soy yo...

- ANNIEEE! (llorando) ...Me hace muy feliz verte!

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte. Annie, su amiga de la infancia, estaba un poco apenada.

- Candy, quería decirte que lo siento.

- No Annie, no es necesario... Tú estabas obedeciendo a tu mamá, no querías decepcionarla.

- Pero tú estuviste conmigo desde el primer día... eras mi hermana... te abandoné.

- Annie, lo importante es que estás aquí ahora... Te extrañé mucho... especialmente después de la muerte de Anthony...

- Siento mucho lo de Anthony.

Lloraron juntas de alegría... Patty tocó la puerta, entró y las vio llorando.

- Alguien se murió? Oh... lo siento Candy...dijo ella confundida.

- No Patty, está bien. Ella es mi hermana y mejor amiga Annie Britter... Annie, ella es Patricia O'Brien, Patty.

- Hola, dijo Patty.

- Encantada de conocerte, dijo Annie.

- Ahora tenemos un grupo... O al menos es lo que parece.

- Dime la verdad de la historia con Lizzie... Provocaste al grupo de los odiosos?

- Ay Annie... estaba denigrando la muerte de Anthony, no me pude quedar callada.

- Candy, te conozco, si le gritaste, es porque se lo merecía, dijo Annie.

- Gracias... me va a gustar este internado...simplemente por ustedes dos.

Las tres se empezaron a reír.

Un chico estaba es su cuarto del internado, checando su correo electrónico, quería contestarlo, pero alguien tocó a su ventana. Cerró la página de su correo y fue a abrir.

- Lizzie...

- Mi amor!

Elizabeth Barrington, su novia (Lizzie), brincó a sus brazos y se besaron en la boca.

- Te extrañé mucho, dijo ella.

- Yo también te extrañé, dijo él. Voy a tu cuarto más tarde.

- No podía esperar, dijo ella... Te extrañé demasiado.

El sonrió. Lizzie lo trataba como si fuera de su propiedad.

- Que hay de nuevo en la escuela?

- Que bueno que me preguntas eso... hay una chica nueva que se atrevió a gritarme!

- Que le hiciste?

- Por qué asumes que hice algo?

- Lizzie... vamos...

- Ok mi amor... Yo mencioné que no me importaba quién era el responsable de la muerte de su estúpido novio.

- Muy bien Lizzie, muy bien... Y te sorprende que te haya gritado?

- No, bueno... un poco.

- Pero ella me humilló frente a todos...

- Hablaste muy mal de la muerte de su novio!

- Ella me humilló, mi amor... insistió.

El tenía una mirada de molestia. Lizzie actuaba como niña a veces. Como ellos eran líderes en la escuela, sabían que si ignoraban a la chica que le gritó a Lizzie, todos iban a hacer lo mismo... bueno... casi todos. Algunos no se intimidaban y a él le gustaba que no todos se dejaran intimidar. Jugar el papel de "Rey de la escuela" era divertido, hacía al internado interesante. El se hubiera podido quedar con su papá, en su comunidad, pero a él le gustaba la atmósfera de la escuela. Era interesante vivir con mucha gente de su edad y de diferentes países, diferentes culturas.

Lizzie y su ridículo problema. El sabía lo que ella quería... Quería que ignorara a la chica en publico, para que el resto de la escuela lo siguiera y entonces la pobre chica se quedara sola el resto del año. Ella tendría mucha suerte si nadie le hablara a Candy.

- Ok Lizzie... No te prometo nada, nos vemos mañana en el receso, ok?

- Ok, ya verás... ella es simplemente una pobre insignificante e idiota Americana. Ahora mi amor, enséñame de nuevo cuánto me extrañaste, pero ahora con actos...

- El la besó y la llevó a la cama...

Lizzie regresó a su cuarto muy tarde esa noche. Luego de que se fue, él se fumó un cigarro. Todo el tiempo que estuvo con Elizabeth no pudo dejar de pensar en otra chica.

Candy despertó temprano, se dio un baño y se secó su largo y rubio cabello ondulado, luego se hizo media colita de caballo hacia arriba... Se maquilló y se puso el uniforme... tomó sus libros y salió. Patty y Annie la estaban esperando frente a su puerta.

- Hey chicas! Dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Hey Candy, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Listas para enfrentar al mundo? Preguntó Candy.

- Vamos, dijo Annie.

- Venga lo que venga! Dijo Patty.

El trío fue a clases. Eliza y su grupo ya estaban ahí.

- Bien "la chica de establo"... Annie Britter, pensé que eras más refinada que eso. Qué va a decir tu mamá?

- Que prefiera estar con gente más linda? Estoy segura que ella entenderá.

- Para qué le contestas? Dijo Patty, a ella no le importa.

- Tienes razón Patty, no me importa la compañía que tengan tampoco, dijo mirando a Candy con ojos burlones.

- Oh, yo también te quiero Eliza! Dijo Candy sonriendo.

Fue y se sentó al lado de Annie y Patty. Los demás se estaban secreteando. Lizzie y su novio estaban a punto de decidir el destino de Candy. Lizzie estaba viendo a Candy con desdén. Después de que su novio la rechazara a la hora del receso, se iba a convertir en la burla de toda la escuela. Lizzie la miró cuidadosamente y feliz. Estaba impaciente esperando la hora del lonche.

Luego de un receso, finalmente vino la hora del lonche y Candy estaba muerta de hambre. Todas las cosas malas que le habían dicho no importarían cuando probara su comida inglesa. Necesitaba algo en su estómago. Fue con sus amigas a la cafetería y caminó hacia el buffete... se sirvieron y tenían que encontrar dónde sentarse. Candy vio un grupo parado frente a una mesa vacía, y caminó hacia allá con sus amigas.

Lizzie estaba allí con su novio. El no había decidido aún si iba a castigar a la chica, quien sólo defendía la memoria de su novio muerto. El estaba esperando a verla y ver cómo se sentiría ante ella. Alguien giró su espalda y escuchó una voz.

- Perdón, puedo pasar? Mis amigas y yo tenemos mucha hambre y queremos comer...

- Todos esperaban su respuesta... El se giró...

- Candy! dijo sorprendido.

- Terry, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Qué sorpresa para todos... ellos se conocían! El futuro de Candy estaba en las manos de Terry, no había alguien más inteligente... El no pudo dejar de pensar en ella... estaba feliz de verla. Todos esperaban una respuesta.

- Estoy bien y tú?

- Estoy bien, gracias, dijo ella encajando sus ojos verde esmeralda en los ojos Azul profundo de Terry.

- La conoces? Preguntó Lizzie enojada, pero cómo?

Nos conocimos en el avión y nos hicimos compañía, dijo Candy sin quitar los ojos de los de Terry... No Terry?

- Si, dijo Terry sin separar la vista tampoco.

El se movió para dejarla pasar con sus amigas.

- Buen provecho...

- Gracias Terry, te veo luego.

Todo mundo comenzó a secretearse... Terry se fue a sentar en una mesa vacía.

Lizzie estaba a punto de estallar.

- Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?

- Lizzie estás haciendo el ridículo... basta.

- Ridículo? La viste en el avión por 10 segundos...

- Todo el viaje, de hecho.

- Y eso qué? Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos del mundo? Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

- Ella perdió a su novio y tú lo denigraste, no hay nada que hacer contigo... Lizzie, y ya dije suficiente... Deja a Candy en paz.

Ahí estaba... El destino de Candy ya se había decidido. Era libre... Terry la estaba protegiendo... Lizzie estaba que echaba humo. Terry era el protector de la rubiecilla?

Terry por su parte, todavía no lo podía creer. Candy estaba en su escuela y el novio que él pensaba vivo, no lo estaba. Ella estaba libre! Esperaría a que superara la muerte de su novio, y entonces... Pero estaba Lizzie.

Eliza y su grupo habían asistido a la escena con su hermano Neil. Esa Candy siempre era una suertuda. Primero Anthony y ahora Terrence Grandchester? El Rey de la escuela? No es posible. Maldita suertuda. Ella tenía que encontrar la manera de lastimarla y borrar su eterna sonrisa.

Candy y sus amigas estaban hablando mientras comían. Stear y Archie fueron a sentarse en su mesa.

- Hey, dijo Stear...

- Entonces qué onda con el show?

- Yo creo que era el destino de Candy, dijo Patty.

- Ah... y qué pasó? Preguntó Stear.

- Bueno, Candy viajó con el novio de Lizzie, Terry, dijo Annie.

- Ah, dijo Archie decepcionado.

- Así que Candy es "libre", dijo Patty... A Lizzie le salió el tiro por la culata.

- Tienes suerte, dijo Stear.

- Ya van a dejar de decir eso? Dijo Candy... todo esto es ridículo. Dos personas no pueden imponer las leyes a todos.

- Aparentemente si... dijo Patty.

- Pero Terry fue muy buena onda en el avión...

- Seguramente te quería ligar... dijo Archie.

- No... yo estaba llorando por Anthony y él me animó... No estaba tratando de hacer nada, hasta cuando estábamos esperando el año nuevo, fue realmente Caballeroso.

- Ah, dijo Stear...

- Bueno, él tiene otra actitud aquí, dijo Archie, es un mocoso.

Terminaron de comer y todos salieron a tomar algo de aire juntos. Candy vio a lo lejos a Neil con su grupo de amigos... El la miraba con ojos de odio. Eliza estaba con su grupo también y enojada por la buena suerte de Candy. Eliza todavía no podía creer que Candy conocía a Terrence Grandchester y que haya viajado en el avión todo el tiempo con él.

Terry todavía no podía creer que estuviera en la misma escuela que Candy! Cuando llegó una noche antes, encontró un mail de Candy, el cual abrió inmediatamente. El no podía dejar de pensar en ella desde que se separaron en el avión. Los dos dijeron que no sabían si se iban a volver a ver, pero sabían que intercambiando direcciones de correo electrónico ellos iban a querer verse otra vez. Incluso aunque en ese momento no quisieran reconocerlo. Había leído su mensaje y estaba un poco desconcertado. Si ella no tenía novio, estaba llorando porque lo extrañaba? Según su correo, ella estaba lista para verse en donde los pusiera el universo. Ella no era del tipo de chica que engañara a su novio. "Debe haber una explicación", se dijo a sí mismo. Y ahora el tenía la oportunidad... Su novio no estaba más en este mundo. Ella era libre.

Luego de clases, Candy fue a tomar un poco de aire sola, sin su grupo. Se había quitado el uniforme y se puso un pants rosa con tenis también rosas. Fue atrás del internado, donde había una pequeña colina y algunos árboles. No hacía mucho frío a pesar de que era enero. Ella llevaba una cachucha blanca, sin olvidar los guantes y la bufanda. Subió a un árbol con ramas muy fuertes... por eso llevaba pants. Estuvo en el árbol por un rato viendo el horizonte, cuando olió humo de cigarro. Volteó para abajo y vio a Terrence Grandchester fumando!. El fumaba! Por qué no se sorprendió? El debió haber aguantado muchas horas en el avión. Ella debió haber hecho algún ruido, porque Terry miró hacia arriba y la vio.

- Pecosa, tú escalas árboles?

Ella bajó del árbol y brincó sobre la nieve.

- Romeo? Hola, dijo ella sonriendo.

- No me dijiste que tu novio no estaba más.

- Tú no me dijiste que tenías novia... Me siento muy ridícula luego del último mail que te envié, dijo mirando hacia abajo.

- Entonces puedes imaginar mi sorpresa, pensé que tu novio estaba vivo.

- Pensabas que quería revolver las cosas?

- No... tú no eres ese tipo de chavas. Me dije a mi mismo que debía haber alguna explicación... Tal vez habías terminado con tu novio.

- Yo no me esperé encontrarte aquí como el "Rey" de la escuela... Asustando a todos... Perdón si ocasioné un problema entre tú y Lizzie.

- Ella no tiene derecho a denigrar la muerte de tu novio.

- De todos modos, gracias. Decidiste mi futuro inesperadamente.

- Inesperadamente o no, no te iba a ignorar, pecosa, no después del tiempo que pasamos juntos, dijo con una voz suave.

Candy sitió algo chistoso... Terry era muy tierno y buena onda, pero tenía novia!

- No sabía que fumabas, dijo para romper la tensión... y todo el terror que creas a tu alrededor.

- Es por diversión. No todos me temen, pero me respetan.

- Tu novia es un terror mayor que tu... Escuché que no eras tan malo, dijo sonriendo. Ok, me tengo que ir... Olvida mi último correo, consideralo nulo. Nos vemos.

Ella salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo a Terry de contestar. Ella se sintió extraña. Qué esperaba? El era muy guapo, encantador y buena onda. Todo lo que se puede esperar de un novio perfecto y ninguna chica debe resistirse a eso. Pero ella estaba extrañamente feliz de saberlo en la misma escuela. Estaba sorprendida de que su interés cambiara de un amigo, a un novio. Qué pasaba con Anthony? El habría querido que ella hiciera su vida. Terry habría sido perfecto... En un mundo perfecto. Pero todavía no...

Cuando llegó a los dormitorios, vio a Lizzie, quien le dijo que dejara en paz a Terry.

- Hey rubiecilla, deja en paz a mi Terry! Te vi hablándole en la colina.

- Es un amigo.

Si, si ya me sé el cuento del avión, espero que no te haya dado ninguna esperanza, porque él está conmigo! Nunca se va a interesar en ti.

- En serio? Pues no es lo que parece, porque en el avión...

- Estás insinuando que te quiso ligar en el avión?

- No, el fue todo un caballero... Sólo me sorprende un poco su gusto para las chicas.

- Tú, pequeña? No eres muy antojable que digamos...

- Yo supongo que tú si eres antojable y tocable por donde quiera, dijo Candy Irónicamente.

- El nunca se interesará en ti...

- Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte... Ahora discúlpame, tengo que irme.

Se reunió con sus amigas, quienes llegaron y vieron la escena. Fueron al cuarto de Candy a escuchar algo de música.

- Candy... qué fue eso? Preguntó Annie.

- Qué?

- La escena con Lizzie, dijo Annie.

- Sonabas como si estuvieras celosa... dijo Patty.

Candy se empezó a sonrojar...

- Eh... no sé... honestamente, no sé que me está pasando.

- Te conozco y conozco a Terry, dijo Patty... pero trata de estar lejos de él, o de otra forma, va a convertir tu vida en un infierno.

- No voy a estar buscándolo, pero si lo veo, no lo voy a evadir.

- Trata, dijo Patty... me tengo que ir, tengo un artículo por terminar para el periódico de mañana en la mañana. Las veo luego.

Salió y Candy se quedó sola con Patty.

- Candy, dijo Annie... dime qué está mal...?

Candy le dijo cómo conoció a Terry en el avión y le contó todo con lujo de detalles.

- El correo sugería que estabas interesada en explorar otros horizontes con él? Preguntó Annie.

- Estoy muy apenada. No sé cuándo me empezó a interesar.

- Cuando se escriben el uno al otro, tienen una conexión única...

- Debí sentirme muy bien o no pensé en que lo volvería a ver tan pronto.

- Te estás enamorando... si no es que ya lo estás.

- No digas eso Annie... Anthony...

- No estoy diciendo que no ames a Anthony, siempre lo amarás, pero cómo explicas tu reacción hacia Lizzie?

- Me enojé cuando dijo que Terry nunca se interesaría en mi... Dios mío! Annie, tienes razón... Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo, o si no, me meteré en un gran problema y no solamente romántico...Gracias Annie. Cómo va todo entre Archie y tú?

- Eh, yo pienso que él prefiere tener tu atención.

- Mi atención? Ridículo...

- El piensa en ti...

- Annie...

- Oh no te culpo, no es tu culpa, después de todo...

- Annie, escúchame... La muerte de Anthony me enseñó que no tienes garantizado nada en esta vida. Sólo hay una vida para vivirla, y así es... No hay borradores ni copias.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que debes hacer todo para tener su atención, pero si él no está interesado...

- Hay más peces en el mar? Vas a hacer lo mismo con Terry?

- Terry ya está con alguien... Archie está disponible...es diferente...

- Sí... y él piensa en ti, también...

- Quién?

- Terry

- Cómo?

La manera en que él te miraba en la cafetería a la hora del receso... o debería decir... la manera en que se miraban mutuamente?

- Tú crees?

- Pero él no está libre

Empezaron a hablar de otras cosas de la escuela..

Annie fue a su recámara para estudiar, dejando sola a Candy por unos minutos... Alguien tocó la puerta...Tanisha entró.

- Hola Tanisha, dijo Candy.

- Hey Candy, la escena de la cafetería estuvo súper! Y el plus es que conoces a Terry!

- Si...

- Tú eres a quien estábamos esperando... nuestra salvadora.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Terry te deja vivir si quieres, y créeme, eso no pasa seguido... si es que pasa.

- Y?...

- Por juzgar la manera en que te estaba viendo, le gustas... se lo puedes robar a Lizzie.

- Qué?

- Si... y así su reino del terror terminará y estoy segura que vas a ser un ángel.

- Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba! Qué?

- Tanisha, me halaga mucho la manera en que confías en mí, pero de ninguna manera voy a seducir a Terry.

- Por qué? No lo deseas? No te gusta?

- No es eso, pero...

- Eres virgen?

- Candy se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

- Incluso si no fuera, de ninguna manera voy a usar mi cuerpo de esa forma.

- Ten compasión... piénsalo si? Al menos que Lizzie no dicte las reglas nunca más... ok, te dejo estudiar...Piensa en lo que te dije...ok?

Ella salió... Candy empezó a pensar... qué pasaba con ese internado? Donde todos pensaban solamente en tramar? Seducir a Terry, para cesar el reinado de Lizzie? No, ella no era así de vengativa. Esta escuela esta absolutamente loca... Prendió su computadora para checar su correo...había uno de Terry.

Hey pecosa:

Hablando de sorpresas! Estamos en la misma escuela! Para contestar tu correo, después de lo que pasó hoy... yo también estoy de acuerdo con que el universo no sólo nos puso en contacto para animarnos en el avión. La prueba está en que estamos en la misma escuela. No sé lo que nos depare el futuro, pero sé que estoy feliz de estar en la misma escuela que tú, pecosa...

Te veo luego...

Romeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"**Romeo... sé mi Valentín"**

Candy estaba un poco confundida con el último correo de Terry. Cuando se comunicaban por mail, era como si tuvieran algo invisible que los ligara, lo que le daba a ella una sensación confortable. Había sentido lo mismo en el avión también, pero no lo había querido admitir, porque Anthony todavía estaba presente. Ella pensaba que lo estaba deshonrando, por sentirse bien con Terry... Pero Anthony estaba muerto y Terry estaba vivo. Pero tenía novia, en la vida real, en la escuela... Sin embargo, en el Internet, ellos eran "Romeo y Pecosa"... dos cibernautas que se comunicaban por correo electrónico.

Querido Romeo:

La escena de la cafetería les dio esperanzas a los estudiantes... Deja me doy a entender... Algunos compañeros piensan que yo tengo el poder de robarte de Lizzie. Algunos incluso han sugerido que te seduzca. Supongo que no me di cuenta de la importancia de ese plan. Realmente eres el Terror que todos dicen? Yo tengo la idea de ese chico lindo y dulce que me dio ánimos... No sé si ella te lo dijo, pero tuve una pelea con tu novia... Nos vio hablando desde lejos... Déjame darte mi versión: Ella me dijo que tú nunca te interesarías en mi... Y yo le dije que esa no era la impresión que me diste en el avión... Perdóname por tomar ventaja en el problema.

Te veo después...

Pecosa.

Terry recibió el correo justo antes de que Lizzie tocara en su ventana. Cerró su correo y apagó la computadora. Candy... El deseaba que fuera ella quien estaba en la ventana.

- Lizzie, dijo, cómo estás?

- No me saludes así... quiero saber qué estuviste haciendo con esa rubiecilla!

- Lizzie, eres ridícula... es una amiga... nosotros...

- Ya sé que se conocieron en el avión, pero cuando la confronté, me dio a entender que tú estabas interesado en ella.

- Ella dijo eso?

- No, quiero decir... Yo le dije que tú nunca estarías interesado en ella...

- Ah, tú la provocaste...

- Estás de su lado?

- Lizzie... No te dije que dejaras a Candy en paz?

- Si, pero ella estaba platicando contigo...

- Y ella me seguirá hablando. Déjala en paz... ok? Y dile lo mismo a tu grupo... No quiero volver a tener esta conversación, si quieres que sigamos juntos ok?

- Pero...

- Eh, eh, eh...

- Ok, hablaré con mi grupo y nadie le tocará ni un cabello a tu pequeña protegida...

Lizzie estaba en la cama haciendo berrinche.

- Elizabeth, dijo Terry con tono amable, vas a seguir haciendo berrinche por mucho tiempo? Digo, para ver si puedo dormir... tú sabes...

Lizzie acabó sonriendo y abandonándose en los brazos de Terry. Cuando Terry estaba solo, rápidamente mandó un correo a Candy.

Querida Pecosa:

No, no soy el terror del que todos hablan. Tú viste al mi verdadero yo en el avión... el de aquí es solamente una fachada... Tal vez es para esconder los problemas personales que tengo.

Te sugirieron que me seducieras? Wow... ellos saben lo que quieren verdad? O no? Bueno, si trataras, yo no sería indiferente... pero sé que no está en tu forma de ser el seducir chicos... Incluso no necesitas seducir, todos los chicos estarían listos para caer en tus brazos.

Bueno, aquí termino la nota y te dejo...

Que tengas buenas noches.

Romeo.

Lizzie fue a su cuarto pasando por los corredores. Candy escuchó un ruido... La risa de Lizzie y su grupo, que venían todas del cuarto de sus novios. Estaban alabando los talentos de sus parejas.

- "Viene del cuarto de Terry... Por qué me molesta?", pensó Candy...

Escuchó la alarma que le notificaba que tenía un nuevo correo.

- "Terry", pensó...

Fue a leer la contestación de Romeo... Sonrió sonrojándose un poco... Todos los chicos estaban listos para caer en sus brazos? Ella no necesitaba a todos los chicos, ella sólo necesitaba... días antes habría dicho "Anthony"... y ahora... No! Ella todavía no olvidaba a Anthony! De repente se sintió un poco triste... Marcó al celular de Annie.

- Annie? Dijo... no te molesto?

- Nunca Candy, me puedes llamar cuando quieras... Estás bien?

- No.

- Dime, qué pasa?

- Recibí un correo de Terry.

- Qué decía?

- Muchas cosas, entre otras, que todos los chicos estarían listos para caer en mis brazos.

- Que buena onda...

- Entonces comencé a pensar que yo no quería a todos los chicos... que yo solo quería...

- A Terry...

- Annie, hace unos días yo hubiera dicho "Anthony", hoy Terry viene a mi cabeza...

- Te sientes triste porque piensas que estás traicionando a Anthony?

- Si...

- Candy, amiguita, Anthony está muerto... Terry está vivo. La vida sigue. Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable. A Anthony no le gustaría verte triste toda tu vida por él. Qué acostumbraba decirte una y otra vez?

- "Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"... Terry me escribió eso en su primer mail. Para mí fue como...

- ...Una señal de que tienes la bendición de Anthony... No lo dudes más... Así que no te sientas culpable... Te estás enamorando de Terry, si no es que ya lo estás.

- Ay Annie... él tiene novia...

- Por juzgar en la manera que te veía en la cafetería... yo diría que los días de Lizzie Barrington están contados.

- Ella venía del cuarto de Terry hace unos minutos...

- Y qué sentiste?

- Raro.

- Necesito decir algo más?

- Gracias Annie, gracias por todo.

- De nada amiguita... que tengas dulces sueños.

- Igualmente.

Candy tuvo una noche agitada. Soñó con Anthony. Estaba cerca de la colina de Pony.

- Anthony, te amo! Lloró y se acercó a besarlo.

Pero cuando paró de besarlo, lo vio sonriendo. No era Anthony, sino Terry contestándole:

- Te amo pecosa... y besándola.

Candy despertó sudando. Terry... fue al baño y prendió la computadora... eran las 5 de la mañana. Checó su correo. Había uno de George, el asistente del Abuelo William.

Srita. Candy:

Hola... Espero que se esté adaptando a su nueva escuela. La compañía aérea me mandó fotos de la fiesta de año nuevo en el avión. Le mando las impresas por correo normal... pero mientras tanto las adjunto aquí. son muy bonitas.

Que tenga una linda semana.

Sinceramente

George.

Ella abrió el archivo y miró las fotos... Estaban verdaderamente muy bonitas. Había una de Terry abrazándola a la media noche. Su corazón saltó cuando la vio. Decidió enviárselas también a Terry. Luego fue a darse un baño.

Terry estaba en su cuarto. Estaba despierto y se acababa de salir de bañar. Prendió su computadora. Y se sorprendió al ver que había un correo a esas horas de la madrugada. Vio que era de Candy.

- "Pecosa, eres un pájaro mañanero", dijo para si mismo.

Le mandó un correo en el momento.

Pecosa...

No estás dormida? Eres un pájaro mañanero...

Gracias por las fotos, están realmente muy bonitas. Si te habías olvidado de mí, estas fotografías te podrían refrescar la memoria.

Te veo luego...

Romeo.

Candy salió de bañarse y vio el correo de Terry...

- "Eres un pájaro mañanero, Romeo", pensó...

Sonrió...

Romeo

Aquí contestándote... Mira quien lo dice...

George me va a mandar las fotos impresas por correo tradicional y les saco una copia para ti, si quieres.

Te veo luego...

Pecosa.

Ella no quiso contestar el sarcasmo, porque no había dejado de pensar en él y no quería demostrar sus sentimientos de forma inadvertida.

Lizzie Barrington fue a ver a Eliza a su recámara después de clases.

- Eliza?

- Lizzie? Qué hice para tener el honor de recibir en mi cuarto a la reina de la escuela? Dijo Eliza irónicamente.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- Mi ayuda? No estoy segura de querer ayudarte... después de todo, denigraste la muerte de Anthony...

- Lo siento, pero esa rubiecilla

- Candy?

- Tú la odias igual que yo, no?

- Es mi prima... tú lo tienes prohibido no? Tu novio la está protegiendo.

- Es una pesadilla! Y me prohibió molestarla...

- Y no te vas a atrever a desobedecerlo... o te vas a encontrar sin alguien que te caliente esta noche. dijo riéndose.

- Ok... no es necesario ser vulgar...

- Vulgar? Tú no derramas vulgaridad?

- Me vas a ayudar o no?

- No sé... Candy es una maldita suertuda... y juzgando por la forma en que tu novio la miraba...

- Eliza!

- Quiero decir que cualquier trampa que le pongas va a salir limpiecita oliendo a rosas y tu chico, incluso va a querer protegerla más... Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? Puede ser contraproducente... Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas, pero yo en tu lugar no me arriesgaría...

- No te preocupes por eso. Si estás de acuerdo, yo tomaré precauciones de todo. Vamos, yo sé que tú la odias.

- Si, pero...

- Me va a robar a mi novio...

- Si ella puede robártelo fácilmente, tú ya lo perdiste. Sé que fue igual con Anthony... Tan pronto como la vio, se acabó... Es un asunto de días Lizzie, ya verás que te lo voy a comprobar.

- No, si tengo cuidado con ella desde un principio, dijo Lizzie.

- Bueno... pero sólo porque la odio.

- Gracias. Te diré cuando todo esté listo.

Eliza sacudió la cabeza... ella sabía por experiencia que Candy era "indestructible". Ella había tratado por años de destruirla sin ningún resultado. Candy siempre salía librada.

Lizzie no paró ahí. Fue a ver a su primo quien era un año mayor que ella y era un mujeriego... Se llamaba Ethan Barrington.

- Ethan?

- Lizzie, necesitas algo?

- Sí, un favor muy grande.

- Grande? Siempre es grande contigo.

- Por favor.

- Cuál es el favor?

- Puedes deshonrar a una chica? Por mí...

- Deshonrar a una chica?...quieres decir, dormir con ella? Por qué?... déjame adivinar... La rubia que está protegiendo tu novio?

- Sí...

- Estás chiflada?

- Qué?

- Tu novio me va a matar... Lo escuché diciéndole a otros chavos que no la tocaran, que la dejaran en paz.

- Qué?

- Si, él la quiere mantener para él mismo.

- Si tú la deshonras antes...

- Grandchester me va a matar!

- Le tienes miedo?

- No es por eso que estás aquí pidiéndome hacer el trabajo sucio? Perdón prima, pero no es...

- Si cambias de opinión, serás bien recompensado.

- Cómo?

- Te gustaría tener mi Jaguar?

- Me vas a dar tu Jaguar?

- Sí.

- Ay Lizzie, eres muy cruel. Eso es duro de resistir,

- Entonces di que sí...

Ethan titubeó un poco... Su Jaguar? Lizzie estaba a punto de darle su Jaguar... Y todo lo que él tenía que hacer era deshonrar a Candice White Andrew... La protegida de Grandchester? Terry lo iba a matar... Pero él quería el carro más que cualquier cosa.

- Cuándo?

- Lizzie sonrió con soberbia. Sabía lo que podía hacer...

- "La venganza es un plato que se come frío... Te tengo Candice White Andrew", dijo para sí.

- Te mantendré informado.

- Ese día al final de clases, Candy se encontró con Stear en el pasillo.

- Hola Candy, dijo Stear.

- Stear, voy a ver a Patty en la redacción.

- El periódico, dijo Stear...

- Quieres ir conmigo?

- Ok, vamos...

Caminaron cotorreando un poco. Vieron a Terry y su grupo con sus novias. Candy quería ignorar a Terry, pero sin poderlo evitar ellos se miraron y él le guiñó el ojo. Candy sonrió y siguió su camino. Lizzie, que estaba viendo a su novio, vio el guiño pero no pudo decir nada.

- "Pronto", dijo para si..."Pronto"

Patty se sonrojó cuando vio a Stear con Candy. Empezaron a platicar muy a gusto y Candy los dejó solos silenciosamente. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Annie estaba en una reunión donde discutían las fiestas de fin de año. Habría un juego y un desfile de modas... Annie votó por el desfile, ella estaba entre los coordinadores. Candy le había prometido ser una de sus modelos.

Todo estaba bien en clases y en los dormitorios. Era una rutina. Entonces llegó el día de San Valentín. Se suponía que iban a tener una pequeña fiesta supervisada por las madres y los maestros. No alcohol, no música pesada... solamente música suave, bebidas suaves y no bailes pegaditos. Era un gran trato para que las madres estuvieran de acuerdo con la fiesta.

Annie, Patty y Candy se estaban arreglando en el cuarto de Candy. Habían recibido cartas del día de San Valentín, como todos, pequeñas de sus amigos y más grandes de los chicos interesados en ellas.

Candy no esperaba ninguna de Terry, pero tenía la esperanza de recibir una de "Romeo". Cuando abrió su locker encontró muchas cartas puestas en las aberturas de la puerta. Sólo una le interesaba... la de Terry. Fue simple y linda:

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Candy... es una buena ocasión para comerte".

Candy sonrió... También ella le había dado una carta enfrente de Lizzie, para provocarla un poco. Estaba caminando por el corredor durante el receso, con sus dos mejores amigas. Terry estaba parado, platicando. Lizzie abrazada de él.

- Hola Terry, dijo Candy... Lizzie. Gracias por tu carta... aquí está la tuya.

Terry sabía que Candy estaba provocando a Lizzie... y tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Candy, y de nada... Te veo después.

- Nos vemos...

- Candy vio la mirada negra de Lizzie y no le importó.

- Candy, dijo Patty... estás jugando con fuego. Lizzie va a tomar revancha.

- Déjala venir... He sobrevivido a Eliza y Neil.

- Vete con cuidado, dijo Patty... Esa chava no tiene compasión.

- No te preocupes Patty... todo va a estar bien.

Terry puso la carta en el bolsillo de su saco... No quería leer la carta enfrente de Lizzie.

- Léela, dijo Lizzie.

- Luego...

- Quiero saber qué te escribió...

- Exactamente... qué ME escribió...

Lizzie no insistió. Siempre cuando se trataba de Candy, ella salía perdiendo.

- "Maldita Candy"!

Terry leyó la carta que decía:

"Feliz día de San Valentín Terry... Sería un placer ser comida por ti"...

Terry tuvo una pequeña sonrisa soñadora.

Los preparativos de la fiesta continuaban. Como era el baile del día de San Valentín, los colores eran rojo, rosa y blanco. Las tres chicas se vistieron de rosa. El vestido de Candy era rosa fushia sin mangas, con un chal del mismo color. Annie llevaba uno rosa pastel de tirantes delgados... Patty traía un vestido color rosa oscuro con una sola manga.

Annie peinó a sus amigas... Logró alaciar el cabello rizado de Candy e hizo un elegante peinado a Patty. Estaban listas... se encontraron con Tanisha y su grupo en el pasillo.

- Hola chicas, dijo Tanisha, quien llevaba un vestido rojo... Que bonitas rositas...

- Ustedes también, muy lindas de rojo...

- Rositas, vámonos...

El gimnasio estaba decorado con grandes globos rosas y rojos y corazones de los mismos colores. La música era... por un decir... dejaba mucho que desear... Realmente las monjas pensaban que los chicos se divertirían con ese tipo de música? Afortunadamente hubo algunos maestros que insistieron en poner algo música pop. Finalmente aceptaron contra su voluntad. La música cambió un poco, no mucho, y los estudiantes empezaron a bailar. Las chicas estaban de un lado y los chicos del otro lado. Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa del bufette y tuvieron oportunidad de hablar un poco.

- A lo mejor si las madres nos hubieran encerrado en nuestros cuartos, sería la misma cosa.

- No Annie, dijo Candy, en nuestros cuartos habríamos tenido buena música.

- Apenas podemos respirar, dijo Patty.

- Vayan con sus chicos, dijo Candy, las monjas no las van a matar.

- Vayan a bailar, dijeron los maestros...

Uno de los maestros fue al centro del gimnasio e invitó a los chicos a bailar. Había muchas parejas que empezaron a bailar penosamente. Neil Reagan tenía un frasco con algo de ginebra y otro de Wisky, los que vació en el agua de frutas y la ensalada. Momentos después la atmósfera comenzó a entrar en ambiente. Todo mundo se estaba riendo y divirtiéndose.

Candy fue invitada a bailar por Stear, Archie y otros chicos. Terry estaba viéndola todo el tiempo en la pista de baile. Quería bailar con ella, pero todas las veces que trató, Lizzie lo detuvo, o Candy estaba bailando con alguien más.

Candy estaba viendo a Terry, que parecía bloqueado por Lizzie... Ella bailaba con todos los chicos, cuando solamente quería bailar con Terry. Se paró cerca de la puerta, cuando escuchó una voz.

- Pecosa... quieres bailar conmigo?

- Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías...

La llevó hacia la pista y había una canción "calmadita". Pero por las monjas, él no pudo abrazarla mucho. Se veían a los ojos con mucho amor. Todo mundo sintió la química que había entre ellos. Lizzie estaba celosa. Sentía que Terry se le escapaba de las manos. Lizzie decidió poner su plan de deshonrar a Candy en marcha. No estaba preparada, pero no le importó. Todo lo que quería era echar a Candy a la basura. Fue con su primo y le puso algunas pastillas en sus manos. Luego fue con Eliza e hizo lo mismo. Entonces regresó a su lugar como si nada pasara.

Annie y Patty estaban bailando con sus parejas, así que su mesa estaba vacía. Ethan fue y puso algunas pastillas en el vaso de Candy. Eliza por su parte, también fue a poner pastillas en el vaso ya medio vacío de Candy.

Cuando acabó de bailar con Terry, Candy regresó a su lugar con sus amigas. Tomó su vaso, se terminó su bebida y fue por más ponche. El alcohol que Neil le puso a las bebidas, le puso el plus a las pastillas. Ella empezó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ethan tomó ventaja y la invitó a bailar. Candy aceptó, pensando en que si caminaba un poco, se podría sentir mejor. Escuchaba la música con ecos y muy lenta. Terry vio que algo andaba mal. Ella se reía mucho. Terry dijo para sí, que iría a verla después del baile para ver cómo se sentía. Pero al querer verla, la buscó y no pudo encontrarla. Pensó que tal vez se fue a retocar el maquillaje.

Ethan llevó a Candy a su cuarto, pero tuvo algunos problemas para llegar, ya que ella estaba delirando un poco.

- Anthony, dijo, Anthony...no tomes el carro...regresa.

Ethan sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero su avaricia le ganó.

- Adónde me llevas? Anthony... No, no tomes el carro...Anthony!

La puso en su cama y estaba tratando de quitarle el vestido, pero Candy no cooperaba, estaba forcejeando. No lo dejó hacer nada... había todavía algunas gotas de lucidez en ella, o la preocupación por Anthony...

- Qué estás haciendo? No... tengo que parar...Anthony...Anthony, no tomes el carro!

Ethan trataba en vano de quitar su vestido. Candy no paraba de moverse.

Mientras tanto, Lizzie llevó a Terry al dormitorio de los hombres por el pasillo, diciéndole que quería estar a solas con él. A él realmente no se le antojaba... Dejar la fiesta sin encontrar a Candy. La había perdido por un momento. La última vez que la vio, fue cuando estaba bailando con Ethan y se estaba carcajeando. Así que fue contra su voluntad con Lizzie a los dormitorios.

Ethan se estaba impacientando porque Candy estaba delirando y rehusándose una y otra vez a que le quitara el vestido. El le levantó el vestido forzándola brutalmente. Candy sentía mareada, como si todo el cuarto le estuviera dando vueltas y además el peso de Ethan sobre ella... Tenía que salvar a Anthony, o si no, iba a morir. Empujó fuertemente a Ethan, pero volvió a caer en la cama, ya que su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y su vestido estaba hacia arriba.

- Anthony... le tengo que advertir...decía.

Ethan estaba furioso porque ella lo aventó al suelo.

- Tú mosquita muerta... hipócrita, ya verás.

Ethan se paró y fue hacia Candy, quien iba hacia la puerta, dando manotazos y gritando.

- ANTHONY... AHÍ VOY, ANTHONYYY!

- Cállate estúpida, idiota! Le dijo Ethan agarrándola por el vestido, el cuál volvió al levantar, dejando que se le viera la ropa interior.

- NOOOOO... ANTHONYYY!

Terry iba pasando con Lizzie y escucharon los gritos.

- Candy?

- No, mi amor, dijo Lizzie, seguramente es una chica con su novio,

- No, suena a la voz de Candy, dijo Terry siguiendo los gritos.

- CANDY, CANDY... DONDE ESTAS?

Candy Escuchó la voz de Terry, en medio de la confusión en la que estaba, con un incesante eco.

- Romeo? Dijo...

- Cállate, dijo Ethan, tapándole la boca y tirándola de nuevo a la cama.

La puerta se abrió y Terry entró. Vio lo que pasó y quitó a Ethan de encima de Candy, aventándolo hacia la pared. Ethan se levantó y Terry lo golpeó en la cara. Corrió hacia Candy que estaba desorientada.

- Romeo?

- SÍ pecosa, dijo quitándose el saco para cubrirla.

- Anthony, tenemos que salvar a Anthony... él va a morir, no lo dejes tomar el carro...Romeo...no me dejes.

Terry agarró las cosas de Candy y la llevó a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y la acostó en la cama.

- Romeo, dijo delirando... Te amo...no me dejes, por favor...mi cabeza me da vueltas...dejen de hacer ese ruido!

- Terry, dijo Lizzie, quien los siguió... No puedes quedarte aquí.

- Ve por sus amigas, yo no la puedo dejar sola.

- Lizzie fue por las amigas de Candy; Terry estaba sentado junto a ella en la cama y vio la foto de Anthony sobre el buró.

- "Todavía piensa en él", dijo para sí.

- Romeo?...Estás ahí?...Dónde está Anthony?

- El está bien, no tomó el carro.

- Gracias Romeo... (durmiendo)

Calló dormida por un rato.

- "Se va a sentir mal en la mañana", pensó Terry.

Terry fue al baño, tomó un recipiente con agua y humedeció una toalla para ponerla en la frente de Candy. Limpió su cara con la toalla húmeda cuidadosamente y la puso en su frente.

- Hummm Romeo? Estás ahí? Dijo débilmente.

- Aquí estoy pecosa...

- No te vayas por favor, no me dejes, te amo...

Candy se sentó y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Terry... Lizzie llegó con Annie y Patty en ese momento. Vieron a Candy en los brazos de Terry. Lizzie sintió una espada en su corazón. Ahora entendía lo que quería decir Eliza con: "Candy es una maldita suertuda... Puede ser contraproducente"...

Terry vio a las amigas de Candy y trató de separarse, pero ningún movimiento podía hacer que ella dejara de abrazarlo fuerte.

- No me dejes, por favor...

Terry logró zafarse un poco, pero Candy de repente comenzó a ponerse histérica.

- No, no te vayas por favor... ! No te vayas Romeo, no me dejes, Romeo!

Terry la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y se calmó.

- Creo que es mejor si te quedas, dijo Annie...

- Qué? Chilló Lizzie, de ninguna manera...

- Ya viste su reacción... Qué le dieron? Dónde estaba, preguntó Annie.

- La encontré delirando en el cuarto de Ethan con el vestido rasgado, dijo Terry.

- Qué? Dijo Patty... debieron haberla drogado. Candy nunca iría con Ethan a su recámara.

- Uno nunca sabe, dijo Lizzie.

- Yo metería las manos al fuego por Candy, dijo Annie. Ethan debió haberla drogado, y con el alcohol que mezclaron en las bebidas...

- Es por eso que está delirando y agarrando a Terry como a un salvavidas, dijo Patty.

Lizzie no pudo decir mucho... Ella provocó todo, por querer deshacerse de Candy...

- Terry, te puedes quedar con ella, dijo Annie, nosotras no diremos nada... verdad Lizzie?

- Supongo que te puedes quedar, dijo Lizzie contra su voluntad, yo también me voy a quedar.

- No es necesario, dijo Terry... todos sabemos que Candy no te cae bien.

Lizzie se puso roja y salió forzada por Patty y Annie.

Terry se quedó con Candy... ella estuvo enferma toda la noche. Terry usó el recipiente de agua y la toalla casi todo el tiempo. El no sabía que droga le habían dado, pero debía haber sido algo que te deja casi inconsciente, para poder abusar de ella. Ethan Barrington... El iba a pagar por eso! Cómo se había atrevido a tocar a su pequeña protegida! El sabía que Terry les había dicho a todos los chicos que Candy tenía un límite, por el cual no podían pasar. Por qué tomó ese riesgo?...Lizzie... ! Recordó su insistencia en llevarlo a los dormitorios de hombres. Ella lo que quería era que Terry viera a Candy con Ethan en la cama! Dios mío! No había nada peor que un chico tomando ventaja de una chica vulnerable, para hacer lo que él quiera.

Terry se acomodó como pudo para dormir al lado de ella sin dejarla ni un momento. El había soñado en pasar la noche con Candy, pero no en esas circunstancias, en las que ella estaba totalmente bajo la influencia de las drogas, delirando y sin poder recordar nada en la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"**Un lúgubre despertar"**

Candy tenía la sensación de que estaba cayendo a un precipicio que al mismo tiempo daba vueltas. Abrazada a Romeo, parecía que se calmaba, así que no quiso dejarlo ir. Se sentía mejor cuando lo estaba abrazando fuerte. El era su salvador.

- "Romeo", "Romeo", cuánto te amo" pensaba.

Candy no podía abrir sus ojos, todo le dolía, parecía como si le hubieran pegado con un matillo. Miró su reloj en el buró. Se tenía que concentrar mucho... no podía ver la hora. Eran las 4:30 de la mañana? No, debía ser un error! Ella no había dormido tanto! Trató de pararse, pero su cabeza le pesaba mucho y le dolía. Fue al baño y se dio un baño. Se estuvo un largo rato bajo la regadera, el golpe del agua la hizo sentir mejor. Se vistió y fue a dar un paseo atrás de la escuela. El aire fresco era muy rico. Cerró sus ojos y se preguntaba qué había pasado esa noche. Ella fue a l baile del día de San Valentín... bailó con Terry (un momento de ensueño). Y entonces... nada. Había perdido la memoria, y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza... una cruda, de hecho. Se quedó recargada en el árbol una media hora... y regresó a su recámara, volvió a su cama y cayó dormida de nuevo.

Soñó con Romeo, su Romeo, ella se colgaba de él con mucha fuerza. Se despertó porque alguien tocó la puerta y contra su voluntad, fue a abrir.

- Hola cabecita durmiente, dijo Annie

- Hey hay alguien ahí, dijo Patty tocando en su cabeza.

- Te trajimos algo de comida, dijo Annie.

- Dormiste todo el día y toda la noche.

- No se me antoja comer, gracias. Qué pasó en la noche? Preguntó Candy.

- No recuerdas nada, preguntó Annie.

- Recuerdo la fiesta, el baile con Terry, y luego... nada!

Candy se quedó sin palabras cuando Annie y Patty le dijeron qué es lo que había pasado en la noche. Se colgó de Terry como si fuera su salvador?

- "No me dejes, Romeo" escuchó en su cabeza.

Era un sentimiento extraño el no recordar nada y escuchar la historia de lo que había pasado por otras personas... Cuando ella era el personaje principal.

- No tienes nada que decir?

- Qué quieren que diga? No recuerdo nada. Pasé la noche con el chico de mis sueños... y no lo recuerdo!

- Es verdad, pasaste la noche con Terry y ni así lo recuerdas, dijo Annie, es un poco gracioso.

- Estoy segura de que Terry está pensando lo mismo, que pasó la noche contigo y que no lo recuerdes... Así no es como el quisiera pasar la primera noche contigo, estoy segura.

- Patty, por favor, no ahora... Quién pudo haberme hecho esto?

- Tu rival, dijo Patty... bueno, creemos que ella fue.

- Lizzie?

- Para hacerte dormir con Ethan...

- Qué?

- Y así Terry ya no te deseara.

Candy se sintió triste, muy triste de momento. Lizzie Barrington estaba tan desesperada como para meterle drogas? Eso era peligroso... muy, pero muy peligroso! Qué hizo mal? Conocer a Terry en el avión y encontrarlo agradable? Era un crimen hablar, escribirse o bailar con Terrence Grandchester? Patty tenía razón, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa. Algunas drogas tienen efectos colaterales y pueden provocar hasta ataques cardiacos. Podía haber tomado algunas medicinas que no puedes mezclar con droga ni alcohol... El resultado pudo haber sido fatal. Y todo por qué? Por bailar con Terry? Porque Terry la estaba mirando tiernamente? Valía la pena arriesgar su vida de esa manera? Terry... Romeo...ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Ella pensó que nunca volvería a tener esos sentimientos de nuevo, después de Anthony, pero si... Se había enamorado de Terry, pero si él seguía con un monstruo, como lo era Lizzie, Candy no sería más su amiga. No quería arriesgar su vida. Bajaban lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sus dos amigas la abrazaron para consolarla.

Terry estaba con Lizzie y Ethan en su recámara, y no estaba nada contento. Quería explicaciones. Lizzie continuó negándolo y Ethan finalmente confesó todo. Cuando terminó de contar la historia, Terry le dio un puñetazo en la cara y le ordenó salir de su cuarto. Terry se quedó sólo con Lizzie...

- Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie... Por qué? Por qué arriesgar la vida de una pobre chica?

- Arriesgar su vida?

- Si, arriesgar su vida! Tú puedes no saber esto, pero mezclar medicamentos es peligroso!...Drogas? Eso es una mierda! Qué le diste? Quiero saber.

- Pero...

- Qué fue?

- Les di Rohypnol a Ethan y éxtasis y lidocaína a Eliza para ponerle al vaso de Candy.

- Rohypnol, la droga para los violadores? Extasis, lidocaína? Ay Dios mío, por qué?

- Porque tú la estabas protegiendo y yo vi la forma en que se miraban mutuamente mientras bailaban.

- El único crimen que Candy cometió, fue viajar en el mismo avión que yo. Nos hicimos amigos... Lizzie, tus celos han ido muy lejos...Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

- No quería que rompieras conmigo, la quería hacer menos deseable para ti.

- Pidiéndole a Ethan que la violara?

Terry se sintió ultrajado. Lizzie no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho... Pensaba que se justificaba...Increíble.

- Lizzie, yo estaba contigo. Te dio la impresión de que iba a romper contigo?

- No, pero la manera en que la mirabas...

- Te di motivos para pensar que te iba a terminar?

- No.

- Entonces por qué eres tan celosa y tan insegura? Porque la estaba defendiendo?

- Si... tú no querías hablar de ella..la estabas protegiendo...

- Entonces, ella se merecía ser violada por tu primo... dijo irónicamente. Lizzie, lo siento, creo que es mejor que...

- Ya no me quieres? Dijo horrorizada.

- Lizzie, no puedo estar con alguien tan malo...

- Quieres estar con ella?... Perdóname Terry, por favor... perdóname. No lo volveré a hacer... te lo juro. No me termines, te amo!

- Lo siento... Tú deliberadamente quisiste lastimar a una chica porque la miré... ella podría estar muerta.

- Pero está bien!...

- Estuve con ella toda la noche, y puedo decirte que está muy lejos de estar bien... Ah y una cosa más... De dónde tomaste las drogas?

- Ehhhh

- De dónde?

- De mi bolsa...

- De tu bolsa? Puedo asumir entonces que no estabas guardándolas para tu primo!... Lizzie, tú sabes el daño que hacen las drogas?

- Pero todo mundo lo hace...

- No "todo mundo"...

- Quieres decir que tú nunca has probado?

- Yo me limito a los cigarros... No porque represente a los chicos rudos tengo que entrarle a las drogas... Las pastillas no son buenas Lizzie. Tienes que parar. Ahora... te puedes ir? Necesito estar sólo.

- Pero Terry...

- Se acabó Lizzie... es un hecho.

- Vete al infierno! Vete con tu sucia rubiecilla, tu ru...

- Lizzie VETEEE!.

Lizzie tuvo que salir. Estaba furiosa con Candy. Se las iba a pagar. En el fondo sabía que su plan no funcionó como esperaba... de hecho, se le volteó la tortilla... Esa idiota de Eliza tenía razón, Candy siempre salía bien librada... Ahora ella tendría a Terry... esa mosquita muerta. El estúpido de Ethan no la pudo poner en la cama a tiempo! Terry llegó muy pronto, por lo que estropeó su improvisado plan en el último minuto. Ahora Lizzie tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Candy estuvo enferma por una semana. No tenía apetito, su boca estaba amarga y había bajado de peso. Las madres le pidieron a Stear y al chofer que la llevaran al hospital. Luego de algunos estudios, los doctores le dijeron a Stear que había restos de Rohypnol, Extasis y lidocaína en su sangre. Le indicaron que debía estar en cama, tomar mucho agua y comer.

- Todavía no puedo creer que estuviste drogada, dijo Stear... Ay Dios mío!

- Pudo haber sido peor Stear, dijo Candy.

- Escuchaste que Terry rompió con Elizabeth?

- Ah... dijo simplemente Candy.

El no podía estar con ella después de su acto desesperado. Estaba feliz por dentro, no porque haya roto con Lizzie, sino porque no podía estar con ella después de lo que hizo.

- "Gracias Terry", pensó...

Terry sabía que tenía que darle su espacio a Candy, para que pudiera recuperarse emocional, física y mentalmente. Ella pagó caro por su amistad... Ella era muy dulce y linda. El se sentía un poco culpable también... Después de todo, Lizzie la atacó por él. Pero Terry quería ver la pequeña y hermosa cara de Candy... La noche que pasó con ella (aunque no fue como él hubiera querido pasar su primera noche juntos) fue magnífica...Cuidarla mientras estaba enferma, fue un placer...Verla tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, era una trampa... Ella no quería dejarlo ir... ella quería a su Romeo...

- Estás pensando en Romeo?. Preguntó Annie...

- Romeo?

- Era como llamabas a Terry cuando estabas delirando...

- "Romeo, te amo" escuchó en su cabeza...

- Ay Dios mío, pensé que estaba soñando...

- Recuerdas algo?

- Si... estaba llamando a Romeo

- Candy si tenía alguna duda antes, ahora estoy convencida de que tú y Terry están hechos el uno para el otro.

- Annie, ahora no... No tengo ganas de hacer nada.

- Quieres ver a Terry?

- Sí, pero...

- No tienes la fuerza para ir a la computadora? Los efectos de las drogas. Descansa... Te voy a traer un vaso con agua.

- Gracias Annie... Por qué no viene a verme?

- Terry? Probablemente quiere darte tu espacio. Después de todo, fue su culpa.

- Eso es ridículo, dijo Candy... él no es responsable de lo que haga Lizzie.

- Ya escucharon las nuevas? Eliza fue una de las que puso Extasis y lidocaína en tu vaso...

- Qué? Dijo Annie.

- Estaba confabulada con Lizzie.

- A mi no me sorprende, dijo Candy, ella me odia tanto como Lizzie, si no es que más...

- Vamos Candy... Nosotras te queremos.

- Si, dijo Annie, te queremos mucho.

- Yo también las quiero, dijo Candy sonriendo.

Los días y las semanas pasaron y Candy aun estaba lejos de Terry. Y aunque él no estuviera más con Lizzie, ella necesitaba un descanso emocional. Terry lo entendió y no la molestó. Pero la extrañaba. Especialmente sus correos. Romeo necesitaba a su Pecosa... pero tenía que dejarla un tiempo, después de todo, las drogas que le dieron pudieron haber sido mortales. Y ella casi fue violada. Su amistad con Terry le había costado mucho. Ethan... Ethan se había convertido en la mascota de aversión en la escuela... Nadie le hablaba luego de que escucharon lo que pasó con Candy. Salir con alguien y drogarla para violarla! Si ya era realmente un crimen forzar a una chica, drogarla para llegar a esos extremos era peor! Lizzie no le dio su carro a Ethan, pues el plan no funcionó. Ella y su grupo, continuaron hablándole.

Afortunadamente los maestros y las madres no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Terry había pasado la noche cuidando a Candy; ella no lo quería dejar ir. El era su héroe... y ahora la veía de lejos, con su grupo de amigas, su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Tenía que ser paciente.

Terry estaba en su cuarto viendo las fotografías de Candy en su computadora. La quería ver. No pudo soportarlo más. Decidió ir a verla a su cuarto.

Candy por fin prendió su computadora y estaba contestando todos sus correos. Les dijo a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana María que había estado enferma, pero sin entrar en muchos detalles.

Candy estaba muy agradecida con el Abuelo William por haber donado computadoras al Hogar de Pony y haberles instalado internet. Ahora ella podía comunicarse regularmente con sus dos mamás, sin mencionar a todos sus pequeños amigos. También había recibido los originales de las fotos del avión que George le envió.

Srita. Candy:

Aquí están las fotos del avión y una copia, por si usted conoce al chico del avión se las pueda dar. Espero que se esté sintiendo bien.

Sinceramente

George

Candy separó las fotos en dos grupos... tomó una envoltura y puso las copias para Terry. Se las iba a entregar al otro día. Escuchó un ruido en la ventana... y vio a Terry. Se sorprendió al verlo y le abrió la ventana para que pasara.

- Buenas tardes pecosa...

- Romeo... dijo suavemente...

Ella brincó a su cuello... Terry estaba sorprendido, pero también contento.

- Gracias Terry, gracias por estar aquí por mí.

- Recuerdas?

- No, dijo ella alejándose un poco... me dijeron.

- Ah... No estás enojada conmigo?

- Por qué?

- Por haber provocado todo esto.

- Tú no eres responsable de los actos de Lizzie, Eliza y Ethan.

- Te quiero dar una disculpa a nombre de ellos.

- No es necesario Terry... estoy contenta de verte.

- Permanecí lejos para dejar que te curaras.

- Lo sé... Te extrañé.

- Yo también te extrañé... Rompí con Elizabeth...

- Si, lo supe.

- Y tú estabas...

- Aliviada de ver que no podías seguir con ella después de este fiasco.

- Es todo?

- Lo sentí por ti. Pero es bueno saber que estás "realmente" en contra de las drogas.

- "Realmente..."

- Sí... el cigarro es una forma de droga, la nicotina...

-Ah...

- No es bueno para tu salud...

- Ya te entendí.

Terry se sentó en la cama.

- Quieres algo de tomar? No tengo alcohol eh? Perdón.

- Jugo de frutas está bien. Gracias, dijo cuando le dio el bote helado de jugo.

Candy tomó el paquete con las fotos y se lo dio...

- Ya tengo las fotos del avión.

- Gracias.

Terry quería decir más, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era demasiado pronto. La quería dejar respirar antes de declararse... Dio un vistazo alrededor y vio la foto de Anthony todavía en el buró de Candy... Ella lo llamó cuando estaba delirando, pero también le dijo a Romeo que lo amaba.

Candy había seguido sus ojos...

-"Está viendo la foto de Anthony"...

- Me tengo que ir, dijo Terry, gracias por las fotos.

Antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo, él ya se había ido. Lo dejó ir y no lo llamó de vuelta... todavía no estaba lista.

Candy era muy buena en la clase de ciencias... Los maestros le pidieron que ayudara a un chico llamado Carl Hensley... ella aceptó gustosa; siempre estaba lista para ayudar a los demás. Lo ayudó durante su tiempo libre después de clases. A Candy le fascinaba Carl... Estaba en el equipo de fútbol soccer... era alto, de cabello café y ojos grises, y era demasiado atractivo. Pero Carl había escuchado el rumor de que Grandchester había ordenado a los chicos dejar en paz a Candy. De todos modos, él tenía novia.

Candy se preguntaba por qué Carl no había tratado de ligar con ella... De hecho, el pegue que ella tenía desde que llegó al Colegio San Pablo había desaparecido prácticamente... desaparecido? Qué pasaba? Ella no se creía la gran cosa, pero sabía que tenía la atención de los chavos. Había ayudado a varios chicos y ninguno la invitó a salir. Algunos de ellos tenían novias, pero incluso los que no tenían, tampoco habían tratado. No se quería sentir una pretenciosa, por lo que no habló de esto con nadie. Ella de todos modos lo olvidó.

Las vacaciones de pascua llegaron, Stear y Archie fueron a Arabia Saudita a ver a sus papás. Annie fue a ver a su mamá a Paris. Patty fue a ver a su abuela a Irlanda. Eliza y Neil fueron a Chicago con sus padres. Candy se quedó en la escuela con algunos estudiantes, de quienes sus padres habían muerto, como los de Candy, o estaban muy ocupados.

George le había escrito a Candy diciéndole que se podía quedar en la escuela, ya que el Abuelo William estaba en un viaje de negocios... o podía ir a donde quisiera con sus amigos. También le pidió que mantuviera su celular prendido, para que en caso de que el Abuelo William y él fueran a Londres, pudieran contactarla y así poderse ver.

Candy fue a la segunda colina de Pony... Era primavera, los árboles comenzaron a florecer y las hojas a crecer. Se subió a un árbol... Llevaba un pants verde y playera blanca. Traía audífonos y un Cd Player... Estaba escuchando su música favorita... Baladas románticas de series o películas... Escuchaba "A través de los años" con Kenny Roggers. Como cualquier persona cantando con audífonos estaba gritando. Cuando acabó la canción y antes de que empezara la siguiente... escuchó un aplauso...

- BRAVO, BRAVO, BRAVO! SEÑORITA TARZAN PECOSA!

Miró hacia abajo... era la voz de Terry. Se quitó sus audífonos y se bajó del árbol acercándose a él.

- Terry? Pensé que te habías ido de vacaciones... No vas a ir a ver a tu familia?

- Me voy mañana en la mañana. Mi familia se va a Hawaii en la noche.

- Y no vas a ir con ellos porque...

- No tengo ganas.

- Ah... Tan terribles son, bromeó...

- Peor que eso, dijo riendo... y tú?

- Eh, bueno, mi Abuelo William tal vez venga a verme.

- Tal vez? Preguntó Terry... Significa que te vas a quedar todo el tiempo aquí, melancólica?

- Ese era el plan...

- Qué aburridooo!

- Tienes otra solución, bromeó Candy.

- Terry guardó silencio un momento y dijo:

- Quieres venir y pasar las vacaciones conmigo?

- No gracias, bromeó... prefiero morir del aburrimiento.

- No estoy bromeando... es en serio.

- En serio?

- Tanto como un ataque al corazón...

- Ah... qué cínico...

- Entonces... qué dices?

- No estoy segura...

- Vamos pecosa... La villa de mi Papá es grandísima, hay empleados y mi familia no va a estar ahí.

Candy se quedó callada un momento. Por un lado el total aburrimiento en la escuela y por el otro, la villa Grandchester, empleados y libertad. Y qué con el Abuelo William? Si venía? El podía hablarle siempre al celular. Y estaba la compañía de Terry. La proposición de Terry era definitivamente mejor que la escuela casi vacía.

- Ok Romeo, vamos...

Terry sonrió contento.

- Perfecto, te espero enfrente de la escuela mañana a las 10 de la mañana.

- Estaré lista Romeo...

- Te veo mañana pecosa.

Terry estaba feliz... la idea de invitar a Candy vino espontáneamente... El nunca esperó nada. Simplemente no quería que se quedara en el colegio sin hacer nada. Al menos tendría el placer de su compañía.

Candy les dijo a las madres que fue invitada la pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa con los Grandchester... y que si hablaba el Abuelo William le dieran el número de teléfono. Las hermanas estaban sorprendidas, pero durante las vacaciones los alumnos tenían permitido salir.

Arregló sus cosas... llevó su lap-top y algunos Cd's... Se fue a la cama sin checar su correo... Iba a pasar las próximas dos semanas con Terry!

- "Que venga lo que tenga que venir", se dijo a sí misma.

Terry la estaba esperando enfrente de la escuela en un Jaguar rojo.

- Tienes este carro en la escuela?

- Ser el hijo del Duque tiene sus ventajas...

- Si, eso parece...

Le ayudó con su equipaje, lo puso en la cajuela del carro... y ella se sorprendió al verla vacía.

- No llevas equipaje?

- No voy a casa?...

- No tienes ropa sucia?

- No...

- Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"**El palacio de las flores"**

El viaje a la Villa ó palacio Grandchester, como fuera el caso, fue largo y agradable. Estuvieron platicando de esto y aquello, estuvieron escuchando música y opinando de la canción y el artista. Finalmente llegaron a la villa. El portón se abrió a control remoto, el cual Terry traía en la pequeña cajuela. Estacionó el carro enfrente del palacio y caminaron a la entrada. Había flores por donde quiera, era hermoso.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta.

- Qué tal Joven Terrence?

- Hola Miller, dijo Terry, ella es Candice White Andrew. La Srita. Candy es mi huésped. Mi familia ya se fue?

- Qué tal Srita. Andrew, bienvenida al palacio de las flores... y sobre su familia...

- Puedes pedirle a la muchacha que tenga listo el cuarto de invitados? Tú puedes llevar el equipaje de la Srita. Andrew... dijo Terry dándole las llaves del carro.

- Si, pero joven Terrence... dijo Miller.

- TERRY, TEEERRY! Gritó una voz..

- Pero... quién? preguntó Terry.

- Era eso lo que estaba tratando de decirle Sr. Sus padres se fueron, pero sus hermanos...

- TERRY! Dijeron dos chicas corriendo a abrazarlo al mismo tiempo.

- Terry las tomó tiernamente en sus brazos.

- Rose Anna, Anna Rose! Qué linda sorpresa! Creí que estaban en Hawaii...

- Sí, lo sabemos... dijo Rose Anna.

Las gemelas eran idénticas.

- Cambiamos de opinión al último minuto, dijo Anna Rose. Tenían el cabello negro con "rayitos" y ojos azules... eran muy bonitas. Candy las miraba sonriendo.

- Chicas, viene alguien conmigo. Ella es Candice White Andrew... es Norteamericana. Candy, ellas son Rose Anna y Anna Rose.

- Mucho gusto, dijeron las gemelas.

- Mucho gusto, dijo Candy sonriendo.

- De los Andrew de Chicago? Preguntó Rose Anna, quien siempre se interesaba por ese tipo de detalles.

- Eh... si, dijo Candy.

- Wow dijo Rose Anna.

- Es… comenzó Terry…

- Hola, se escuchó la voz de un chico, Terrence... quién es esta deliciosa criatura?

- Candice White Andrew, dijo Anna Rose.

- De los Andrew de Chicago?

- Si, dijo Rose Anna.

- Richard Grandchester junior, dijo besando la mano de Candy, gusto en conocerla Srita. Andrew.

- Gusto en conocerte, dijo Candy, y me puedes llamar Candy.

- El sostuvo su mano por un buen rato... Terry parecía un poco molesto.

- Pecosa, te voy a llevar a tu recámara, dijo Terry.

- Ok...

Caminaron hacia las escaleras.

- Tengo ganas de darme la vuelta en U, dijo Terry...

- Vamos Romeo, puede ser gracioso... Palacio de las flores? Es un lindo nombre, no te suena bien?

- Junior se te va a pegar como plasta...

- Lo puedo manejar, no te preocupes por mí.

- Pero lo voy a estar vigilando.

- Tus hermanas son encantadoras.

- Lo sé... ellas no se sienten amenazadas por mi como Junior...

Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de invitados. La recamara era grande con una cama hermosa. Había un escritorio con una computadora.

- Es muy linda, dijo Candy.

- La cocinera está haciendo unos sándwiches y té. Vendré por ti en 10 minutos.

- Ok, es suficiente tiempo para refrescarme un poco... dijo.

Unos minutos después estaban todos tomando el té en una de las salas del Palacio.

- Terrence, dijo Junior... cómo está Elizabeth?

- Terminamos, dijo Terry.

- Ohhh... Candy es su reemplazo?

- Ella es una buena amiga, dijo Terry... No fue a ver a su familia, así que yo la invité...

- Hay un concierto de N'sync dijo Anna Rose, es mañana en la noche, quieres venir con nosotros Candy? Y tú también Terry, por su puesto...

- Gracias... qué dices Candy, preguntó Terry

- Con gusto, dijo Candy.

- Vamos a ir de compras al centro de Londres, al circo de Oxford, al circo Picaddilly... quieres venir con nosotros, preguntó Rose Anna a Candy... sería divertido.

- Eh, dijo Candy mirando a Terry.

- Puedes ir pecosa... pero tienes que ser fuerte... son insoportables.

- Tú no vienes, preguntó Candy.

Terry la miró y vio sus ojos suplicantes, no quería dejarla ir sola con sus hermanas, pero... de compras... odiaba eso! El estaría con Candy, en esta ocasión, no podía ser tan malo.

- Ok, dijo Terry... voy a ir con ustedes... pero llevaremos al chofer...

Las gemelas y Junior se quedaron mudos... cuando fueron por sus cosas a sus recámaras, Anna Rose le dijo a Candy:

- Terry terminó con Elizabeth... tú eres su futura novia?

- Por qué preguntas eso? Dijo Candy.

- Porque aceptó ir de compras con nosotros... Eso es lo que más odia, dijo Rose Anna.

- Ah, dijo Candy.

- Debes gustarle mucho, dijo Anna Rose.

- Somos simplemente amigos, contestó Candy.

- Eso es enamoramiento, dijo Rose Anna.

- También le gustas a Junior, dijo Anna Rose.

- Sólo eso faltaba otro problema entre ellos, dijo Anna Rose.

Candy realmente no entendió lo que estaban diciendo. Tomó su bolsa y su celular.

Tomaron el Rolls Royce con el chofer. El asiento de atrás era muy grande, iban sentados ahí las gemelas, Candy y Terry... y al último minuto se unió Junior al grupo. Se tuvo que sentar enfrente con el chofer. Terry atrás iba bromeando con las chicas y haciéndolas reír. Junior sólo escuchaba fragmentos de las bromas y era un poco frustrante. El pensaba en Candy, sus ojos esmeralda. Era muy hermosa, las pecas en su cara... cómo le llamaba Terry? Ah, sí... Pecosa! el pensaba que era atractiva, pero sabía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo... Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ver la manera en que se miraban mutuamente... Terrence... Si no era su novia, lo sería pronto. Pero él podía tratar de sacar a Terry de sus casillas... al menos llamaría su atención.

Las compras estuvieron bien. Las gemelas estaban sorprendidas de ver a Terry tan paciente y feliz mientras ella compraba. Es una locura ver lo que puede lograr la presencia de alguien. Ellas siempre iban a todos los departamentos grandes como electrónica, diversión y muchos, sin dejar de mencionar las boutiques. Candy compró algunos presentes para la Srita. Pony, la hermana María y sus pequeños amigos. También pensó en Annie, Patty y Tanisha. Ella quería comprar algo para Terry.

- Rose Anna... te puedes llevar a Terry a algún lado? Le quiero comprar algo.

- Claro, no hay problema, dijo Rose Anna.

Se llevó a Terry haciéndolo creer que necesitaba su opinión de algo. Candy y Anna Rose fueron a comprarle algo a Terry. Preguntó si lo podía guardar. Se lo iba a dar en un buen momento.

Terry por su lado, estaba con Rose Anna y le dijo:

- Le voy a comprar algo a Candy...

Compró un regalo para Candy y pidió que se lo guardaran.

- "Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, tuvieron la misma idea al mismo tiempo!" pensó Rose Anna.

Junior para sacar de sus casillas a Terry, iba todo el día detrás de ella.

Fueron a comer a McDonalds.

- Esto es por ti Candy, dijo Anna Rose, comeremos comida americana!

Cuando salieron se encontraron a Lizzie, Ethan y algunos de sus amigos.

- Hola Ethan, dijo Anna Rose con una sonrisa.

Lizzie vio a Candy y a Terry con desdén, ellos no dijeron nada y se fueron directamente al carro, seguidos por Rose Anna. Junior y Anna Rose platicaron con Lizzie y Ethan por unos minutos.

- El está con ella? Preguntó Lizzie a Junior.

- No, son solamente amigos, pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Demonios! Dijo Lizzie.

- Qué pasó? Pensé que lo tenías en la palma de tu mano...

- Llegó una rubiecilla...

- Ya veo, quisiste deshacerte de ella y te salió el tiro por la culata...

- Me entendiste muy rápido.

- Me gusta la rubiecilla...

- No... también tú? La puedes tener...

- Y ser matado por mi hermano? Nunca lo había visto así. Vino de compras con nosotros por ella.

- El odia ir de compras con toda su alma... También la protegía en la escuela.

- Yo sólo puedo ponerlo nervioso sacándolo de sus casillas.

- Es mejor que no hacer nada... y si ella cae...

- Sueñas Lizzie, no viste la manera en que se miran mutuamente? Ok, me tengo que ir.

Anna Rose ya estaba en el carro con los demás. Junior fue el último en llegar. Terry estaba hablando con Anna Rose.

- Espero que la ilusión que tienes con Ethan sea temporal.

- Por qué?

- No es un buen chico, dijo Terry.

Anna Rose no contestó. Le gustaba Ethan... Candy la estaba viendo y miró a Terry. Debían decirle qué había pasado?

- Pecosa... le quieres decir?

- Eh... a decir verdad, tú sabes la historia mejor que yo, no recuerdo nada.

- Ok...

Terry les dijo que había pasado en el baile del día de San Valentín. Las gemelas estaban horrorizadas. Junior tenía una expresión de indiferencia, pero dentro de sí, estaba diciendo:

- "Ay Dios mío Lizzie, qué tonta fuiste! Terry nunca va a quitarle la vista de encima".

- Es por eso que cortaste con Lizzie? Preguntó Rose Anna.

- Si, no podía seguir con una chava tan mala...

- Y peligrosa, dijo Rose Anna, pobre Candy... lo siento.

- Gracias... no recuerdo nada, dijo Candy.

- Anna Rose estaba dolida por lo que había hecho Ethan... ¡¡¡drogas?

- Lo que si, es que estaba realmente triste de que una persona pudiera ir tan lejos por lastimarme... simplemente por bailar con Terry.

Anna Rose miró a Terry y a Candy. Se podía sentir la química que había entre ellos. Junior los veía y envidiaba a Terry.

- "Amistad?", esos dos están muy enamorados!" pensó Junior.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, les esperaba otra sorpresa. La abuela de Terry había llegado. Había recibido una llamada de su hijo, suplicándole ir a echar un vistazo a los chicos en el palacio.

- Abuela! Dijeron las gemelas besándola en las mejillas.

- Te mandaron a cuidarnos, dijo Junior.

- Bueno... hola a ti también Junior... dijo la abuela.

- Ay perdón abuela, dijo Junior dándole un beso.

- Abuela, dijo Terry dándole también un beso.

- Quién es esta chica tan encantadora?

- Cadice White Andrew, dijo Terry, es mi invitada. Vamos a la misma escuela. Es americana.

- De los Andrew de Chicago? Preguntó la abuela.

- Si señora, mucho gusto en conocerla, dijo Candy.

- Dime abue, como todos dijo la ancianita...

- Ok Abue, dijo Candy sonriendo.

En el cuarto de Candy, Terry estaba platicando con ella.

- Lo siento pecosa.

- Por qué? Preguntó asombrada.

- Bueno, pensé que íbamos a encontrar el palacio vacío.

- Ahora, tenemos compañía...

- Y la abuela juega a la policía.

- Dos semanas... nos vamos a divertir, ya verás.

- No te molesta?

- No, al contrario, me gusta la atmósfera familiar.

- Incluso Junior?

- Traten de no matarse el uno al otro... Es por eso que estás en el internado de la escuela?

- La tensión entre él y mi mamá...

- Pero tus hermanas?

- Ellas son maravillosas. No tengo ningún problema con ellas. Sé cuidadosa con respecto a Junior.

- No te preocupes por mi... y tú estás aquí para protegerme, Romeo... Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca! Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Intercambiaron sus regalos. Terry abrió el suyo y era un pequeño organizador personal (palm) con muchos juegos integrados.

- Si tienes ganas de fumar, puedes jugar un poco.

- Gracias pecosa, dijo sonriendo.

Ella abrió su regalo y descubrió un brazalete de esmeraldas.

- Dios mío! Terry... es muy caro...

- Es del mismo color de tus ojos. Cuando lo vi, pensé en ti.

- Gracias, dijo brincando a su cuello... es precioso!

- Qué gracioso que los dos nos compramos regalos!

- Vamos a ir a ver a N' Sync?

- Sip...

Terry quería platicar, pero Junior quien tocó la puerta, los interrumpió...

- Puedo pasar? Dijo entrando...

Sabía que interrumpía un momento íntimo entre ellos y lo hizo a propósito.

- Ya estás adentro, dijo Terry secamente.

- Candy, dijo Junior ignorando a su hermano, quieres jugar Monopolio con nosotros? La abuela pregunta si te quieres unir al juego.

Candy dudó un momento. No quería interrumpir su conversación con Terry, pero no podía despreciar a la abuela tampoco. Terry entendió lo que estaba pensando y dijo:

- Claro, ella va a ir a jugar con ustedes, vamos pecosa...

Candy sentía pena de haber sido interrumpida... pero sonrió y fueron juntos a la sala para jugar Monopolio... Candy acostumbraba jugarlo con billetes de dólar, por lo que pronto se dio cuenta de que los billetes eran de Libra esterlina.

La noche siguiente, fueron al concierto de N'Sync y se divirtieron mucho. Se encontraron con Lizzie, Ethan y sus amigos otra vez. Anna Rose ignoró a Ethan, quien comprendió que Terry y Candy debieron haberle contado la historia de lo que había pasado en el baile del día de San Valentín. Maldijo a su prima por haberlo arrastrado con sus manipulaciones.

Candy estaba a un lado de Terry, cuando escuchó una voz llamándola...

- Candy, Candy... eres tú?

Ella volteó y vio a un chico mirándola y sonriendo.

- Tom, dijo Candy corriendo y colgándose a su cuello.

El la abrazó por la cintura y le dio vueltas. Los dos estaban riendo. Terry y los demás estaban viéndolos sorprendidos. Terry sintió una espada en su corazón... estaba celoso. Quién era ese chico? Por qué Candy lo abrazaba? Parecía que se conocían profundamente.

- Qué haces aquí, preguntó Candy.

- Estoy en Oxford por un año y tú?

- Estoy en un internado... En el Colegio San Pablo.

- En un internado? Y estás en el concierto de N'Sync, dijo bromeando.

- Son las vacaciones de Pascua, tonto! Dijo Candy sonriendo. La estoy pasando con un amigo.

- Amigo o novio?

- Dije "Amigo", Tom... deja de molestarme!... ven, te voy a presentar.

Se acercaron a Terry y los demás...

- Terry... todos... Este es Tom. Tom, él es Terry, su hermano, sus hermanas y sus amigos.

- Mucho gusto, dijo Terry.

- Hola, dijeron los demás.

- Hola, dijo Tom sonriendo.

Candy siguió caminando con Tom y continuaban platicando.

- Wow, encontrarte aquí en Londres, dijo Tom... dame tu celular... o debo decir "Teléfono móvil" como dirían aquí... nos tenemos que ver antes de que regrese a Oxford. Te voy a llamar mañana así nos ponemos de acuerdo, sale?

- Te veo mañana.

Mientras Candy estaba platicando con Tom, Lizzie vio la mirada celosa de Terry.

- Sabes quién es? Se ven muy cercanos...

- Cállate Lizzie! Dijo Terry.

- Probablemente es uno de sus amigos de Chicago, dijo Anna Rose, entonces susurró al oído de Terry " Es a ti al que quiere, estoy segura"

Candy llegó y regresaron a casa. Decidieron ver una película antes de ir a dormir. Vieron "Mientras dormías" con Sandra Bullock. Candy se sintió muy triste... era la última película que vio con Anthony. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

- "Anthony, te extraño mucho", susurró.

Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas sólo se veía la luz de la gran televisión, sin embargo, Terry escuchó un susurro de Candy y al voltear... vio sus lágrimas.

- "Todavía ama a Anthony", pensó...

El no sabía que Candy estaba loca de amor por él. Decidió no hacerle su gran declaración de amor. Ella todavía estaba pensando en Anthony... él probablemente lo opacaría.

En su cama, Candy siguió llorando por Anthony. Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Por qué Anthony tenía que morir tan joven... Antes de que él pudiera acabar su carrera, trabajar y casarse con la chica de sus sueños...?

Candy prendió su lap-top y comenzó a enviar correos a Annie, Patty y todos sus amigos. También escribió uno para Romeo:

Querido Romeo...

Tanto tiempo sin leerte... Te he extrañado. Perdón por el silencio, pero he tenido que sobreponerme a mis emociones, física y moralmente. Esta noche me sentí triste, porque "Mientras dormías" fue la última película que vi con Anthony. Sé que me escuchaste y viste mis lágrimas. Sólo te quería aclarar que la película sólo me hizo recordar la muerte de Anthony. La vida sigue.

Sinceramente tuya...

Pecosa...

Pero ella no mandó el mail a Terry... Lo guardó en una carpeta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"**Frialdad"**

Al día siguiente, Candy no vio a Terry en la mañana. Anna Rose le dijo que había ido a dar un paseo a caballo, muy temprano.

- "Ah... yo quería ir con él", pensó con tristeza.

Tal vez le debió haber mandado el correo... Tom la llamó para invitarla a verse en la estación Victoria. Decidió irse sola en camión y metro subterráneo. Le preguntó al chofer, el Sr. Holmes cómo llegar a la estación Victoria.

- El viaje es muy largo, Srita. Andrew, yo la puedo llevar.

- No, gracias, yo quiero probar y llegar ahí por mi misma.

- Ok, pero le voy a dar mi teléfono móvil por si se pierde o se encuentra en problemas, me echa una llamada, está bien?

- Ok y gracias Sr. Holmes.

Candy le dijo al resto de la familia que iba a pasar el día con su amigo Tom. Salió del palacio y fue a comprar su tarjeta de pasajero para las zonas de la 1 a la 6... (La ciudad de Londres es muy grande y está dividida en 6 zonas para el transporte público).

Los camiones cubrían de la zona 1 a la 4, los trenes del metro subterráneo de la zona 1 a la 6. La zona 1 era el centro de Londres y también era la más cara. Candy compró el pase, así podía viajar a donde quisiera en caso de perderse. Tomó el metro subterráneo y fue al centro de Londres. (a la estación Victoria) Tuvo pequeños problemas, ya que se equivocó en algunas direcciones de repente, ya que los ingleses manejan del lado derecho... pero finalmente llegó.

- Tom! Dijo Candy.

- Candy, dijo Tom acercándose y abrazándola brevemente... Por fin te encuentro después de mucho.

- Perdón, me perdí un poco.

- Estoy bromeando, me da gusto verte.

- Vámonos, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante donde había buffete..

- Y... estás bien? Supe de la muerte de Anthony... lo siento mucho.

- Gracias... es duro...pero la vida sigue.

- Y tu amigo que te invitó aquí... hay algo entre ustedes?

- No, solamente somos amigos.

Candy le dijo cómo se conocieron en el avión, y luego el Internado. También le dijo lo que pasó con Ethan.

- Terminó con su novia? Para mí fue un "buen adiós".

- Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, pienso que él aprovechó la situación para ser libre... así podía estar contigo.

- Tu crees? Ah...

- Eso te molestaría?

- Eh... dijo Candy sonrojándose...

- Vamos Candy, soy yo, el mismo que les dijo a la Srita. Pony y la hermana María que escuchaba sus llantos, el tuyo y el de Annie. Eres mi hermana, no tengas miedo.

- Si te digo la verdad; me siento bien con Terry. No puedo dejar de pensar en él...

- Y entonces... por qué no le dices?

- No sé si estoy lista... todavía tengo en la cabeza a Anthony.

- Y seguirás pensando en Anthony. Tienes que aprender a vivir con su memoria.

- No sé si pueda...

- Tienes que poder Candy, o de otra manera, no serás capaz de seguir adelante con tu vida.

Tom tenía razón, pero tenía que hacerlo gradualmente... poco a poco. Candy pensaba que ya había aceptado la muerte de Anthony, hasta que vio la película la noche anterior.

- Gracias Tommy...

- Para qué somos los hermanos mayores, vámonos... tengo una cámara digital vamos a tomarnos fotos y las mandamos al Hogar de Pony por e-mail. Vamos a recorrer Londres juntos, bueno, por lo menos el centro de Londres.

- Si, Londres es muy grande!

Candy pasó un excelente día en Londres con su hermano mayor Tom. Tomaron el Tour en un camión para turistas de dos pisos, el segundo al aire libre. Vieron el Palacio de Buchingham, La sede del Parlamento, La Abadía de Westminster, El Big Ben, El puente de Londres, Las joyas de la corona, La torre de las oficinas postales, etc.

Después de eso, fueron al museo de historia... era enorme! Tomaba casi 3 horas ver todo y había muchos turistas. Fueron al museo de Cera de Madame Tussaud... había mucha gente también ahí...la fila caminaba muy despacio. En la entrada del museo, los turistas posaban para tomarse una foto con la estatua de cera de Arnold Swarzenegger, y les daban un cupón para comprar la foto a la salida si ellos deseaban. Adentro, se tomaron fotos con todas las estatuas de celebridades vivas o muertas, en diversas poses, hasta besándolos.

También se tomaron fotos con otros turistas... Cuatro horas después, finalmente acabaron cansados y sin aliento. Compraron la foto con la estatua de Arnold Swarzenegger.

- Déjame llevarte de regreso, vamos a tomar una "cabina", dijo Tom.

- Pero sería muy caro...

- Déjame disparártelo, hermanita.

- Tomaron una "cabina"... Candy cayó dormida en los brazos de Tom, hasta que llegaron al palacio de las flores, frente al portón.

- Candy, despierta, éste es el Palacio de tu príncipe? Impresionante.

- Tom se bajó para despedirse.

- Te voy a llamar de mi computadora para enviarte las fotos.

- Ok Tommy... gracias por éste lindo día...me divertí mucho.

- De nada hermanita, fue un placer pasar el día con una cara familiar y un acento familiar.

Candy y Tom comenzaron a reír... El se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y ella movió la cabeza al mismo tiempo, por lo que los labios de Tom quedaron muy cerca de su boca.

Terry los estaba viendo de lejos, y desde donde estaba, parecía que Candy estaba besando a Tom en los labios! Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Candy terminó de despedirse de Tom, la dejó, ella tocó el portón y éste se abrió.

Casi era la hora de la cena. Candy fue a su recámara, se dio un baño rápido y se cambió de ropa para la cena. Rose Anna fue a verla a su cuarto.

- Hey, cuánto tiempo sin vernos... te divertiste?

- Sí, gracias... dijo Candy sonriendo. Sabes dónde está Terry?

- Debe estar por algún lado...

- No lo he visto en todo el día...

- Pues no estabas aquí...

- El no estaba aquí en la mañana.

- Lo extrañas...

Candy se sonrojó.

- Bueno, soy su invitada después de todo...

- Sí, por supuesto, dijo Rose Anna... lista? Tenemos invitados.

Fueron a la sala a reunirse con los demás, mientras esperaban a que se sirviera la cena. Estaban Terry, Junior, Anna Rose, la abuela, una chica llamada Miranda, otra llamada Bianca, un chico llamado Winston y su hermano Preston.

Candy miró a Terry... estaba sentado junto a Miranda y Bianca. El ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Qué estaba pasando? Por qué Terry la ignoraba? No lo había visto en todo el día y ahora le estaba dando la espalda? Rose Anna le presentó a Winston y Preston, quienes empezaron a platicar con ella. Junior se les unió a la plática. Candy se estaba preguntando cuándo iría Terry a salvarla.

Anna Rose fue con Terry, mientras Rose Anna hablaba con Miranda y Bianca.

- Terry, estás enojado con Candy?

- Qué te hace pensar eso?

- La estás ignorando. Escucha, no sé qué esté pasando entre ustedes dos, pero ella es tu invitada. Tú la trajiste y tú la tienes que atender. Vas a desperdiciar las próximas dos semanas ignorándola?

Terry se quedó callado. Su hermana tenía razón, él no podía ignorarla durante todas las vacaciones. Pero ella estaba besando a otro chavo... ese Tom. Anoche estaba llorando por Anthony... Estaba celoso. Sin embargo, Candy era su invitada y tenía que tragarse su orgullo y cuidarla como debía. Caminó hacia Candy, quien estaba en medio de Winston, Preston y Junior.

- Candy, buenas noches... puedo hablar contigo?

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Candy.

- Claro Terry. Con permiso caballeros...

Candy los dejó y siguió a Terry de su lado...

- Por fin... pensé que nunca vendrías! Por qué te tomó tanto rato hacerlo, preguntó Candy.

- Te fuiste sin verme...

- Tú también.

- Te divertiste con Tom?

- Sí, el día fue maravilloso, pero agotador...

- Estoy seguro de eso, dijo Terry irónicamente...

- Y ese comentario sarcástico?

Candy no entendía de dónde venía el sarcasmo. Quería preguntarle, pero en ese momento anunciaron que la cena estaba lista.

La cena estuvo bien... hablaron de todo y nada... Luego de la cena, tomaron el té en la sala. Terry se paró a un lado de Candy, de esa manera, evitaba que los otros se le acercaran. Pero Candy todavía sentía la frialdad de Terry. El era muy formal con ella...

Cuando los invitados salieron, todos se fueron a la cama. Terry acompañó a Candy a su recámara.

- Buenas noches, dijo Terry queriendo irse.

Candy lo regresó tomándolo del brazo.

- Terry quieres pasar un momento?

- No creo que...

- Por favor, tengo que hablar contigo...

Los demás los estaban viendo. Terry estaba un poco incómodo.

- Ok, dijo finalmente. Entró al cuarto con ella.

- Terry... qué pasa?

- De qué?

- Por qué me estás dando la espalda?

- Es porque pasé el día con Tom? Yo quería que vinieras conmigo, pero no estabas...

- Fui a montar a caballo.

- Sin mí? Yo quería ir contigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Terry sabía que se había portado mal con ella, pero... estaba celoso.

- Terry, tú me invitaste a pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa y Pascua contigo. Estoy aquí por ti. Si te estoy molestando, me puedo regresar a San Pablo, o incluso a Oxford con Tom...

- "Tom, ese Tom otra vez", pensó.

- Si vas a Oxford vas a estar con él, preguntó Terry.

Candy se dio cuenta que Terry se sentía incómodo cada que mencionaba el nombre de Tom... Era eso, estaba celoso! Candy se sintió muy feliz por dentro.

- Ay Terry... Tom es mi hermano. Tú sabes que soy adoptada? Estuvimos en el mismo orfanato. De hecho él fue quien nos escuchó a Annie y a mí llorando en la noche, frente a la puerta donde fuimos abandonadas, y él les avisó a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana María.

- "Pero lo estabas besando en la boca", pensó Terry.

- Nos conocemos desde la infancia, continuó Candy... es mi hermano mayor.

- Ok, dijo Terry. Me disculpo Candy. Eres mi huésped y te prometo que no te volveré a tratar mal.

- Y yo te prometo no ir a ningún lado sin verte o decirte, lo siento Romeo.

- Me voy a la cama, dijo Terry sonriendo.

- Buenas noches Romeo...

- Buenas noches Pecosa...

Candy se sintió mucho mejor después de que salió Terry. Estaba celoso de Tom! Súper!... Decidió enviarle el correo que escribió la noche pasada.

Terry prendió su computadora y checó su correo. Su corazón brincó de felicidad. Por fin había un mail de Candy... cuando finalmente lo leyó, se sintió mucho mejor. Ella sabía que la había visto llorar y quería alentarlo.

El resto de las vacaciones fueron muy buenas desde esa noche. Candy y Terry se habían vuelto inseparables. Hacían todo juntos... montaban a caballo, jugaban Tenis, bolley ball, etc... La gemelas se les unían cuando estaban disponibles. Junior estaba enfurruñando casi todo el tiempo. Candy prefería la compañía de Terry y él no podía llamar su atención. Siempre cuando iban de compras o de diversión, se encontraban a Lizzie, Ethan y su grupo. Junior le llamaba a Lizzie para decirles dónde estarían, así que ella siempre iba simplemente para ver a Terry.

Candy finalmente recibió una llamada de Geroge, dos días antes de que acabaran las vacaciones. Le dijo que el Abuelo William la encontraría en un fino restaurante de Londres.

- Ven conmigo, por favor, le dijo a Terry...

- No quieres estar sola con él?

- Quiero que vengas conmigo...

- Ok, dijo, voy contigo.

Candy se vistió para la ocasión... un fino restaurante... Los dos estaban muy elegantes. Candy traía un bello vestido corto, color negro sin mangas y con un lindo cinturón color plata. Terry llevaba un traje negro con camisa negra y corbata blanca.

- Wow... ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja, dijo Rose Anna.

- Gracias Rose Anna, dijo Terry. Vamos pecosa...

Terry tomó el Jaguar, ya que Junior tenía otros planes con el chofer... Tenían que encontrar estacionamiento, era por eso que a Terry le gustaba tener a la mano al chofer, así no tendría que buscar un espacio para estacionar el carro.

Llegaron al Restaurante y preguntaron por la mesa de William Andrew. Tomaron una mesa cerca de una ventana... El abuelo William no había llegado aún.

- Me siento como si estuviéramos en nuestra primera cita, dijo Terry.

- Yo también, dijo Candy sonriendo... Me pregunto dónde está el abuelo William?

El mesero trajo algo de pan y mantequilla. Ordenaron la cena y comenzaron a platicar. Candy vio a un hombre a lo lejos... Era blanco y alto... ella le sonrió y vino a su mesa.

Sr. Albert, dijo Candy parándose para saludarlo de beso. Lo abrazó y Albert sonrió.

- Terry, dijo Albert.

- Albert, qué estás haciendo aquí? Preguntó Terry.

- Terry... conoces a Albert?

- Ya nos conocíamos dijo Albert.

- Cuando yo trasnochaba, dijo Terry...

- Trasnochabas, dijo Candy, quieres decir que te salías del internado para ir a tomar al bar? Olvídalo, no quiero saber.

- Siéntate Albert, dijo Terry.

- Tengo una reunión de negocios con alguien, dijo Albert, pero creo que me dejó plantado... Debe estar muy ocupado.

- Ok, dijo Albert llamando al mesero con la mano, para poder ordenar. Ordenó su cena y le preguntó a Candy:

- Y Candy... cómo estás? La última vez que te vi...

- ...Estaba llorando por Anthony, dijo Candy suavemente. Estoy mejor, mucho mejor, dijo viendo a Terry. Estoy pasando mis vacaciones con la familia de Terry... sus papás no están.

- Ah, dijo Albert...

- Mis hermanos sí están y también mi abuela, para echarnos un ojo, dijo Terry.

- Ya ves Sr. Albert, no estamos solos, de hecho, pienso que tenemos más libertad en el internado, dijo Candy.

- Me alivias un poco, dijo Albert.

Cenaron juntos y platicaron de esto y aquello. Albert les dijo que estaba trabajando en el Zoológico de Londres, pero que estaba pensando en ir a Africa, al Congo, en unos meses... para defender al gorila de montaña, una especie en extinción.

- Se dan cuenta que esos pobres gorilas son asesinados por propias manos humanas? Se venden como ceniceros muy caros, dijo Albert.

- Y también sus cabezas, dijo Terry.

- Dios mío, dijo Candy... qué horror!

- Leí que quedan menos de 200 ejemplares y que día con día va bajando el número.

- Y algunas veces matan hembras embarazadas, lo que significa que están matando gorilas que todavía no nacen, dijo Candy.

- Espero poder hacer la diferencia para que ellos se puedan quedar... dijo Albert.

- Buena suerte Albert, dijo Candy.

- Sí, buena suerte... dijo Terry.

- Gracias, la voy a necesitar.

Candy y Terry le contaron a Albert cómo se conocieron en el avión y en la escuela.

- Terry es el Rey de la escuela y crea terror en ella, dijo Candy... y la chica con la que me hice de palabras, era su novia.

- Mi novia en ese entonces, me había dicho que una chica la había humillado... Tuve que tomar una decisión

- ... Entre dejarme en paz o prohibirme...

- ... Con los chicos... cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la chica en cuestión...

- ... Era yo.

Albert los veía sonriendo mientras contaban su historia, cada uno de ellos terminando la frase del otro...

- "Esos dos están enamorados", se dijo a sí mismo..."La química es increíble... se ven con mucho amor"... "Candy, espero que le des una oportunidad".

Cuando la cena terminó, tomaron té y Albert tuvo que irse.

- Gracias por hacernos compañía Señor Albert, dijo Candy... El abuelo William debió haberse detenido en algún lugar o en asuntos de negocios... Al menos pagó la cena.

- El placer fue mío, Candy... dijo Albert... Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, dijeron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo.

- Albert se fue...

Después, en el carro, Terry preguntó:

- Candy, quieres ir a algún lugar antes de ir a casa? Todavía es temprano.

- Adónde?

- Al antro... te lo prometo, no voy a tomar.

- Ok, dijo.

Entraron a un antro de moda. Terry se quitó la corbata. Había mucha gente fumando y no había ninguna luz clara en aquel lugar. Bailaron un poco y se divirtieron mucho. Una hora después, se encontraron a Junior y Lizzie... parecían... atontados...

- Terry? Dijo Lizzie sonriendo... Buenas noches! Candy, hola, tu tan hermosa como siempre...

- Terrence, dijo Junior brincando a su cuello... mi hermano más querido...

Candy y Terry se miraron mutuamente... Qué estaba pasando?

- Están drogados, dijo Candy... Extasis... me recuerda a algo, después de mi mala experiencia... tienen todos los síntomas.

- Ay Junior, Lizzie! Dijo Terry exhausto... mejor nos vamos de aquí.

- Ok, dijo Candy.

Terry tomó a Junior y Candy a Lizzie. Fueron hacia fuera, el chofer los estaba esperando, frente a la puerta. Salió del carro para ayudarlos... abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar al auto.

- Sr. Holmes, dijo Terry, puede llevar a Lizzie a su casa? Yo lo sigo en mi carro... vamos Candy.

Fueron a recoger el Jaguar y siguieron al Sr. Holmes a la casa de los Barrington y luego al palacio. Junior estaba todavía en las nubes del Extasis.

- Candy, dijo Junior suavemente... eres muy hermosa... Terry, eres muy suertudo, qué estás esperando para...

- Cierra tu boca Junior! Dijo Terry.

- Por qué te enojas? Tienes que estar feliz, como yo... quieres algo de éxtasis? Te vas a sentir contento, te lo prometo.

- No, gracias Junior...

Lo llevaron a su cuarto y lo acostaron en su cama. Luego, fueron a sus recámaras... La linda noche tenía ahora un sabor amargo. Lizzie y Junior drogados, los hicieron pensar de nuevo en la experiencia de Candy. Lizzie estaba drogada, así que su primo podría abusar de ella... eso era doloroso...

- Buenas noches Candy...

- Buenas noches Terry.

Candy en su cama, se sentía triste. Toda la tristeza y la horrible sensación que tuvo a la mañana siguiente de su experiencia, regresó. Pasó una muy mala noche.

Terry también se sentía mal. El y su hermano nunca convivían, y él nunca pudo alejarlo de esa perdición... Era como ver a un amigo drogarse y no hacer nada. El no denunció el incidente de Candy, porque no querían contestar muchas preguntas... Además Candy habría estado en problemas por tener drogas, voluntariamente o no. Tenía que hablar con su abuela, para que pudiera llamarle a sus padres. Junior y Lizzie necesitaban ayuda.

Aunque se piensa que el Extasis tiene efectos temporales increíbles, es como todas las drogas, mala para la salud. Al principio era una droga legalizada; usada para maniaco-depresivos.

Todos esos eventos, le recordaban a Terry el caso de Candy... Los recuerdos fueron suficientes para nublar sus vacaciones.

Al día siguiente Terry le dijo a su abuela sobre el incidente. Ella estaba horrorizada, y llamó a los padres de Terry, quienes decidieron regresar pronto para hacerse cargo del problema. Desgraciadamente no pudieron encontrar ningún vuelo para ese día; sin embargo iban a llegar al siguiente día.

Junior estaba "crudo" por las drogas... No tenía hambre... o bueno, sí tenía hambre pero no tenía ganas de comer. Las gemelas estaban muy tristes de ver a su hermano en ese estado.

La abuela también llamó a los padres de Lizzie para hablar con ellos. Lo tomaron muy mal. Su hija? Tomando drogas? No... ellos se negaron a creerlo, y al hacer eso, no le estaban haciendo un favor a su hija... ella iba a continuar drogándose...

Candy había perdido su buen humor de siempre. Terry vio el cambio en ella, por lo que decidió llevarla de regreso a San Pablo, antes de lo planeado, y de que llegaran sus papás.

- Pecosa, estás bien?

- No, realmente...

- Quieres regresar a San Pablo?

- Te molestaría?

- No, al contrario... tengo que salir de esta casa... Vamos, preparate, voy a decirle a los demás.

Las gemelas y la abuela estaban apenadas de verlos partir...

- Te vas alejándote de mamá y papá, o no, Terry? Dijo Rose Anna.

- Tal vez, pero Candy está un poco desubicada por los actos de Junior. Ella no debe recordar nada de su experiencia, pero recordó toda la horrible sensación de los siguientes días.

- Ah... entendemos, dijo Anna Rose, tengan un buen viaje... nos mantendremos en contacto.

Miller llevó el equipaje de Candy al carro de Terry. Candy bajó a despedirse de la abuela y las gemelas.

- Nos vemos chicas, dijo Candy, fue un placer pasar el tiempo con ustedes... Adiós abuela, te veo después... tal vez...

Las abrazó una a una...

- Adiós pequeña, dijo la abuela... siento mucho verte partir tan pronto.

- Adiós Candy, dijeron las gemelas, te vemos la próxima...

- Nos vemos, dijo Terry besándolas...

El viaje de regreso fue... oscuro... apenas hablaron... el incidente de las drogas nubló sus casi perfectas vacaciones... Una vez en la escuela... Terry llevó a Candy a su cuarto ayudándola con su equipaje.

- Gracias, dijo Candy

- Ok, buenas noches

- Buenas noches, Romeo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"**Una ardiente fiebre..."**

Candy y Terry regresaron un poco más temprano, la mayoría de los estudiantes llegarían el domingo en la noche, así que la escuela estaba casi vacía.

Candy recibió una llamada de Tom, la cual la animó un poco.

- Candy, estoy frente a mi computadora, las fotos están listas.

- Tommy, buenas tardes... estás justo en el momento...

- Qué pasa?

Tom sintió la tristeza en la voz de su pequeña hermanita. Candy le dijo lo que había pasado con Junior y los recuerdos que eso le trajeron de regreso. Tom la consoló y la alentó a sentirse mejor... Mandó las fotos por correo... ella las abrió inmediatamente y comentaron sobre ellas, sobre el día tan hermoso que pasaron juntos. Candy se sintió mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente, Terry regresó a su casa para intervenir por su hermano. Aunque pensaba que ellos no se la llevaban bien, eran hermanos y tenían la misma sangre.

El domingo, los estudiantes empezaron a volver a la escuela. Patty y Tanisha llegaron... las amigas se abrazaron.

- Entonces, dijo Patty... cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?

- Te debiste haber aburrido mucho sola... dijo Patty.

- Pobre Candy, dijo Tanisha abrazándola.

- Gracias, pero no estuve sola, dijo Candy.

- En serio? Dijo Annie.

- Con quién estuviste?

- Con Terry, dijo Candy

- Qué? Gritaron las tres amigas al mismo tiempo.

Vieron a Candy como si tuviera 3 manos...

- Me invitó a la casa de sus papás... o debo decir El Palacio de las flores?

- El Palacio de las flores? Estuviste en el Palacio de las flores de los Grandchester? Dijo Patty.

- Si, y pasé mis vacaciones con...

- Terry, dijo Annie.

- Y sus hermanos, y su abuela.

- Wow, dijo Tanisha, te invitó a pasar las vacaciones de pascua con él? Cómo te fue?

- Súper, fuimos al concierto de N'Sync, donde me encontré a Tom...

- En serio? Dijo Annie... Tom es nuestro hermano del orfanato, explicó a Patty y Tanisha.

- Nos reunimos al otro día y fuimos a un tour en el camión turístico... fuimos al museo de historia y al de Cera... Me mandó las fotos por correo.

Candy les enseñó las fotos del Museo de Cera.

- Son muy lindas... Terry no estaba ahí, preguntó Annie.

- No, él salió muy temprano en la mañana, cuando yo salí a reunirme con Tom.

- Tom es lindo... y... cómo va tu relación con Terry? Preguntó Tanisha.

- Somos buenos amigos...

- "Buenos amigos? ", dijo Annie... pasaste las vacaciones en su casa y solamente son "Buenos amigos"?

- Perdón por decepcionarlas, dijo Candy.

- Nos estás matando, dijo Tanisha...Candy, eres imposible!

Candy rompió a carcajadas... Les dijo todo sobre las vacaciones, sin el incidente de drogas con Junior. Era un problema privado y no le correspondía hablar de eso.

Las clases regresaron y Candy seguía ayudando a los jugadores de futbol heridos.

Lizzie volvió a la escuela actuando como si nada hubiera pasado... Ella continuaba metiéndose éxtasis y siempre estaba de mal humor, nada fuera de lo común. Eliza se había convertido en su amiga luego de que Terry rompió con ella. Pero Eliza tenía algo para Terry, y ella esperaba en secreto poder seducirlo... en sus sueños...

Lizzie todavía estaba esperando tener a Terry de regreso, porque después de estar con él y ser tan mala con todo el mundo, los chicos estaban temerosos de ella, aunque alguno que otro trataba con ella.

Candy y Terry continuaban siendo amigos, era como si tuvieran miedo de dar el siguiente paso... Continuaron enviándose correos regularmente.

Candy seguía preguntándose por qué nadie la invitaba a salir. No le había dicho Terry que todos los chicos estarían listos para caer en sus brazos?... y lo supo por accidente. Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una búsqueda en un periódico histórico; no se sentía bien desde la mañana. Estaba trabajando con un chico un poco tímido y con grandes lentes, llamado Kenny. Era parte del grupo llamado "Los nerds". Siempre estaban en su propio rincón, pero eran muy brillantes en clases. A Candy como siempre, no le importaba nada de eso... Salieron de la biblioteca.

Lizzie y su grupo estaban en el pasillo, esperando al maestro de matemáticas.

Candy tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, le dolía la garganta y estaba helada.

- Hey nerd, dijo Lizzie, no te da miedo de enfrentarte a la muerte? Estás en propiedad privada.

Candy las ignoró, pero se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando Lizzie. Kenny se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Siguieron caminando y escucharon otros comentarios.

- El nerd! Qué carácter, dijo una voz.

- Tienes más pantalones de los que pensábamos, dijo otra voz.

- Y entonces, finalmente Candy le preguntó a Kenny de qué se trataba todo eso.

- Qué pasa? Por qué todo el mundo te molesta?

- No es nada, están haciendo el ridículo.

- Dime qué pasa?

- Es decir, que tú no sabes?

- Que no sé qué?

- Terry dio la orden de que todos los chicos se alejaran de ti.

- Dejarme sola?

- No invitarte a salir, ni a platicar...

- Qué?

- Sí, te quiere para él solito...

- Desde cuándo? Desde el primer día, en la cafetería.

Candy sentía cada vez más fuerte el dolor de cabeza. Quería irse a dormir bajo las sábanas, pero tenía que hablar con Terry primero. Qué le pasaba? Qué arrogante, la quería para él solo? Y se aseguró que nadie le hablara? Y entonces por qué él no hacía nada? Era por eso que ningún chico la miraba! Qué le molestaba? Candy quería hablar con él.

Hizo un último esfuerzo y fue a donde estaba con sus amigos. La vio de lejos y se percató de que estaba pálida.

- Candy, te ves enferma...estás bien?

- No, no lo estoy, dijo enojada.

- Pero...qué?

- Acabo de escuchar que diste la orden a todos los chicos de que no me invitaran a estar con ellos?

- Qué!... Pero...

- No les dijiste a los chicos que me dejaran en paz?

- Sí, pero me entendieron mal.

- Por qué Terry, dijo Candy con voz débil.

- Candy, déjame explicarte...

- Tú tenías novia! Y me querías apartar...?

- No, no es eso...

- No tenías derech...

Candy vio todo dándole vueltas y que caía en un hoyo negro... al momento que escuchó la voz de Terry llamándola, ella se desmayó.

- Candy!

Terry la cachó... Estaba ardiendo en fiebre... La cargó y uno de sus amigos llevó las cosas de Candy. Terry la llevó a la enfermería, la enfermera les dijo que probablemente era un caso fuerte de gripe, pero como se desmayó, tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, así un doctor podría verla.

- Sr. Grandchester, el carro de la escuela está ocupado en otros mandados, dijo la madre superiora... La podría llevar usted al hospital? Su primo el Sr. Cornwell está ocupado en el laboratorio de ciencias y llamar a una ambulancia toma mucho tiempo. (Las ambulancias en Londres tardan mucho en llegar) Los seguiremos tan pronto como llegue el carro.

- Considérelo un hecho, dijo Terry corriendo a su carro.

Regresó minutos después y llevó a Candy en su auto. Tanisha, quien estaba ahí y había escuchado lo que pasó, fue con ellos al hospital. Una vez que llegaron, las enfermeras la llevaron a la sala de urgencias. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los doctores pudieran decirles algo. La madre superiora llegó junto con la hermana Margaret y otros maestros. Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty, llegaron minutos después.

- Y...? preguntó la madre superiora.

- Están haciendo algunos exámenes, dijo Tanisha

- Por qué estás aquí? Preguntó Archie a Terry.

- Ahora no Cornwell, dijo Terry irritado y alejándose de ahí.

- Se desmayó enfrente de él, explicó Tanisha, fue él quien la trajo en su carro.

- Ah... dijo Archie.

El doctor finalmente fue a hablar con ellos luego de un tiempo que parecía interminable.

- Bien...están sus padres aquí, preguntó el doctor.

- No doctor, contestó la madre superiora, ella está en un internado. Está bajo nuestra responsabilidad.

- Ok... ella tiene influenza, un caso muy fuerte... y estamos tratando de bajar la fiebre. Vendré cuando sepa algo más.

Stear y Archie caminaban hacia los baños.

- Ese Grandchester me está sacando de mis casillas, dijo Archie, siempre está detrás de ella.

- Y a ella le gusta, dijo Stear, le gusta él. Eso es lo que realmente te molesta no?

- Todavía no puedo creer que haya pasado las vacaciones de pascua en su casa.

- Yo creo que fue muy padre para él ofrecerle...

- Pero diciéndole a los chicos que no se le acerquen...

- Eso se salió de todo contexto, él se refería a que Lizzie la provocó el primer día y...

- Bueno, dijo Archie irónicamente, eres su vocero personal o qué?

- Voy a esperar con los demás, dijo Stear dejando a Archie.

Stear estaba en el mismo salón de Terry y lo encontraba agradable. Se fue a sentar al lado de Patty y comenzaron a platicar.

La condición de Candy no mejoraba y los demás tuvieron que regresar a la escuela. Los maestros irían en la mañana para saber algo más. Terry se quería quedar, pero no tenía autorización.

La fiebre de Candy bajó en la mañana. Tenía permitido volver a la escuela, pero tenía que estar en cama por una semana. No iba a clases, pero sí podía entregar sus trabajos, un poco tarde, sin embargo los maestros entendieron. Otros estudiantes también se enfermaron. Las clases estaban casi vacías. Las chicas fueron a ver a Candy, pero los chicos no podían. Se pasó casi todo el tiempo durmiendo. Sus amigas le llevaban las notas del día.

- Annie, Patty, esta escuela no me quiere...Primero drogada, y ahora me pongo muy enferma.

- Vamos, Candy...son cosas de la vida.

- Cómo está Terry?

- Tu salvador, dijo Patty.

- Mi salvador?

- Sí...te desmayaste enfrente de él, dijo Patty.

- Te llevó al hospital... el carro de la escuela no estaba disponible, dijo Tanisha.

- Ah...creo que le estaba gritando cuando...dijo Candy.

- Le estabas gritando? Preguntó Annie.

- Sí... supe que les dijo a los chicos que no se me acercaran, explicó.

- Wow, dijo Tanisha, súper!

- Súper? Estaba enojada... qué le pasa? Dijo Candy.

- Te quiere para él solito, dijo Tanisha.

- Dio la orden cuando todavía estaba con Lizzie, dijo Candy.

- Stear me dijo que todo era un mal entendido, dijo Patty... era con respecto a que Lizzie te había provocado el día que entraste.

- Oh...dijo Candy...entonces le grité sin razón? Magnífico...

Ellas platicaron por un rato...

- Tengo un artículo por terminar, dijo Patty... buenas noches.

- Y nosotras tenemos tarea para mañana, dijo Tanisha... nos vemos luego y buenas noches si ya no las veo...

- Es mi último día de vacaciones, dijo Candy... mañana voy a ir a clases. No se les olvide pasar por mí.

- Ok, dijo Annie...buenas noches amiga.

- Nos vemos chicas.

Candy descansó un poco y decidió también hacer su tarea. Cuando terminó, empezó a acomodar sus cosas de la escuela... sus libros, su uniforme... Escuchaba música y pensaba en Terry... no lo había visto en una semana!... lo extrañaba... quería verlo... Debía ir a su cuarto? Pero no conocía su ventana. Candy comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

- "Oh Terry...tengo muchas ganas de verte...", pensó.

Quería verlo para agradecerle y disculparse por gritarle. Solamente estaba enojada porque escuchó que "la estaba apartando"... El tenía a Lizzie... se sintió humillada... como un premio de consolación. Pero era sólo un malentendido. A ella le atraía Terry desde que lo vió en el avión. Candy esperaba en el fondo estar con él. Pensó que él sentía lo mismo, que quería estar con ella, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían. Entonces él rompió con Lizzie y la invitó a pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa y Pascua con él al palacio de las flores. Pensaron que la casa iba a estar vacía, pero sus hermanos estaban ahí. Ella estaba esperando que algo pasara, pero la ocasión no se presentó. Ahora después de su enfermedad, ella sentía la necesidad de estar con Terry. Era más fuerte que nunca, más fuerte que las otras ocasiones. Quería saber por qué.

- Terry...quieres verme tanto como yo, ven a verme...Terry,

ven a verme... quiero verte..." Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Candy esperaba que su mensaje telepático funcionara. Dicen que todos tenemos la habilidad telepática... sólo tienes que saber cómo usarla, con quién y en qué circunstancias. Y cuando tú recibes un mensaje telepático despierto, no escuchas la voz de la persona llamándote, pero sientes una urgencia repentina... una urgencia muy fuerte de hablar y ver a la persona.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"**Dime que me amas..."**

Terry estaba en su cuarto, cuando sintió unas fuertes ganas de ver a Candy, pero como estaba enojada con él antes de desmayarse, se había mantenido alejado... Sin embargo la necesidad de verla se hacía más y más fuerte... Ya no pudo más y se salió por la ventana, estaba lloviendo fuerte con truenos y rayos, pero no le importó.

Candy estaba en su recámara escuchaba la lluvia, cuando de repente oyó un ruido en la ventana.

- "Terry, te extraño mucho..quiero ir a tu cuarto..."

Escuchó otro ruido. Pensó que eran las ramas del árbol que golpeaban en la ventana. Fue a ver y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Terry, escurriendo de agua... Candy abrió la ventana.

- "Terry, entra...no ves la lluvia?

- Te quería ver...cómo estás?

- Estoy mejor, gracias, dijo ella dirigiéndose al baño por una toalla, la cual le dio a Terry.

- Gracias.

El comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla. Era muy atractivo con el cabello mojado... Candy sintió algo raro... quería estar junto a Terry y poner sus dedos entre su cabello. La canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento era "A whole new world" de la película de Disney Aladino. Terry comenzó a cantar...como la canción es un dueto entre Aladino y la princesa Jazmín, Candy cantó la parte de Jazmín. Cuando terminaron de cantar, los dos comenzaron a reír.

- Terrence Grandchester, no sabía que veías caricaturas y mucho menos que te sabías las canciones.

- Si se lo repites a alguien... lo voy a negar...

- No diré nada... será nuestro secreto, Romeo... dijo sonriendo.

Candy llevaba un camisón de seda rosa de dos piezas... eran unos shorts muy cortos y un top también muy corto con tirantes muy delgados. Terry la estaba viendo y sentía ganas de acariciar la suave piel de Candy.

Candy se sintió observada y fue a ponerse una bata que hacía conjunto con su camisón, pero era casi tan corta como los shorts y sus hermosas piernas se seguían viendo.

- Gracias por cacharme, cuando me desmayé...

- El placer fue todo mío, bromeó.

- Y estoy segura de eso... dijo en el mismo tono... siento haberte gritado.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes... te sentiste como una refacción (la vela encendida).

- Algo así ...

- Fue un malentendido.

La canción que estaba en ese momento, era "The day i fell in love" (El día que me enamoré)...Un dueto de James Ingram y Dolly Parton, la cual sólo acentuó la intensidad de la atracción física que ya se sentía en el aire. Se miraban con mucho amor y Candy supo en ese momento, que estaba enamorada de Terry. Nunca pensó que amaría a alguien más, tanto y tan fuerte después de Anthony. Amaba a Terry con todo su corazón; quería estar con él... Y qué con él? Juzgando por sus ojos, era recíproco, pero esas cosas necesitan decirse en voz alta.

Terry la estaba viendo a los ojos... Esos ojos verde esmeralda en los que se ahogó desde el primer día en que los vio. Pero ella lloraba por otro chico, a quien extrañaba y él estaba con Lizzie, sin embargo no estaba enamorado de ella. Lizzie era una distracción mientras él estaba en la escuela. Pero Candy... ella le hizo sentir esas cosas que él nunca sospechó que existieran. Terry vio el buró de Candy y vio la foto de Anthony. Pero decidió "aventarse al agua", aún si ella no compartía sus sentimientos... Era un riesgo que él estaba dispuesto a tomar... estaba vivo...

Candy siguió la mirada de Terry hacia la foto de Anthony. Se sintió un poco insegura de sí misma. Ella no iba a dejarlo ir de nuevo, sin decirle lo que había en su corazón.

- Terry... viniste solamente para ver cómo seguía?

- Estabas enferma y...

- Viste la foto de Anthony...

- Sigues pensando en él... ves su foto antes de dormir y cuando despiertas.

- Sí... lo amé y lo extraño...

- Ah... pero, él no va a regresar...está muerto. Yo estoy vivo...

- Me puedes dar una razón para quitar la foto de Anthony?... Por qué estás realmente aquí, Terry?

- Candy fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama...Tomó la foto de Anthony y la puso en el cajón de su buró.

- Nada más estamos nosotros dos, dijo Candy... habla, te escucho.

- Candy, vine a ver cómo estabas, pero podría haberte enviado un e-mail, o llamarte mañana. Pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Te amo.

La cara de Candy estaba llena de alegría, Terry compartía sus sentimientos! Ella lo sospechaba, pero era un placer escucharlo... El continuó hablando.

- Candy, yo sé que amas a alguien más...

- Qué quieres decir?

- Mientras estabas delirando bajo la influencia de las drogas que te dio Lizzie, llamaste a Anthony...

- En verdad? Y qué estaba diciendo?

- Le estabas diciendo que no tomara el carro...

- Ah... él murió en un accidente automovilístico.

- Lo siento.

- Gracias. Es todo lo que dije?

- Eh... También le dijiste a Romeo que lo amabas...

- Qué? Ah...

- Los efectos de la droga, claro está, dijo Terry.

- Los efectos de la droga? Mientras estaba delirando llamé a Anthony, diciéndole que no tomara el carro, y tú concluiste que lo amaba. Le digo a Romeo que lo amo y tú concluyes que estaba delirando?

- Creo que no te entiendo...

- Llamé a Anthony quien ya está muerto, para prevenirlo de no agarrar el carro que ya lo mató! Le digo a Romeo, que está vivo que lo amo... En tu opinión, en dónde está el delirio?

- Quieres decir...

- Que te amo, gran tonto, dijo sonriendo

- Ah, dijo Terry sonriendo al principio... entonces la sonrisa de desvaneció.

Ella estaba besando a Tom, en el portón del palacio de su padre!

- Terry... hay algo malo? Preguntó, viendo que la expresión de su cara cambió.

- Qué onda con Tom?

- Tom? Tommy? Por qué hablas de él?

- Te vi besándolo en el palacio...

- Tú qué? Debe haber un error...

- Pero yo te vi... insistió.

- Pero...

Candy se quedó pensando por un minuto. De qué estaba hablando Terry? Tom y ella en el palacio?... Ah... Candy entendió todo.

- De dónde nos estabas viendo?

- De la ventana de la sala.

- Ya veo... Tom me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla y entonces yo giré mi cabeza al mismo tiempo y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los míos. Desde lejos, pudo haberse visto como un beso en la boca.

- Ah, dijo Terry, quien se sintió ridículo por un momento y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

- Tom es un hermano mayor. Es por eso que me diste la espalda esa noche? Oh Terry, debiste haber hablado conmigo de eso... yo no tenía la menor idea... Tú eres el único en mi corazón... Te amo Terry.

Candy y Terry acercaron sus caras... y finalmente sus labios se unieron. El primer beso. Terry quería besarla desde el primer día que puso sus ojos en ella, en el avión; La abrazó fuertemente... Todas esas semanas estuvo anhelando sus besos. El no supo cómo, pero sabía que terminaría probando los labios de Candy, y no estaba decepcionado por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Candy cerró sus ojos y ató sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, estaba acariciando su cabello mojado y saboreando el beso lo más que podía. Terry la amaba, Terry la estaba besando, acariciándola y sintió todo al máximo. Candy quería quedarse ahí, en sus brazos, para siempre. Ni en sus más hermosos sueños se había sentido tan bien.

Continuaron por un largo rato. Terry no quería ir muy lejos en el primer día, ya que ellos no habían hablado de eso aún. Cuando terminaron, estaban sin aliento.

- Estoy muy feliz, dijo Candy colgándose de su cuello y amarrando sus piernas a su cintura. Estaba pensando en ti, quería verte... así que repetía una frase en mi cabeza... que vinieras a verme...

- Pues yo creo que la escuché, porque antes quería verte, pero esta noche, la urgencia de verte, de repente se hizo más fuerte.

- Estamos en el mismo canal.

- Sabes que Lizzie va a tratar de hacerte daño de nuevo, dijo él abrazándola fuerte.

- Todavía no puedo creer que me haya dado Rohypnol, ese día y así su primo pudiera abusar de mí.

- Lo siento.

- Casi pierdo mi virginidad sin saberlo...

Virginidad!... Era virgen, como él esperaba. No lo hizo con Anthony!. Ellos realmente nunca antes hablaron del incidente.

- Gracias por salvarme, Romeo... Por cierto, cómo es que estabas ahí?

- Lizzie me llevó, probablemente para que pudiera cacharte con Ethan en la cama. Pero nunca contó con tu resistencia... Las drogas son impredecibles... no sabemos el efecto que puedan tener en cada persona...entonces su plan no funcionó.

- Hablando de planes fallidos... le diste alguna razón para sentirse amenazada por mí de esa manera?

- El hecho de protegerte, hablar contigo...

- Eso es todo?

- Para Lizzie, fue suficiente.

- No debiste haberlo hecho muy seguido, para que se sintiera tan insegura.

- Tú no eres cualquiera, pecosa... dijo con voz tierna.

- Entonces tenía algo de razón, o no? Tú me amas...

- Sí... te amo pecosa... te amo desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti. Pero pensé que no eras libre, o al menos que todavía estabas enamorada de... alguien más, a pesar de los correos que intercambiábamos.

- Pensé que te había dado a entender que quería algo más en el futuro, antes de que supiera que tenías novia. No pude sacarte de mi cabeza. Encontrarte con novia, me hirió más de lo que pensaba.

- Y a mí descubrir que estabas libre todo ese tiempo.

- Querías besarme en la media noche... en el avión, no?

- No me atreví.

- Era año nuevo, debiste haber aprovechado el momento.

- No te hubieras molestado?

- Si hubiera sido tan bueno como el beso que nos acabamos de dar...

- Maldita sea!... Pero estoy feliz de encontrarte de nuevo

- Yo también... Estaba esperando que me dijeras algo en el palacio...

- Junior estaba siempre molestándonos y también estaban mis hermanas, mi abuela, Tom...

Candy sonrió...

- Pensabas que la casa iba a estar vacía... por cierto, cómo está tu familia?

- Mi familia está bien, Junior está en rehabilitación... aparentemente, él no sólo le entraba al éxtasis...

- Oh... lo siento.

- Gracias... mi madrastra cambió su actitud hacia mí, desde que intervine por Junior... Ahora nos tratamos... con cortesía.

- Es mejor que la hostilidad...

- Sí... cuando se dio cuenta de que quería ayudar a Junior, probablemente se dijo a sí misma que a lo mejor no era mi intención tomar su lugar.

- Es una pena que tenga que suceder una tragedia para que pasen las cosas.

- Bueno, así es la vida. Por ahora, suficiente con mi familia... déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo...

Se besaron y abrazaron por un rato.

- Me tengo que ir, dijo Terry... nos vemos mañana en la escuela mi amor.

- Mmm... dijo Candy jalándolo para besarlo de nuevo...

Terry fue a su recámara en la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, Annie y Patty fueron por Candy para ir a la escuela.

Encontraron a Candy cantando... Se miraron mutuamente...

- Candy, dijo Patty... estás muy contentita... tienes algo que decirnos?

- Es Terry, o no? Preguntó Annie... Ya estás con él...

- En serio? Dijo Patty...

- Siiii, estoy muy feliz, dijo Candy con ojos de ensueño...

- Cuándo pasó? Preguntó Patty.

- Anoche...

- Después de que salimos? Debiste haber dormido en una nube... felicidades, dijo Annie.

- Me ama, Annie... y yo también lo amo...

- Tú no..., preguntó Patty.

- El primer día? Estás loca? Dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Tendrá que acostumbrarse a tu ritmo... con Lizzie lo hacían... Continuó Patty...

- El "chaca-chaca", dijo Candy... No estoy diciendo que no lo voy a hacer nunca, pero si me quiere, esperará... estoy segura de eso... Bueno, yo pienso... nunca hemos hablado de eso.

- Patty, ya déjala en paz... no seas aguafiestas, dijo Annie, déjala ser feliz, se lo merece.

- Ok, dijo Patty... lo siento Candy...

- No, Patty... Es lindo que te preocupes por mí.

- Sabes que Lizzie va a reaccionar, preguntó Patty, ya ves lo que hizo porque Terry simplemente te hablaba.

- Ella es la nueva reina, dijo Annie... Lizzie no puede hacer nada.

- Pero va a seguir tratando, dijo Patty.

- Bueno, cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él, dijo Candy... por el momento, no puedo esperar para ver a Terry.

- Escuché bien, dijo Tanisha entrando a la recámara... estás con Terry?

- Si, dijo Candy no muy segura de sí misma... Tanisha era impredecible.

- SÚPER! HEY CHICAAASSS, gritó… CANDY DERROTO A LIZZIE!

Así es como la noticia corrió como viento salvaje por toda la escuela. Los celulares comenzaron a sonar en todos los dormitorios... entonces al comenzar las clases, todos sabían que Candy y Terry estaban juntos.

Terry salió de su cuarto para ir a clases, cuando uno de los chicos de Vietnam llamado John se acercó.

- Felicidades Grandchester, finalmente conseguiste a la rubia.

- Bueno, las buenas noticias vuelan, dijo Terry sin evitar una sonrisa, pero vas a llamarla Candy y no "la rubia", con un poco más de respeto. Ella no es ese tipo de chicas.

- Ooohhh... abstinencia... Es la "Reina de las vírgenes"! Debes quererla mucho, dijo John... para...

- Bah... hay cosas más importantes en la vida además del sexo, dijo Terry.

- Tal vez, pero el amor platónico no es para mí.

- "Platónico"... está muy lejos de ser platónico.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, dijo John, quedarte en primera base...

- Cuando realmente te enamores, sabrás de lo que estoy hablando.

Stear y su hermano iban a la escuela, cuando sonó su celular .

- Hola Patty, dijo ... pasaste buena noche?... que si ya escuché la noticia? Cuál noticia?... Ah, es de lo que todo el mundo habla... gracias por la información. Te veo luego.

- Qué? Preguntó Archie.

- No te va a gustar mano, dijo Stear.

- Dime de todos modos.

- Candy está de novia con Terry.

- Qué? Desde cuándo? Preguntó dolido.

- Desde anoche...

- Quieres decir que hizo el amor con él?... Estás seguro?

- No lo sé... pero está con él ahora, Patty me lo acaba de decir.

- Maldito Grandchester, dijo entre dientes.

- No importa hermano... él es al que ella quiere... vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Candy se encontró con Terry frente a su locker. Era una escuela católica, por lo que las muestras de afecto estaban prohibidas. Pero lo que no sabían las madres, que esas prohibiciones, sólo hacían los encuentros después de que oscurecía, en los dormitorios, aún más excitantes.

- Hola mi "Reina", dijo él sonriendo

- Hola mi "Rey"... perdón por las noticias... Tanisha es incorregible.

- Era la noticia que estaba esperando... es normal que esté emocionada. No necesitas disculparte, pecosa... eres la nueva Reina de la escuela.

- Sé que todos están esperando que yo te convierta en un lindo.

- Usted puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, señorita "Tarzán pecosa".

Lizzie estaba viendo a Candy y Terry desde lejos, y no dijo una palabra. Eliza tenía una sonrisa burlona.

- Te dije que todo se te revertiría... esa niña es una maldita suertuda.

- Ya, deja de echarle leña al fuego... dijo Lizzie entrando al salón de clases.

Eliza rompió a carcajadas. Candy y sus amigas también entraron al salón. Candy se veía radiante platicando con sus amigas y otras chicas.

- Te felicito prima, dijo Eliza, le quitaste el trono a Lizzie? déjame adivinar... llevaste a Terry a tu cama?

- No generalices tu caso, Eliza... dijo Candy

Toda la clase empezó a reír a carcajadas. Eliza estaba furiosa. El maestro entró, todo mundo se fue a sentar y dejaron de hacer ruido.

Durante el receso, Archie se acercó a Candy, quien iba saliendo de clases.

- Candy... es verdad? Eres novia de Grandchester? Dime que no es cierto.

- Archie!.

- En qué estabas pensando? No sabías que...

- Archie, hola... interrumpió Annie.

- Tengo que ver a Terry, dijo Candy... discúlpame Archie... Hablamos después, sale?

Candy salió dejando a Archie frustrado. Annie decidió no esperar más... había otro pez en el agua... Archie quería a Candy? Dejarlo intentar y ganársela? Ya había tenido suficiente.

La atmósfera de la escuela cambió con Candy como reina. Terry decidió nunca más jugar rudo, él apenas se juntaba con los que intimidaban a los más débiles. Algunos lo seguían tratando como el jefe.

Candy pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Terry. Luego de clases, Candy fue a hablar con Archie. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero a ella no le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar. Caminó con él hacia la segunda colina de Pony.

- Archie... sé de las noticias de Terry y sé que te saca de onda por Anthony.

- No ha pasado mucho tiempo Candy, tú ya tuviste tiempo de olvidarte de él?

- Archie... yo nunca me voy a olvidar de Anthony. Pero la vida sigue. Si aprendí algo con su muerte, es que tienes que vivir tu vida ahora, porque nunca sabes lo que la vida o el destino te deparen. Yo pensé que estaría con Anthony toda mi vida, y ya ves lo que pasó.

- Pero Grandchester? Es un mocoso... Todo lo que quiere es llevarte a su cama.

- Yo lo amo Archie... y nunca pensé que amaría a alguien más después de Anthony... pero sucedió.

- Pero...

- Puedes tratar de ser feliz por mí? Me puedo cuidar sola, no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

- Pero, lo que te hizo la ex novia...

- El estuvo ahí para protegerme. Archie, yo te quiero... siempre te voy a querer. Estoy enamorada de Terry y soy feliz cuando estoy con él. Pensabas que Anthony hubiera querido verme todo el tiempo llorando? "El hoy es un regalo, por eso le llamamos presente".

- Wow...

- No lo inventé yo, es del Dalai Lama, dijo sonriendo.

- Pero, por qué Grandchester?

- Y por qué no? El destino a veces actúa de forma extraña. Nos puso en el mismo vuelo y en la misma escuela... por favor, dime que entiendes.

Archie guardó silencio por un momento. Las palabras de Candy lo estaban hiriendo mucho. Pero él la amaba demasiado... Iba a hacer un esfuerzo por tolerar a Terry.

- Ok Candy, dijo con voz triste, voy a tratar, pero no me pidas demasiado.

- Ok, dijo Candy abrazándolo... gracias de todo corazón Archie... te quiero.

- Te quiero, Candy.

Candy sintió que el "Te quiero" de Archie era mucho más profundo que el suyo. Ella se sentía apenada por no compartir sus sentimientos. Amaba a Terry con todo su corazón. Annie estaba enamorada de Archie y aunque ella lo amara, no lastimaría a Annie de esa manera.

Terry estaba con John cuando Lizzie le dijo que Candy estaba abrazando a otro.

- Tan pronto te engaña?

- Es su primo, dijo John.

- No tienen la misma sangre, dijo Lizzie.

- Lizzie, es suficiente, dijo Terry... déjame en paz.

Terry los dejó y fue a reunirse con ella en la segunda colina de Pony. Se encontró a Archie en el camino. Hicieron un movimiento de cabeza de cortesía. Terry llegó a donde estaba Candy.

- Pecosa?

- Romeo, dijo ella sonriendo.

- Todo está bien?

- Archie...

- Si?

- Está enamorado de mí...

- Mmm...

Le tuve que decir que eras tú a quien amaba. Yo creo que él estaba esperando dejar que pasara el tiempo para decirme que me amaba... Pero Annie está enamorada de él.

- Y tú?

- Yo? Si quisiera a Archie, no estaría contigo.

- Ni siquiera por Annie?

Me puedo sacrificar por Annie, pero no es el caso Romeo. Desde la primera vez que te vi, aunque estaba llorando por alguien más... nunca te saliste de mi cabeza.

- No te puedo abrazar pecosa... Me vas a volver loco...

Candy comenzó a reír.

- Tienes que ser paciente hasta la noche... Por cierto Terry, sobre nosotros dos.

- Hay algún problema?

- No... Bueno, no sé... es sobre...

- El "chaca-chaca"? Preguntó Terry...

- Pecosa, no te preocupes... Al contrario de lo que todos piensan... yo no vivo sólo por eso.

- No pienso eso, pero con Lizzie...

- Yo no estaba pensando en sexo cuando me envolví contigo.

- De verdad?

- Ok... pero no en la manera que tú piensas. Sabía que teníamos que hablar... Eres virgen.

- Romeo... yo no estoy diciendo que nunca lo haré, pero...

- No estás lista? Puedo esperar. Puedo esperar por siempre si quieres que lo haga.

- No será por siempre, por su puesto...

- Podemos esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas...

- Noche de bodas? Estás pensando en nuestra noche de bodas? Ya estás pensando en casarte conmigo? Oh Terry...

- Candy, la primera vez que te vi, supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Terry, no hay nada garantizado en esta vida, no sabemos que va a pasar mañana.

- Pero tampoco podemos dejar de hacer planes porque alguna cosa mala pueda suceder. Candy... no sé lo que vaya a pasar, pero sé que te quiero en mi vida para siempre... Un día, Candy... me voy a casar contigo.

- Terry...

- Sé que tenías planes con tu novio y que murió en un accidente de auto. Pero Candy, tú tienes planes... estás viva... las tragedias pasan, pero la vida sigue.

- Ahora tú me estás volviendo loca... no te puedo abrazar...!

Comenzaron a reír.

- La próxima vez, tendremos este tipo de conversaciones serias en privado, en nuestros cuartos.

- Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos por la "Policía escolar" que prohíbe las muestras de afecto.

- De alguna manera, tienen razón, no querrán que la escuela se convierta en un burdel...

- Bueno, es un burdel luego de que se cierran las puertas.

- Y tú cómo sabes eso?

- He escuchado...

- Escuchaste también a Lizzie, dijo Terry.

- Sí...

- Y no te hizo sentir nada?

- Me hizo sentir rara... quería estar en su lugar, dijo con voz sensual.

- Ok, vamos a terminar este tema de conversación o vamos a empezar a delirar como locos, dijo Terry riéndose.

- Ok, dijo ella riendo... Te veo después? Quieres que yo vaya ahora?

- Ok... conoces mi ventana?

- No...

- Ven conmigo, te la enseñaré...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**"Es tu día...! "**

Candy estaba en su cuarto con Annie, quien se sentía un poco triste.

- Annie, qué pasa? Es Archie?

- Candy los vi... a ti y a Archie juntos.

- Nos viste? Ay Annie, no es lo que piensas. Estábamos hablando de Anthony... Estaba triste de verme con otro tan pronto después de Anthony.

- Sí, claro... El estaba triste porque no lo escogiste... querrás decir...

- Annie, yo amo a Terry y estoy con él... Archie es mi primo, sí, ya sé que no llevamos la misma sangre, pero es mi primo. Lo quiero como a un primo... es por eso que lo estaba abrazando, está permitido entre miembros de la misma familia.

- Lo sé Candy... no estoy enojada contigo... no es tu culpa... lo siento, me alteré.

- Annie, te he dicho que no pierdas el tiempo, sólo hay una vida para vivir.

- Lo sé... gracias Candy.

Tanisha y Patty llegaron al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces, nueva reina... ya has decidido qué vas a hacer?

- De qué? Preguntó Candy.

- Sobre el "chaca-chaca", dijo Patty.

- Tenemos curiosidad, dijo Tanisha.

- No vamos a tener esa conversación, dijo Candy.

- Ay Candy... ándale...dijo Patty.

- No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión...

Candy no se movió de su postura y sus amigas tuvieron que darse por vencidas. Candy iba a ir al cuarto de Terry esa noche y se sentía muy emocionada y excitada al mismo tiempo... era esa parte prohibida que le daba un nuevo sabor a las cosas.

- Pecosa, buenas noches, dijo Terry sonriendo, bienvenida a mi reino.

- Romeo, dijo Candy abrazándolo... te extrañé.

- Es bueno tenerte en mis brazos, dijo Terry.

Pasaron una linda noche juntos.

El cumpleaños de Candy caía en sábado. Terry lo sabía, porque vio cuando fue a checar las tarjetas de los estudiantes. El había preparado una sorpresa para Candy.

La Sra. Britter había viajado de Chicago para ver a su hija Annie en su cumpleaños. El abuelo William había mandado un regalo para Candy, pero no pudo desocuparse para ir a verla. Candy estaba triste por no tener una mamá, era su cumpleaños... el mismo día que fue abandonada con Annie, que pensó en su madre la mayoría del tiempo. Porqué la habría dejado en la puerta del hogar de Pony? En vez de estar contenta en su cumpleaños, estaba triste. Annie fue a verla, porque sabía cómo se encontraba. Ella sentía la misma tristeza.

- Candy, estás bien? Preguntó entrando al cuarto.

- Annie, dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Annie se acercó y la abrazó. Estuvieron llorando juntas por un rato.

- Míranos, dijo Candy, en lugar de estar felices... somos un año más viejas, después de todo... Mucha gente muere sin llegar a su cumpleaños.

- Sí, dijo Annie, pero no podemos dejar de pensar que es el mismo día que fuimos abandonadas... No nos querían.

- Tal vez fueron forzadas a hacerlo... a lo mejor fueron engañadas... como en las películas.

- Las películas a veces se basan en historias verídicas... pero nos sirve de esperanza?

- La esperanza te mantiene viva Annie... al menos tú tienes una mamá. Cuándo vas a ir a verla?

- Va a venir por mí en media hora, pero quería verte antes de irme.

- Gracias Annie. Estoy bien... puedes irte arreglando.

- Tienes planes con Terry?

- No le dije que era...

- Por qué?

- Realmente no tengo ganas de celebrar el día en que fui abandonada.

- Candy... tú usualmente eres un "pequeño sol brillante"... por qué estás tan triste de repente?

- No lo sé... el Abuelo William me mandó un regalo, y todavía no sé ni cómo es él...Hubiera deseado poderlo abrazar y agradecerle.

- Todo va a estar bien amiga, dijo Annie... quieres venir con nosotros? Puedo convencer a mi mamá.

- No Annie... ella vino desde Chicago para estar contigo, no quiero crear un problema entre ustedes.

- Ok, pero si cambias de opinión, márcame al celular.

- Ok... yo voy a estar con Terry, siempre me siento mejor cuando estoy con él.

- Dile que es tu cumpleaños, estoy segura que hará algo especial.

- Ay, ya es demasiado tarde Annie. Debí habérselo dicho antes, y así él estaría preparado... que tengas un lindo día.

- Ok... feliz cumpleaños hermanita...

El celular de Annie comenzó a sonar.

- Hola? Sí, dijo Annie.

- Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, dijo Tom en la otra línea.

- Gracias de todo corazón, Tommy.

- No podía olvidarme de ustedes dos. Soy su salvador... está Candy contigo?

- Nuestro salvador! Sí, ella está aquí.

Annie le pasó el celular a Candy...

- Hola? El salvador?

- Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, dijo Tom.

- Muchas gracias, dijo Candy riendo.

- Tienen planes?

- Sí...vamos a pasar un hermoso día... ya tenemos planes.

- Sin mí?

- Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

- Lo siento, pero tengo exámenes.

- Si, claro... exámenes.

- Voy a regresar a mis libros... se divierten!

- Ok, gracias otra vez... Te paso a Annie.

Candy le dio el teléfono a su amiga.

- Tommy gracias otra vez, dijo Annie... contigo podríamos haber pasado toda la noche fuera. Tú eres nuestro propio regalo.

- Les llamaré después de mis exámenes, dijo Tom.

- Después de tus exámenes? Ok, es un compromiso eh?... Bye.

- Me siento mejor, dijo Candy... Tommy... le gustas Annie...

- Tommy? Es como un hermano para mí.

- Tiene algo para ti.

- Y para ti...

- No, tú le gustas más... no lo olvides, hay otro pez en el agua...

- Candy, voy a ver a mi mamá... nos vemos después, dijo abrazándola.

Patty, Tanisha y otros estudiantes fueron a ver a sus familias. Stear y Archie llegaron con un regalo para Candy.

- Qué hacen en los dormitorios de mujeres? Preguntó Candy.

- Tenemos permiso por unos minutos solamente para darte tu regalo

- Ah... gracias, dijo abrazándolos al mismo tiempo... no están listos todavía?

- Ya nos vamos, dijo Stear... que tengas un lindo día Candy. Pensaremos en ti.

- Feliz cumpleaños, dijo Archie.

- Gracias muchachos, dijo Candy con lagrimas en sus ojos... diviértanse con sus padres.

Los abrazó de nuevo...

Cuando se quedó sola, prendió la computadora para leer los numerosos correos de sus pequeños amigos. Sus dos "mamás" le mandaron tarjetas electrónicas. Pensó en su verdadera madre de nuevo. Qué le pasaría para que abandonara a su hija... a una recién nacida?.

El teléfono celular sonó... Era Terry.

- Pecosa? Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea... vístete... te voy a invitar a salir.

- Ok Romeo... en 15 minutos enfrente de la escuela.

Se vistió muy linda, porque era su cumpleaños. Se puso un maquillaje luminoso. Llevaba un vestido rosa, con zapatos y bolso también rosas. Se hizo media "colita de caballo" con un broche arriba de su cabeza... Iba usando el brazalete esmeralda que Terry le regaló. Llegó a lugar y encontró a Terry con un saco y sin corbata.

- Hola Romeo...

- Pecosa... estás preciosa.

- Gracias... tú no estás muy mal que digamos... qué vamos a hacer?

- El día es todavía muy joven... ya verás...

- Ok, confío en ti, dijo sonriendo.

Terry la llevó al cine primero. Era un festival de películas viejas. Fueron a ver "Lo que el viento se llevó". Candy se sabía la película de memoria, igual que Terry. Ella sabía que estaban ahí para estar solos en la oscuridad... Fue por eso que Terry escogió la película más larga que había en el cine. Compraron palomitas y algo de refresco. Entonces estuvieron comiendo casi toda la película. Candy necesitaba ser animada ese día. Todos esos pensamientos sobre su verdadera madre, la pusieron triste y sin su usual alegría por la vida. Estar en los brazos de Terry la hizo sentir bien. Cuando acabó la película, Candy fue a refrescarse un poco a los baños. Terry la estaba esperando en la puerta de salida.

- Estás lista? Vámonos...

- Adónde?

- Ya verás...

Vieron una limosina blanca con un chofer... Candy empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, pero Terry la llevó hacia la limosina.

- Terry, el estacionamiento es hacia allá...

- Sí, pero no vamos a llevar mi carro.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos a tomar la limosina...

- La limosina? Es para nosotros, preguntó sorprendida.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PECOSAAA!

Candy estaba muy sorprendida y no sabía qué decir. Terry sabía que era su cumpleaños? Cómo?

- Te estás preguntando cómo lo sé; nunca me dijiste... Lo vi en tu tarjeta de estudiante un día y no lo olvidé.

- Oh Terry, dijo Candy con lagrimas en sus ojos... no sé qué decir... Gracias... muchas gracias!

Lo abrazó por un largo rato... Entonces subieron a la limosina. Había televisión, un frigo bar, Chamapagne, vasos, etc...

- No champagne para mí...

- Lo sé, por eso tengo Sidra...

- Pensaste en todo, dijo sonriendo... Adónde vamos?

- Nos vamos a arreglar para ir al teatro en la noche.

- Arreglar en la escuela?

- No... pensé en todo... ya verás.

- Estás lleno de sorpresas, dijo Candy abrazándolo.

- Nada es suficiente para ti, mi amor...

Llegaron al Hotel Ritz... Uno de los más grandes y lujosos de la ciudad.

- El Ritz? Terry, el hotel de la esquina hubiera estado bien, dijo Candy.

- No para tu cumpleaños... Tengo la suite nupcial.

- La suite nupcial? Wow, súper!

Entraron al hotel y fueron a la suite que Terry había apartado para ellos. Terry llamó a servicio a cuartos y pidió algo de comer.

- A qué hora comienza la obra de teatro?

- A las 5 de la tarde.

- Qué obra es? No, déjame adivinar... Romeo y Julieta.

- Cómo?

- Tú eres mi Romeo... estamos en el mismo canal... Ok, voy a aprovechar el tiempo y me voy a dar un largo y caliente baño.

- Pero... tengo otros planes para ti.

- Qué, preguntó intrigada.

- Tienes una cita en una hora en el Spa del hotel.

- Qué? Dios mío, no dejas de sorprenderme! Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

- Es tu día pecosa... Te tengo que consentir.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Era la comida que había ordenado. Terry pidió casi todo lo del menú; así ella podría escoger lo que quisiera. Candy no lo podía creer. Terry estaba lleno de sorpresas. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

- Terry ordenaste todo el menú, o qué?

- A mi padre le dará un infarto cuando vea las cuentas.

- En serio? Preguntó preocupada.

- Estoy bromeando! Mi abuelo me heredó algo de dinero... no te preocupes por eso.

- Qué bueno, dijo mientras comía.

Candy se estaba sintiendo bien. Terry había logrado animarla como de costumbre. El sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

- Espera, te voy a alimentar, dijo Terry acercando su silla.

- Pero...

- Ah ah ah.. Es tu día... te estoy chiqueando, vamos, abre tu bocaaa.

- Candy obedeció y Terry le daba de comer como a un bebé, pero ella no podía parar de reír.

- Deja de reírte pecosa... te vas a ahogar!

- Sí papá... dijo sonriendo.

- El continuó dándole de comer y luego ella lo alimentó para agradecerle.

- Tu turno Romeo, abre tu boca... bravo, eres un buen chico.

- Gracias mami, dijo él.

Jugaron así hasta que acabaron de comer.

- A qué hora es lo del Spa? Preguntó Candy.

- En 20 minutos, dijo Terry.

- Vas a venir conmigo?

- Un buen masaje no lastimará a nadie.

- Maravilloso, vamos a vestirnos...

- Vestirnos? Lo único que tenemos que hacer es quitarnos la ropa.

- Bien, podemos practicar para nuestra noche de bodas...

- Candy! Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

- Confío en ti Romeo... Iré por las batas.

Candy regresó del baño con las batas blancas que puso en la cama. Terry estaba sentado en la cama. Ella lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo pararse frente a ella. El ya se había quitado el saco, así que Candy comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa despacio, revelando su musculoso pecho. Terry perdía el aliento. Candy se quitó la blusa y la puso sobre la cama. Ella no podía dejar acariciar a Terry con sus labios, lo que lo hacía temblar y lo llenaba de escalofríos. Ella comenzó a quitar el botón del pantalón y a bajar el cierre... bajó los pantalones doblando sus piernas y llegando a los talones. Terry al mismo tiempo ayudaba con sus pies, para quitarse los pantalones por completo. El estaba en ropa interior. Candy tomó la bata y ayudó a Terry a ponérsela. Le amarró el cinturón.

Terry puso sus brazos detrás de Candy para bajar el cierre de su vestido. Lo encontró y comenzó a bajarlo suavemente por su espalda. Candy sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Terry continuó quitando el vestido, dejando libres los hombros y dejando mostrar los tirantes del brassiere, los cuales se resbalaron mostrando la bella forma de su busto. Terry quitó completamente el vestido y lo puso en la cama junto a su ropa. Terry desabrochó el bra... Candy sostuvo el aliento... él quitó el brassier dejando su pecho desnudo. Terry resbaló sus labios en medio del pecho de Candy, quien gimió de placer... Terry entonces le ayudó a ponerse la bata y le amarró el cinturón.

- Ya ves? Dijo Candy... No estuvo tan mal.

- No estuvo tan mal? Dios mío, Candy!

Los dos brincaron a sus brazos y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente por un largo rato. Se encontraban en la gran cama acariciándose mutuamente y perdiendo el aliento. Candy sintió una fuente saliendo de ella... su cabeza decía que parara. No estaba preparada para tener su primera vez de esa manera. Terry también pensaba parar. No se quería aprovechar de la situación. Tenían una cita en el spa... pero no podía dejar ir a Candy. Nunca la había deseado tanto como en ese momento.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, regresándolos a la realidad. Pararon de besarse y Terry contestó sin soltar a su amada.

- Hola? Sí, ya vamos, gracias.

- El spa? Preguntó Candy tapando su pecho.

- Es hora de irnos.

- Ok, dijo ella liberándose de los brazos de Terry... vamos.

Se pusieron las sandalias del hotel, se calmaron un poco y fueron al spa. Fueron recibidos por los empleados, quienes inmediatamente se encargaron de ellos. Terry tomó un masaje, que era lo único que quería. Candy tomó un masaje, se hizo un facial, manicure, pedicure y un lindo peinado. Le dijo a la estilista que iba a ir a ver una obra de teatro, que le recomendara un peinado... y así lo hicieron. Ella regresó a la recámara y encontró a Terry viendo la tele.

- No me extrañaste mucho... o sí? Dijo entrando al cuarto

- Me aburrí horrores, dijo sonriendo. Estás hermosa, pecosa.

- Todavía no me visto.

- Tu vestido está en el clóset.

Candy fue al clóset y encontró un vestido cubierto por una bolsa de plástico. Se lo llevó al baño. El vestido era color violeta. La parte de arriba era apretada, lo que hacía que el pecho se viera más grande y su cintura más pequeña, la parte de abajo era menos apretada.

- Necesitas ayuda? Preguntó Terry en la puerta.

- Sí, con el cierre, por favor.

Terry se cambió al mismo tiempo, llevaba un smoking. Estaba muy atractivo. Candy salió del baño y encontró una caja con un collar y unos aretes color esmeralda. Terry los había conseguido con el brazalete en las vacaciones de Pascua!... todo era perfecto.

- Terry, esto es demasiado...

- Son solamente rentados... te combinan perfecto con el brazalete, dijo Terry... un día te los compraré.

Le ayudó a ponerse el collar y ella se puso los aretes.

- Me siento como una princesa.

- Eres una princesa esta noche... Lista?

- Espera, dejame ponerme los zapatos...

Terry había planeado todo. Conocía la talla de Candy y de qué número calzaba. Tuvo mucho cuidado en su elección. Y todo estaba perfecto. Candy no podía creer que él hubiera pasado todo eso.

- Cuándo regresamos a la escuela?

- Les dije a las madres que te había invitado al palacio de mi papá por tu cumpleaños... Regresaremos mañana en la noche con los demás estudiantes.

- No dijeron nada?

- Supongo que pensaron que el palacio de mi padre es un lugar donde nos pueden echar un ojo... Vamos cariño.

La tomó del brazo y fueron al elevador juntos. Los otros huéspedes del hotel, en el elevador y el botón los estaban viendo admirados. La limosina los estaba esperando afuera del hotel. Llegaron al teatro y fueron al palco de la familia de Terry. El mostró que realmente era un Romeo esa noche. Candy lo sorprendió recitando todo el diálogo de Julieta! Durante el intermedio, se lo comentó.

- No me dijiste que te sabías la parte de Julieta...

- Bueno, desde que te llamo Romeo, me dije a mí misma: y si me convierto en su Julieta? Entonces fui a la biblioteca y tomé el libro de "Romeo y Julieta" y empecé a aprenderme las líneas, para sorprenderte algún día.

- Para sorpresas, es una muy grande, Julieta! Dijo sonriendo. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste...

- Oh, sí lo sé, dijo riendo.

Después de la obra, fueron a un lindo restaurante para cenar. Había un grupo tocando diferentes canciones, viejas y nuevas, incluso clásicas. Los clientes podían bailar si querían. Después de ordenar la cena, Terry invitó a Candy a bailar.

- Me concede esta pieza?

- Sería un placer, joven, dijo Candy sonriendo.

Bailaron contentos por un rato y los clientes los veían, sonriendo. Esa pareja parecía estar muy enamorada. Cuando acabaron de bailar, fueron a cenar. Candy nunca se había sentido tan bien. Su tristeza de la mañana, parecía haber desaparecido.

Platicaron de todo y nada. Hablaron de la pasión de Terry por el Teatro y el cine.

- Quieres convertirte en actor? Preguntó Candy.

- Si... debo haber heredado los genes...

- Los genes?

- Es cierto... tú no sabes! Cuando nos conocimos en el avión, Justo venía de ver a mi mamá. Quería quedarme con ella, pero me mandó de regreso con mi padre.

- Lo siento.

- Gracias... Lo que no sabes es que mi madre es...

- Quién?

- Eleonor Baker.

- Qué? Dijo Candy abriendo los ojos con sorpresa... Eres hijo de Eleonor Baker? La ganadora del Oscar, pero ella es mi actriz favorita!

- Estoy seguro de que ella se sentirá alagada de escuchar eso... dijo secamente.

Candy sintió su hostilidad. Estaba enojado con su mamá.

- Terry, sabes por qué no te dije que era mi cumpleaños?

- No...

- Es por mí... también es el día en que mi madre me abandonó.

- Oh... no lo había visto desde ese ángulo.

- Tú sabes quién es tu madre. Tu papá es tu guardián. Es probablemente un acuerdo entre ellos. Ella no podría tenerte sin causar problemas.

- Tal vez...

- Terry, no sabes la oportunidad que tienes de tener una madre. Yo daría cualquier cosa, y estoy diciendo cualquier cosa, por conocer a mi madre y verla. La vida es muy corta para estar enojado. Tienes que reconciliarte con tu mamá.

- Ok Candy... lo haré. Tienes razón, la vida es muy corta para estar enojado.

- Tú heredaste los genes de tu madre, de eso estoy segura. Si tú realmente te quieres convertir en actor, serás el mejor.

Terry sonrió. La noche se estaba acabando... bailaron de nuevo antes de salir. En el restaurante, había un casino en la planta baja. Mientras esperaban la Limosina, se encontraron a Eliza, Neil, Lizzie, Ethan y algunos de sus amigos, saliendo del casino.

- Hey prima... muy elegante esta noche...

- Eliza, dijo Candy...

- Terry, dijo Lizzie, estás saliendo sin chaperón con esta joven e inocente chica?

Terry no contestó. La limosina estaba lista y salieron bajo la mirada de maldad de Lizzie. Neil veía a Candy y estaba sorprendido de encontrarla tan bella.

- Rentó una Limosina para ella, dijo Lizzie... maldita Candy!

- Todavía estás celosa? Dijo Eliza... supongo que siempre estarás celosa.

- Me voy a vengar... me las va a pagar!

- Lizzie, dijo Ethan... Trataste y mira lo que obtuviste... perdiste a Terry y yo soy la burla de la escuela... déjalo ir. Terry nunca va a volver contigo... y menos ahora que tiene a la chica que realmente ama.

- Cállate Ethan, dijo Lizzie furiosa.

Ethan suspiró molesto. Lizzie era incorregible y su problema de drogas empeoraba. Sus padres se negaban a admitir que su hija tenía un problema.

Todos ellos fueron a una de esas fiestas de "garage" llamadas "Rave", donde abundaban el éxtasis y las drogas.

En la Limosina, Candy y Terry iban abrazados viendo televisión.

- Sabes que esas limosinas son usadas por las prostitutas y sus clientes? No necesitan un cuarto de hotel, dijo Terry.

- En verdad? Los choferes no ven nada por el espejo?

- Terry presionó un botón y una pantalla negra los separó del chofer, quien no podía ver nada.

- Ok, dijo Candy... wow qué no estarán pensando? Ahora tenemos un burdel sobre ruedas!

- Siempre he soñado con hacerlo en una limo...

- No con una prostituta...

- No... con la chica que amo.

- Si te casas conmigo, algún día podríamos intentarlo, por ahora, todo lo que te puedo ofrecer son algunos besos franceses... estás de acuerdo con eso?

- Absolutamente! Dijo acercando la cara de Candy a la suya.

- Gracias Terry, por este hermoso día y maravillosa noche. Te amo Romeo.

- El placer fue todo mío, dijo muy cerca de sus labios... Te amo, Julieta.

Se besaron hasta que llegaron al hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"**Recuerdos dolorosos"**

Una joven mujer miraba a la ventana en su cuarto. Estaba lloviendo fuerte, al igual que llovía en su corazón. Tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miraba las gotas de agua cayendo en la ciudad.

- "El tendría 16 años hoy..." dijo con el corazón roto.

Se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos cada año en la misma fecha. Estaba tratando de imaginar cómo hubiera sido. A lo mejor se parecería a su padre y hubiera ido a la escuela militar, o quizá se hubiera convertido en reportero como su madre. Por qué la vida era tan cruel con ella? Era ciertamente un castigo por haber mentido sobre su edad y haberse entregado a un hombre si estar casada con él? como su madre acostumbraba a decir siempre, ella había desperdiciado el tiempo con su hija; le recordaba que era la desgracia de la familia. Lamentaba que su padre muriera cuando era pequeña... si su padre hubiera estado ahí...

- Estás bien, cariño? Dijo la voz de un hombre, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

- Sí mi amor, dijo triste.

- Estás pensando en él?

- No puedo dejar de hacerlo... Cumpliría 16 años hoy.

- Lo sé pequeña, le dijo abrazándola.

Su esposo la dejaba llorar un día al año. El día del nacimiento y la muerte de su pequeño hijo. La llevó a la cama, se acostó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente. Sin decir una palabra, los dos al unísono, comenzaron a pensar en el pasado, en lo que había pasado hacía 17 años...

Era Julio en Washington D.C.

- Vamos Melissa, salgamos a divertirnos, dijo Katie.

- Pero, qué tal si mi mamá se entera? Dijo Melissa, cepillando su rubio, rizado y largo cabello.

- Le vas a decir a tu mamá? Preguntó Cindy.

- No, pero es una fiesta del Colegio, nosotros sólo tenemos 15 años, dijo Melissa.

Melissandre Grant le tenía terror a su madre, la senadora Verna Grant, quien no quería que nada ensuciara su impecable reputación. Y su hija, en una fiesta de la escuela, bebiendo alcohol, la volvería loca si supiera. Bastante extraño, pero fue eso último que convenció a Melissa a ir a la fiesta.

- Ok, vamos, pero le voy a decir a mi mamá que voy a pasar la noche en tu casa... ok Cindy?

- Ok, tenemos que arreglarnos y maquillarnos para parecer mayores.

Es así como fueron a la fiesta del colegio, pasando por chicas de 19 años.

La fiesta era un poco ruidosa. El alcohol estaba a disposición, la música era ensordecedora, el humo de los cigarros hacían el aire irrespirable. Las chicas se sentían un poco fuera de lugar. Se sentaron en unas sillas, había gente bailando. No estuvieron solas por mucho tiempo... Fueron invitadas a bailar por chicos del colegio y se divirtieron mucho. Melissa tuvo ganas de salir a respirar algo de aire fresco por todo el humo de los cigarros. Fue a la terraza. Había gente platicando.

- El humo te está molestando? Preguntó una voz a su lado.

Melissa volteó y vió a un joven y guapo chico de cabello rubio y ojos sonrientes. Ella sonrió.

- No fumo, contestó.

- Yo tampoco, dijo él sonriendo.

- Británico? Preguntó ella.

- Mi acento...

- Yo pienso que es encantador.

- El acento americano no está mal.

- Piensas que yo también soy encantadora?

- No es necesario decirlo. Deja presentarme... Phillipe Crane.

- Melissandre Grant, gusto en conocerte.

- Gusto en conocerte.

Comenzaron a platicar de esto y aquello. Regresaron adentro a bailar un poco. Pasaron toda la noche juntos. Ella le dijo que tenía 19 años y que iba a la universidad. Ella no pensó que lo vería otra vez luego de que la fiesta terminara.

El padre de Phillipe era un oficial militar de la Embajada Británica. El pensaba que Melissa era encantadora con sus ojos verdes. Cuando terminó la fiesta, le pidió su teléfono... ella no se lo podía dar por su mamá.

- Mejor dame el tuyo... te voy a llamar.

- Ok, dijo él, escribiendo el número en un pedazo de papel... Llámame.

- Lo haré... buenas noches.

En el camino de regreso, sus amigas le preguntaron si le iba a llamar.

- Su padre trabaja en la Embajada, dijo Melissa.

- Te dio su número, eres una suertuda! Dijo Katie.

- Chica suertuda, dijo Cindy.

- Están locas! No le voy a llamar. Piensa que tengo 19 años y que voy a la universidad. Fue divertido para una tarde, pero ahí termina todo.

- Melissa, tienes el número telefónico del atractivo hijo de un diplomático y no le das importancia?

- Es mucho más grande que yo.

- Es guapo y su acento...dijo Cindy.

- No... mi mamá me va a matar, dijo Melissa.

- No le digas a tu mamá, tonta...dijo Katie.

- Guarda el teléfono, añadió Cindy.

- Ok, las veo mañana, dijo Melissa.

Pasó una semana antes de que Melissa decidiera finalmente llamar a Phillipe una mañana.

- Melissandre... hola! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

- No... quería saber cómo estabas.

- Ahora que escucho tu voz, bien... y tú?

- Bien, gracias.

- Nos podemos ver?

- Ok... qué se te ocurre?

- Podríamos ir a comer y luego al cinema...

- Cinema?

- Al cine... así es como lo llamamos los británicos.

- Ah... suena buena idea, nos podemos encontrar en el centro.

Melissa no quería que pasara por ella, tenía miedo de que su madre los viera. Iba a hacer algo loco saliendo con alguien más grande que ella. Pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Fue por eso que esperó una semana, para ver si lo olvidaba. Pero necesitaba verlo, para fortalecer la idea.

Se vieron en el centro... fueron a comer y luego al cine. En la tarde, Melissa le pidió que la dejara en casa de su amiga Katie. En el carro, él se acercó para besarla en la boca. Melissa sintió de repente que entraba en un incontrolable torbellino. Estaba sintiendo por primera vez emociones que nunca sospechó que existieran, en la cima de sus 15 años. Hizo todo por ocultárselo a su madre y había tenido éxito. Le llamaba a Phillipe cuando su mamá no estaba. El se preguntaba por qué ella no podía recibir llamadas... Ella le había dicho que su madre era muy estricta... así que no insistió. A principios de agosto la invitó a su casa. Sus padres se habían ido a Nueva York de fin de semana. Ella habló con sus amigas antes de irse.

- Melissa... vas a estar sola con él ? Dijo Cindy.

- Puede ser una tentación, dijo Katie.

- No, chicas... nada va a pasar, voy a pasar un buen rato con él... eso es todo. Les contaré todo cuando regrese, ok? Si mi mamá supiera... bueno, creo que estoy enamorada de él.

- Oh Melissa... eres muy suertuda, dijo Katie.

- Suertuda? Me va a botar cuando sepa la edad que tengo...

- No le vas a decir? Preguntó Cindy.

- Se lo voy a decir al final del verano, dijo Melissa. Por ahora, me siento bien con su compañía.

- Aprovecha el tiempo que tienes. Sólo hay un primer amor y es el más hermoso, dijo Katie.

Melissa fue a casa de Phillipe. Había una pequeña villa con alberca. El le había dicho y ella se llevó su traje de baño. Nadaron, escucharon música y vieron películas... en la primera oportunidad, ella fue al cuarto de Phillipe para cambiarse de ropa. El subió por algo y se encontraron en el baño... y en traje de baño... pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Pocas semanas después ella tenía un retraso menstrual. No le quería decir a su mamá... podría ser un desastre. Pero su madre lo descubrió, cuando la encontró vomitando una mañana. Melissa hubiera preferido confrontarse a un ejército de leones que a la ira de su mamá.

- Quién es? Gritó.

- No te voy a decir, dijo Melissa... déjame sola.

- De ninguna manera. El va a pagar por lo que te ha hecho.

- No... mamá, déjame sola por favor.

Ella sabía que su madre iba a hacer las cosas mal. Iba a causar problemas a Phillipe y su familia. Melissa no dijo nada, pero su madre con sus contactos, finalmente se enteró de la identidad del padre del bebé. El infierno se soltó... Phillipe y sus padres tenían inmunidad diplomática, pero aún así, ella amenazó con demandarlos por violación a una menor...

- Violación a una menor?

- Tiene 15 años, dijo Verna.

- 15? No tenía idea... me dijo que tenía 19, dijo Phillipe.

- Sra. Grant, dijo el Sr. Crane, le puedo asegurar que nos vamos a encargar de este problema.

- "Este problema" es su hijo. Lo quiero fuera de los Estados Unidos, o voy a crear un incidente diplomático.

- Sra. Grant... comenzó el Sr. Crane...

- Usted no quiere que las imprudencias de su hijo le cuesten su carrera...

- Sra. Grant... no necesita amenazarme. Mi hijo saldrá de los Estados Unidos en el siguiente vuelo a Inglaterra.

- Me agrada que nos entendamos.

Una vez que Verna se fue, Phillipe estaba hablando con su papá.

- Ve a empacar tus maletas.

- Pero padre... la tengo que ver...

- No piensas que ya has hecho suficiente?

- Pero la amo... quiero despedirme

- La Senadora Grant nunca bromea. Ella podría causar muchos problemas... No quiero que ocasione un escándalo diplomático...

- Pero...

- Phillipe, dijo su madre... Creo que es mejor que hagas lo que tu padre dice.

- Pero mamá...

- Por favor Phillipe, dijo su madre.

Phillipe no podía más que obedecer. Salió de los Estados Unidos hacia Inglaterra la misma noche... sin ver a Melissa de nuevo.

La Sra. Grant no paró ahí. Usó sus influencias para que el padre de Phillipe saliera de los Estados Unidos hacia otro país... Fue enviado a Grecia.

Melissa fue enviada a un pequeño pueblo cerca del Lago Michigan. Se estaba quedando con una amiga de su madre. Llevó a término su embarazo. Estaba feliz de tener un niño o una niña a quien darle amor... El bebé de Phillipe. Lo extrañaba mucho. Con su bebé, al menos tendría una parte de él con ella... un recuerdo. Su madre llegó justo antes del nacimiento de su bebé.

Cuando empezó la labor de parto, su madre la llevó a una clínica privada. Durante el parto, Melissa se desmayó. Cuando despertó sintió su vientre vacío. Preguntó dónde estaba el bebé.

- Melissandre, dijo su madre... Dios te castigó por mentir y fornicar.

- Dónde está mi bebé?

- Dios se lo llevó... está muerto, dijo Verna

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MI BEBEEEEEEEE ! QUIERO A MI BEBEEEE !

- Cálmate, dijo su madre. Todo va a estar bien. Era un castigo de Dios... Este bebé hubiera arruinado tu vida.

- Qué tuve? Dijo Melissa sollozando...

- Un pequeño niño, dijo Verna.

- No entiendo, todo estaba bien, estaba sintiendo sus pataditas (se sobaba)... Eso era todo lo que había dejado Phillipe... No no nooo... Por qué... por qué? Cómo puedes llamarle a mi bebé un castigo de Dios? Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Eres un mounstro mamá...

Verna le dio una fuerte bofetada a su hija... esta última la vió con sorpresa, ni siquiera sintió la cachetada. Quería a su bebé. Le trajeron el cuerpo sin vida de un bebé y ella se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. No lo quería dejar ir. Tuvieron que forzarla... estaba histérica y tuvieron que sedarla.

Melissa regresó a Washington con su madre. Se convirtió en una persona triste y obscura. Su madre pasaba el tiempo diciéndole lo pecadora que era por fornicar y que Dios la había castigado matando a su bebé. Melissa no vió nunca más a sus amigas. Se cambió de escuela. Su madre la mandó a un internado... Terminó la preparatoria y se inscribió en el programa de becas para Europa. Obtuvo una beca para la universidad de Oxford. Se fue. Se lo dijo a su madre una hora antes de que saliera el vuelo.

- Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Me estás abandonando?

- Voy a estudiar mamá... Tengo que vivir. Aquí tu vida me está sofocando. Ya no puedo más.

- Eres una zorra malagradecida... después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

- Eres mi madre, es tu obligación moral... adiós mamá.

Salió de los Estados Unidos sin mirar atrás. No sabía si iba a ver a su madre de nuevo. Nunca la perdonó por llamarle a la muerte de su hijo un "castigo de Dios". Esa mujer era un mounstro! Una vez en Oxford, buscó un trabajo que pudiera combinar con sus estudios. Estudió periodismo y encontró un trabajo en un periódico local de Londres. Tenía a su cargo la página de sociales, por lo que iba a todas las recepciones de sociedad para poder escribir sus artículos.

Un día, en una recepción en el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, estaba hablando con algunos diplomáticos. Mientras ella descansaba y tomaba un poco, escuchó la voz de alguien.

- Dios mío... Melissandre Grant!

No... no era posible! Una voz del pasado! Ella volteó.

- Phillipe Crane... o debo decir, Lieutenant Crane, según tu vestimenta?

- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Preguntó Phillipe

- 10 años...

- Te pusiste más hermosa...

- Debes estarme bromeando! Estás coqueteando conmigo? Tengo que trabajar.

Lo dejó y siguió con sus entrevistas. No tenía tiempo de coquetear... y menos con Phillipe Crane. No después de que desapareció sin dejar una dirección. Pero no contaba con la perseverancia de Phillipe. Comenzó a enviarle flores a diario, durante semanas. Ella no accedía. Entonces él la esperaba después del trabajo, todas las noches.

- Phillipe... no entiendes que no quiero verte?

- Pero yo quiero hablar contigo... quiero verte.

- Pues veme.

- Conservas tu sentido del humor...

- Phillipe... estoy cansada. Sólo quiero una cosa... ir a casa, comer y dormir.

- Puedo ir contigo...

- No...

- Melissandre... por favor.

Melissandre lo vio. Ella estaba siendo dura... pero en realidad quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero el pasado aún estaba presente. Pequeños pasos... paso a pasito.

- Pasa por mí mañana en la noche, si estás disponible.

Al día siguiente fueron a cenar a un elegante restaurante en el centro de Londres.

- Cómo estás? Preguntó Phillipe..

- Tú sabes cómo estoy.

- Te hiciste un poco... amargada.

- La vida hace así a las personas a veces.

Hablaron de todo y nada... y ella regresó a trabajar. A pesar de su cinismo y su sarcasmo, Phillipe no desistió. Continuó hablándole y muy seguido iban a cenar.

Pasaron muchos meses antes de que Melissa finalmente se abriera a Phillipe. A pesar de todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, nunca quiso lastimarlo. Pero comenzó a darse cuenta de que estar con Phillipe la hacía feliz, incluso aunque ella no lo aceptaba. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero nunca hablaron del pasado. El finalmente la hizo acceder, después de mucha paciencia y mucho esfuerzo... Estaban en la cama de Melissa.

- Mi amor... te extrañé mucho, dijo él.

- Deja de decir eso... tú desapareciste.

- No sabes?

- No sé qué?

El le dijo todo lo que había pasado con su madre y sus papás. Melissa no podía creer lo que oía. Su madre no les dijo nada a Phillipe y sus papás del bebé!

- Ella no te dijo nada?

- Sobre qué? Preguntó...

Ella le contó la historia con detalles y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Era el turno de Phillipe de no creer lo que escuchaba.

- Tuviste a nuestro bebé?

- Perdí a nuestro bebé... él tendría 10 años, casi 11, dijo llorando... Entonces entré al internado hasta terminar la preparatoria. Cada vez que podía, mi madre me repetía lo pecadora que era y que Dios me había castigado llevándose a mi bebé! Ella le llamaba a nuestro bebé "un castigo de Dios" o "una bendición con disfraz"! Nunca olvidaré eso... nunca!

- Lo siento... no sabía. Hubiera tomado mis responsabilidades, me hubiera hecho cargo de ti... tú nunca me diste tu teléfono. No sabía a dónde llamarte... y después mis padres se fueron de América.

- Verna Grant no hace nada a medias... siento haberte mentido sobre mi edad. Quería decirte la verdad, pero me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y mi mamá me cachó... y el infierno ardió.

- Se acabó... somos adultos los dos... no creo que te lo haya dicho, pero... Te amo, te amé desde la primera vez que te vi en la fiesta tratando de huir del humo, para respirar algo de aire fresco...

- Te amo Phillipe... nunca dejé de hacerlo, aún cuando creía que me habías abandonado. Mi madre me repitió por años que hacer el amor contigo, era la razón por la cual perdí a mi bebé. Así que puedes imaginar cómo me traumatizó...

- No te quiero perder de nuevo... Melissandre Grant... quieres casarte conmigo?

- Si Phillipe... quiero ser tu esposa.

El le dio un anillo de compromiso después. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos... al menos, un poco de felicidad.

Después de eso, se volvieron inseparables! Se casaron pocos meses después y Melissa siguió a su esposo alrededor del mundo, en las embajadas, mientras seguía trabajando en el periódico como corresponsal... podía continuar su trabajo a donde fuera con su esposo. Tenían 3 niños. Un niña de 5 años, uno de 4 y otra niña de sólo un año. Melissa nunca volvió a América para ver a su mamá. Todavía no la perdonaba por llamarle a su bebé "Una bendición con disfraz".

Los dos volvieron a la realidad. Se acostaron y se taparon. Los niños estaban dormidos y ellos en un momento se quedaron dormidos también. La vida les sonreía... se encontraron años después y tenían una familia, buenos trabajos que los llevaban alrededor del mundo. Estaban agradecidos con Dios.

En la suite nupcial, Candy y Terry estaban listos para ir a la cama. Candy estaba en el baño desmaquillándose. Llevaba puesto un camisón que encontró en uno de los cajones del cuarto. Se desató el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo un poco.

Terry, quien también se había cambiado, la estaba viendo con amor. Tomó una almohada y la puso en el sofá. Candy se acostó en la cama. Vió a Terry en el sillón.

- Terry, hay suficiente espacio en la cama...

- Sabes qué es lo que estuvo a punto de pasar antes...

- Pero la cama es lo suficientemente grande. No confías en ti mismo?

- Realmente... no.

- Yo confío en ti. Puedes venir a la cama... es muy cómoda.

Terry la miró por un momento, y finalmente tomó su almohada y su cobija y se reunió con Candy en la cama. Candy se acercó y pasaron la noche abrazados, hasta la mañana. Fue un poco duro para Terry al principio, pero finalmente se durmió. Terry se despertó temprano en la mañana y se dio un baño, para calmar su evidente deseo. Pasar la noche en los brazos de Candy, fue para él un delirio y una tortura al mismo tiempo.

Salió del baño y encontró a Candy sentada en la cama.

- Buenos días, dijo ella sonriendo.

- Buenos días pecosa.

- Cuál es el plan para hoy?

- Tenemos que regresar a la escuela.

- No ahora...

- No, en la noche, a menos que quieras irte más temprano.

- Para qué? Para aburrirme a muerte? No, vamos a aprovechar nuestro tiempo libre lo más que podamos.

Y así lo hicieron. Se divirtieron en la suite, comiendo y riendo. Fueron al Zoológico y se encontraron a Albert, quien estaba trabajando ahí. Pasaron un rato con él, aunque no mucho, porque tenía que trabajar. Luego volvieron a la escuela en la tarde, antes de que anocheciera.

Annie, Patty y Tanisha fueron a ver a Candy a su recámara en la noche.

- No te aburriste aquí sola? Preguntó Annie.

- Sola? Estás bromeando, verdad? Y Terry qué? Dijo Candy.

- Dijiste que no sabía que era tu cumpleaños, dijo Patty.

- Pero lo averiguó y me dio la mejor sorpresa que he tenido!

Les platicó a sus amigas todo lo que había pasado con detalles, y estaban verdes de la envidia (de la buena).

- Dios mío! Dijo Tanisha, de verdad que tienes el novio perfecto...

- Realmente te ama, te trató como una princesa, dijo Annie

- No fue tentativo estar en la suite nupcial con él? Preguntó Patty.

- No tienes idea! Dijo Candy –pensando en los apasionados besos que se dieron-.

- Por qué no lo hiciste, preguntó Tanisha, hubiera sido un excelente "gracias", para él.

- Porque era mi cumpleaños, no el de él. Apenas cumplí 16, tengo toda mi vida para hacerlo... el resto de mi vida, de hecho. Tú ya lo has hecho, Tanisha?

- No, pero si encontrara un chico que me amara tanto como Terry te ama a ti, por qué no?

- Tu novio no te ama? Preguntó Patty.

- Hay de amor a amor... dijo Tanisha, nosotros estamos divirtiéndonos, pero Candy y Terry son la pareja perfecta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

"**Rumania...Aquí vamos! "**

La escuela en Inglaterra terminaba durante la semana del 22 de Julio. Había un viaje de vacaciones a Rumania, organizado para los estudiantes que quisieran participar. Tenían que inscribirse pronto, ya que los lugares eran limitados. Candy se había inscrito, ya que quería visitar ese país y podría ser divertido. También había puesto el nombre de Terry en la lista. No habían hablado de eso aún, pero estaban en el mismo canal.

Después, esa noche en el cuarto de Candy, Terry fue a verla.

- Por cierto, Pecosa... te inscribí para el viaje a Rumania.

- No me digas, sonrió.

- Qué? Hiciste lo mismo?

- Mmm...

- Sin preguntarme?

- Mira quién habla...

- Romeo y Julieta en el mismo canal? Qué pasa?

- Pudo haber sido peor, pudiéramos no haber estado en la lista para nada.

- Pero habríamos estado todavía en el mismo canal!

- No te encantamos como pareja?

Comenzaron a reír y luego empezaron a platicar sobre el viaje y qué llevar.

- Gracias Romeo, por pensar en mí.

- Me encanta que pienses en mí también Julieta...

Había una junta el último día, en la dirección de la escuela. Todos los estudiantes estaban ahí. Habría una fiesta esa noche, antes de empezar las vacaciones.

Durante la junta, Candy platicaba con sus amigas sobre el viaje escolar.

- Vas a ir Annie? Preguntó Candy...

- Estoy tentada a...

- Vamos... cuando acabe la escuela, regresaremos a América. Por el momento, estamos en Europa; por qué no aprovechar para visitar otros países, dijo Candy.

- Ok, voy a ver si todavía me puedo inscribir, dijo Annie... Tani, Patty?

- Vamos detrás de ti, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Candy estaba mirando a Terry y se encontró con sus primos.

- Stear, Archie, dijo sonriendo, van a ir a Rumania?

- Sí, dijo Stear... tengo curiosidad de conocer el país de Drácula...

- Súper...!

- Grandchester también va a ir? Preguntó Archie.

- Y tú qué crees? Preguntó Stear, que va a pasar sus vacaciones sin ella?

- Si, dijo Archie...

- Sueñas! Dijo Stear.

Candy simplemente sonrió. Terry llegó.

- Pecosa, cómo estás? Stear, Cornwell. Quieres venir a ayudarme a ganar un osito Teddy para ti?

- Ok, los veo luego chicos... sale?

Candy salió con Terry bajo la mirada triste de Archie. Terry se ganó un gran oso Teddy para Candy. Todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo... Tal vez porque era el último día de clases.

La fiesta en el último día, se realizó sin ninguna supervisión de los maestros por esta vez. Fue un regalo de despedida de los profesores. Así que los alumnos estaban libres para pasarla como quisieran. Los abrazos y besos se daban en los lugares obscuros, así que la mayoría no bailó. Bueno, de hecho intentaban bailar mientras sus bocas estaban ocupadas besándose. Patty estaba bailando con Stear. Tani estaba con su novio, Annie con otro chico, pero no se estaban besando.

Los alumnos se estaban divirtiendo mucho en la fiesta. Las madres se resistieron al principio, pero los dejaron solos.

Vamos hermanas, dijo uno de los maestros, saben que siempre encuentran una manera de verse a solas, es el último día de clases, déjenlos divertirse.

Las madres accedieron contra su mejor juicio.

Así que la fiesta continuó sin la supervisión de los maestros... Sin "policía" aquellos que tomaban éxtasis aprovecharon la situación para divertirse más. La sensación de esa droga la hacía irresistible a los que la tomaban. Candy, ante su desagradable experiencia, ni siquiera la quería ver.

- Todo mundo se está aprovechando para "hacer cosas" en la pista, dijo Candy.

- Me pregunto cómo pueden concentrarse en el baile, dijo Terry.

- Podemos probar, dijo Candy con una voz suave...

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, Julieta.

Fueron a la pista de baile en medio de las parejas y fueron capaces de bailar y "hacer cosas" (besos y abrazos). Estaba obscuro, pero Archie los estaba viendo con el corazón roto... No sabía si alguna vez podría dejar de sufrir por Candy.

Los siguientes días los estudiantes tenían que ponerse listos para el viaje a Rumania. Los maestros y alumnos tenían que quedarse en casas de diplomáticos. Los estudiantes recibieron los nombres de las familias que los iban a hospedar.

- Qué nombre recibiste? Preguntó Annie a Candy.

- Los Crane, y tú?

- Los Parker...

- Los míos se llaman McDonald, dijo Tanisha, como el restaurante.

- Los míos son los O'Malley, dijo Patty...

- Qué apropiados, dijo Candy sonriendo... No olviden llevar sus GSM y adaptarlos para Rumania.

- Ok, dijo Annie... vamos a empacar!

Melissa estaba dándole de comer a su bebé, cuando Phillipe llegó.

- Mi amor, buenas tardes, dijo él.

- Buenas tardes mi amor...

Se acercó, la besó en el cachete y besó a su bebé en la frente.

- Nuestro joven huésped llega en la noche, dijo Phillipe. Estoy feliz de habernos inscrito en ese programa. Sería bueno para nosotros tener un huésped durante el verano... cómo se llama ella? Porque es mujer, verdad?

- Sí, su nombre es Candice White Andrew...

- Me pregunto si tiene alguna relación con William Andrew, el hombre de negocios de Chicago

- Le puedes preguntar en un rato... cuando la veas... el cuarto de huéspedes está listo?

- Si, la muchacha se encargó. La cena está lista. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cambiarte y traer a nuestra invitada.

- Pareces muy emocionada.

- No sé por qué, pero estoy feliz.

- Bueno, será bienvenida aquí, eso es seguro. Ok, me voy a cambiar.

Los estudiantes y los maestros fueron al Aeropuerto Heathrow, listos para partir a Rumania. Había muchos estudiantes, y entre ellos, los amigos de Candy, pero también sus enemigos: Eliza, Neil, Lizzie, Ethan, etc. Candy no deseaba que estuvieran ahí, pero la vida no siempre es tan fácil.

- Pecosa, voy a ver si podemos cambiarnos a primera clase.

- Pero creo que la escuela está en clase de negocios o turista...

- No hay problema sin solución...

Terry fue a hacer los trámites al mostrador para poner su nombre y el de Candy en primera clase. Los maestros se dieron cuenta de esto hasta que se subieron al avión... No pudieron hacer nada. Eliza y Lizzie estaban furiosas. Annie estaba feliz por su amiga. Archie estaba ardiendo en silencio.

- Eres imposible, dijo Candy cuando estaban solos.

- Quería estar solo contigo, lejos de la mirada de los maestros... no vamos a poder vernos todas las noches.

- Tienes razón. Cómo se llama tu familia?

- Santarelli, es el Embajador de Italia.

- Wow, tienes un embajador! Creo que el mío es un militar.

- Tienes tu lap-top? Podemos enviarnos correos como al principio...

- Si, regresando a las raíces de nuestra relación...

- Terry acomodó el asiento para tenerla más cerca... Se estuvieron besando y acariciando todo el viaje. La aeromoza los veía con una sonrisa.

La gente comentaba sobre ellos...

- Viste a la joven pareja en primera clase? Dijo uno...

- Son muy lindos, me los podría comer, dijo alguien más.

Lizzie, quien caminaba hacia el baño, los escuchó hablar y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Candy y Terry. Lizzie se maldijo miles de veces... perdió a Terry por su propia culpa, ahora estaba terminado... El amaba a Candy y nunca la vería más. Regresó con Eliza.

- Tengo que encontrar la manera de regresar con Terry, dijo.

- Olvídalo, lo que trates de hacer no funcionará, dijo Eliza... por lo menos yo ya me rendí de tratar de lastimarla o estoy tratando de no hacerlo. Pero me saca de mis casillas. Tengo que encontrar un chico para mantenerme ocupada con cosas más importantes, tú haz lo mismo. Consigue un nuevo novio y deja de perseguir a Terry, porque él solamente tiene ojos para Candy.

- Nunca... lo quiero de regreso. No entiendes?... Terry es el mejor novio que he tenido... Me trataba como a una princesa... Supiste lo que hizo por Candy en su cumpleaños? El es al que quiero, Eliza.

- Pero él quiere a Candy... Has arruinado tus oportunidades. Lo que debiste haber hecho es hacerte amiga de Candy. Es una maldita leal con sus amigas, así que nunca hubiera salido con Terry en su vida, si eso significaba perder tu amistad. Pero es demasiado tarde, quemaste el cartucho en cuanto pusiste tus ojos en ella.

- Muy tarde, dijo Lizzie...

Annie escuchó lo que Eliza y Lizzie estaban diciendo. Era verdad... si Lizzie hubiera sido amiga de Candy, ella nunca hubiera salido con Terry. Como nunca estaría con Archie por su amistad con ella.

- Eres muy buena Candy, pensó Annie.

El vuelo a Bucarest duró alrededor de 3 horas y media. Llegaron al Aeropuerto Otopeni en Bucarest, la capital de Rumania, aproximadamente a las 18:30 hrs. Había mucha gente, porque varios vuelos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Los trámites duraron un rato, pero los estudiantes no tenían prisa. Platicaban entre ellos. Candy estaba con sus amigas y Terry.

- No puedo esperar a estar con mi familia, dijo Candy

- Por qué? Preguntó Annie.

- No sé por qué, dijo, simplemente estoy feliz de estar aquí.

- Bueno, espero que todos estén tan contentos como tú, dijo Terry.

- Allá la fila está avanzando, por fin vamos a salir, dijo Patty,...

Todo mundo finalmente caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto. La gente que iba a recibir a los estudiantes en su casa, estaba ahí con letreros con los nombres de los estudiantes. Candy vio a un hombre con un letrero que decía: "Candice White Andrew". Su corazón saltó de felicidad. Por qué? Ella no sabía, pero se aproximó al hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Phillipe Crane estaba sosteniendo el letrero y sintió algo chistoso. Se le contagió el entusiasmo de Melissa? vio a una joven caminando hacia él con una sonrisa y él también le sonrió. Ella se veía radiante con sus ojos color esmeralda y su rubio cabello... Como Melissa... Tuvo la impresión de estar viendo a Melissa 17 años antes. No... era su huésped de verano. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma.

- Buenas tardes, dijo Candy sonriendo y poniendo sus maletas en el piso.

- Buenas tardes, Candice?

- Llámeme Candy, como todos.

Candy sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Dicen que la primera impresión es casi siempre la verdadera... Así que lo hizo. Phillipe estaba un poco sorprendido, pero también la abrazó. Esa chica era como la alegría de la vida.

- Gracias, dijo, por aceptar que me quede con ustedes.

- Eres bienvenida, dijo Phillipe un poco emocionado.

Se sentía bien con esa chica y estaba feliz de haberla escogido para quedarse con ellos. Phillipe fue a ver a los maestros y el coordinador para decirles que había encontrado a su huésped. Entonces, estaban listos para irse.

- Espere, Sr. Crane, me tengo que despedir de alguien.

- Puedes llamarme Phillipe... ok, adelante.

Candy fue a ver a sus amigos para despedirse y después fue con Terry, quien estaba con el chofer del Embajador de Italia.

- Romeo... me tengo que ir.

- Nos vemos Julieta, dijo besándola rápido, ya que se habían besado todo el vuelo... buena suerte.

- Igualmente... vas a poder practicar tu Italiano... Ciao!

Mientras tanto, Phillipe llamó a Melissa de su celular.

- Mi amor?

- Si, querido... está todo bien por allá?

- Si... el huésped...

- Está bien?

- Te va a encantar... hay algo sobre ella que...

- Ay mi amor... me estás intrigando... vengan a casa rápido.

- Te veo luego, bye.

Candy regresó con Phillipe ...

- Tu novio?

- Sí, dijo sonrojándose.

Phillipe simplemente sonrió. Durante el viaje en el carro, iban en la parte de atrás, ya que llevaban chofer. Hablaron de todo y nada. Se sentían muy bien juntos.

- Tengo una esposa y 3 hijos, dos niñas y un niño.

- Súper! Me encanta estar en familia...

- Toda la familia te va a adorar, estoy seguro.

Candy simplemente sonrió. Finalmente llegaron a la villa de los Crane.

- Wow, es grande! Dijo Candy.

- Sí... y hay un jardín y un patio para los niños, dijo Phillipe.

Caminaron a la puerta para timbrar, pero la puerta se abrió y Melissa apareció. Candy vio a Melissa y sintió miles de emociones dentro de ella. Melissa miró a Candy y no sabía qué decir. Continuaron viéndose la una a la otra.

- Buenas tardes, dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio, Sra. Crane.

- Melissa, dime Melissa.

Candy la abrazó. Melissa estaba esperando su abrazo... ella también quería abrazarla.

- Buenas tardes, Melissa, dijo Candy.

- Buenas tardes, Candice, dijo Melissa.

- Candy, por favor.

- Candy, dijo Melissa, déjame presentarte a los niños... Ella es Carissa, él es James y la pequeña Cassandra, a la que llamamos Cassie.

Candy se acercó a los niños.

- Hola pequeños, dijo Candy alegremente... cómo están?

- Bien, dijeron los niños.

La pequeña Carissa la estaba viendo. Candy se agachó. Carissa la abrazó.

- Te pareces a mi mami, dijo Carissa.

- Oh, gracias... dijo Candy abrazándola de nuevo.

James imitó a su hermana y la abrazó también. Candy tomó a Cassie y la besó en la mejilla. Melissa y Phillipe veían la escena fascinados.

- Ahora entiendo lo que me decías por teléfono, mi amor, dijo susurrando... hay algo en esa chica... es la alegría de la vida... pero...

- Te dije... no sé qué es...

- Bueno, de cualquier forma, estoy feliz de que haya venido.

La cena estuvo muy bien... Lucían como una gran y feliz familia.

Terry llegó a la residencia del Embajador Italiano y fue recibido por el Embajador, su esposa, sus tres hijas y su hijo.

- Buenas tardes, dijo Terry.

- Terrence Grandchester? Preguntó el Embajador, Beneto Santarelli.

- Un placer conocerlo, su excelencia... Madame...

- Estos son mis hijos... Ornella, Francesca, Alexandra y Enzo.

- Hola, dijeron los chicos.

- Como puedes ver, todos hablamos tu idioma, mi esposa es Americana.

- Oh, maravilloso... díganme Terry, por favor.

Francesca, quien tenía 16 años, encontró a Terry realmente guapo. Ella era rubia con el cabello lacio y los ojos grises. Comenzó a platicar con Terry y no se le despegó. A Terry le gustaba su atención, pero la sentía un poco agobiante. Su corazón estaba con Candy... si estuviera libre, pasaría un rato agradable con Francesca... Pero no se arrepentía de nada... tenía a Candy y era feliz.

Después de la cena, Francesca llevó a Terry a su cuarto. Ella se quedó con él mientras arreglaba sus cosas. Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco al principio... y entonces ella le dio a entender que quería algo más.

- Estoy buscando mi celular para hablarle a mi novia, dijo Terry para dejarle ver que no estaba disponible.

- Ah, ella se quedó en Londres?

- No, está aquí con los Crane.

- Ah, pero no en esta casa...

- Francesca, soy el tipo más fiel...

- Andale, sólo una vez y será suficiente...

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba... Esta chica no tenía vergüenza...!

- Tienes novio?

- Sí, pero está de vacaciones.

- Y tú crees que le guste que estés coqueteando conmigo?

- El no lo tiene que saber... No le voy a decir. Todavía no estoy casada... soy joven y bella... Puedo divertirme un poco... o no? Tú seguramente te sientes solo sin tu novia, Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy disponible.

- Gracias, pero no, gracias.

- Si cambias de opinión...

- No lo haré...

El celular de Terry comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de su incómoda conversación.

- Candy, dijo, aliviado.

- Terry? Te escuchas raro... Una chica te está coqueteando? (Silencio)

- "El que calla otorga"... Se bueno con ella, puede ayudarte con el italiano.

- Pecosa, eres increíble!

- Por qué? Porque confío en mi Romeo, por cierto, mi familia aquí es maravillosa! La mamá, el papá y los niños son preciosos! Me siento muy bien aquí.

- Qué bueno por ti Julieta, estoy feliz.

- Ah... y no hay ningún chico de mi edad aquí... -bromeó-

- De qué hablas? Yo confío plenamente en ti, mi Julieta.

- Eso espero! Ok cariño, me tengo que ir. Tengo que leerles un cuento a los niños. Llámame antes de irte a dormir.

- Ok, te hablo después... Te amo.

- Bye, te amo...

Terry puso el celular en su buró. Francesca no se perdió ni una palabra de la conversación, por lo menos del lado de Terry.

- Debes amarla mucho, dijo ella.

- Sí...

- Qué suertuda... te dejo... Puedes bajar cuando estés listo.

- No sé si no me pierda en esta casota... es muy grande.

- Entonces... te espero.

Terry terminó de arreglar sus cosas y bajó con Francesca para estar con el resto de la familia, en una de las salas.

El resto de la banda estaba bien con sus familias anfitrionas. La mayoría de las familias estaban felices con sus huéspedes, excepto, obviamente las de Lizzie y Eliza. Neil estaba con una familia que tenía a una chica de 15 años llamada Tracy... y empezó a "ligar" inmediatamente con ella. Todos los chicos que estaban en familias con chicas adolescentes, estaban en el séptimo cielo.

Annie se encontraba en la familia Parker, tenían un hijo llamado Warren, quien tenía 17 años y él tenía dos hermanas... Lobby de 16 y Carrie de 14. La mamá era Suiza y el papá Americano. Warren se puso en los zapatos de Annie y decidió darle toda su atención. Esa era una gran oportunidad para que Annie lo comparara con la indiferencia de Archie.

Annie le llamó al celular de Candy... quien estaba en su cuarto instalando su lap-top.

- Hola, Candy?

- Annie, cómo estás?

- Bien, creo.

- Mmm qué pasa?

- Bueno, hay un chico aquí... Warren, tiene 17 años.

- Ah...

- Es adorable...

- Te está coqueteando, quieres decir...

- Sí. Candy, yo paso todo el tiempo persiguiendo a Archie... y la atención que me da Warren es maravillosa!

- Me da gusto por ti... Annie, vete con cuidado.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Gracias. Y cómo estás tú con tu familia?

- Annie... como dices: "mi familia"... Me siento como en casa de mi familia, es un sentimiento extraño. No hay chicos... Los niños son pequeños y adorables. Estoy en el séptimo cielo.

- Me da muchísimo gusto por ti... nunca te había escuchado así de feliz...

- Gracias... nos vemos mañana... Buenas noches Annie.

Acababa de terminar, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

- Pecosa?

- Romeo...

- Te llamo para desearte buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Romeo, dijo sonriendo.

- Buenas noches, Julieta, te veo mañana.

- Te extraño...

- Yo también...

Melissa iba pasando y tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante...

Candy acababa de terminar su conversación con Terry.

- Quién era?... Si no soy indiscreta...

- Terry, mi novio.

- Oh... cuánto tienen de novios?

- Nos conocimos el 31 de diciembre, pero empezamos en abril.

- Y tú lo amas...

- Cuando nos conocimos, yo acababa de perder a mi primer novio en un accidente automovilístico. Nunca pensé que amaría a alguien más.

Melissa la veía... Candy tenía pecas, como ella. Le gustaba su presencia.

- Quieres que cepille tu cabello?

- Sería lindo, gracias. Soy adoptada... nunca tuve una mamá.

- Oh... tú eres de la familia de William Andrew?

- Sí.

- Yo lo vi algunas veces en recepciones.

- Bueno, al menos tú lo has visto... Yo nunca lo he visto...

- Pero él te adoptó...

- Fue para complacer a Anthony, mi primer novio... él siempre estaba en viajes de negocios...

- Oh... Yo puedo ser tu mamá durante tu estancia.

- Eso me complacería mucho, gracias...

- De nada, es un placer para mí también.

Candy estaba sentada enfrente del vestidor y Melissa estaba detrás de ella, cepillando su largo, rizado y rubio cabello. Continuaron platicando. Candy le dijo lo que había pasado con Terry. Estaban riendo.

Phillipe iba pasando por ahí y miró a través de la puerta entre-abierta. Por un segundo pensó: "madre e hija"... pero paró pensando que era ridículo. Pero... realmente era ridículo? Fue por su cámara digital. Tocó a la puerta.

- Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto, pasa, dijo Candy.

- Qué estás haciendo con la cámara, mi amor? Dijo Melissa.

- Quiero inmortalizar este momento... puedo? Le preguntó a Candy.

- Claro!

Las dos dijeron "Cheese". Tomó la foto, luego otra y otra... fue a su computadora y bajó las fotos... Las dos mujeres estaban todavía platicando. Candy estaba ahora cepillando el cabello de Melissa.

Phillipe llegó con las fotos.

- Ya? Dijo Melissa viendo a su esposo.

- La magia de la tecnología, dijo Phillipe.

- Están preciosas, dijo Candy.

- Te puedes quedar con estas.

- Muchas gracias, Phillipe.

- Te vamos a dejar dormir, dijo Melissa, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, y gracias otra vez.

Dejaron a Candy y esta mandó un correo a Terry.

Mi querido Romeo:

Estaba acostumbrada a verte todas las noches... Te extraño. Phillipe (El Sr. Crane) nos tomó fotos a Melissa (Sra. Crane) y a mí. Son muy lindas. Te las enseñaré mañana.

Si tu situación es un poco rara, (la hija del Embajador te está coqueteando) sé que sabrás qué hacer. Confío en ti. Me voy a la cama. Te veo después, mi amor.

Te amo.

Julieta...

Candy tuvo respuesta de Terry casi inmediatamente.

Estas 6 semanas van a ser una tortura para mí, porque no te veré todas las noches. Pero mañana no me alejaré de ti. Quiero pasar la mayoría del tiempo contigo durante el día. Te veo mañana.

Te amo...

Romeo.

Melissa y Phillipe estaban en su recámara.

- Mi amor, estás loca de contenta! La última vez que te vi tan feliz fue cuando nació Cassie.

- Te molesta?

- Al contrario, estoy tan feliz como tú.

- Abrázame fuerte, dijo Melissa cerrando sus ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Vacaciones en Rumania Parte 1**

"**Visita y placer..."**

A la mañana siguiente, los niños despertaron a Candy.

- Buenos días, pequeños, dijo sonriendo.

- Buenos días!

Subieron a la cama y Candy ayudó a la pequeña Cassie a subir... era muy linda con sus pecas, igual que ella. Estaba platicando con los niños alegremente y sonriendo. La pequeña Carissa le estaba enseñando a contar en Rumano. Candy fue con ella al baño y les dio una baño a cada uno... Luego los vistió. La muchacha vino por ellos para darles de desayunar. Candy fue a darse un baño y a vestirse. Fue al comedor y encontró a toda la familia en la mesa, desayunando.

- Buenos días a todos!

- Buenos días, dijeron todos.

- Gracias por tener listos a los niños, dijo Melissa.

- Oh, no... el placer es mío... son adorables...

- Pasaste una buena noche? Preguntó Phillipe.

- Sí, gracias...

El celular de Candy comenzó a sonar. La muchacha le estaba sirviendo su té, huevos y pan tostado.

- Perdón, le dijo a los demás... Bueno? Terry, hola mi amor! Tuve una buena noche, gracias... y tú? No te molestaron mucho? Te veo dentro de poco... Ciao!

- Terry? Dónde vive? Preguntó Melissa.

- En la residencia del Embajador de Italia.

- Ornella y Francesca... es guapo tu chico?

- Mucho...

- Van a tratar de conquistarlo.

- Confío en Terry.

- Eso es bueno.

- Me tengo que ir, dijo Phillipe, los veo en la noche, dijo besando a su esposa y a sus hijos en la frente... también besó a Candy en la frente.

Terminaron el desayuno y Melissa llevó a Candy al Centro Cultural Americano, donde se supone que se encontraría con los demás. Ya estaban otros estudiantes... y estaba Terry. Melissa salió del carro con Candy. Terry caminó hacia ellas. Le dio un gran abrazo a Candy.

- Melissa, déjame presentarte a Terrence Grandchester... Terry, ella es Melissa.

- Eres el hijo del Duque Richard Grandchester?

- Sí, dijo Terry sorprendido.

- Soy reportera, de la página de sociales, es mi campo... y estuve en Londres.

- Ah, dijo Terry.

- Candy, vendré por ti alrededor de las 5 de la tarde... que tengas lindo día.

- Gracias, bye Melissa...

- Adiós, Candy.

Se regresó al carro y la dejó. Candy la estaba viendo irse.

- No es maravillosa? Le preguntó a Terry

- Si... se parece a ti... tal vez es por eso que te sientes tan bien con ella.

- Se parece a mí?

- El mismo cabello, las pecas, los ojos...

- En verdad? Yo no veo eso...

- Debes estar ciega, pecosa... esa mujer podría ser tu madre!

Candy quería contestar, pero sus amigos llegaron en ese momento.

- Hola, dijo Annie sonriendo.

- Buenos días, dijo Patty.

- Hola, dijo Tanisha.

- Hola chicas, dijo Candy sonriendo... dónde están los chicos?

- Allá, platicando con las chicas.

- Cuál es el itinerario de hoy? Preguntó Tanisha.

- Vamos a ir a Snagov, para visitar la ciudad... es donde está la tumba de Drácula, explicó Patty.

- No está en Transilvania? Preguntó Annie.

- Aparentemente no, dijo Candy... tenemos que irnos, nos están llamando... vamos al camión.

Todos subieron al camión. Terry y Candy se sentaron en la parte de atrás. Sus amigos se sentaron en los asientos justo frente a ellos. Eliza, Lizzie y su grupo estaban adelante. El paseo se llevó a cabo sin altercados. La tumba de Drácula. Drácula en Rumano quiere decir "El diablo". La leyenda dice que él se convirtió a la magia negra, haciendo desaparecer a sus enemigos.

- Creen que Bram Stoker vino aquí para hacer una investigación y escribir su libro? Preguntó Candy.

- No lo sé, dijo Terry, pero tuvo un error en la región... no estamos en Transilvania... Pero tal vez fue enterrado aquí.

La gente de la aldea, los estaban viendo y sonreían... Turistas; era bueno ver a otras personas al lado de la gente de la aldea. Fueron a comer a un restaurante Italiano todos juntos. La guía era una mujer Rumana llamada Lydia Grigore. Ella los trasladaba y les recomendó probar el "Cascaval Pane" una especialidad Rumana hecha con queso de la región; era servido con papas fritas... Eso es lo que todo el mundo ordenó, y a todos les gustó. Pasaron el resto de la tarde visitando los templos Ortodoxos locales.

Cuál es la diferencia entre los templos católicos y los Ortodoxos, preguntó Patty a Lydia.

Los sacerdotes Ortodoxos se pueden casar, empezó Lydia...

Es suficiente para convertirme, dijo Neil.

Todo mundo se empezó a reír. Terminaron su visita y continuaban haciendo preguntas a Lydia. Entonces llegó la hora de regresar a Bucarest. Regresaron como llegaron, en autobús. Candy estaba en los brazos de Terry.

- Te voy a extrañar de nuevo, Romeo...

- Nuestras tardes son más o menos libres, o no? Puedo venir a verte o tú puedes ir a verme.

- Francesca...

- Francesca no me va a correr?

- Si hace eso... no le volveré a hablar ... sabes la dirección de tu familia?

- No, pero le puedo preguntar a Melissa y te llamaré.

- Ok.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazándose el uno al otro, hasta que llegaron al Centro Cultural Americano. Los familiares anfitriones fueron por ellos... ya estaban esperando hacía un rato. Candy vio a su familia desde lejos. Terry vio al chofer del Embajador Italiano con Francesca.

- Es ella?

- Sí...

- Es hermosa.

- En serio? No lo había notado.

- Terry, cálmate... confío en ti.

- Gracias Julieta... te veo luego.

- Te veo después Romeo... dijo sonriendo... Ciao!

Candy regresó con su familia. Tuvieron que poner en espera sus planes de verse, ya que el Embajador Italiano tenía otros planes... Tenían que ir al templo Italiano. El sacerdote solamente iba un rato, así que cuando estaba ahí, había una multitud cada noche. Candy fue con su familia al Centro Cultural Británico, a ver una película con otros miembros de la Corporación diplomática. Era realmente una manera de conocer, socializar y platicar. Candy se encontró con otros hijos de diplomáticos. Había de algunos países Africanos, de Sudamérica, Asia... Realmente era cultivante para ella comparar países y culturas. Ella estaba en un punto, parada junto a Melissa y Phillipe.

- Melissandre, dijo el Embajador Americano... no me dijiste que tenías una hija adolescente... Se parece mucho a ti... es tu propia imagen.

- No, dijo el Embajador de Gran Bretaña... es su huésped.

- En verdad? Pero pensé que... Lo siento, Melissa, me confundí.

- No se disculpe, está bien, dijo Melissa.

Phillipe entendió que su esposa estaba pensando en el hijo que perdió. Hubiera tenido la edad de Candy. Melissa se sintió triste. Candy se puso en el lugar del Embajador Americano... Tenía razón en la observación que había hecho. Phillipe y Melissa tuvieron la misma impresión, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Sabes, Melissa? Dijo Candy, Terry también dijo que nos parecíamos... dijo que podrías ser mi madre...

- En serio? Bueno... lo tomaré como un cumplido, contestó sonriendo.

- Yo también, dijo Candy riendo.

Comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas. Vieron la película, era un clásico... "Casablanca".

En su cama, Melissa estaba pensando en lo que pasó durante la tarde.

- Estás pensando en él? Preguntó Phillipe.

- Si hubiera tenido una niña, juraría que Candy es mi hija.

- Pero tuviste un niño, y murió. Viste el cuerpo...

- Lo sé, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte... Todo sería tan simple si Candy fuera su hija. Ella tuvo una conexión inmediata con ella, pero su bebé murió.

Candy estaba en su cuarto, al teléfono.

- Annie? Cómo te va con Warren?

- Bien. Es absolutamente encantador. Cuánto tengo que esperar para que me bese?

- No sé, depende de ti, si te sientes lista.

- Ok... ya veremos.

- Ya no piensas en Archie?

- Sí, un poco, pero él ni siquiera me ve.

- Lo siento, Annie.

- Gracias, pero como tú dices... Hay otros peces en el océano... Puedo tener un amor de verano... o no?

- Eh... no sé cómo contestar eso...

- Ok, me tengo que ir... te veo mañana.

- Mañana es sábado... tenemos los fines de semana libres... Nuestras familias probablemente nos llevarán al Club Diplomático.

- Iré con Warren, dijo Annie toda emocionada.

- Adiós Annie, cuídate.

Candy fue a tomar un baño, y ya estaba lista para ir a la cama. Su celular timbró.

- Terry!

- Estás bien, Julieta? No muy decepcionada?

- No... mañana somos libres, o no?

- Francesca me va a llevar al Club diplomático.

- Francesca?

- Puedo pasar por ti, si tu familia no va...

- Francesca?

- Perdón mi amor, pero el único chico aquí, tiene 11 años.

- Puedes ser su amigo.

- No confías en mí?.

- Sí, pero eso no significa que te quiero ver con ella todo el tiempo.

- Iré en la mañana después del desayuno para pasar un tiempo contigo.

- Sale, así ves qué adorables son los niños.

- Ok, te llamo en la mañana por la dirección.

- Buenas noches, Romeo... te veo mañana

Quería ir a la cama, pero sintió ganas de ver a Melissa. Sintió su tristeza desde que la tomó por su mamá... Por qué? No le gustaba ver a nadie triste. Melissa tuvo ganas de ver a Candy también. Fue y tocó la puerta.

- Pasa Melissa, todo está bien?

- Sí, por qué?

- No parecía cuando creyeron que eras mi madre.

- No... no es eso... Desearía ser tu madre, tú eres muy alegre...y llena de vida.

- Oh, gracias... Este asunto te está poniendo triste. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Qué te parece Terry?

- Es realmente muy guapo...

- Puede venir a verme mañana en la mañana? Necesitaré la dirección de aquí.

- No hay problema, te la doy en la mañana... Tú y Terry...?

- Quieres saber si vamos a usar tu casa para satisfacer nuestro apetito sexual? No te preocupes por eso... Soy tan pura, como el día que nací.

Melissa sonrió... se sentía aliviada, sin saber por qué... Hablaron un rato y luego Melissa regresó a su cuarto. Se sintió mejor después de hablar con Candy. Phillipe estaba feliz de tener a Candy, pero se preguntaba cómo Melissa iba a tomar su partida. No quería que se sintiera muy apegada a ella. Pero él sabía que era muy tarde... Melissa se conectó con Candy desde el momento en que la vio igual que él. La separación iba a ser dolorosa. Pero por ahora, tenían que aprovechar su presencia.

Al día siguiente, un poco después del desayuno, llegó Terry con Francesca. Candy estaba un poco decepcionada de que fuera su "perro guardián", como ella la llamaba en su cabeza. Mientras Francesca estaba hablando con Melissa, Candy fue por algo a su cuarto. Terry estaba en la sala con Phillipe.

- Entonces, dijo Phillipe, cuáles son tus intenciones hacia Candy, Terry?

- Ahhh para el futuro?

- Para el futuro... no querría que la lastimaras.

Terry se sintió como si el padre de Candy lo estuviera interrogando en su primera cita.

- Bueno, quiero casarme con ella algún día... al menos, eso espero... si ella todavía me quiere.

- Ella está loca por ti... todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar en sus ojos cuando habla de ti.

- Yo también la amo.

- Eso espero, realmente... o de otra manera me tendrás que responder... si solamente estás jugando con ella.

Terry lo miró sorprendido y se dio cuenta que Phillipe estaba bromeando. El también sonrió. Candy llegó con los niños. Terry entendió por qué Candy se sentía tan bien en esa familia. Estaba como pez en el agua... Con niños que la adoraban y que extrañamente se parecían tanto a ella. Melissa llegó con Francesca.

- Phillipe, no estás molestando a Terry, verdad? Preguntó Melissa.

- No Melissa, estoy bien, dijo Terry. Srita. Pecosa, vámonos.

- Ok, vamos pequeños.

Salieron de la sala para ir al jardín. Melissa y Phillipe los estaban viendo irse. Francesca los siguió.

- Srita. Pecosa? Dijo Phillipe, también se puede aplicar contigo, Sra. Pecosa.

Melissa simplemente sonrió y se acercó a su esposo para besarlo.

Candy, Terry y los niños estaban jugando en el jardín. Francesca estaba sentada en una banca y los estaba viendo.

- "Terry y Candy... están juntos", pensó... "El la ama demasiado... estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, es mejor ser su amiga.

Se paró y fue a reunirse con ellos para jugar con los niños.

Annie estaba con los Parker, platicando con sus hijas, Lobby y Carrie.

- Tienes novio? Le preguntó Lobby a Annie.

- No... me gusta un chico, pero él ni siquiera me mira.

- Oh... me pasa lo mismo. Me gusta un chico que va a la escuela de Francés, pero él no sabe.

- Trataste de decírselo?

- No. También hay una barrera de comunicación... Realmente casi no hablo francés... ni el mínimo...

- Tu hermano tiene novia? Preguntó Annie.

- No... no por el momento. Estaba idiota por Michelle Vignal, la hija del Embajador de Francia, pero se acabó.

- Qué pasó? Preguntó Annie...

- La cachó con Britt McDonald, el hijo del Embajador Americano. Es realmente lindo, pero es un mujeriego... dijo Carrie.

- Ah... se divierten aquí, no?

- Y todavía no escuchas nada, dijo Lobby.

Lobby continuó contándole a Annie sobre la vida amorosa de los chicos del la Corporación Diplomática.

Tanisha estaba viviendo con el Embajador Americano McDonald... Su hijo Britt tenía el cabello largo y rubio... ojos azules...era muy guapo y lo sabía... así que "ligaba" con todas las chicas. Era encantador y tenía muy buena "labia", así que la mayoría de las chicas no se resistían. Pero Tanisha tenía otras cosas en mente. Su novio no pudo hacer el viaje con ellos. Se decía a ella misma que iba a resistir los encantos de ese Casanova, pero era duro... realmente difícil.

- Tanisha, dijo Britt, quieres venir conmigo al Club diplomático? Yo creo que la mayoría de las familias van a estar ahí.

- Ok, dijo Tanisha con una sonrisa.

Se sintió muy bien después de eso... se preguntaba qué tanto iba a resistir.

Neil estaba hospedado con la familia de un diplomático Canadiense. Tenían una hija llamada Tracy, que estaba feliz de tener a un chico en su casa. Ella no perdía el tiempo, estaba con él como "uña y mugre"... Neil se sentía halagado y tomó ventaja de la situación.

Stear y Archie estaban con la familia de un diplomático del Congo, quien tenía hijos e hijas adolescentes. El padre era un Embajador y todos habían estado en diferentes países, entre ellos Estados Unidos, así que todos hablaban inglés. Ellos fueron realmente bienvenidos y se sentían muy cómodos ahí. Estaban un poco temerosos por la comida, pero tenían un menú especial. Stear quería probar la comida Africana y pensó que era realmente buena.

Lizzie estaba en la familia del Embajador de Colombia. Tenían una hija llamada Lisa, quien trataba de ser tan amable como podía con su invitada, la cual no era amable con ella del todo.

Eliza estaba con la familia del Embajador de Bangladesh. Tenían una hija llamada Seema. Era muy agradable, pero no pudo con Eliza. Siendo la hija de un diplomático, era muy educada y diplomática con ella. Crecer en la diplomacia, tenía tal vez sus ventajas.

Ethan estaba con una familia Alemana, los Bangert... Ellos tenían dos hijas... Christine y Andrea. Christine era muy tímida con los muchachos. Tenía 16 años y nunca había salido con un chico. Para Ethan era un placer hacerla probar las delicias que muchos adolescentes ya habían probado.

El propósito de estas vacaciones, era educar a los estudiantes, hacerlos visitar otro país, un lugar ex-comunista, con otra cultura... y mostrarles cómo la comunidad extranjera vive en un país donde el Inglés no es el idioma oficial... Pero los jóvenes sólo tenían en la mente saciar sus deseos de la pubertad y divertirse como locos.

Todo mundo se encontraba en el Club diplomático con los miembros de sus familias anfitrionas. Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Candy estaba con Annie, Patty y Tanisha. Estaban platicando y comparando a sus familias. Terry estaba también con sus amigos, entre ellos John, el Vietnamita que estaba viviendo con el Embajador Brasileño.

En el Club diplomático, había una gran alberca y un chapoteadero para los pequeños; algunas canchas de tenis, campo de fútbol, mesas de ping pong, un salón de "maquinitas" y otro de audio y video, baños de vapor, un campo de mini-golf una tienda donde podían pagar con dólares Americanos, un salón especial para fiestas y eventos especiales, y finalmente un restaurante con terraza. El club data de la era comunista, cuando a los extranjeros no les era permitido hablar con la población local. El club era donde todos los extranjeros se reunían. A los jóvenes les gustaba ir al club a divertirse, por supuesto... pero también para citarse con chicos del sexo opuesto. Para aquellos que tenían padres muy estrictos, como los Africanos, los Asiáticos o incluso los latinoamericanos, el club era el lugar ideal para reunirse con sus parejas a escondidas de sus padres. La mayoría del tiempo, los padres los dejaban en el club y luego pasaban por ellos en la tarde.

Candy estaba con los niños de los Crane. Se fueron a cambiar a los vestidores para ponerse el traje de baño e ir al chapoteadero... Annie y Patty también estaban en sus vestidores.

- Candy, dijo Annie, esos niños se parecen a ti.

- Es porque somos rubios.

- Bueno, podrían ser tus hermanitos, dijo Patty.

Candy se divirtió con los niños y luego los llevó al restaurante para comer. Ahí la encontró Terry.

- Hola Srita. Pecosa, dijo Terry.

- Cuál de todas? Preguntó Carissa... yo también tengo pecas.

- Sí, dijo Terry... tú serás la pequeña Srita. Pecosa.

- Y... mamá?

- Mamá será la Sra. Pecosa...

No podían dejar de reír... Britt McDonald estaba sentado a unas mesas de ellos, con sus amigos... y estaba viendo a Candy. Ella tenía novio, lo que le dio más coraje para tratar de seducirla. El hecho de haber logrado esto muchas veces, le daba la arrogancia para creer que podría tener a quien fuera y quien quisiera. Así que puso a Candy como la siguiente en su lista de conquistas.

Candy y Terry no se habían encontrado solos desde que llegaron a Rumania. Querían estar solos, pero en el club... con toda esa gente... había lugares escondidos, por supuesto, pero... Terry terminó de comer y tuvo que ir con sus amigos para jugar un partido de futbol.

- Futbol? Quieres decir Soccer?...

- Es futbol, dijo Terry, los americanos están locos al llamarle Futbol al suyo, cuando es una versión del rugby... especialmente porque ni siquiera le pegas con el pie (foot en inglés) ... y le llamamos "futbol" americano.

- Bueno, no sé por qué le llaman futbol... todo lo que sé es que es futbol, y el tuyo es Soccer.

- Ok, pecosa... te veo luego, dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

- Ciao, dijo Candy riendo.

Terry sabía que Candy lo estaba molestando con ese "Ciao", por Francesca... él simplemente sonrió.

Candy fue a reunirse con los Crane y los pequeños. Se encontró con Tanisha en el camino, quien acababa de terminar una conversación con su novio por celular.

- Hola Tanisha... cómo estás...?

- Bien...

- Y en tu familia anfitriona?

- Es la familia de Britt McDonald.

- El gran chico rubio que vi en el restaurante? Me estaba viendo de una manera extraña.

- Seguramente está planeando seducirte.

- Está perdiendo el tiempo.

- Pero Candy... no sé que me está pasando... sé que él está jugando, pero no puedo evitar ser tentada...

- Tanisha...

- Yo sé... tengo novio, pero no está aquí conmigo.

- Tanisha... aguántate... escucha, si quieres lanzarte 5 minutos con Britt, no te puedo detener... Pero piensa en las consecuencias. Podrías vivir con eso?

- No sé... pero gracias Candy. Eres tan sincera conmigo y con los demás... voy a ver el juego de futbol... vienes?

- Voy a dejar a los niños con sus papás, ahí voy.

- Ok, te veo después...

Candy fue a dejar a los niños con sus papás y luego al campo de futbol. Había dos equipos... los visitantes y los chicos de Bucarest. Se divirtieron mucho. Britt estaba descansando y aprovechó para sonreírle a Candy.

- Hola, dijo él.

- Hola, dijo Candy.

- Te gusta el juego?

- Me gusta ver a mi novio, dijo Candy, quien lo vio acercándose.

- Ah... no estoy interesado en tu novio...

- Yo sí... con permiso, dijo alejándose de ahí.

Fue y se sentó junto a Annie. Eliza y Lizzie vieron lo que había pasado y decidieron hacer un plan para aprovecharse de la situación. Candy estaba platicando con Annie de Britt.

- Te estaba coqueteando? Preguntó Annie.

- Tú qué crees?... Es insoportable. Parece que quiere a todas las que tienen novio. Parece que a eso se dedica, dijo Candy riendo... de cualquier manera, está perdiendo su tiempo. Yo sólo tengo ojos para Terry. Y qué onda con tu chico encantador?

- Está en el campo, lo ves?

- El de rojo? Sí, es muy lindo... Archie también está en la cancha.

- Dónde? Dijo Annie como si no lo hubiera visto.

Candy sonrió. Annie todavía estaba un poco lastimada por el rechazo de Archie. Cuando todos regresaron a casa, Terry fue con los Crane antes de ir con su familia donde se hospedaba. Ornella, la hermana de Francesca, estaba con él... no lo dejaba ni respirar. Melissa vio lo que estaba pasando y le llamó a Ornella para platicar algunas cosas. Candy le agradeció a Melissa por dentro, y fue a su recámara con Terry.

- Qué buena onda Melissa que distrajo a Ornella, dijo Terry.

- Sabía que necesitaba estar contigo... dijo Candy acercándose para besarlo.

Necesitaban estar solos por un rato y Melissa los había ayudado... Phillipe tomó a Melissa y la llevó para hablar con ella.

- Estás segura de que estará bien, sola en su cuarto con él?

- Eres gracioso, Phillipe, parece que estás preocupado por tu hija... ella me dijo que no tienen intimidad. Así que todo lo que está haciendo es besar al muchacho que ama. No han tenido tiempo de estar solos desde que llegaron aquí. Te acuerdas de nosotros?

- Y eso se supone que me tiene que aliviar? Dijo Phillipe no muy convencido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Vacaciones en Rumania Parte 2:**

**" El casino en la embajada Francesa" **

El resto del verano estuvo bien. Los chicos fueron invitados a la embajada francesa ... habían organizado un Casino. Tarde de casino, vestido de noche para las chicas y smoking para los chicos. La Embajada Francesa, era grande... quitaron los muebles y los reemplazaron por mesas, ruletas, máquinas, etc.

Candy estaba con sus amigas y sus primos. Terry no estaba ahí todavía.

- Vienes a jugar, Candy? Preguntó Archie.

- No, voy a comer en el buffete francés, dijo.

- Ok, sabes en dónde encontrarnos, dijo Stear... vamos a jugar.

Candy fue a servirse algo de comida, mientras los demás estaban jugando. Cuando estaba en la barra del buffete, escuchó una voz.

- Hola Candy...

- Britt...

- Y... dónde está el caballero de la armadura dorada?

- Va a estar aquí pronto...

- Espero que Ornella y Francesca sepan seducirlo... y al mismo tiempo, yo me voy a aprovechar de la situación para flirtear contigo.

- Estás perdiendo tu tiempo... y las dos niñas italianas también...

- Nadie se me resiste...

- Siempre hay una primera vez...

- Amas a tu Británico "loser"...

- Estoy segura que él piensa que tú eres un "loser" Americano, dijo apartándose.

Candy fue a platicar con algunas chicas, entre ellas Michelle Vignal, la hija del Embajador Francés, quien hablaba inglés perfectamente.

- Vi a tu novio, dijo Michelle... es muy guapo. Vive en la residencia Italiana?

- Ya sé... hay dos hermosas chicas ahí, pero yo confío en él.

- Se ve que no vives aquí... todo mundo se traiciona, todo mundo, sin pensar en los demás.

- Es una pena vivir así, dijo Candy.

- Lo sé, pero así es aquí... y nadie detiene a los chicos... si ves lo que quiero decir?...

- Ok, gracias... es mucha información para mí, dijo Candy riendo... ahí está Terry por fin.

Terry entró al salón con Ornella y Francesca, cada una tomando un brazo. Todo mundo veía a Candy...Cualquier otra chica se hubiera molestado por la escena, pero no Candy. Le sonrió a Terry, quien dejó a las dos chicas y caminó hacia ella. Fueron a hablar al jardín.

- Vaya! Sí que sabes como hacer una entrada, dijo Candy...

- No estás celosa?... espero.

- No, pero trata de evitar ese tipo de espectáculos para la otra... todas las miradas de repente se volvieron hacia mí, porque todos querían ver mi reacción.

- Lo siento mi amor... pero no sabía que hacer para deshacerme de esas dos... se me pegan como chicle.

- Supongo que es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser el tipo más guapo de todo el mundo... Bromeó.

- Sí... dijo riendo. Pecosa, quieres venir a jugar?

- Ok...

Fueron a reunirse con los otros que ya estaba jugando a la ruleta.

- Pensé que no querías jugar, dijo Archie a Candy.

- Estaba esperando a Terry, dijo Stear.

- Ah...

Se divirtieron toda la noche. Neil perdió un poco de dinero, igual que Eliza y Patty. Lizzie estaba ganando mucho. Candy y Terry ganaban y perdían... todo mundo se divertía.

Annie estaba con Warren, quien no la dejó ni por un segundo. Fueron al jardín a hablar bajo la luz de la luna... Warren se acercó para besarla en la boca. Annie se dejó besar... nunca la habían besado y estaba harta de esperar a que Archie "la pelara". El beso fue más maravilloso de lo que ella se imaginó. Annie sentía que el mundo giraba alrededor de ella... sentía que se transportaba en un remolino de pasión. Saboreó el beso al máximo... era fantástico.

Archie iba pasando por ahí y los vio besándose apasionadamente... sintió algo chistoso. Annie Brington le había dado toda la atención a él... y él la había ignorado. Ahora, ella estaba besando a alguien más... Por qué de repente querer estar en el lugar de Warren?

Por otro lado, Terry iba al baño... fue sorprendido por Lizzie, quien cerró la puerta con llave, para estar a solas con él.

- Lizzie!

- Vamos, no seas tímido... o qué no te he visto desnudo?

- Lizzie, qué quieres?

- Te quiero a ti... Terry, no puedo olvidarte. Fuiste el mejor novio y amante que he tenido.

Mientras decía esto, se acercó a él y trató de abrazarlo para besarlo. Terry la alejó de él.

- Lizzie...

- Candy es virgen. Yo sé que no lo has hecho. Debes estar frustrado. Yo estoy aquí, Terry... nadie sabrá...

- Pero tú y yo sí... Lizzie, alto... yo amo a Candy y estoy con ella, con relaciones sexuales o sin ellas... Yo la amo y ella me ama... eso es suficiente para mí. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste.

- Tú nunca me amaste o sí? Sólo querías mi cuerpo... eso era para ti?

- Lizzie, ya párale! Esta conversación no tiene sentido.

Lizzie abrió la puerta y salió del baño seguida por Terry. Eliza los vio y fue un placer para ella correr a decirle a Candy, quien estaba afuera tomando aire fresco.

- Hola prima... dónde está tu amorcito?

- No sé, pero estoy segura de que tú me vas a decir... qué quieres Eliza?

- Quiero decirte que es mejor que te sientes... vi a tu chico con Lizzie, encerrado en el baño.

Candy confiaba en Terry al 100, sin embargo, escuchar eso de Eliza, la enojó un poco... Pero no quiso demostrarlo.

- Y tienes tu propia conclusión de lo que estaba pasando detrás de la puerta?

- Estaban teniendo un "rapidín"...

- Ahhh y tú sabes porque fuiste quien les quitó la ropa?

- No, pero qué más pudo estar pasando?

- No sé, tal vez el último y desesperado intento de Lizzie para tener a Terry de vuelta.

Eliza sabía que Candy tenía razón, pero continuaba queriendo hacerla creer lo contrario.

- Sigue creyendo eso... tal vez acabarás por convencerte a ti misma.

Eliza salió y fue a contarle a todo mundo el chisme. Antes de que acabara la tarde todos habían oído el rumor. Lizzie también quería sembrar la duda en Candy. Se encontró con ella en el jardín sentada en un columpio.

- Aquí está la reina de las Vírgenes! Dijo Lizzie.

- Checa los libros de historia, de acuerdo con ellos, Elizabeth I fue "La Reina Virgen", pero tú y yo sabemos que sólo comparten el primer nombre... no el sobrenombre.

- Tienes la lengua lista... eres una mosquita muerta... hipócrita.

- Y tú eres una desesperada que se encierra con Terry en el baño y trata de seducirlo.

- Yo no necesito seducirlo, incluso, TU me lo quitaste.

- No me vas a hacer dudar de Terry, Lizzie, ni lo intentes. Yo no te lo robé, tú lo perdiste cuando tratabas de hacerme quedar mal... Por qué estoy hablando de esto? Tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó... tuviste suerte de que no te hayamos dicho nada.

- Tengo que agradecerte por eso?

- No, tú eres muy educada para eso...

- Zorra!

- Mira quién habla! Tú eres la que te le estás lanzando a mi novio, y yo soy la zorra?

- El era mío.

- Si... "era" es pasado, ya no lo es... El es mío ahora! Y no tengo ninguna intención de dejártelo.. Lo tuviste, lo perdiste... muuuy malo por ti... ahora, déjame en paz, antes de que empiece a perder la paciencia.

Eliza, quien estaba viendo la escena sin decir palabra, tomó a Lizzie del brazo y la alejó de ahí.

- No, vamos, estoy lista! Quieres un pedazo mío? Ella empezó.

- Lizzie, dijo Eliza, vámonos... no vas a pelear aquí.

- Por qué no? Está muy orgullosa de estar con Terry... la voy a golpear!

- Cuidado! No vaya a ser que la que salga golpeada seas tú...

- Pequeña idio...

- Lizzie, vámonos, dijo Eliza llevándosela a la fuerza.

- Pero, por qué la estás defendiendo?

- No la estoy defendiendo, no quiero meter a todo mundo en problemas y que seamos penalizados por una pelea... Nos estamos divirtiendo aquí, y si ustedes dos pelean, pueden arruinarnos todo, dijo Eliza.

- Me las vas a pagar! Le dijo a Candy llorando.

Candy no contestó... No tenía ganas de pelear. Quería ver a Terry, pero no quería regresar al casino.

Terry escuchó el rumor y comenzó a buscar a Candy.

- Grandchester, dijo Archie, ya que no puedes poner a Candy en tu cama, vas al baño con Lizzie?

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando Cornwell...

- Escuché el rumor.

- No puedes creer todo lo que escuchas... Sabes dónde está Candy?

- Muy lejos de ti, espero, dijo Archie... cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Ella te ama demasiado.

- No te voy a dar ninguna explicación, dijo Terry alejándose.

Terry continuó buscando a Candy por todos lados.

Candy estaba aún en el columpio cuando escuchó la voz de Britt.

- Candy, tu Romeo está en el baño teniendo un "rapidín"...

- Siii Britt, gracias por la noticia, eres muy amable...

- No te merece...

- Y tú si?

- El está con su ex...

- Ya lo escuché...

- Y eso no te molesta?

- No, confío en él...

- Eres increíble y muy ingenua...

- Por qué? Porque confío en mi novio?

- Ay Dios mío...

- Pensaste que estaría suficientemente devastada para tener un "rapidín" contigo? Siento decepcionarte Britt...

- Candy, sólo quería ser tu amigo.

Terry encontró a Candy donde Lizzie la había dejado, en el columpio, con Britt.

- Déjala en paz McDonald, dijo Terry.

-Mira quién está aquí... el chico del "rapidín"!

- Britt, dijo Candy, déjanos solos, por favor.

Britt miró a Terry... quería decir algo, pero se fue...

- Julieta?

- Si, Romeo...

- Estás bien?

- Si.

- Ella me sorprendió en el baño...

- No tienes que dar explicaciones Terry, confío en ti... ella trató de seducirte... debe haber sido tentativo, ya que nuestra relación es platónica.

- Candy... Yo te amo... y sólo te deseo a ti... lo demás no es importante.

- Estás seguro? No quiero verte frustrado.

- Te amo pecosa... y te deseo sólo a ti... lo siento.

Terry estaba sentado junto a ella en el gran columpio... ella se acercó y puso la cabeza en su hombro... estuvieron así hasta que la gente empezó a salir.

Como era una fiesta juvenil, los padres no estaban ahí... la mayoría de ellos pasaron por sus huéspedes. Algunos regresaron con los choferes. Phillipe fue por Candy. Melissa los estaba esperando en casa.

- Candy, estás bien? Preguntó Melissa cuando vio la expresión de su cara.

- Si, pero he estado mejor...

- Qué pasa cariño?

Le contó lo que pasó con Terry y Lizzie.

- Confías en Terry?

- Si.

- Entonces Lizzie está perdiendo su tiempo. Eres muy suertuda... tienes un novio muy confiable.

El celular de Candy comenzó a sonar... era Annie... Melissa las dejó hablar.

- Candy, dónde estabas? Escuché el rumor... cómo estás?

- Estoy bien Annie... qué onda contigo ?

- Me besó !

- Aaaaahhhh... cómo fue?

- Bueno, finalmente es mejor vivirlo que escucharlo de tus amigas...

- Bien por ti...

- Me tengo que ir... buenas noches, nos vemos mañana nena.

- Igualmente.

Tan pronto como colgó, volvió a sonar.

- Candy...

- Patty, cómo estás?

- Estoy bien... te dijo Annie?

- Del beso? Siiii, quisiera decírselo a Stear, para que se lo diga a Archie.

- Hazlo, podría ponerse celoso...

- Ok, nos vemos mañana entonces... buenas noches

- Buenas noches.

Sus primos le llamaron también para saber cómo estaba, luego del rumor sobre Terry y Lizzie.

- Candy, tú dime y lo golpeo, dijo Archie.

- Y si mejor él te golpea? Dijo Candy riendo... gracias Archie.

- Estás segura de que estás bien? Preguntó Stear tomando el teléfono.

- Estoy bien primo... estoy muy bien... dejen de preocuparse por mi.

- Bueno, no te contengas... siempre nos preocuparemos por ti Candy, dijo Stear.

- Buenas noches a los dos.

- Buenas noches, Candy...

Melissa regresaba al cuarto, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

- Eres muy popular el día de hoy...

- Todo mundo quiere reconfortarme... ahora es Terry, dijo viendo el teléfono... Romeo?

- Julieta, te quería desear buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Romeo, te amo.

- No más que yo... Buenas noches mi amor.

Melissa estaba viéndola y sonriendo.

- Romeo?

- Es el apodo que le puse... se sabe el papel de memoria.

- De verdad?

- Quiere ser actor.

- Que bueno... quería desearte buenas noches.

- Gracias Melissa. Gracias por todo, dijo Candy... buenas noches.

Poco después, en su cuarto, Phillipe estaba hablando con su esposa.

- Estas vacaciones están llenas de emociones, dijo Phillipe... los niños están dormidos?

- Si... pobre Candy.. pero ya se siente mejor. Confía en su novio al 100 .

- Bien por ella... está muy enamorada de él.

- Y él de ella.

- Como nosotros...

- Y todavía nos amamos...

Phillipe besó a su esposa.

Patty le llamó a Stear, para decirle del beso de Annie y poner celoso a Archie.

- Qué? Lo besó?

- Sí, su primer beso... la hubieras visto, estaba como en las nubes...

- Se cansó de esperar a mi hermano? Bueno, me da gusto por ella.

- A mi también... buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Patty.

Cuando colgó, Archie lo estaba viendo de manera extraña.

- Quién besó a quién?

- Annie besó a Warren...

- Ah, dijo Archie un poco decepcionado…Los vi, me puse un poco celoso.

- Qué? Ella estaba disponible para ti y tú sólo soñabas con Candy... ella cambió de opinión y...

- Ya? Por qué tan rápido?

- Porque se ve un buen chico, quien le presta atención y ella pensó que es maravilloso, ya que tú ni siquiera le das un momento al día.

- Ese bastardo! Si la lastima...

- Archie, basta... tú la has ignorado todo el tiempo, no puedes empezar a tener celos ahora.

- Por qué no? Ella es mía...

- Debiste habérselo dicho...

Archie se quedó callado. Annie con alguien más? Por qué eso lo molestaba tanto?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Vacaciones en Rumania Parte 3:**

" **La** **montaña, el mar y la boda..."**

Una parte del programa, era ir a un pequeño pueblo llamado Brasov, en la montaña. El clima era un poco frío ahí, comparado con el calor de Bucarest. Pasaron dos días ahí.

Pasaron la noche en cabañas separadas. Durante el día, tuvieron largas caminatas en la montaña, y regresaron en la tarde, muy cansados.

Lizzie y su novio regresaron al último. Ella tenía que calmarlo después del rumor que Eliza divulgó en la noche del casino, y él quería romper con ella. Lizzie se sentía halagada, porque el rumor la asociaba con Terry, pero tenía que convencer a su novio, de que no era verdad. El incluso tuvo una confrontación con Terry en la cabaña de los chicos.

- Smith, dijo Terry, debes estar bromeando! Lizzie y yo? No, no voy a volver a lo que ya dejé.

- Pero Eliza dijo que estaban juntos en el baño.

- Por qué no le preguntas a Lizzie lo que realmente pasó? Tengo a la chica de mis sueños... no necesito a Lizzie.

- Ni siquiera para un "rapidín"? Dicen que tu reina es virgen.

- Hey, cuida tu lengua! Pasaría el resto de mi vida tratando de convencer a Candy, antes de volver con Lizzie.

Smith no contestó. Sabía que Terry estaba diciendo la verdad. Lizzie todavía pensaba en él. Terry sólo tenía ojos para Candy. Lizzie trató de convencerlo de que era Terry quien quería darle una última oportunidad. Lizzie vio a Candy con ojos de maldad cuando entró a la Cabaña. No podía entender cómo Terry podía estar con una chica tan...tan... "pura". Ella sabía que tenía deseos, los estaba frenando por Candy? Debía amarla mucho... "maldita seas, Candice White Andrew".

El celular de Candy comenzó a sonar... era Terry. Todas las chicas se dieron cuenta.

- Romeo, espera, déjame ir afuera, hay mucha gente aquí.

Las chicas demostraron su decepción con un "Aaaahhhh". Lizzie sentía herido su corazón. Candy salió para hablar con Terry.

Eliza envidiaba a Candy, Terry no solamente era guapo, también era rico. Era un excelente candidato... literalmente!. Ella quería separarlos. Lizzie, esa idiota con su estúpida idea de las drogas, los había acercado más y para siempre.

En la mañana, escucharon ruidos y gritos afuera. Las chicas se despertaron y vieron a una osa mamá con sus tres crías olfateando alrededor de la cabaña. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar...

- OSOOOOSSS OSOOOOS!

Mientras estaban gritando, Candy tomó la cámara, para sacar algunas fotos, antes de que la familia de osos se fuera horrorizada por los gritos de las chicas.

- Candy, dijo Annie, tomaste algunas fotos? Qué gran idea... tendremos muy lindos recuerdos...

Los chicos escucharon los gritos de las mujeres y miraron por la ventana... vieron a los osos huyendo. Ellos también comenzaron a gritar... muchos de ellos fueron por su celular para hablarle a sus novias... estas últimas los tranquilizaron... hablaron por un rato antes de tomar el baño en turno.

Cuando todos estuvieron afuera, listos para irse, seguían hablando del incidente de los osos.

- Estaba un poco asustada, dijo Patty, pero los gritos de las chicas, fueron más horrorizantes para los mismos osos.

- En serio? Dijo Stear.

- Pero Candy no tuvo miedo, tomó algunas fotos.

- Pecosa, dijo Terry... cuando todo mundo estaba gritando con pánico... tú estabas tomando fotos?

- Quería inmortalizar el momento, dijo Candy.

- Sigue sorprendiéndome, Srita. Tarzán! Dijo Terry, besándola en la frente.

Candy comenzó a reír y Lizzie los miraba con el corazón roto. Las amigas de Candy siguieron hablando del incidente de los osos, con otros estudiantes.

Después de la montaña, volvieron a Bucarest por unos pocos días. Tomaron el tren para Constantia, para pasar unos días en la playa. Constantia fue bautizada de ese modo por el Emperador Romano Constantino, a quien le gustaba ir y pasar unos días cerca del mar negro. El nombre de Rumania, proviene de los soldados romanos, quienes cuando arribaron a ese país pensaron que sería hermoso que ese país se llamara Rumania "la pequeña Roma". Los habitantes del lugar contaban todas estas historias. Constantia también era la ciudad del lodo terapéutico, que hacía milagros. Fue descubierto por accidente por un hombre quien tenía un caballo con una pata rota. El hombre amaba demasiado a sus caballos y no tenía corazón para matarlo, el caballo permaneció algunos días en el lodo, con su pata rota. El hombre regresó una mañana y encontró al caballo bien y de pie, totalmente recuperado de su fractura... se preguntaba qué pudo haber curado la fractura, y entendió que había sido el lodo el que había hecho el milagro. Desde entonces se convirtió en barro terapéutico para reumatismo muscular, dolor, etc. La gente viene de todo el mundo por el barro o lodo terapéutico.

Los jóvenes aprovecharon el sol para broncearse y bañarse en la playa. En la tarde, habría bailes, fogatas, contarían historias, escucharían música, jugarían a la pelota, etc.. Algunos aprovecharon la obscuridad, para estar solos en algún rincón de la playa, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que los supervisores podrían llegar y verlos.

Eliza estaba buscando la manera de estar cerca de Terry. Casi al final de uno de esos días, no había mucha gente en la playa... Ella estaba en un pequeño bote con su hermano, Stear y Archie. Eliza se aventó al agua a propósito... todo estaba arreglado.

-Auxilioooo! Auxilioooo! Terry, ayúdameeee!

Terry, quien estaba cerca del agua, no pudo resistir los gritos y fue a ayudarla.

- Cayó en la trampa, dijo Archie complacido.

- No sabe que lo está engañando, dijo Stear...

- Eliza está perdiendo el tiempo, dijo Neil, Terry sólo tiene ojos para Candy.

Terry se aventó al agua y tomó a Eliza, quien estaba haciéndose la ahogada. Ella se abrazó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba en los brazos de Terry y se sentía muy bien, sabía que era algo momentáneo, pero saboreaba cada segundo. Terry la dejó en la arena.

- Gracias, dijo ella colgando de su cuello... Me salvaste la vida!

- Ella no parecía tener ganas de dejarlo ir.

- Eliza, dijo Neil acercándose... es suficiente...

- Tú sabes nadar, dijo Candy, ya puedes dejar ir a Terry... ahora.

- Me estaba ahogando, dijo Eliza.

- Sabes nadar? Dijo Terry empujándola.

- Me iba a ahogar, repitió.

- Fue una trampa para estar en tus brazos, dijo Candy... Dios mío Eliza... No sabía que estuvieras tan desesperada por estar en los brazos de Terry.

Mientras decía esto, fue al lado de Terry, quien todavía estaba sorprendido por la trampa de Eliza. Lizzie tenía una expresión indiferente en su cara. Los demás estaban riendo. Eliza estaba contenta de haber estado en los brazos de Terry esos instantes.

- Tú también quieres a Terry? Preguntó Lizzie a Eliza.

- Me estoy divirtiendo Lizzie; sólo quería saber de lo que hablabas... es maravilloso... has perdido a un chico fabuloso.

Fueron a Bucarest para los últimos días de vacaciones, antes de regresar a Londres. Tenían que salir el siguiente lunes. El sábado había una boda en el mundo diplomático. Cuando la embajada se queda sin su Embajador, hay varios candidatos, y ponen un interino, era el caso de la Embajada de Autralia; La Srita. Ulrike Tilly fue nombrada Embajadora interina... El Embajador español Rafaelo Do Santos, era soltero y se enamoró de ella y se iban a casar el Sábado, antes de que los estudiantes regresaran a Londres.

- Eso es muy romántico, dijo Candy a Melissa, pero cómo le van a hacer con sus trabajos? Tendrían que ser enviados al mismo país y al mismo tiempo.

- Encontrarán una manera. Cuando me casé con Phillipe, yo estaba trabajando en un periódico de Londres, tenía la página de sociales. Todavía sigo trabajando a donde vaya y envío mis artículos vía correo electrónico.

- Eso es práctico, dijo Candy, la tecnología hace todo más fácil. Nos hemos divertido mucho aquí en Rumania. Ahora vamos a una boda diplomática! Los voy a extrañar a todos.

- Nosotros también te vamos a extrañar. Promete que estarás en contacto con nosotros...

- Claro, dijo Candy sonriendo... nos vamos a escribir y nos vamos a llamar. Te daré mi teléfono. Y si vas a Londres, uno de estos días...

- Ten por seguro que te llamaré, dijo Melissa. Ok, todavía tenemos dos días. No vamos a empezar a llorar ahora...

- Tienes razón, vamos a arreglarnos para la fiesta.

La ceremonia de bodas tuvo lugar en la Catedral Católica de Bucarest. Había muchos invitados de diferentes Embajadas, por lo que había muchos curiosos Rumanos que pasaban por ahí sólo para ver a los extranjeros casándose. Phillipe llevó su videocámara y grabó parte de la ceremonia. Durante la recepción en la Residencia de la Embajada Española, Candy estaba parada junto a sus familiares anfitriones, antes de reunirse con Terry, sus primos y amigas... Un Coronel Rumano, quien trabajaba con Phillipe, se acercó a platicar con ellos.

- "Doamna Crane, ce fetita frumoasa aveti ! Se insemna cu dumna voastra foarte multe ! ( Sra. Crane, que hermosa hija tiene... es igualita a usted, es su viva imagen!)

- Un es fata mea, dijo Melissa... e prietena...pensionara ( No es mi hija, es una amiga... nuestra huésped).

- Lo siento, continuó en Inglés, Phillipe, me confundí.

- No hay problema, dijo Phillipe.

- También pensó que eras mi hija, le dijo Melissa a Candy.

- Ah... dijo simplemente Candy... ella sabía que el tema hacía sentir incómoda a Melissa, así que decidió ir con sus amigas y sus primos... voy a ver a mis amigos, te veo después.

Los amigos de Candy estaban en el jardín... sonrieron cuando la vieron acercarse.

- Hola, dijo Annie.

- Estás bien? Dijo Patty... te ves un poco distraída.

- Estoy bien... han visto a Terry?

- Debe estar con sus chicas Italianas, dijo Archie.

Candy lo vio cerca del patio, con Ornella y Francesca, "para variar"... Se acercó a ellos... Terry necesitaba que alguien lo rescatara, y era un placer para ella hacerlo.

- Romeo?

- Julieta! Por fin estás aquí...

- Ornella, Francesca, puedo quitárselos un momento?

- Sí, por supuesto, dijo Francesca.

Ornella no dijo nada, hasta que Candy y Terry se fueron de ahí.

- Romeo, dijo irónicamente, qué estúpida.

- Yo pienso que es romántico, dijo Francesca... A mí me gustaría tener un chico tan fiel como él.

Terry estaba feliz de haber sido rescatado por su amada. Esas dos sabían que estaban perdiendo su tiempo, pero no podían dejar de intentar.

- No puedo esperar para regresar a Londres, dijo Terry.

- Yo tampoco, pero voy a extrañar a mi familia.

- Puedes seguir en contacto con ellos.

- Yo espero que tú no te mantengas en contacto con esas dos barracudas!

- Julieta!

- Lo siento, dijo Candy.

- No... es bueno verte un poco celosa...

El baile comenzó cuando empezó a anochecer. Todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo. Britt McDonald estaba ahí y seguía frustrado por ser incapaz de conquistar a Candy. Se encontraron enfrente de los baños por coincidencia.

- Candy, esta es mi última oportunidad... dijo Britt...

- Ultima oportunidad... para qué?

- Para tenerte... dijo acercándose a ella.

El era alto... 1.85 y era musculoso. Llevó a Candy a uno de los baños vacíos cerca de donde estaban.

- Qué estás haciendo? Estás loco? Déjame ir...

- Ninguna chica se me resiste, ya hasta besé a tu amiga Tanisha... quién te crees que eres? Te piensas que debes ser la primera?

El tomó a Candy y la forzó en el sofá del baño... Candy estaba peleando lo más que podía, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Candy estaba gritando, pero la música de la fiesta estaba muy alta para que alguien la pudiera escuchar. Britt puso su boca en los oídos de Candy y ella volteaba la cara, tratándose de quitar y luchando lo más que podía. Mientras tanto, él trataba de levantarle el vestido para quitarle la ropa interior. Candy se dio cuenta de lo que quería y peleó con más fuerza. El se sorprendió de la fuerza que de repente sacó y se detuvo un poco, pero continuó forzándola de nuevo.

- NO! AUXILIOOOO! AYUDENMEEEE!

Britt tapó con su mano la boca de Candy y ella lo mordió... El le gritaba y la cacheteaba. Candy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

- AYUDAAA! Lloraba y gritaba AYUDAMEEE TERRYYYY!

- CALLATE, PERRA!

De repente estaba dejando a Candy cuando un golpe lo mandó a la pared.

- Phillipe, dijo Candy, gracias a Dios.

Candy corrió a sus brazos y él la abrazó fuerte. Terry llegó y vio el espectáculo... entendió en un segundo lo que acababa de suceder. Corrió hacia Britt y lo golpeó en la cara... Phillipe tuvo que separarlos, porque habían empezado a pelear.

- Tú, rubiecillo bastardo, dijo Terry, así es como te has hecho de tu fama de Casanova? Forzando a las chicas?

- Quién dijo que ella no quería? Es una pequeña mujerzuela, como todas las chicas, dijo Britt.

- Y es por eso que ella estaba diciendo NO? Dijo Phillipe, Britt.. vas a saber de mi...

Terry se acercó a Candy y la tomó en sus brazos. Phillip les dijo que se fueran al carro y que el iba por Melissa. Candy estaba llorando en silencio dentro del carro.

Melissa estaba platicando con unas amigas..

- Mi amor, dijo Phillipe.

- Hola, dijo ella sonriendo... dónde andabas?

- Con Candy...algo le pasó.

- Qué? Preguntó Melissa, preocupada.

- Britt McDonald casi abusa de ella...

- Qué! Lo voy a matar!

Phillipe tuvo que calmarla, ya que no podían hacer una escena en la fiesta...

- Melissa, por favor ahora no... Candy te necesita...

- Tienes razón... dónde está?

- En el auto con Terry... vámonos!

Melisa fue al carro y sostuvo a Candy en sus brazos. Sentía necesidad de protegerla... se sentía muy mal y sin fuerzas... como si alguien hubiera querido lastimar su carne y sangre, a su bebé... Melissa continuaba sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Terry estaba sentado adelante con el chofer. Una vez que llegaron a casa, Candy fue a darse un baño. Terry estaba esperándola en la recámara.

- Romeo, dijo suavemente... no te tienes que quedar, estoy bien.

- Candy, sólo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien.

- Estoy bien, gracias... no pasó nada gracias a Phillipe, y gracias a Dios.

Todo lo que sucedía dentro de la Embajada de España, era considerado como si sucediera en España, otro país... Era así para todas las Embajadas. La policía no podía hacer nada, por la inmunidad diplomática. Melissa decidió hacer algo, que juró nunca haría. Fue con Phillipe a la Residencia de la Embajada Americana, para hablar con los padres de Britt, sobre el comportamiento de su hijo... ellos parecían no creerlo.

- Tienen que hacer algo, dijo Melissa.

- Tenemos las manos atadas por la inmunidad diplomática, dijo Phillipe.

- Melissa, no puedes creer en la palabra de una chica, sobre la de mi hijo...él dijo que ella estaba dispuesta a... dijo el Embajador.

- Ella estaba diciendo que NO! Dijo Phillipe.

- Pero las chicas de ahora son raras, dijo el Embajador, dicen una cosa, cuando quieren otra...

- Qué parte de NO no entiende? Dijo Phillipe.

Melissa no pudo más y explotó.

- Sr. McDonald... no sabe quién soy?

- Eh, la esposa de Phillipe?

- Sabe quién es mi madre? Es la Senadora Verna Grant... Con una llamada, puedo comprometer su carrera.

- Melissandre, dijo Phillipe...

- No mi amor, he escuchado demasiado... Y usted va a tomar a su hijo y le va a dar la ayuda que necesita. He escuchado rumores y no quería escucharlos... pero esto es suficiente... Casi abusa de una inocente chica. Ella también viene de una familia influyente de los Estados Unidos... Los Andrew de Chicago... Los conoce? Así que es mejor que haga lo que sea necesario para frenar a su hijo, o de otra manera, entre mi madre y el Tío de Candy, lo acabarán.

El Sr. McDonald se quedó mudo... Sabía que su hijo era culpable y algún día le costaría la carrera.

- Voy a arreglar las cosas, para que salga de Rumania y obtenga la ayuda que necesita.

- Me da gusto haber llegado a un acuerdo, dijo Melissa.

Phillipe y Melissa salieron. Tanisha había escuchado todo. Fue al cuarto de Britt.

- Trataste de violar a Candy? Qué te pasa? Tienes a todas las chicas que quieres, por qué quisiste a la que tenía novio?

- Ninguna chica se me resiste...

- Siento haberme dejado besar por ti... me das asco!

Tanisha salió del cuarto y azotó la puerta... Había sucumbido a la tentación dejándolo besarla... ahora estaba amargamente arrepentida.

Melissa y Phillipe no dijeron una palabra durante el camino a casa, hasta que llegaron a su recámara.

- Lo siento mi amor... dijo finalmente ella.

- No necesitas disculparte, no estoy enojado contigo.

- Pero no dijiste nada durante el camino.

- Sé lo que te cuesta usar el nombre de tu madre, y quería darte tiempo de recuperarte.

- Gracias Phillipe, dijo ella abrazándolo... no tenía otra opción, parecía que no quería escuchar y odié cada minuto ahí.

- Lo hiciste por Candy, fue una buena causa.

Terry estaba en la cama, arriba de la colcha, con Candy en sus brazos. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados. Candy estaba un poco en estado de Shock... aunque ella no recordaba la primera vez, esta era prácticamente la segunda vez que era casi violada. Pensaba que para eso estaba hecha, hasta que llegó Phillipe... Ya no quería sentirse de esa manera, ese sentimiento de debilidad frente a un cobarde que no sabía que cuando una mujer dice NO es NO. Terry se quedó hasta tarde y regresó a la residencia Italiana. Melissa fue al cuarto de Candy hasta que Terry salió, y pasó toda la noche en la cama de Candy. Regresó a su recámara hasta muy temprano, en la mañana. Candy iba a salir el lunes en la noche... iba a extrañarla horrores.

Al día siguiente, Patty, Annie, Tanisha, Archie y Stear, fueron a verla después de que supieron lo que pasó. Pasaron el día con ella. Incluso Neil fue a ver cómo estaba, luego de que escuchó todo. Terry estaba ahí desde la mañana, sólo, esta vez. Candy decidió no ser la aguafiestas.

- Vamos chicos, basta de caras largas... es nuestro último día antes de dejar Bucarest. Vamos a hacer algo.

- Como qué? Preguntó Annie.

- Bueno, no hemos salido sin nuestros guías.

- Un viaje al pueblo... solos? No hablamos Rumano.

- Eso es lo divertido, estar en una ciudad o un pueblo donde no hablan nuestra lengua.

- Tiene razón, dijo Stear... vamos! Tenemos suficientes monedas locales o no?

Fueron al centro sin guías, nadie que les describiera Rumania... Caminaron, tomaron el camión, el Tranvía, taxis, etc... Se divirtieron mucho, y más al momento de querer darse a entender con gestos y palabras en Italiano, Español y Francés... eso era realmente divertido.

Lizzie le llamó a Britt para hablar con él.

- Britt, eres un idiota, trataste de tenerla forzándola?

- Si, estaba impaciente.

- Nunca intentaste drogarla?

- Pues al parecer eso no te funcionó a ti... o si?

- Pero te hubiera funcionado a ti.

- Mis padres me van a mandar a América a sesiones de terapia.

- Pooobrecito! Arruinaste todo! Eliza tiene razón, esa niña sólo trae mala suerte a los que la quieren dañar. Bueno... pasamos un buen rato tú y yo, estuviste estupendo en la cama.

Eliza entró al cuarto en ese momento. Había escuchado el final de la conversación.

- Tú también dormiste con Britt? Preguntó Eliza

- Tú también?

- No es maravilloso? Sí que recordaré estas vacaciones, dijo Eliza sonriendo.

- No fue tan bueno como Terry... pero estuvo maravilloso.

- Vas a hacer que quiera intentar con Terry.

- Ni lo pienses! Podemos compartir a cualquier tipo, pero no a Terry. Deja a Terry en paz, es mío!

- No, es de Candy... Está bien! No necesitas gritar... Que tengas buena suerte tratando de quitárselo a Candy... la vas a necesitar... pero Britt fue muuuy bueno, repitió Eliza.

- Siii, dijo Lizzie riendo.

Esas dos zorras eran increíbles!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

"**El fin de las vacaciones"**

Phillipe y Melissa invitaron a Candy, Terry, sus amigos y sus familias anfitrionas al restaurante del Hotel Intercontinental. Pasaron una última tarde muy linda, después de una memorable e inolvidable estancia. Phillipe con su cámara había grabado a cada uno de los chicos pidiéndoles decir algo para que quedara como recuerdo. Melissa tomó fotos a todos. Estaba muy feliz y muy triste al mismo tiempo.

Melissa pasó la noche en el cuarto de Candy, con la pequeña Carissa, quien estaba dormida, pero Candy y Melissa hablaron hasta que amaneció.

La partida a Londres, fue muy dolorosa para Candy y los Crane. Los niños estaban llorando, no querían que se fuera.

- Vas a venir a vernos otra vez? Preguntó Carissa.

- Sí, y tú puedes ir a verme, si vas a Londres.

Candy también besó a James y a Cassie. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Subió al carro con Phillipe y Melisa, quien no podía dejar de llorar. Phillipe también estaba muy triste... sabía que Melissa iba a estar triste durante mucho tiempo, luego de que Candy se fuera.

- Tienen todos mis números, dijo Candy a Melissa, no dudes en llamarme... te voy a enviar un correo diario para decirte cómo estoy.

- Yo también... te voy a extrañar, Candy.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar, y a ti Phillipe, los voy a extrañar a todos... fueron una buena familia... Un papá, una mamá y pequeños hermanos.

Melissa se quedó en silencio... también Phillipe. Estaban pensando en el niño que habían perdido y ahora tendría 16 años, si hubiera sobrevivido. Es como si Candy llenara ese hueco.

En el aeropuerto, encontraron a la mayoría de los estudiantes listos para abordar el avión. Terry ya estaba ahí... ya había cambiado de nuevo los asientos a primera clase.

- Hola Melissa, Phillipe, Julieta... estoy tramitando el cambio a primera clase, otra vez.

- En serio? Vamos a ir de nuevo en primera clase? Qué buena onda!

- Cambiaste los asientos? Preguntó Phillipe.

Terry les dijo cómo se conocieron en primera clase en la fiesta de año nuevo.

- Qué romántico, dijo Melissa... dicen que las personas que están al golpe de la media noche, están destinadas a estar juntas.

- En serio? Dijo Candy, bueno, después de todo, el destino nos puso juntos en la misma escuela.

Los primos de Candy y sus amigas, se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola a todos, dijo Candy... listos para regresar?

- Del internado a Rumania, prefiero quedarme en Rumania.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

- Siempre puedes regresar, dijo Stear... estoy seguro que Leopoldo estará contento de tenerte...

- Sí, él y su familia fueron maravillosos...este viaje fue realmente cultivante... tuvimos la oportunidad de ver cómo vive gente de culturas diferentes.

Candy apartó a Tanisha...

- Cómo estás? Le preguntó

- Candy, soy yo quien debería preguntar cómo estás...

- Yo estoy bien, gracias a Phillipe, Terry, Melissa...

- Besé a Britt...

- Lo sé, ese "loser" me lo dijo, mientras trataba de forzarme.

- No estás enojada conmigo?

- Caíste en la tentación... eres humana. Pero afortunadamente sólo lo besaste.

- Sí, pero Eliza y Lizzie recorrieron todo el camino!

- Ahhh, pensé que a Terry le había sido muuuy difícil escaparse de esa...

Comenzaron a reír... Fueron a reunirse con los demás. Era hora de abordar. Warren estaba ahí para despedir a Annie.

- Me vas a escribir? Preguntó Annie.

- Recibirás el primer correo en el avión...

- Me gustaría pasar todo ese tiempo contigo.

- A mí también...

Warren la besó en la boca... Archie los estaba viendo irritado.

- Annie, te van a dejar atrás... vámonos!

- Ya voy... dijo entre beso y beso.

Pero ella siguió besando a Warren. Archie fue a abordar el avión.

Candy estaba abrazando a Phillipe y Melissa, llorando. Su corazón estaba roto en pedazos, y el de ellos también.

- Les voy a escribir tan pronto como esté en el avión.

- Yo te escribiré en cuanto llegué a casa, dijo Melissa.

- En cuanto esté en la escuela, nos podremos ver por la webcam.

- Los niños estarán felices de verte.

- Los voy a extrañar...

- Julieta, dijo Terry...

- Me tengo que ir Melissa, Phillipe...

- Ten un buen viaje Candy, dijeron los Crane.

Candy siguió a Terry, quien estaba esperándola , y se encontró con Annie, quien también iba tarde, por estar besándose y despidiéndose de Warren.

- Annie, dijo Candy... lo amas?

- No lo sé, pero fue algo realmente bueno...

- Annieee, dijo Candy riendo.

- Creo que ese Cornwell está molesto por tu chico, dijo Terry.

- Tú crees, Terry? Preguntó Annie.

- Sí… vi la manera en que los estaba mirando... Yo pienso que está celoso.

- Que bueno, dijo Annie... me la pasé bien y puse celoso a Archie... Amo Rumania!

Empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo, y finalmente subieron al avión. Fueron los últimos en abordar.

Durante el viaje, Candy estuvo realmente triste. Sentía como si hubiera dejado a su familia en Rumania. Abrió su lap-top y vio un correo de Melissa. Sonrió.

Hola Candy...

Sé que te acabas de subir al avión, pero una promesa, es una promesa... y aquí está mi primer correo.

La vida no va a ser la misma sin ti, Candy. Es chistoso, hace dos meses no te conocía, sin embargo, ahora es como si siempre hubieras estado en mi vida. Que tengas un buen viaje, cariño... y buena suerte en la escuela.

Con amor...

Melissa.

Candy sonrió y ya se sentía mejor. Terry la estaba viendo.

- Es un correo de tu "mami"?

- Sí... ya la extraño.

Candy respondió el correo así:

Mi querida Melissa:

Gracias por tu e-mail...Me reconfortó. Te quería agradecer por la feliz estancia que tuve en tu casa. Tuve la impresión de estar en la casa de mis padres. Sé que te hacía sentir triste cuando por error me confundían con tu hija. Debes tener tus razones, y cuando estés lista me las dirás. Pero yo estuve feliz y orgullosa de que me creyeran tu hija. Espero que eso no te moleste.

Gracias de nuevo por esa maravillosa estadía y también gracias a Phillipe. Dale un beso a los niños de mi parte. Te veré después en la webcam.

Con amor...

Candy.

Melissa sonrió cuando leyó el correo de Candy. Phillipe la estaba viendo. Gracias a la Tecnología, Candy estaría siempre presente en sus vidas. Melissa necesitaba a Candy, para llenar el vacío que dejó la muerte de su hijo.

La vida comenzó de nuevo en El Colegio San Pablo. Los estudiantes volvieron de las vacaciones con muchas historias para contar. La primer tarea en esa semana, era contar sus vacaciones de verano. El grupo que fue a Rumania, tuvo que hacer un grupo de trabajo con fotos y videos para hacer una presentación enfrente de toda la escuela. No todo mundo se caía bien... Fueron divididos en dos grupos. Había un maestro supervisándolos, así que no le importaban sus sentimientos personales. Así que Candy se encontró en el mismo equipo que Lizzie. De cualquier manera, trabajaron juntas, con los demás. Lizzie siempre estaba hablando de su relación pasada con Terry y su supuesto "rapidín" en el baño.

- Lizzie, dijo Candy, no me interesan tus tonterías.

- Tonterías con tu novio, querrás decir... No eres capaz de satisfacerlo... por eso es que vuelve conmigo.

- A ver... déjame poner las cosas en claro, dijo Candy, quien ya no soportó más?... Les estás abriendo las piernas a Smith, Terry y Britt? Cómo le haces? Debes tener mucha energía... O son las drogas las que te hacen más fuerte? Ah, y qué onda con Eliza? Hicieron un tercio con Britt?

A Candy no le gustaba estar así, pero Lizzie la estaba sacando de sus casillas, desde el primer día. Lizzie se quedó callada, sorprendida de que Candy supiera lo de su aventura con Britt. Annie casi suelta la risa... y Patty rompió a carcajadas.

El resultado final, fue magnífico. Se presentaron en el auditorio enfrente de toda la escuela. Aquellos que no fueron a Rumania, estaban muy arrepentidos de haberse perdido un viaje tan divertido e interesante. Candy se sentía triste, cuando pensaba en la familia Crane y cuando los veía por la pantalla.

Ese año, la maestra de actuación, decidió no hacer una obra de teatro, sino una película con los estudiantes como estrellas. La audición para la película comenzó. Terry asistió a las audiciones... obtuvo el papel principal. Como la película era : "A Christmas Carol" (un villancico), de Charles Dickens, tenía que ser hecha antes de Navidad, ya que era una historia navideña. Los estudiantes seleccionados, tenían que ensayar prácticamente todos los días después de clases. Candy no audicionó... le ayudaba a Terry con sus líneas.

- Terry, yo creo que heredaste los genes de actor de tu madre. No soy profesional, pero eres maravilloso! Veo que esto te apasiona... Te gustaría que fuera tu profesión?

- Eres muy perspicaz, Julieta... es mi sueño.

- Convertirte en actor? Oh Terry, tienes el talento y tu mamá te podría ayudar... espera un momento... quieres hacerlo sin su ayuda, verdad?

- Si... no quiero ninguna ayuda, lo quiero hacer sólo.

- Pero, qué pensará tu papá?

- Probablemente estará muy decepcionado, tal vez me quite su apoyo económico... he estado pensando muy seriamente en esto durante un tiempo, pero ahora que tocas el tema...

- Es tu último año en la escuela... quieres ir a Hollywood?

- Sí... yo sé que va a ser duro estar lejos de ti...

- Pensé que irías a Oxford o Cambridge, que podríamos vernos cada fin de semana.

- Yo también, pero me dije a mí mismo que quiero hacer todo lo que pueda por convertir mi sueño en realidad.

- Así que... no nos veremos... pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Tienes un sueño, y quieres alcanzarlo.

- No es hoy, dijo él abrazándola... tenemos tiempo para estar juntos el resto del año... lo hablaremos después.

Candy no contestó... no lo vería más si se fuera a Hollywood a tratar de convertirse en actor. Pero Terry tenía razón, hablarían de eso luego. Por el momento, ellos estaban todavía en la escuela juntos, y ella iba a aprovechar su presencia al máximo.

Desde que regresaron de Rumania, Archie estaba interesado en Annie... De hecho, desde que la vio besándose con Warren Parker en Rumania, en la Embajada Francesa, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Annie estaba en las nubes... finalmente obtuvo la tan esperada atención de Archie! Ella se hizo un poco del rogar al principio, pero finalmente accedió. El era después de todo, el chico que amaría por siempre.

Terry recibió un mensaje de su madre, quien estaba en Londres. Ella quería verlo. El pensó en las palabras de Candy y decidió seguir su consejo. Fue a ver a su madre y se reconcilió con ella. Esta última, estaba feliz de ver a su hijo tan lindo.

- Terry, dime... estás enamorado?

- Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Me estás contestando con una pregunta... Es si? Cómo se llama?

- Mamá, dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa... Candy.

- Ella es quien te dijo que me dieras otra oportunidad?

- Sí.

- Dale las gracias... que Dios la bendiga.

Terry pasó el día con su mamá. Candy lo hizo ver que era afortunado de tener una madre que lo amara. A ella le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar... era por eso que se sintió tan apegada a Melissa. Ella era como una madre para Candy inconscientemente.

Eleonor compro un lindo camisón rosa de seda con su bata, para Candy... se lo dio a Terry para que el a su vez se lo diera a Candy, quien se emocionó con el gesto de la mamá de Terry.

- Dios mío! Eleonor Baker me compró un camisón? Un carísimo camisón con su bata?. Dile que muchas gracias, Terry... dile que es mi actriz favorita y me fascina su trabajo.

- Ay pecosa, le puedes decir tú.

- Yo? Cómo?

- Pues viniendo conmigo a verla, tontita.

- Wow, harías eso por mí?

- Te bajaría la luna, si me lo pidieras...

- Terry, eres muy bueno conmigo.

- Es porque tú eres la bondad encarnada, y yo te amo.

- Yo también te amo... prométeme que siempre seremos honestos el uno al otro... no importando lo malo de la situación... no importando lo atroz ... confianza, sobre todo.

- Te lo prometo... siempre nos vamos a decir la verdad, no importando cuál sea. Ahora... vamos con mi mamá.

- Podré pedirle algunas fotos autografiadas para mis primos? Ellos la adoran también.

- Claro pecosa, a ella le encantará hacerlo.

Candy fue con Terry a agradecerle a Eleonor en persona. Estaba muy emocionada de conocer a su actriz favorita.

- Señora Baker, es un honor para mí conocerla. Soy una de sus más grandes admiradoras. Muchísimas gracias por su detalle. Me encantó el camisón.

- No hay de qué agradecer, Candy, dijo Eleonor... es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte las gracias. Has suavizado a mi hijo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Estoy muy contenta de que mi hijo esté con una chica que le da buenos consejos.

- El es un poco terco...

- Y tú me lo dices a mi? Respondió Eleonor.

- Hey! Estoy en el cuarto... muchas gracias, eh? Dijo Terry.

Los tres soltaron la carcajada, y pasaron una noche realmente agradable juntos.

- Podría darme unas fotos autografiadas para mis primos, mis amigos y para mí? Por favor...

- Claro, Candy... es un placer, dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias!

Eleonor autografió fotos para todos. Candy y Terry estaban listos para regresar a San Pablo.

- Adiós mamá, dijo Terry.

- Nos vemos cariño, dijo ella abrazándolo.

- Hasta luego Sra. Baker, dijo Candy.

- Adiós Candy, dijo abrazándola también... fue un placer conocerte. Terry, no la dejes ir.

- No lo haré, dijo Terry sonriendo.

Candy regresó a San Pablo con las fotos de la mamá de Terry. No les podía decir la verdad. Les dio las fotos autografiadas a sus amigos y primos en el cuarto de televisión.

- Wow, dijo Archie, cómo las conseguiste?

- Terry y yo nos la topamos en el restaurante donde estaba comiendo.

- Gracias Candy, dijo Stear... me hubiera gustado estar contigo... cómo es ella? Es tan hermosa en persona?

- Si, es mejor en persona que en la pantalla... es muy linda.

- Gracias Candy por pensar en nosotros, dijo Archie... Eres la mejor...

- Sí, gracias dijeron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

Candy miró a Terry, quien le guiñó el ojo... ella sonrió. Terry siempre era complacido por su generosidad. Ella no quería guardarse la alegría de haber conocido a su madre, sino que quería compartirla con sus primos y amigas.

A Lizzie la terminó su novio... había escuchado sobre la aventura con Britt McDonald en Rumania. No le gustaba ser un "cuernudo". Eliza continuaba con su mala reputación. Los chicos de la escuela estaban interesados en ella, sólo para ponerla en sus camas. A ella no le importaba, de hecho, le gustaba.

A Lizzie, después de perder a Terry y a Smith, no le importaba nada. Eliza estaba aprovechando "sus años de juventud", como ella decía.

Neil, quien había cambiado su actitud hacia Candy, durante el verano, estaba muy lindo con ella. Desde que se enteró que Britt se quiso aprovechar de ella, sintió el deseo de protegerla y romper la mandíbula de Britt. Neil estaba sorprendido de sus sentimientos... Había seguido los pasos de su primo... estaba enamorado de Candy!

Neil trató de decirle a su hermana que dejara de acostarse con todo mundo. Ella escuchó a su hermano y se limitó a un solo chico en la escuela... Pero cuando salía durante el fin de semana con Lizzie, no le interesaba tener sólo uno en la cama...

- Eliza, dijo su hermano... te estás cuidando?

- A veces...

- A veces? Esta es una generación de enfermedades... herpes, sífilis, etc... te tienes que proteger, no te quiero perder!

- No me vas a perder, no te preocupes.

- Eliza, por favor, tu vida depende de eso... un "a veces" no es aceptable... siempre te tienes que proteger... siempre. O quedarte con una sola pareja.

- Estás bromeando, verdad? Cuando me case tendré al mismo hombre por el resto de mi vida. Ahora es cuando tengo tiempo.

- Pues como vas, nunca te vas a casar si te enfermas... prométeme que siempre te vas a proteger, promételo. Nada de sexo sin condón!.

- Ok, hermanito, te lo prometo... ya estás contento?

- Si... quiero hablar contigo sobre algo...

- De qué?

- No lo vas a creer, pero creo que estoy pensando en Candy.

- Qué? La niña de establo? No, no tú también!

- Yo soy el más sorprendido.

- Pero qué tiene para que todos la deseen? Terry hasta practica su abstinencia con ella. Lizzie trató de seducirlo, pero él no accedió.

- Entonces era verdad? El no hizo nada?

- Nada! Fue realmente vergonzoso para ella.

- Grandchester realmente la ama... no tengo oportunidad.

- Pues debes repetirte eso! Después de todo lo que le hemos hecho, aún sin Terry, nunca estaría contigo.

Neil no dijo nada. Sabía que Eliza tenía razón. Con o sin Terry, Candy nunca habría estado interesada en él. Decidió tratar de convertirse en su amigo.

Candy encontró rara la actitud de Neil. El era lindo con ella y ya no la provocaba. Ella no hizo muchas preguntas, simplemente esperaba que no fuera una trampa de él y su hermana... Le dio el beneficio de la duda.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

"**Temporada de sorpresas"**

El tiempo pasó, la temporada de Navidad llegó y la premiere de la película escolar, con ella.

Los estudiantes vieron la película en las Vacaciones Navideñas. Fue un éxito, Terry estuvo espectacular como Ebenezer Scrooge, era muy veraz... había nacido para ser actor.

Había un festival de cintas estudiantiles y el maestro decidió mandar la película. Si Terry estaba dudando en ser actor antes, su decisión fue definitiva luego de verse en la pantalla grande. Si la película tenía éxito, esto le ayudaría en su carrera como actor. El quería hacerlo sólo, no por el nombre de su madre.

Candy continuaba en comunicación con los Crane. Gracias a la cámara web, podían verse todas las noches. La temporada de fiestas estaba ahí.

Candy estaba en el cuarto con Terry.

- Terry, vas a ir a ver a tu familia? Preguntó Candy.

- Sí, es mi última Navidad con ellos... quieres venir conmigo?

- No... tú necesitas tiempo con ellos antes de que les sueltes la bomba de que quieres convertirte en actor.

- Tienes razón... vendré el día de Navidad para estar contigo... estaré con ellos las vísperas de Navidad. Espero que un día, pasemos nuestras vísperas de Navidad juntos.

Candy no contestó... simplemente lo abrazó. Nada está garantizado en esta vida. Ella aprendió la lección de manera muy dura, con Anthony. Ahora Terry quería convertirse en actor... su camino se separaría por un tiempo... o para siempre? El destino los había puesto juntos, y el mismo destino parecía separarlos.

Patty y Tanisha fueron a ver a sus padres. Annie fue a Chicago para pasar la Navidad con sus padres adoptivos. Ella viajó con Stear y Archie, cuyos padres, esta vez querían pasar la Navidad en la nieve. Eliza y Neil también fueron a ver a sus padres en Chicago. Candy, quien no quería someterse a la frialdad de la Tía abuela Elroy, a menos que fuera forzada, se quedó en el internado con sólo algunos estudiantes, cuyos padres estaban muy ocupados o habían fallecido. También se quedó por Terry, ya que era su última Navidad juntos, antes de que se fuera a Hollywood. Terry regresaría en la mañana de la navidad, para pasarla con ella.

La madre superiora y las demás hermanas, organizaron una cena de Noche Buena, para aquellos que se quedaron en la escuela. Candy estaba en su recámara escuchando música. Estaba leyendo sus correos y alguien tocó a su puerta.

- Candy, la madre superiora quiere que todos los estudiantes bajen para la cena de Noche Buena, se escuchó la voz de un chico.

- Gracias, ahí voy.

Candy se arregló y luego bajó. Llevaba puesta una bufanda roja y un jersey rojo con verde, los colores navideños... Se tardó un poco en bajar. Cuando llegó al gimnasio, este estaba decorado todo navideño, con un gran árbol de Navidad hecho por los estudiantes. Las madres no querían decoración comprada. Todo estaba hecho a mano... el resultado fue hermoso. Candy entró y se sentó en una silla. La hermana Margaret le dio un pequeño regalo con envoltura roja.

- Gracias, dijo Candy.

- Cierra tus ojos, Candy... y pide un deseo, dijo la hermana Margaret.

- Qué?

- Cierra tus ojos...

Candy cerró sus ojos. Pensó que no tenía nada que perder.

- "Deseo estar con Terry", pensó.

Abrió sus ojos, y Terry estaba enfrente de ella...

- Terry!

- Feliz Navidad, pecosa!

El la abrazó... para las fiestas, las expresiones de cariño, estaban permitidas.

- Pensé que estabas con tu familia...

- Estaba, pero quería darte una sorpresa.

- Y tuviste éxito...

- Eso no es todo... cierra tus ojos.

- Hay más? Ok, dijo ella obedeciendo.

- Perfecto... espera un momento, dijo Terry... no hagas trampa... Ahora, abre tus ojos...

Candy abrió los ojos y recibió la más hermosa sorpresa de la noche, después de Terry.

Melissa, Phillipe y los niños! Ella gritó... Dios mío!

Candy brincó a sus cuellos para besarlos, riendo al mismo tiempo. Melissa la abrazó por largo rato... Había extrañado mucho a Candy.

- Pero cómo? Preguntó Candy.

- Quería verte, dijo Melissa y Terry me llamó para proponerme que hiciéramos el viaje para darte una sorpresa.

- Vienen de Bucarest?

- Sí, dijo Phillipe, para pasar la navidad con mi familia y contigo.

- Gracias, muchas gracias...

- Vienes con nosotros? Dijo Melissa.

- Claro, voy por mi abrigo.

- Yo voy con ustedes... puedo, hermana?

- Es Navidad, dijo la hermana Margaret, sólo pórtense bien...

Todos se empezaron a reír y fueron al cuarto de Candy para que tomara su abrigo. Una vez adentro, Candy abrazó fuerte a Terry.

- Un millón de gracias Terry, por esta maravillosa sorpresa!

- Nada es suficiente, para ti... te lo mereces, pecosa. Sabía que querías ver a "tu familia".

Se besaron apasionadamente.

- Aquí está tu regalo, dijo Terry dándole una pequeña caja.

Candy lo abrió y encontró un par de aretes de esmeraldas.

- Terry...

- Feliz Navidad, pecosa!

- Son muy hermosos, gracias mi amor...

Candy fue por su regalo. Terry lo abrió y era un par de mancuernillas de oro con sus iniciales "TG"

- Oh, gracias pecosa... están muy lindas, dijo él besándola.

- Feliz Navidad, Romeo! Nos tenemos que ir, dijo Candy entre dos besos... nos están esperando.

- Ya lo sé, dijo él besándola por todas partes.

Bajaron para reunirse con los demás. Fueron a pasar la Noche Buena en Croydon, Surrey, con la famillia de Phillipe. Candy pasó la más hermosa Navidad de su vida... Estaba con Terry, Phillipe, Melissa y los niños... no podía pedir más.

Días después, Candy llevó a los niños de compras... ya que no los esperaba, y ya había mandado los regalos a Rumania. Les compró algunos juguetes y ropa, durante las baratas... Los niños estaban encantados.

- Puedo llevarme una casa de muñecas? Dijo Carissa... y muñecas?

- Puedes llevarte lo que quieras... dijo Candy.

- Candy, los estás consintiendo mucho!

- Vamos, Melissa... son vacaciones, déjalos que tomen lo que quieran.

- Ok, si tú así lo dices...

Compraron muchas cosas, incluso bicicletas y "pequeños-grandes". autos. Candy no podía estar en el Hogar de Pony, con las dos hermanas y los niños... Ella se sentía bien consintiendo a los hijos de Melissa. Annie se encargó de los chicos del Hogar de Pony.

En las fiestas de año nuevo, Terry invitó a Candy a un lujoso restaurante, para celebrar un año que se conocieron.

- Hace un año, conocía a la chica de mis sueños...

- Hace un año, conocí al chico al que amo.

- No sabía que se podía amar a alguien así.

- Y yo no sabía que podría amar a alguien después de Anthony.

El restaurante estaba lleno. Todos querían celebrar el Año Nuevo. Sin embargo, Candy y Terry sentían como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Tuvieron una cena muy romántica, bailaron, platicaron hasta la media noche, y en ese momento, Terry besó a Candy en los labios.

Melissa y Phillipe, estaban todavía en Londres. Candy y Terry los fueron a ver el primer día del año.

- Y... cómo estuvo la cena, preguntó Melissa cuando estuvo a solas con Candy.

- Estupenda! Pasé el mejor año nuevo de mi vida!

- Candy... noto un poco de tristeza en tu voz.

- Terry se gradúa este año... quiere ir a Hollywood...

- Ah...

- Sí, quiere convertirse en actor... nos vamos a separar..

- Ustedes se aman... el amor conquista todo... Créeme. Y no lo olvides, están destinados para estar juntos... estuvieron de nuevo juntos en la media noche.

- Gracias Melissa, dijo Candy riendo.

Candy fue a jugar con los niños un rato. Regresó más tarde con Carissa, quien no se sentía bien. Tenía fiebre.

- Melissa, dijo Candy, creo que Carissa está un poco irritada...

-Oh, dijo acercándose para tocar a su hija en la frente... sí, está ardiendo. Ha estado un poco agotada los últimos días. Phillipe...

- Tomaré el carro y voy a llevarla al hospital, dijo Phillipe.

Melissa estaba preocupada. No quería medicarla sin saber. Quería que un médico la examinara. Fueron al hospital May Day con Candy y Terry, dejando a los otros dos niños con los papás de Phillipe. El doctor, que quería hacer más exámenes, revisó a Carissa. No era una buena señal.

- Más exámenes? Preguntó Melissa con curiosidad.

- Para asegurarnos que todo está bien, dijo el doctor.

Pero Melissa no le creía. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo andaba mal. Candy se quedó cerca para apoyarla y animarla. Después de varias horas que parecían interminables, el doctor regresó para anunciarles las malas noticias.

- Lo siento, dijo el doctor... Sra. Y Sr. Crane...

- Qué pasa? Reclamó Phillipe.

Melissa está blanca como un papel. No podría soportar perder a su pequeña hija.

- Su hija tiene síntomas de leucemia, dijo el doctor.

- Ay Dios mío! Dijeron Candy y Melissa al mismo tiempo.

- Está seguro doctor? Preguntó Phillipe muy preocupado.

- Lo siento, desearía tener mejores noticias, dijo el doctor.

- Ya encontraron qué está mal... dijo Terry, ahora cuáles son las opciones de tratamiento?

- Vamos a empezar con el tratamiento normal de la leucemia, para ver cómo reacciona. Pero como todos ustedes saben, un transplante de médula ósea, es lo que va a salvar su vida, si encontramos a un donador compatible. Tiene hermanos?

- Sí, dijo Melissa, los podemos traer mañana para que les hagan las pruebas.

- Está bien, pero no pierda las esperanzas, hay muchas opciones... si no encontramos al adecuado en la familia, hay muchos donantes anónimos.

- Puedo verla? Preguntó Melissa.

- Sí, claro.

Phillipe y Melissa fueron a ver a su hija al cuarto. Estaba un poco asustada por el hospital.

- Mami, papi! Me quiero ir a casa...

- Por supuesto, cariño, dijo Melissa, pero estás enferma... te tienes que poner bien, así que necesitas quedarte en el hospital.

- Pero me inyectan mucho, y duele, dijo llorando.

- Oh, vamos... todo va a estar bien. Voy a estar aquí contigo... no me apartaré de tu lado.

- No tengas miedo, dijo Phillipe, vamos a estar cerca de ti.

Candy y Terry los estaban viendo por la puerta... Estaban muy tristes por la familia. Candy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía muy impotente. Terry la abrazó para darle fuerzas.

Carissa comenzó a recibir el tratamiento, con pastillas y quimioterapia, la cual incluso, la enfermó aún más. Melissa pasaba todo el tiempo en el hospital con su hija. Los niños iban a verla a la clínica. Melissa tenía miedo de perder otro bebé. Sus otros hijos no habían sido examinados aún. Los doctores estaban esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba Carissa al tratamiento.

La escuela comenzó de nuevo y Candy estaba siempre preocupada por Carissa. Sus amigas regresaron de las vacaciones con varias historias. Annie en particular. Ella estaba a solas con Candy en su recámara.

- Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? Te encargaste de los niños del Hogar de Pony? Preguntó Candy.

- Sí, no te preocupes, todos estuvieron felices, pero te extrañaron, dijo Annie.

- Yo también los extraño... Me gustaría estar ahí, pero como eran mis últimas vacaciones con Terry... en fin... Cuéntame de tus vacaciones... Te ves... diferente... qué pasa?

- Candy, tengo algo que decirte.

- Annie, estás a punto de explotar... ah, no me digas... lo hiciste, o no?

- Sí...

- Dios mío! Cómo fue? Vamos, platícame!

- Fue el día de año nuevo...

Annie le dijo cómo sucumbió a los encantos de Archie. Estaba muy feliz.

- Fue improvisado? Preguntó Candy... usaste protección?

- Traía una "sombrilla" en su cartera...

- Ahhh.

- Parece que todos los chicos tienen una en su cartera.

- En serio? Tal vez debería checar la cartera de Terry... Cómo te sientes? No te arrepientes?

- No... lo amo demasiado Candy... es increíble.

- Me da gusto por ti Annie.

Annie dio el paso... ella llevo su relación con Archie al siguiente nivel. Estaba tan feliz por estar finalmente con Archie, que hizo todo para no perderlo, incluso entregarle su cuerpo. Candy esperaba que los sentimientos de Archie fueran sinceros y que no fuera a romper su corazón. Patty y Tanisha llegaron y Annie les contó su historia.

Candy estaba en la segunda villa de Pony, hablando con Archie.

- Estás bien, preguntó ella.

- Sí, dijo Archie... te contó?

- Es mi hermana Archie, tú qué crees? La amas?

- Sí... verla en Rumania con un chico... Farren...

- Warren...

- Como sea, dijo irónicamente... me di cuenta de que la amaba.

- Gracias a Dios! Pero no la lastimes, es mi hermana. Está loca de amor por ti.

- Ok, te lo prometo.

- Bueno. Ahora cuéntame de las amorosas fiestas en la casa de los Andrew, con la adorable Tía abuela Elroy...

Archie se rió y comenzó a contarle en detalles lo que pasó durante las fiestas. Tenían una gran sonrisa.

El tiempo pasó rápido, con la enfermedad de Carissa, Candy y sus amigas no pensaban realmente en otra cosa. Candy pasaba todos los fines de semana en el hospital con los Crane. Ella se olvidó del cumpleaños de Terry... de hecho no lo olvidó, pero no tenía humor para celebrar. Terry entendió y no se enojó con ella. Sin embargo, Candy le dio un pequeño presente... un anillo con sus iniciales "CT" (Candy Terry). También le dio un pastel de frambuesa con velitas.

- Gracias pecosa, estoy sorprendido de que en medio de la leucemia de Carissa, hayas pensado en mi.

- Terry, yo siempre pienso en ti... te amo. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor... lo siento, hubiera querido haber hecho más... te la debo.

- No Julieta, es la intención la que cuenta, dijo él besándola.

- De nada mi amor, ahora vamos a partir el pastel.

- Cómo está "tu familia"?

- No se despegan de ahí... es duro.

- Espero que todo salga bien.

- Yo también...

- Ahora al pastel...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

"**Una labor de amor..."**

Los días y las semanas pasaban y Carissa seguía en el hospital... Candy iba a verla todos los fines de semana. Carissa parecía estarse adaptando al tratamiento, pero después de un tiempo, los doctores decidieron encontrar otro método como tratamiento. El transplante de médula ósea. Melissa, Phillipe, James y Cassie, fueron examinados primero. Pero ninguno era compatible. James y Cassie eran compatibles entre ellos. Melissa y Phillipe estaban devastados... trataron con todos los miembros de la familia, pero nadie era compatible al 100. Por el tipo de leucemia que tenía Carissa, necesitaba un donador perfecto, para poderse recuperar. Ahora tenían que buscar un donador anónimo. Tuvieron que buscar en el banco de donantes. Esto tomaría un tiempo.

- Doctor, dijo Melissa... qué pasará si nadie es compatible? Encontrar a un donador perfecto que no sea miembro de la familia, es extremadamente raro.

- Todavía no estamos en ese caso, dijo el doctor.

- Sí, dijo Phillipe, nuestros amigos vendrán a hacerse la prueba también.

- Y si eso no funciona? Dijo Melissa.

- Bueno... hay otra posibilidad...

- Cuál? Preguntó Phillipe.

- Pueden tratar de tener otro bebé y rezar para que sea compatible.

- Rezar?

- Hay un 50 de probabilidades de que el bebé no sea compatible.

El doctor los dejó para regresar a su trabajo. Melissa y Phillipe se quedaron en silencio. No había problema de tener otro bebé, pero...

- Cariño, dijo Phillipe... estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Toma 9 meses que un bebé nazca... dijo Melissa.

- No tenemos nada que perder intentándolo.

- Tendremos otro bebé.

Decidieron tener otro bebé, para estar preparados en caso de que todas las otras opciones no funcionaran.

Cuando Candy fue a verlos el sábado, con Terry, sus amigas y sus primos, se dieron cuenta de las malas noticias y decidieron hacerse todos los exámenes.

- Uno nunca sabe, dijo Candy, la solución podría estar en nosotros.

- Gracias Candy, dijo Melissa, gracias a todos ustedes... es realmente lindo de su parte.

- Es un placer, dijo Stear, esperamos que uno de nosotros pueda ayudar a la pequeña Carissa.

Todos fueron a hacerse las pruebas necesarias. Candy agradeció a Terry y sus amigos.

- No es necesario pecosa, es lo menos que podíamos hacer...

- Voy a ver a Carissa mientras les hacen los exámenes, dijo Candy.

Candy fue al cuarto de Carissa... estaba pálida y empezaba a perder el cabello, por la quimioterapia.

-Candy! Dijo con voz débil.

- Hola nena... dijo Candy suavemente, cómo estás?

- Tengo náuseas...

- Es normal después de la quimio... mi pobre chiquita...

- No estés triste Candy, Dios encontrará una solución... él no me dejará morir. El no querría ver a mi mami triste de nuevo por perder otro hijo.

- Tienes razón, tenemos que ser optimistas y tener fe, dijo Candy abrazándola.

Candy realmente no entendió qué quería decir Carissa con "Perder otro hijo", pero no quería molestar a la pequeña enferma con sus preguntas. Candy comenzó a contarle cuentos a Carissa y Melissa las veía sonriendo. Candy era absolutamente encantadora. Toda la familia se había enamorado de ella. Como era sábado, los empleados del laboratorio no estaban ahí, habían salido temprano. Tenían que esperar hasta el inicio de semana para saber los resultados de los exámenes.

Candy estaba hablando con Melissa en el cuarto de Carissa, quien estaba dormida.

- Y... cómo estás? Preguntó Candy.

- Pegada a este lugar...

- Qué dicen los doctores?

- Tratan de alentarnos de la mejor manera.

- Sabes? Hice algunas búsquedas en internet... En caso de que nada funcione... pueden tener otro bebé y esperar...

- Candy, estoy a un paso delante de ti...

- Oh oh... dijo Candy sonrojándose.

- Eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas, dijo Melissa sonriendo.

La siguiente semana, era la última antes de las vacaciones de pascua. Melissa y Phillipe habían estado en el hospital con Carissa, durante casi 3 meses. El lunes en la mañana, el doctor que estaba a cargo de Carissa, fue a buscarlos al cuarto con una linda sonrisa.

- Melissa, Phillipe, puedo hablar con ustedes?

- Por supuesto doctor, dijo Melissa, vamos al pasillo.

- Carissa... ahora regresamos, dijo Phillipe.

- Ok papi, dijo la pequeña.

Fueron al pasillo, no querían hablar enfrente de Carissa.

-Ok, Melissa, Phillipe, encontramos al donador... el que empata con Carissa.

- QUE? Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, acabo de regresar del laboratorio... es el donador perfecto, lo que es extremadamente raro en alguien que no es miembro de la familia.

- Doctor... quién es el donante? Lo conocemos? Preguntó Phillipe.

- Sí... de hecho es su pequeña protegida... dijo el doctor.

- Candy, dijo Melissa instintivamente.

- Candy es compatible? Dijo Phillipe... es maravilloso!

- Si... Candice White Andrew es perfectamente compatible con su hija, dijo el doctor.

- Sabía que había una razón para que esa chica llegara a nuestras vidas... era la salvadora de Carissa, dijo Melissa con lágrimas en los ojos.

- La vamos a llamar al internado, para pedir permiso a la directora, y así la Srita. Andrew pueda venir al hospital inmediatamente.

Candy fue llamada a la oficina de la madre superiora, durante la primera hora, en la clase de Inglés.

- Me quería ver, madre superiora? Preguntó Candy entrando.

- Sí... tome asiento por favor, Srita. Andrew.

- Gracias.

- Nos acaban de llamar del hospital May Day los Sres. Crane, preguntando por usted. Tiene que ir al hospital inmediatamente.

- Ay Dios mío! Le pasó algo a Carissa?

- No tengo información, sólo que se trata de su hija Carissa. Se puede ir a cambiar antes de irse al hospital. El padre Cipriano la va a llevar en el vehículo de la escuela.

- Gracias madre superiora... Hasta luego.

- Nos vemos, Srita. Andrew.

Candy fue a cambiarse rápidamente muy, pero muy preocupada. Por qué le llamaron a mitad de la mañana? Le tenía que decir a Terry lo que estaba pasando. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a su celular, diciéndole dónde estaba, ya que tenía que irse rápido. No tenía tiempo de ir a verlo a su salón. Candy llegó al hospital casi corriendo... tenía miedo de lo que encontraría.

- Melissa, Phillipe, dijo casi sin aliento... pasó algo?

- Candy, dijo Melissa abrazándola muy fuerte, por largo rato... y llorando.

- Candy empezó a llorar también, pensando que algo malo le había pasado a Carissa.

- Cuándo pasó? Preguntó llorando.

- Esta mañana...

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, dijo llorando.

- Lo sientes? Dijo Phillipe, Melissa... tú y tus lágrimas! Ya la confundiste.

- No sabes? Preguntó Melissa, dejándola ir del abrazo...

- No sé qué? Preguntó Candy.

- Oh Dios mío, no te dijeron en la escuela? Preguntó Melissa.

- Decirme qué?

- Tú eres compatible Candy... tú puedes salvar a Carissa!

- QUE? Oh, eso es maravilloso! Dijo Candy abrazando a Melisa otra vez, con alegría.

- Gracias, dijo Melissa llorando, muchas gracias por venir a nuestras vidas, Candy.

- No, soy yo la que tiene que agradecerles por llegar a mi vida.

- Cuando estés lista, dijo Phillipe, el doctor nos espera en el cuarto.

Las dos mujeres no podían dejar de reír entre lágrimas. Se hicieron todos los trámites para el transplante de médula. Candy tenía que pasar al menos una noche en el hospital. Fue a ver a Carissa a su cuarto. Ya le habían explicado lo que estaba pasando.

- Candy! Dijo sonriendo.

- Cómo estás mi amor?...

- Estaré mejor por ti... gracias, muchas gracias, Candy.

- Oh... yo estoy feliz de poderte ayudar, nena.

- Te dije que Dios no me dejaría morir.

- Tenías razón, Dios es bueno.

- El te premiará por esto, Candy... ya verás. Tu mayor deseo, se convertirá en realidad.

- Mi mayor deseo?

- No lo digas en voz alta... y se te hará realidad, dijo Carissa.

- "Mi mayor deseo es encontrar a mis verdaderos padres", pensó Candy.

- Ya lo pediste? Dijo Carissa.

- Sí...

- Se convertirá en realidad. Te lo aseguro. Le pediré a Dios para que te lo conceda, como agradecimiento por salvarme.

- Gracias mi amor... te veo después, ok?

- Ok...

Candy la abrazó y fue a su cuarto para ponerse lista para el procedimiento.

La muestra fue tomada al final de la tarde y el tratamiento de Carissa comenzó.

Terry recibió el mensaje de Candy en su celular y pidió permiso para ir a verla al hospital. Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty y Tanisha también estaban autorizadas para ver a Candy en el hospital. Se encontraron a los Crane, quienes les dijeron que Candy estaba descansando en el cuarto. Terry entró primero.

- Pecosa?

- Romeo, dijo suavemente... soy la donadora de la médula ósea para Carissa.

- Oh! Es maravilloso! Se va a curar! Cómo fue?

- Cuando escuchas médula ósea, te imaginas una médula, pero realmente es sangre en una bolsa.

- De verdad? Qué curioso, dijo Terry... estás bien mi amor? No te duele mucho?

- El dolor no me importa, si puedo salvar a Carissa.

Los demás entraron al cuarto... estaban muy felices. La pequeña estaba a salvo, gracias a Candy y su médula ósea.

- Candy, dijo Annie... Dios mío, los Crane tienen suerte de haberte conocido! Eres un ángel para ellos.

- Yo estoy contenta de haberlos conocido, dijo Candy y también estoy contenta de poder ayudarlos.

- Esto es un milagro, dijo Stear, sabes las posibilidades que hay de encontrar un donador perfecto en un extraño?

- Sí, y por suerte, no era una extraña para ellos.

Neil también fue más tarde. Estaba haciendo todo para ser amigo de Candy.

- Neil? Dijo Candy... pasa.

- Candy, sólo quería saber si estabas del todo bien... escuché que estabas en el hospital.

- Desde cuándo? Dijo Archie... Neil, qué estás tramando?

- Nada, dijo Neil, yo solo quería asegurarme que ella estaba bien.

- Déjanos solos Archie, dijo Candy... gracias Neil, es muy lindo de tu parte. Estoy bien, no estoy enferma... fui la donante de la pequeña hija de los Crane, Carissa.

- En serio? Entonces esta fue una labor de amor? Dijo Neil. Eso es algo muy bueno. Me da gusto que hayas sido capaz de salvarla.

Archie y Stear se sentían raros al ver a Neil tan lindo. El siempre estaba molestando a Candy desde que se conocieron. Qué estaba pasando? No se hicieron muchas preguntas, después de todo, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Se quedaron en el cuarto de Candy, hasta que la hora de visitas terminó... entonces volvieron a la escuela.

Terry la llamó desde su recámara y hablaron por horas antes de dormir.

La pequeña Carissa comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, después del transplante de Candy. Su cuerpo aceptó la médula ósea sin ningún problema. Candy pasó las vacaciones de Pascua con los Crane, durante la recuperación de Carissa. Terry, por su puesto, iba diario a verla.

- Candy, no sé cómo agradecerte de nuevo... casi pierdo a mi bebé.

- No es necesario Melissa, fue un placer.

- Eres una niña muy dulce, dijo Melissa.

Los Crane regresaron a Rumania por abril. Candy fue con ellos al aeropuerto. Su "familia" estaba partiendo... estaba triste.

- Los voy a extrañar, dijo Candy... estaba acostumbrada a verlos todo el tiempo.

- Yo también Candy, no cabe duda de que siempre hay algo bueno en todo... la enfermedad de Carissa nos hizo posible estar más tiempo juntos... te vamos a extrañar, pero nos veremos otra vez, dijo Melissa.

- Sí, dijo Phillipe, podemos planearlo.

- Nos vemos Candy, dijo Carissa, y gracias otra vez por salvarme.

- De nada chiquita, dijo Candy, te voy a extrañar mucho.

La vida en la escuela continuó. Lizzie y Eliza no pudieron molestar mucho a Candy, porque ella casi no estaba ahí, con la enfermedad de Carissa. Pero aún estaban pensando en algo para darle la espalda.

La película de la escuela, fue enviada a Cambridge al Festival de Cine Estudiantil... los estudiantes que quisieran, estaban autorizados para ir, por medio de la escuela. Candy fue con Terry, quien era el protagonista en la película. Lizzie y Eliza fueron también... esperaban ligar con algunos chicos de la Universidad de Cambridge. Los primos de Candy y sus amigas, fueron también con el permiso de la escuela. Los estudiantes se estaban quedando en un hotel cerca de la Universidad. Los primeros dos días fueron realmente sólo para ver las películas de todo mundo. La mayoría de las películas estaban muy bien hechas. Pero Terry tenía el mejor desempeño, sin lugar a dudas. El Colegio San Pablo, recibió el premio Lumiere por la mejor película, y otro por el mejor actor. Fue la alegría de la noche.

Celebraron con una fiesta en los dormitorios de la Universidad. Los maestros estaban vigilándolos lo mejor que podían, ya que en medio de todos esos estudiantes universitarios, era un poco difícil tener pruebas de algo. Lizzie y Eliza, tuvieron el tiempo del mundo, como era usual, para estar con los universitarios. Annie y Patty se quedaron cerca de sus novios, Stear y Archie. Candy estaba pegada a Terry como chicle. No quería beber nada que no fuera abierto por ella misma, después de lo que pasó un año antes en la fiesta de San Valentín, no quería tomar ningún riesgo. Todos estaban pasándola bien y bailando. En algún lugar, Terry quería tomar aire fresco con Candy... decidieron salir, pero como estaba lloviendo, se quedaron adentro y trataron de encontrar un lugar tranquilo, donde pudieran estar solos. Entonces cayeron en un cuarto donde había una pareja muy ocupada... Candy vio que era Lizzie y tomó a Terry, para sacarlo del cuarto.

- Pecosa?

- Hay una pareja ocupada...

- Ah...

- No es bueno hacerlo durante una fiesta, podrían haber drogas y alcohol involucrados.

- Hay algunas personas irresponsables a las que no les importa, y eso está muy mal.

Escucharon risas y voltearon... Lizzie y su pareja estaban saliendo del cuarto. Terry tuvo una expresión indiferente.

- Eso es lo que me querías esconder?

- Lo siento...

- Eres muy buena onda pecosa, dijo sonriendo. Otra chica hubiera disfrutado avergonzar a mí ex novia... Pero no mi Julieta... Eres un ángel.

- Terry yo no quería que vieras eso... Bueno, vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Recibiste el premio por el mejor actor! Apuesto que te dieron más ganas de seguir los pasos de tu madre.

- No tienes una idea... pero mi padre se va a infartar.

Se encontraron con las amigas de Candy, quienes estaban tratando también de encontrar un lugar sin ruido y humo.

- Hey Candy, dijo Annie... qué estás haciendo?

- Queríamos tomar aire fresco, pero está lloviendo...

- Sí, que mala onda.

Escucharon ruidos y vieron a Eliza saliendo de un cuarto con un chico universitario.

- Dios mío, dijo Archie, esa es nuestra prima, con un muchacho más grande?

- No está considerado eso como violación? Dijo Stear...

- Crees que a ella le importa? Dijo Patty.

- Eliza pasó por ahí y los miró.

- Nop, dijo Annie, no le importa para nada!

Todos empezaron a reír y salieron a la lluvia, para tomar aire fresco.

El cumpleaños de Candy llegó, pero Terry tenía exámenes, ya que era su último año. El ya le había comprado un regalo. Fue a dárselo en la noche de su cumpleaños. Era una gargantilla de esmeraldas.

- Ay Terry...

- Combina con tus aretes y tu pulsera.

- Gracias, Romeo... dijo besándolo.

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato y entonces Candy dijo:

- Te tienes que ir a estudiar.

- Ok, nos vemos mañana.

- Gracias de nuevo por el regalo y buenas noches... te amo.

- Te amo.

Terry regresó a su cuarto para estudiar.

En Bucarest, Melissa se sentía triste, pero ese año, menos triste de lo que acostumbraba. Después de que casi pierde a Carissa, se dio cuenta de que era muy afortunada, su hija se salvó. Pero aún estaba triste... cumpliría 17 años...

- Estás bien, cariño? Preguntó Phillipe.

- Sí mi amor... estoy embarazada.

El la abrazó.

- Es maravilloso!

- Estás seguro? Fue para salvar a Carissa.

- Estoy seguro... el bebé será bienvenido.

- Te amo Phillipe.

- Te amo Melissa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

"**Sorpresas del amor..."**

La ceremonia de graduación se llevó al cabo muy bien, durante el mes de Julio. Candy estaba orgullosa de Terry. Estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. El fue elegido para dar el discurso, ya que era el mejor de su clase. Estuvo magnífico... Candy se sentía en el séptimo cielo. Luego de la ceremonia, Terry fue con Candy. Su padre tuvo que ir a la graduación, con los hermanos de Terry, incluso fue su madrastra, y la abuela también estaba ahí.

Terry no le había dicho a su padre que quería convertirse en actor. Candy estaba platicando con Rose Anna y Anna Rose... había pasado mucho tiempo... a veces hablaban por teléfono. Junior estaba muy cordial y se mantuvo lejos. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante no muy lejos de la escuela. Ellos no querían hacerles el anuncio durante la cena. Terry hablaría con su padre después. Cuando se fue su familia, él volvió a la escuela con Candy.

Había festividades para el final de año... había justamente un desfile de modas y una cuadrilla de baile, organizada por los estudiantes, en la noche.

Annie estaba encargada del desfile de modas, ella había diseñado los modelos con la ayuda de Archie... El era un verdadero diseñador de "clóset"... y Annie quería que Candy modelara el vestido de novia para cerrar el evento.

- Tú lo hiciste sola todo este tiempo... dijo Candy durante los ensayos... el vestido de novia es hermoso!

- Será perfecto para la modelo también...

- Quieres que lo use? Pero y tú?

- Va muy bien contigo... yo tengo otros vestidos blancos.

- Ok, muchas gracias Annie.

Candy modeló el vestido de novia diseñado por Archie y Annie, con su velo. Fue todo un éxito. Antes de que anocheciera, los alumnos presentaron sus bailes. Después de eso, empezó la fiesta... Candy bailó con Terry, por supuesto. En la segunda etapa, Terry se encontró con Lizzie, quien estaba en las nubes... y Candy se encontró bailando con Neil, quien también se sentía en las nubes. Lizzie no perdió ocasión para provocar a Terry.

- Realmente quieres romper el récord de abstinencia?

- Lizzie, no empieces...

- En verdad vale tanto? La amas tanto?

- No vamos a hablar de eso... según los rumores, tú no necesitas nada más.

- Eso es porque tú me terminaste... Terry, te amo, fuiste el mejor...

- No te voy a escuchar, Lizzie.

Terry volteó la cara y se alegró cuando el baile terminó. El miró a Candy y caminó hacia ella.

- No fue muy duro escuchar las tentativas de seducción de Lizzie? Bromeó.

- Fue una tortura!

- Candy rompió a carcajadas...

- Pecosa, ven conmigo...

- Adónde?

- Ya verás, es una sorpresa...

Terry la llevó a la capilla.

- Terry, por qué me estás llevando al templo?

- Qué? No quieres rezar?

- Sí, como no... seguramente por eso haces tanto ruido en misa.

- Es para sacar de quicio a las monjas... pero esta noche es para hacer una promesa enfrente de Dios. Tu vestido de novia va "a doc" con la situación... Nos vamos a casar en nuestros corazones.

Candy estaba intrigada... qué quería decir? Entraron a la capilla, la cual estaba vacía y Terry la llevó hasta el altar.

- Candy, mi amor... Estoy aquí contigo para hacerte la promesa solemne ante Dios, de que te voy a buscar un día, para casarme contigo. Estás frente al altar de Dios... y te voy a dar mis votos. Estaremos casados en nuestro corazón.

Candy se quedó sin habla! Decir sus votos frente al altar? Terry se quería casar con ella de corazón?

- La primera vez que te vi, me enamoré de ti... sabía que un día me casaría contigo. Eres el sol de mi vida, y mi amor por ti, sigue creciendo. Prometo amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo Candy.

Candy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Era su turno... no había preparado nada, pero habló desde el fondo de su corazón y dijo:

- La primera vez que te vi... tocaste mi corazón... fuiste la pieza que hacía falta en mi vida. Cada vez que te veo, te amo más que el día anterior y menos que mañana. Te prometo amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo Terry.

Sellaron su amor con un beso, salieron de la capilla y regresaron a la fiesta. A Terry lo llamaron de la dirección; tenía un mensaje de su mamá, para reunirse con ella en algún lugar. El le llamó a Candy y le dijo.

- Tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá al hotel Hillton, Julieta. Pero voy a pasar a donde está mi papá para dejar algunas de mis cosas. Vendré a verte después.

- Ok Romeo, te veo luego.

Terry fue con su padre y dejó sus cosas... Le dijo a su papá que iba a ver a su mamá al hotel y que volvería a la escuela después. Fue al hotel y preguntó por la habitación de Eleonor Baker. Le dieron la tarjeta para entrar al cuarto, la cual era la Suite presidencial. Abrió la puerta y entró.

- Mamá?

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, había veladoras encendidas por todos lados. Había pétalos de rosa desde la entrada, hasta la cama presidencial. También había música suave y romántica. Era un ambiente romántico! Su mamá cometería un error? Se reuniría con un amante? Ohhh tal vez se equivocó de habitación!

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió una mujer joven de cabello largo; usaba un negligé en rosa. Terry no alcanzaba a ver muy bien su cara, ya que estaba lejos... sólo había luces de las veladoras, lo cual no iluminaba mucho. El se acercó... y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver...

- Candy!

Ella se acercó sonriendo.

- Sr. Grandchester, pensé que nunca llegaría, dijo con una sensual voz.

- Bueno Srita. Andrew, usted está llena de sorpresas.. dijo él sonriendo... bailamos?

- Será un placer, Sr. Grandchester.

Empezaron a bailar abrazándose lo más cerca posible. Se miraban a los ojos con mucho amor. El resto del mundo no existía... eran sólo dos personas en el mundo. Terry finalmente besó sus labios hambrienta y apasionadamente. Candy respondió con la misma pasión y le quitó el saco, desabrochando los botones de la camisa... el pantalón... él le quitó el negligé... De repente se encontraban en la suite, en la gran cama. Continuaron besándose y acariciándose... Terry besó su pecho con sus labios, al tiempo que lo acariciaba con su lengua. Ella cerró sus ojos y acariciaba su espalda, su pecho y debajo de su cintura. El le comenzó a dar besos franceses. Ella sintió el deseo de Terry e instintivamente se sintió lista para él. El entró suave, muy suavemente y él sintió una punzada en ella de dolor al tocar su virginidad. El himen se había ido para siempre y con él el dolor para dar lugar a que creciera un nuevo placer, el que aumentaba y aumentaba, como el movimiento regular de ir y venir que estaba cada vez más rápido. La sensación de placer se estaba tornando más fuerte y estaba haciendo que ella sintiera su cabeza girar. Ella se movía al ritmo de él, lo que incrementaba la magnitud del placer... hasta que gritaron a la hora de llegar al orgasmo...

Estaban abrazados, sus ojos cerrados... todavía cuando sentían que se habían intoxicado de placer.

- Candy, te amo...

- Te amo Terry, te amo demasiado.. te voy a extrañar, mi amor.

- Lo sé mi amor. Esta fue realmente una muy linda sorpresa... Me acabas de hacer muy feliz.

- Tú también... estoy contenta de que hayas sido el primero... dijo ella parándose para apagar las velas.

Terry se paró para ayudarle con las veladoras.

- Yo soy muy feliz de ser el primero... No sabía que estabas pensándolo.

- Es por eso que fue sorpresa.

- Por un momento, pensé que estaba en el lugar de mi mamá y su novio.

- Ehhh... perdón... Me alegra que eso no te haya puesto de malas... haciendo nuestros votos hace rato... estamos casados de corazón.

- Tu sorpresa fue pura coincidencia... otra prueba de que estamos conectados... en el mismo canal.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos Romeo.

- Será muy duro dejarte, mi amor.

- No hay que pensar en eso ahora. La habitación está pagada hasta mañana.

- Pues vamos a aprovechar, dijo él besándola en los labios.

Pasaron su primer noche de pasión haciéndose felices mutuamente, hasta que amaneció.

Annie estaba en su cuarto platicando con Patty y Tanisha, después de la fiesta.

- Saben dónde está Candy? Preguntó Patty.

- Yo creo que fue a celebrar con Terry, dijo Annie.

- Adónde? Con Terry? Y va a regresar? Preguntó Tanisha.

- Ehhh, no lo creo, dijo Annie.

- Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Patty.

- Que finalmente va a pasar la noche con Terry! Gritó Tanisha.

- Cállate! Dijo Annie, te pueden escuchar.

Pero ya era muy tarde... Lizzie y Eliza iban pasando y escucharon. Lizzie estaba furiosa con Candy. Ella quería hacer algo para castigarla... no quería estar en la misma escuela que Candy. Terry no iba a estar el próximo año, pero Candy le recordaría todo el tiempo que había perdido al chico que amaba, por su culpa. Era ridículo, pero ella pensaba que podría regresar con Terry usando su cuerpo. Como Candy era casta! Pero ahora... maldita sea!

Candy despertó en los brazos de Terry... se fue a dar un baño antes de que él despertara. El baño tenía un gran vestidor y había regaderas separadas. Se lavó los dientes y se metió a la regadera para comenzar a bañarse. Empezó a lavarse el cabello... se enjabonó y trataba de alcanzar su espalda, cuando sintió que una mano tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallarla.

- Gracias Romeo, dijo Candy... déjame ayudarte también.

Candy comenzó a tallar su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo... sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Estaban bajo el agua enjabonando sus cuerpos y mirándose! Sus labios se unieron en un beso, bajo el agua caliente de la regadera. Terry la cargó... ella tenía su pierna colgada en su cintura. El la penetró suavemente y se colgó de la puerta corrediza de la regadera. El movimiento continuó debajo del agua, hasta que alcanzaron el séptimo cielo.

Después, en el cuarto, mientras se vestían, Candy le dijo:

- Mi amor... sabes? Tú realmente recibiste un mensaje de tu mamá.

- Uno de verdad?

- Sí, tienes que reunirte con ella hoy.

- Oh... aquí?

- Sí... en otro cuarto, por supuesto... vamos a desayunar.

- Aquí en el cuarto...

- Claro, no se me antoja tener gente a nuestro alrededor...

Candy regresó a la escuela al principio de la tarde, mientras Terry fue a ver a su mamá. Candy estaba en su cuarto, checando su correo, cuando Annie tocó la puerta.

- Pasa Annie, dijo sonriendo.

- Estás bien?

- Sí...

- Y?

- Y qué?

- Andale Candy, ya sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Candy se puso roja...

- Annie...

- Te apena hablar de esto conmigo? Yo lo organicé todo contigo... además te conté mi experiencia! Soy tu hermana.

- Ok, hermanita...

Le contó su noche de pasión con Terry.

- Lo vas a extrañar, verdad?

- Sí, no sé que cómo voy a vivir sin él... Annie, lo amo tanto! Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Dónde está él ahora?

- Fue a ver a su mamá. No quiero ser egoísta y retenerlo truncando sus sueños.

- Tienes que ser optimista... Se convertirá en un gran actor y vendrá por ti.

- Y vamos a montar un caballo blanco en una puesta de sol? Dijo sonriendo.

- Sí... vamos a rezar para que lo logre... y así puedan estar juntos.

- Gracias Annie.

Terry estaba con su madre en la suite.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor, siento haber llegado tarde. Me perdí la ceremonia.

- Lo importante es que estás aquí mamá... estoy feliz de verte.

- Yo también.

Además hubieras robado escena... Eleonor Baker, la gran actriz... todo mundo olvidaría la graduación. Los dos rompieron a carcajadas.

- Cómo está Candy? Preguntó.

- Bien... está triste por verme partir.

- No estarás tan lejos... Oxford está cerca de Londres.

Terry no dijo nada. No quería decirle que iba a Hollywood. Ella habría estado muy feliz y probablemente habría querido ayudarlo. Pero no quería ser el "hijo de mami", cuando él mismo tendría que probarse que era algo más. Por ser el hijo de una famosa actriz, la gente iba a pensar que por eso logró ser actor. Se la iba a jugar...

Luego de que su madre dejó Londres, Terry fue a donde estaba su padre para soltarle "la bomba"... por supuesto, ardió el infierno.

Terry regresó muy tarde ese día... Tocó en la ventana de Candy. Ella se paró para abrir.

- Buenas noches Terry...

- Buenas noches pecosa...

El la abrazó. Se tenía que ir. Ya había vaciado su cuarto, se había confrontado con su padre, quien le quitó el apoyo económico, como él se lo esperaba. No le había dicho a su madre de sus planes, porque no quería que lo ayudara. Ella había regresado a América sin saber sobre los planes de su hijo. El llevó a Candy a la cama... ella tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Terry.

- Candy me voy mañana a Los Angeles... Mi padre me quitó su apoyo económico... y eso es todo... mis cuentas bancarias están congeladas, mi celular desconectado, mi computadora, mi correo... todo se fue. Todo lo que tengo, es mi pasaporte, mi boleto para Los Angeles y muy poquito dinero. No quiero que mi mamá me ayude. Quiero hacerlo por mi mismo, con mi talento, no como el hijo de Eleonor Baker. Si no lo logro, regresaré con mi padre para hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia. No podré contactarte por un tiempo... te escribiré por correo normal. Tú vas a ir a Escocia para la escuela?

- Sí...

- Las madres te mandarán tus cartas... Candy te amé desde el primer momento en que posé mis ojos en ti. Yo sé que tú también me amas. Quiero vivir mi vida contigo. Pero aún estás en la escuela. No te puedo pedir que vengas conmigo, pero te voy a hacer una promesa, cuando tenga un buen descanso y sea famoso, vendré para casarnos y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Es una promesa de matrimonio. Si no lo logro como actor, serás la esposa de un hombre Inglés de negocios.

- Terry, dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Te amo. Te voy a extrañar. Te esperaré. Voy a esperar tu carta con impaciencia. Voy a esperar hasta que vengas por mi... si lo logras o regresas con tu padre... te amo. Confío en ti... eres muy talentoso y lo vas a lograr. Estoy segura.

- Gracias mi amor.

Terry la abrazó fuerte y ella se abandonó en los brazos del hombre que amaba, por última vez... Candy lo llevó al aeropuerto al siguiente día y la separación fue muy dolorosa. Ella lloraba y trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas. El estaba dejando a la chica que amaba más que a nada, para seguir su sueño. El volvería por ella tan pronto como lo lograra. Tenían que ser pacientes. El la besó por última vez antes de abordar el avión.

- Te amo, nunca olvides eso.

- Te amo... buena suerte mi amor.

Candy vio el avión alejarse, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Volvió a la escuela y se encerró en su cuarto para llorar. Annie, Patty y Tanisha fueron a verla para consolarla y alentarla. Candy llamó a Melissa a Rumania, quien le dio ánimos.

- No te preocupes chiquita, estás destinada para estar con Terry... es tu alma gemela, estoy segura de eso, dijo Melissa.

- Realmente lo piensas?

- Los he visto juntos. Me recuerdan a Phillipe y a mi... son todavía muy jóvenes. Tienes toda la vida por delante.

- Tienes razón, voy a terminar la escuela y esperar a Terry, dijo Candy. Cómo están tú y tu panza?

- Va creciendo bien, dijo Melissa riendo.

- Y Carissa y los demás?

- Están bien, gracias... Carissa me dice que está pidiéndole a Dios para que tu más grande deseo se cumpla.

- Es muy dulce... Dile que gracias... Cómo está Phillipe?

- Está bien... emocionado por el bebé.

- Qué bueno... Gracias Melissa, por animarme... realmente lo necesitaba.

- De nada, Candy. Ahora descansa... todo estará bien.

- Yo debería ser la que te diga que descanses Melissa. Cuida al bebé que está dentro de ti. Te extraño.

- Yo también te extraño Candy, bye...

- Nos vemos Melissa.

Lizzie se enteró de que Terry antes de partir, pasó su última noche con Candy. Estaba furiosa aún con Candy, por robarle al mejor novio que había tenido. Tenía miedo de hacer algo cuando Terry estaba aún ahí. El todavía ponía las reglas en la escuela, y Candy era "La Reina". Ahora, el Rey se había ido... tenía que tirar a la Reina. No importaba que sus propios celos la hicieran perder a Terry, pero no Candy. Lizzie decidió con Eliza ir al cuarto de Candy, plantar algo de drogas y decirle a la Madre Superiora. Pero Eliza no pudo callarse enfrente de su hermano. Este último, corrió al cuarto de Candy, tocó la puerta, Candy abrió y le sorprendió verlo.

- Neil?

- No tengo tiempo de explicarte, puedo entrar?

- Pero, qué está pasando?

- Las hermanas vienen a hacer una inspección...

- Y?

- Van a encontrar drogas en tu recámara.

- QUE?

- Mi hermana y Lizzie...

- Dios mío! Pasa, rápido! Sabes dónde pusieron la droga?

- No, no tuve tiempo de preguntar, dijo mirando a todos lados.

Candy estaba buscando por todos lados en su cuarto, también. Los roperos, el baño... Neil finalmente la encontró debajo del lavamanos. Pero ya era muy tarde, las hermanas habían entrado al cuarto y lo encontraron con las manos en la masa.

- Hermanas, dijo Neil sonriendo nervioso, no es lo que piensan.

- Sr. Reagan, si esa es droga en sus manos y usted trata de tirarla, entonces qué es lo que pensamos?...

- Pero hermana...

- Silencio... Lo encontramos con droga en sus manos en el cuarto de la Srita. Andrew.

- Es mía, dijo Neil, Candy no tiene nada que ver.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba! Neil Reagan se estaba echando la culpa por ella? Eliza tampoco podía creer lo que oía.

- Neil qué estás haciendo? Vas a arruinarlo todo! Cállate, dijo Eliza.

- Sr. Reagan, las drogas son suyas?

- Sí, hermana.

- Entonces no tengo otra opción que contactar a sus padres. Está usted expulsado desde ahora.

Neil expulsado por ella? No, no dejaría que sucediera eso.

- Hermana, dijo Candy... él me está protegiendo... las drogas son mías.

- Candy, dijo Neil... cállate, yo me estoy haciendo cargo.

- No... no dejaré que te eches la culpa por mi...

- No necesito ninguna explicación, dijo la reverenda madre, los dos están expulsados! Y no van a ir a Escocia, obviamente... Hay cero tolerancia para las drogas en esta escuela.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

"**La Princesa de hielo"**

Los Reagan se enteraron de que Neil fue expulsado por culpa de Candy y se enojaron mucho. La tía abuela Elroy, dio la orden de traer a todos los chicos de regreso.

Candy estaba triste por dejar a sus amigos, pero feliz de regresar a América. Podría ver El Hogar de Pony de nuevo, a las dos hermanas y a los pequeños.

Annie llegó al cuarto de Candy llorando; no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

- Candy, te vas a ir? Para siempre?... Archie también? Preguntó Annie.

- Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres... tú lo sabes, dijo Candy.

- Sí, yo creo que es lo que voy a hacer... si no vas a regresar, les voy a decir a mis papás que quiero quedarme en América también. No voy a ir a Escocia para la Universidad.

Tanisha y Patty, llegaron al cuarto horrorizadas. Escucharon las últimas palabras de Annie.

- Qué? Dijo Patty... no es suficiente con que se vaya Stear? Tengo que perder a mis dos mejores amigas también?

- No es justo Candy, tú eres inocente, dijo Tanisha.

- Te voy a perder... dijo Patty, a ti también, Annie...

- Puedes ir a visitarnos durante las vacaciones, dijo Annie.

Candy y Annie estaban platicando mientras preparaban las maletas de Candy... Estaban tomando pocas cosas, el resto lo mandarían las hermanas después. Luego, fueron al cuarto de Annie para preparar su equipaje. Annie les llamó a sus padres y les dijo que regresaba a casa. Ellos no protestaron mucho, estaban contentos de tener a su hija de regreso... Ya que el joven Cornwell también iba a casa.

Así fue como todos regresaron a América, sólo unos días después de la partida de Terry. Candy dejó Inglaterra sin recibir una carta de Terry. Su computadora se descompuso luego de que ella salió. Tampoco podía recibir más correos, ya que su cuenta estaba llena. No tuvo tiempo de contactar a los Crane, con todo el alboroto.

Una vez en América, Candy fue al Hogar de Pony para pasar sus vacaciones de verano con su primer familia. Annie iba a verla de vez en cuando. La Srita. Pony y la hermana María, estaban contentas de tener a su pequeña protegida. Candy les dijo lo que pasó en San Pablo.

- Pero Candy, el Colegio San Pablo es una muy buena escuela, es una pena, dijo la hermana María.

- Estoy segura de que George me encontrará una buena escuela privada aquí también, dijo Candy.

- Tenías novio? Ese Terry del que hablabas tanto en tus correos?

- Sí, él se graduó este año...

- Es por eso que no estás triste por dejar Inglaterra?

Candy se sonrojó y sonrió.

- Srita. Pony, hermana María, estoy feliz de tener que regresar con ustedes.

- Jefe, dijeron los niños... ven a jugar con nosotros!

Candy fue a jugar con los niños; con su computadora descompuesta, decidió descansar un poco de la tecnología por un rato. Pero pensó en Melissa y Phillipe, se iban a preocupar por no saber nada de ella.

- "Les llamaré en cuanto llegue a Chicago", pensó... "Y debo encontrar una carta de Terry con las cosas que me manden de San Pablo, con una dirección a donde pueda escribirle... Oh Terry, te extraño tanto".

Así que pasó el resto de sus vacaciones sin revisar su correo.

George Johnson, acomodó a los chicos en una Escuela Privada de Chicago... El Colegio San Dominic, para su último año. Tenían que usar uniforme de nuevo. Annie entró a la misma escuela. Con Archie ahí, no había manera de que su madre la pusiera en otra escuela. Quería que su hija se casara con Archie Cornwell, quien era de familia rica y relacionada con William Andrew. Stear fue a la Universidad de Chicago y estaba estudiando Ingeniería. Candy tuvo que ir al señorío Andrew como el resto de la familia, incluso la Tía Abuela Elroy... Afortunadamente el señorío era suficientemente grande para las dos... casi no se veían; excepto a veces a la hora de la cena. Candy se inscribió para todas las actividades extras que podía, así pasaría el mayor tiempo posible en la escuela y menos en el señorío Andrew. También pasaba mucho tiempo con Annie, con o sin Archie.

Como la escuela era privada, estaba llena de "hijos de papi", y chicos desagradables de Chicago. En los pasillos de la escuela, los más ricos tenían su grupo... Entonces los menos ricos o aquellos que venían de otros lugares y tenían becas por sus excelentes calificaciones, ya que sus padres no podrían pagar una escuela privada, tenían otro grupo.

Candy estaba en el pasillo con Archie y Annie... estaban platicando.

- En verdad nos pusieron en esta escuela? Preguntó Candy... yo hubiera estado feliz en una escuela pública.

- Con tus buenas calificaciones, probablemente te hubieran transferido aquí de todas maneras, dijo Archie.

- Estoy muy contenta de que estén aquí conmigo, dijo Candy... gracias Annie, gracias Archie.

Neil llegó y también estaba platicando con ellos. Los demás los estaban viendo como los nuevos contrincantes, que habían sido expulsados del Colegio San Pablo, en Londres Inglaterra. Los rumores, por supuesto, habían viajado distorsionados, con numerosas versiones... Los chicos del grupo de los ricos los estaban viendo... Había una chica llamada Mireille Robin con cabello café y largo, quien veía a Candy con ojos de maldad. Su novio, Pascal Collin, tenía el cabello café y brilloso y estaba viendo a Candy con ojos de deseo.

- Mírala, dijo Mireille, se ve tan pura e inocente, y fue encontrada con drogas en su cuarto.

- Mireille, dijo Pascal, tú también tomas drogas... Y eso no es lo que te molesta... es que ella es la hija de William Andrew.

- Adoptiva...

- Como sea, adoptiva quiere decir que es su hija al igual que los hijos que él llegue a tener. Y por el momento, ella es la única heredera de su fortuna, lo que significa que es más rica que tú... y tan linda e inocente...

- Inocente? Piensas que es virgen? Seguramente tiene muchos novios, dijo Mireille.

- Como tú? Dijo Pascal, no lo creo.. Según su primo Neil, ella sólo tuvo un novio en San Pablo.

- La has investigado, dijo Mireille. Tu quieres salir con ella, no?

- Mireille, de qué hablas? Tú eres la única en mi corazón, dijo él con tono irónico.

Mirelle miró a Candy... era más rica que ella? Más bonita... Ella la quería cerca para no perderla de vista. "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más". Tenía que hacerse su amiga. Se acercó a Candy y su grupo.

- Hola, yo soy Mireille Robin, y él es Pascal Colin, Natalie Sailor, Sherry Mann... Bienvenidos a San Dominic... Somos el grupo de los más ricos de la escuela y nos gustaría que te unieras a nosotros... Candy...

- Solamente yo? Y mis amigos? Dijo Candy.

- Ellos no son tan ricos como tú, dijo Mireille.

- Ah, es la cuenta bancaria de nuestros padres la que cuenta?

- Claro, dijo Mireille...

- Entonces dime... qué hiciste para contibuir a la fortuna de tus padres, preguntó Candy.

- Bueno...

- Eso es lo que pensaba... todo lo que tú hiciste fue nacer en una familia rica... no con una moneda de plata en la boca.

- Tú eres adoptada, tus verdaderos padres te abandonaron.

- Sí, lo sé... yo no contribuí en nada para la fortuna de mi familia adoptiva. Yo voy a hacer mi propia fortuna teniendo una buena carrera, después. Si tú quieres que pertenezca a tu grupo, sólo porque mi padre adoptivo es uno de los hombres más ricos de América, no pierdas tu tiempo, porque no estoy interesada.

Los demás comenzaron a reír y Pascal la veía con fascinación. Candy se fue con sus amigos y Mireille estaba furiosa.

- Perra! Dijo Mireille.

Pascal trataba de "ligar" a Candy en clases. Ella era cortés con él, al principio, pero cuando comenzó a ir más lejos, ella lo "bateó" por completo. Pascal estaba sorprendido de cómo podía ser tan linda en un minuto y convertirse en un bloque de hielo al siguiente, tan pronto como hablaba de relaciones amorosas.

- Puedo ir a tu casa luego de la escuela, dijo Pascal.

- Para qué? Dijo Candy.

- Para verte, podemos trabajar juntos en la materia de ciencias, dijo él.

- Mireille va a estar ahí?

- No, claro que no.

- Pues si quieres trabajar en alguna materia o algo así, tendría que ser en la escuela. Ya ves, a mi Tía Abuela Elroy no le gusta que lleve chicos de la escuela a la casa.

- Pero no tiene que saber...

- No creo que necesitemos estar en mi casa para trabajar juntos. No querrías que Mireille sospeche algo...

Pascal insistió, pero Candy no perdió su postura... Otros chicos también la querían... Ellos hablaron con Pascal.

- Es muy alegre y sonriente, dijo uno.

- Sí, hasta que empiezas a "ligarla", dijo Pascal... se convierte en una piedra de hielo... "La princesa de hielo"...

- Es porque tienes novia, dijo uno... debe ser del tipo de chicas leales, dijo otro chico...Yo la tendré.

- Buena suerte, dijo Pascal irónicamente.

El chico trató en vano, Candy era una roca, fue lo mismo con cada uno de los chicos que trataban... fue inútil. Algunos hasta trataron de drogarla, pero como ella nunca iba a las fiestas o bailes... Candy era aún alegre y sonriente, pero siempre "bateaba" a quienes la desearan... por lo que se ganó el título de "La princesa de hielo".

Neil escuchó los comentarios que otros chicos hacían, sin decir nada. El sabía que Candy sólo estaba pensando en Terry y estaba lejos de ser la princesa de hielo con el chico que amaba. Terry no estaba en contacto con ella. El quería darle un tiempo y el próximo año iba a tratar de estar con ella cuando fueran a la universidad.

Eliza quería formar parte del grupo de los más ricos, pero sus padres no eran lo suficientemente ricos. Mireille se rehusó a incluirla. Eliza estaba enojada. Esa idiota de Candy, la del orfanato... la niña de establo, era más rica que ella! Mireille le había pedido pertenecer a su grupo, lo que nunca pasó, porque la niña de establo se rehusó.

Candy finalmente llamó a los Crane en Rumania...

- Hola... Melissa?

- Candy! Dios mío, cuánto tiempo! Tus correos se me regresan...

- Ya sé... mi computadora tuvo un virus, así que tomé un descanso de la tecnología por algunas semanas... Me regresé a América para siempre. Te voy a enviar un correo para decirte qué pasó. Tengo una nueva cuenta de correo, ya que la mía fue desactivada. Estuve descansando en el hogar de Pony, donde me crié, cerca del lago Michigan... estuve cuidando a los niños... Cómo está Carissa?

- Ella está bien, gracias. Se ha recuperado completamente gracias a ti.

- Gracias a Dios... te voy a escribir en cuanto cuelgue. Cómo va tu pancita?

- Poniéndose más grande, dijo Melissa riendo.

- Eso es bueno... Dale un beso a Phillipe y a los niños de mi parte. Te llamo luego. Los extraño!

- Nos vemos Candy, gracias por llamar... Nosotros también te extrañamos.

Candy se encontraba en la escuela con Archie y Annie. Estaban evadiendo a los "riquillos". Annie tenía a Archie y se sentía en el séptimo cielo. Archie le estaba diciendo a Candy sobre su apodo...

- Candy, dijo él... "La princesa de hielo, vamos, no vas a detener tu vida porque Grandchester no está aquí...

- Archie, amigo, dijo Candy, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy bien, en serio.

- Pero ni siquiera te ha escrito? Preguntó Annie.

- Piensa que estoy en San Pablo...

- Pero ya nos llegaron las cosas de San Pablo... no había nada de él, o sí?

- Nada...

- Olvídate de él! Probablemente ya te reemplazó.

- Archie, dijo Annie... déjala en paz. Ella quiere esperarlo... se aman.

- Sólo espero que no te estés engañando sola... "Princesa de hielo", dijo Archie.

- No me llames así, dijo Candy riendo.

Pero ella se preguntaba por qué no había tenido noticias de Terry. Su computadora estuvo descompuesta durante el verano, su cuenta desactivada... Pero el correo normal funcionaba, ella debió haber recibido una carta de él.

Candy no era la única que se preguntaba eso. En Los Angeles, Terry estaba en un Ciber-Café, durante su tiempo de comida, y estaba tratando de mandar un correo a Candy. Ella no respondió y él tuvo que cambiar la redacción de su carta.

- "Qué pasa, pecosa, dónde estás? Por qué no me contestas? Te extraño mucho...

Su tiempo de comida terminó y regresó a laborar, en el lujoso restaurante donde había encontrado trabajo. A dicho restaurante iba toda la gente famosa de Hollywood para comer y cenar. El había dejado sus fotografías en numerosas agencias. Trataba de encontrar a un agente o representante, pero nadie quería a un actor desconocido. Pero Terry no se derrumbaba. El iba a las audiciones de los papeles que quería solamente. Un día, en la sala de espera, estaba platicando con otros actores principiantes, quienes le avisaban de todas las audiciones...

- Nunca sabes quién te puede ver...

Es por eso que Terry comenzó a ir a todas las audiciones, cuando tenía un tiempo libre. Cuando se sentía un poco decepcionado, pensaba en su "pecosa" y recordaba la definición de perseverancia... Nunca retroceder frente a las dificultades para alcanzar tu meta.

Eliza estaba viendo su álbum de fotos en sus cosas, cuando vio un paquete dirigido a Candy... Una carta de Terry. Sintió una espada en el corazón... por supuesto, abrió la carta.

Candy, mi amor...

Cómo estás? Te extraño mucho... llegué a Los Angeles bien. Hace mucho calor aquí. Tengo un cuarto en un pequeño hotel y estoy buscando trabajo mientras hago audiciones. Es duro, pero en cuanto alcance mi meta, va a valer la pena. Esta meta es por ti, quiero que mis sueños se haga realidad, para así poder estar contigo, mi amor. De todas las cosas que ya no tengo... dinero, computadora, celular, etc... Es el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío lo que extraño más. Especialmente el hermoso regalo que me diste antes de irme.

Te amo Candy, no lo olvides, nunca lo olvides. Iré por ti. Eres mi esposa de corazón. Hemos intercambiado votos en privado en un templo... soy tu esposo de corazón.

Bueno, me tengo que ir mi amor, y estoy esperando tu carta.

Cuidate pecosa...

Te amo.

Tu Romeo... Terry.

Eliza estaba verde de los celos. No había manera de que Candy pudiera ver esa carta. Estaría animada por el amor de Terry y ella no quería eso. Ella quería que Candy pensara que Terry la abandonó. Candy nunca vería esa carta.

- "Maldita Candy", pensó... si Terry no triunfa en Hollywood, tendrá el negocio de su familia para recurrir a él. Esa escuincla de establo gana de cualquier manera.

La época navideña llegó. Candy seguía comunicándose con Melissa quien estaba a punto de tener a su bebé. Estaba programada para enero. No quería saber el sexo del bebé, quería que fuera sorpresa.

Patty y Stear se mandaban correos cada noche. Patty también le escribía a sus amigas Annie y Candy... también Tanisha. Las dos irían a América en el verano.

Melissa tuvo un bebé varón, el primero de enero (día de año nuevo) estaba muy feliz... ahora tenía dos niños y dos niñas.

-"Hubiera tenido 3 niños", pensó por un momento.

- Phillipe, pensaste en algún nombre?

- Por qué no Andrew? luego de que Candy salvó a Carissa...

- Qué maravillosa idea, Phillipe! Ella se va a poner muy feliz.

Candy se quedó muda en el teléfono, cuando Phillipe le dio la noticia.

- Pero Phillipe, no tenían qué hacerlo... me hizo muy feliz poder ayudarlos.

- Por eso te estamos dando las gracias.

- Gracias, dijo con la voz entrecortada, y felicidades. feliz año nuevo... un beso a los niños, especialmente al pequeño Andrew, sin olvidar a Melissa.

- Muchas gracias a ti, de tu parte...

- Nos vemos Phillipe.

- Te voy a mandar una foto por correo electrónico.

- Me muero por verlo...

Candy estaba en su cuarto más tarde, con Annie y le contó lo que pasó.

- Tú salvaste a su hija, es buen gesto de su parte.

- Yo no quería ser recompensada.

- Candy, por favor... tienes un bebé llamado Andrew en tu honor. Debe ser absolutamente adorable... Tienes alguna foto?

- Phillipe me las va a mandar por correo después, si no es que ya las mandó... déjame ver.

Candy fue a la computadora a checar sus correos. Tenía razón, había muchas fotos del pequeño Andrew.

- Candy, dijo Annie... es adorable! Tiene pecas como tú...

- Es un bebé hermoso.

- No sé si sean las pecas, pero creo que se parece a ti...

- Annie, por favor... vamos a bajar para ver a los demás.

La experiencia de Candy con la leucemia de Carissa, le dio la idea de convertirse en doctora. Mandó cartas a las mejores universidades del país. También decidió tomar clases de manejo, ya que George le dijo que el Abuelo William le estaba ofreciendo un carro como regalo de graduación.

Annie quería estudiar Dirección Empresarial y Archie quería convertirse en abogado. Patty quería ser reportera; estaba esperando ir a una escuela en Chicago ya que así podría estar cerca de Stear.

Al final del año escolar, los estudiantes comenzaron a recibir cartas de admisión a las Universidades. Candy recibió una carta para hacer un examen para la Universidad de Chicago, el cual pasó brillantemente.

Todos se graduaron de la preparatoria y estaban listos para ir a los Colegios Universitarios... Todos terminaron en la Universidad de Chicago, incluso Neil y Eliza.

Patty y Tanisha fueron a Chicago para el verano. Llegaron a principios de Agosto, ya que la escuela terminaba en Julio en Inglaterra. Los cuatro amigos estaban felices de estar juntos otra vez. Se abrazaron todos por largo tiempo. Todos estaban riendo y llorando de alegría.

- Y... cómo va San Pablo? Preguntó Candy.

- Siempre lo mismo, Lizzie era el terror, dijo Patty.

- Con su novio, dijo Tani.

- Sigue tomando drogas? Preguntó Annie.

- Sí, dijo Tanisha.

- Va a terminar mal, a su edad, dijo Candy.

- Sus papás están en la negación total... se rehúsan a admitir que su hija tiene problemas con la droga, dijo Tani.

- Es una pena por ella. No tiene quien la quiera lo suficiente para que intervengan, dijo Annie.

- Tal vez nosotros debimos hacerlo, dijo Tanisha.

- Pero era tan tonta, que habría desistido de cualquier intento que hubiéramos hecho, dijo Patty... yo simplemente la evadía.

- Espero que su familia la ayude algún día, dijo Candy.

- Bueno, suficiente con la chica mala, dijo Annie, vamos a hablar de otra cosa.

Todos pasaron unas buenas vacaciones juntos. Patty estaba muy feliz de ver a Stear de nuevo... estuvieron inseparables durante todo el verano. Patty decidió quedarse en Chicago y les avisó a sus padres.

Candy todavía no tenía noticias de Terry. Se ponía muy triste cuando pensaba en eso.

- "Terry, te extraño mucho, mi amor. Dejé San Pablo, cambié de correo electrónico, mi cuenta se desactivó... Terry, te amo".

Eliza no perdía ocasión para restregarle en la cara a Candy que Terry se había olvidado de ella... Incluso cuando sabía que no era el caso, ya que escondió la carta de Terry.

- Y entonces, niña de establo, dónde está tu amado chico? Probablemente se olvidó de ti, por ahora...

- Cómo lo sabrías Eliza? Sabes algo que yo no? Preguntó Candy.

- Ehhhh... no, dijo ella un poco desconcertada.

- Entonces estás siendo mala onda conmigo, como es usual? Preguntó Candy.

- Por supuesto, dijo Archie, qué más podría ser?

Neil estaba viendo a su hermana y sacudió la cabeza... Pues él no podía dejar de pensar en Candy.

Durante el primer año de Universidad, Neil comenzó a pretender a Candy, quien obviamente no estaba interesada. Su corazón estaba con Terry. Eliza se estaba burlando de su hermano en su recámara.

- Ella ama a Terry, Neil... estás perdiendo tu tiempo...

- Pero él ni siquiera la ha contactado, ni ha escrito.

- Ahí es donde estás equivocado...

- Qué quieres decir?

- El le escribió...

- Cómo sabes eso?

- Recibí la carta por error, con las cosas que enviaron de San Pablo.

- Y no se la diste a Candy? Es delito federal abrir correspondencia ajena.

- Qué? El FBI me va a arrestar por robar la carta de Candy? Por favooor!

- Qué decía la carta?

- Estaba llena de amor... Te hubieras enfermado si la hubieras visto... habrías querido vomitar...

- Ella no recibió la carta, y todavía lo está esperando? Dijo Neil tristemente.

- Parece que hicieron votos nupciales en privado en un templo o algo así, así que se creen "casados en su corazón"... puedes creer eso? Es fiel a su "esposo de corazón"! Qué ridículo!

- Oh Candy, dijo Neil con el corazón roto... es por eso que se comporta como "La princesa de hielo".

- "La princesa de hielo" contigo, pero con Terry estaba muuuy lejos de serlo.

- Cállate Eliza!

- Lo estaba haciendo con él, Neil, métetelo en tu cabeza hueca...

- Es suficiente! No necesitas ponerle sal a la herida! Al menos ella no es una mujerzuela como tú!

- Neil!

- Perdón herma...

- No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo porque te este diciendo la verdad... perdón hermano... estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Pero puedo entenderte. Si yo supiera dónde está Terry, iría para seducirlo y ver de qué habla Lizzie... pero por ahora, me estoy divirtiendo.

- Te estás cuidando?

- Sí... te lo prometí.

- Bueno, pero trata de estar con una sola pareja.

- Sólo uno? Y qué hay de todos aquellos que me desean? Voy a parar hasta que me case.

- Pues de esa manera, dudo mucho que te vayas a casar.

Eliza se rió a carcajadas. Neil sabía que sus consejos le entrarían por un oído y saldrían por el otro. El esperaba que se protegiera, y al menos eso le dijo. Pero Eliza solía decir una cosa y hacer otra.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

"**Un regalo inquebrantable..."**

Terry seguía trabajando como mesero. También estaba tomando cursos nocturnos de administración de empresas. Quería estar listo, en caso de que tuviera que regresar a Inglaterra para trabajar con su padre.

Una tarde de viernes, Robert Hataway un famoso productor de Hollywood, quería filmar la película " King lead" (El Rey dirige). Había encontrado a todos los actores, pero estaba buscando una cara nueva para interpretar al Rey de Francia. Con un poco de suerte, la película sería un éxito e impulsaría la carrera de jóvenes actores... él ganaría mucho dinero.

- Marge, le dijo a su asistente, encuéntrame una cara nueva, rápido... necesitamos acelerar las audiciones.

- Sr. Hathaway, hay una manera de acelerar las audiciones, si quiere, lo puede hacer en la comodidad de su sillón, esta noche... en su hogar.

- Cómo?

- Bueno, hay algunas películas hechas por estudiantes, hay cientos de ellas... pero he seleccionado aquellas que fueron nominadas por mejores actores y la que ganó por mejor actor, y también las que fueron nominadas por mejor película y aquella que ganó el premio... también incluí aquellas en donde encontré buenos perfiles de actores.

- Eres la mejor, Marge, dijo Hathaway.

Así que fue a casa esa tarde con las cajas de películas amateurs hechas por estudiantes, para ver cada una de ellas durante todo el fin de semana. Se divirtió mucho y apreciaba el talento de aquellos jóvenes actores al máximo... Desde que vio "Scrooge" de San Pablo, en Londres, se dio cuenta del talento del actor principal.

Terry estaba trabajando en el restaurante el sábado por la tarde. Estaba a cargo de una mesa en particular... la de Esther Henderson, una popular representante en Hollywood. Se cayeron bien desde el principio. Ella pensaba que él era agradable y su acento era encantador. Terry siempre recibía esos halagos, pero en general, él no iba muy lejos.

- Terrence, dijo Esther, tienes una linda cara. Has intentado convertirte en modelo?

- No, me gusta más actuar, dijo él.

- Bueno, te lo digo porque podría ser tu destino...

- Modelo? Supongo que es mejor que nada... dijo no muy contento.

- No saltes de alegría ni te decepciones; vamos paso a paso... Los pasos grandes, vendrán después. Tienes algunas fotos tuyas?

- Sí... gracias Sra. Henderson... le traeré mis fotos más tarde.

- Fue así, como a más de un año de su llegada a Hollywood, Terry finalmente tenía un representante.

Robert Hathaway llamó a Marge en su oficina el lunes en la mañana.

- Marge, creo que he encontrado a nuestro nuevo talento.

- Sí Señor?

- La película "Scrooge" del Colegio San Pablo en Londres... quien ganó el premio del mejor actor... Terrence Grandchester, encuéntrelo!

- Sí, Señor.

Marge realmente no sabía por dónde empezar. La película tenía dos años en Gran Bretaña... Llamó a todas las agencias para ver si tenían a un joven actor llamado Terrence Grandchester. Esperaba que él fuera ambicioso y quisiera convertirse en actor. Llamó a las agencias durante todo el día, incluso a las menos reconocidas, pero ninguna tenía a Terrence Grandchester. Al anochecer, llamó a Esther Henderson, por formalidad, ya que había llamado a todas las agencias. Estaba esperando una respuesta negativa.

- Esther? Hola, soy yo, Marge.

- Marge? Hola, qué puedo hacer por ti? Quieres un actor, una actriz, un modelo?

- Un actor, pero no cualquier actor... Llamé a casi todas las agencias...

- Es bueno saber que yo estaba en tu lista... dijo Esther irónicamente.

- Esther, por favor... te estoy llamando, o no?

- Ok, quién es?

- Un inglés...

- Acabo de agregar uno en mi lista el sábado en la tarde...

- Espero que sea el que estoy buscando...

- Bueno, tienes una probabilidad en un millón... dispara!

- Terrence Grandchester...

- Me muerooo!

- Lo tienes?...

- Siii, estoy segura.

- No me digas que es el del sábado en la tarde...

- Ese mismo.

- Eres una maldita suertuda! El señor Hathaway lo quiere para el papel del Rey de Francia en su nueva película "King Lead"... sabes cuántos querrían estar en tu lugar?

- Todos aquellos que lo rechazaron...

- Se van a arrepentir...

Terry estaba pensando en Candy, no sabía dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Los Andrew no aparecían en la Sección Amarilla. No quería llamarle a sus hermanas antes de que por lo menos le dieran un papel pequeño... Querrían enviarle dinero.

- "Julieta, te extraño mucho. Hemos perdido contacto. Pero sé que me vas a esperar".

Su teléfono sonó. Esperaba que no fuera una llamada del restaurante para que fuera a trabajar horas extras. Contestó casi contra su voluntad.

- Hola?

- Terrence?... Esther Henderson, tu representante.

- Ah! Buenas tardes... no me digas que ya me tienes algo?

- Oh... pues si.

- Ah... como modelo, dijo él desconcertado.

- Qué? Te van a pagar muy bien...

- No lo dudo.

- No, no es como modelo... estás sentado?

- Sí.

- Robert Hathaway te quiere para el papel del Rey de Francia en su nueva película "Kina Lead"...

Hubo un silencio... Terry no podía articular palabra.

- Terrence, estás ahí? Terrence?

- Sí... simplemente es que no puedo creer que esto finalmente pasara... Cómo supo de mi!

- Lo sabrás mañana, a primera hora. Pasaré por ti e iremos juntos a su oficina.

Terry finalmente tenía su primer papel. Por fin una luz al final del túnel. Robert Hathaway lo contrató para su primer trabajo. No era el papel principal, pero sí uno muy importante. La filmación comenzó en enero, luego de las fiestas... iba a durar 6 meses.

Eleonor Baker estaba en su Villa, desayunando. Su asistente iba temprano a desayunar con ella y la tenía al tanto de las noticias de espectáculos. Su nombre era Helen.

- Y... Helen, cuáles son las noticias en el periódico? Preguntó Eleonor...

- Sra. Baker... Escuché algo... comenzó Helen.

- Qué?

- Le concierne...

- En serio? Cómo?

- Bueno, Robert Hathaway está haciendo una nueva película "King Lead".

- Sí, ya escuché... qué pasa con eso?

- Estaba buscando una cara nueva para que interpretara al Rey de Francia...

- Y? Dijo Eleonor, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Encontró uno...

- Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Todo...

- Cómo?

- Es el joven Terrence...

- Qué?

- Su hijo...

- Mi hijo está haciendo al Rey de Francia en la película de Hathaway? Estás segura?

- Sí, Sra. Baker.

- Es maravilloso! Dios mío, lo hizo sin mí! Estoy muy orgullosa de él... Helen, tú sabes las reglas ni una palabra de nuestro parentesco. Deja que él decida cuándo le quiere decir al mundo que somos madre e hijo.

- Ok, Sra. Baker... palabra de madre.

Eleonor estaba muy feliz de estar lista para perdonarle a su hijo el no decirle que quería seguir sus pasos. El padre de Terry le llamó para gritarle, ella no sabía qué estaba pasando. Su hijo estaba en Hollywood y lleno de orgullo como para pedirle ayuda... él lo quería hacer sólo y tener éxito. Ahora ella podía dormir en paz... Ya no le iba a preocupar que su hijo estuviera solo viviendo en la pobreza. Iba a estar bien.

En Chicago, la vida continuaba. Candy todavía era apodada "La princesa de hielo" por los chicos de la Escuela de Medicina. A ella no le importaba, como era de esperarse. Ella estaba esperando a su Romeo.

Al final del primer año de Universidad, Candy decidió mudarse a un departamento. Los dormitorios eran muy ruidosos y pequeños. Ella habló de esto con sus amigos, durante una de las cenas.

- Quiero rentar un departamento, dijo Candy.

- Estás segura? Puedes venir a vivir a la Villa, dijo Archie.

- No, gracias... prefiero mi propio espacio, donde nadie sea rudo conmigo.

- No te gustan los dormitorios? Dijo Patty.

- Sí, pero algunas veces son muy ruidosos, y necesito más espacio... voy a hablar con George de esto.

Candy habló con George, quien a su vez le dijo al Abuelo William, el cual quería que Candy estuviera segura. Así que el abuelo William le dio uno de los departamentos de la familia, cerca de la universidad. La tía abuela no pudo decir mucho. La orden de darle un departamento a Candy vino del Abuelo William. Como Candy iba a la escuela de medicina, tenía que estudiar mucho. Ella realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para trabajar. George no quería que rentara un departamento chico y barato, cuando había uno lujoso de la familia desocupado. El departamento era muy grande y realmente lujoso para ella. Tenía una sala muy grande y otra chica al otro lado del departamento, cerca de la cocina. Había 6 recámaras, cada una con su propio baño. Tenía dos cocinas y un pequeño cuarto de servicio. El nombre de la muchacha de servicio era Paloma. Candy Deseaba poder estar ahí con sus amigos, pero no quería ser distraída por ellos... se divertían mucho juntos y no sería capaz de estudiar como debe ser. Tal vez después, cuando acabara su carrera... por ahora, tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios. Candy tenía un carro... un Porshe negro, era el regalo por haberse graduado de la prepa. Ella pensaba en Terry.

- "Romeo, qué estás haciendo ahora? Cuándo te voy a ver de nuevo? Te extraño tanto..."

Candy rezaba cada noche por ver a Terry de nuevo. "La princesa de hielo", estaba esperando a su "Príncipe de fuego". Terry le había dicho que lo esperara, así que ella estaba ahí, esperando, hasta que supiera de él... Ella sabría entonces qué esperar...

En el edificio, había una familia, los Newman. Ellos tenían una hija, Tammy de 15 años y Jeremy, de la edad de Candy. Jeremy pensó en Candy en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la llamaban "Princesa de hielo". Tammy pasaba mucho tiempo con Candy. Muy seguido, organizaban pijamadas los viernes, con Patty, Annie, Tammy y sus amigas. Veían películas y hablaban de chicos, por supuesto... Luego, se iban a dormir en la alfombra de la sala con Sleeping bags.

- "La princesa de hielo", dijo una de las amigas de Tammy llamada Olivia... realmente eres tan fría como un hielo?

- Con los chicos... ella tiene novio, es el de la foto de allá... dijo Tammy mostrándoles una foto de Candy y Terry en el avión, el día que se conocieron. Su nombre es Terry.

- Ah, dijo Olivia... es guapísimo... cómo lo conociste?

- Era la noche de año nuevo, yo iba en el avión, comenzó Candy...

Candy les contó la historia con Annie, Patty y Tani. Tammy y sus amigas estaban cautivadas con las historias del internado de San Pablo. Y así cada una de ellas comenzó a contar la historia de cómo conocieron a sus novios... claro, aquellas que los tenían. Las más grandes dieron consejos a las más chicas, de no dejar sus estudios, de tener una carrera... Chicos siempre habría.

En Bucarest, por el mes de Julio, Melissa estaba viendo la televisión. En el programa que veía, estaban hablando del transplante de médula ósea. Estaban hablando sobre compatibilidad... que era extremadamente raro encontrar coincidencia en un donador desconocido.

- "Pero Candy lo fue", pensó Melissa.

Había otro programa en el que hablaban de compatibilidad en la sangre. Que algunas enfermedades requerían solamente de un donador perteneciente a la familia del enfermo... y cuando la sangre y la médula ósea coincidían perfectamente, era porque seguramente era un familiar lejano. Melissa tuvo un recuerdo repentino... recordó cuando estaba en la cama de la clínica, y su mamá le decía que había tenido un niño. El recuerdo se detuvo. Candy era el donador perfecto de Carissa. En ese tiempo estaban felices de haber encontrado a un donador y no se fijaron en los detalles. Habían pasado dos años y medio, desde que Carissa recibió el transplante de médula ósea de parte de Candy. Melissa escuchó la voz de Candy en su cabeza:

- ..."Estuve descansando en el Hogar de Pony, donde crecí...

cerca del Lago Michigan.

El Lago Michigan !... la casa y la clínica a donde su madre la mandó, cuando estaba embarazada, estaban cerca del Lago Michigan.

- "Oh Dios mío! Podría ser posible?" Pensó Melissa.

Ella tuvo una conexión especial con Candy desde el día en que se conocieron... Su cabeza le daba vueltas... Pudo su madre ser tan cruel, diciéndole que había tenido a un niño muerto, cuando realmente era una niña sana? Candy era adoptada. Ella podría haber sospechado, pero como pensaba que había tenido un niño... Tenía que preguntar el cumpleaños de Candy; era curioso que nunca hablaron de eso. Qué hora era? Eran las 9 de la mañana en Bucarest... las 4 de la tarde en Chicago. Melissa rezó por que Candy estuviera fuera del hospital, para que su celular estuviera prendido. Marcó su numero... estaba sonando.

- Hola, dijo Candy

- Candy...?

- Melissa, dijo contenta... cómo estás?

- Estoy bien cariño... y tú? Cómo va la escuela de medicina?

- Es pesado, pero me gusta. Cómo están los niños?

- Están bien. Todos bien. Candy, es tonto, pero quería saber tu fecha de cumpleaños, para comprarte un regalo... es chistoso que nunca hablamos de eso...

- Sí, es que siempre me pongo un poco triste en mi cumpleaños, porque me recuerda el día que me abandonaron.

- Ah... dijo Melissa conmovida.

- No sé si sea mi cumpleaños, pero es el día que fui encontrada... Es el 7 de Mayo.

Melissa sintió como si se fuera a desmayar... Se quedó prácticamente muda por un momento. Candy se preocupó.

- Melissa? Todo está bien? Todavía estás ahí?

- Sí cariño... aquí estoy... Gracias, lo voy a marcar en mi calendario.

- Ok... dale un beso a Phillipe y a los niños de mi parte. Gracias por llamar.

- Está bien... dijo Melissa con la voz entrecortada.

- Estás segura de que todo está bien? Preguntó Candy cuando escuchó su voz.

- Estoy bien Candy... te lo juro, nos vemos.

- Bye.

Melissa colgó el teléfono y rompió en llanto. Phillipe regresó un poco más tarde y la encontró todavía llorando.

- Mi amor? Preguntó preocupado y acercándose a ella... pasa algo malo?

Melissa vio a su esposo y se abrazó de su cuello, llorando. Phillipe no dijo nada y dejó que se calmara. Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar, fueron a su cuarto para hablar de lo que había pasado. Los niños estaban con la nana.

- Entonces tú piensas que tuviste una niña y que esa niña es Candy? Dijo Phillipe cuando ella terminó de hablar.

- Phillipe, piensa en la conexión inmediata que tuvimos con ella. Tú mismo dijiste el día que llegó que yo estaba tan contenta, como el día en que di a luz a Cassie.

- Cuando la vi por primera vez, creí que te estaba viendo a su edad. Me sentí muy cerca de ella desde el segundo en que la vi. La primera noche, cuando estabas cepillando su cabello y vine a tomarles una foto, pensé "madre e hija"... por una fracción de segundo.

- En serio? Nunca me dijiste...

- No quería ponerte triste.

- Es como si tuviéramos una venda en los ojos... estábamos ciegos. Candy se parecía a nosotros... se parecía a los niños.

- Pero tenemos que estar seguros. Vamos a hacer nuestra propia investigación. Vamos a preguntar en el Hospital May Day de Londres, si todavía tienen nuestras muestras para hacernos un examen de ADN. Y si es necesario, iremos a esa clínica cerca del Lago Michigan.

- Si esto es verdad, entonces mi madre es peor de lo que imaginé.

Phillipe pidió unos días de vacaciones para ir con Melissa y los niños, primero a Londres para pedir el análisis de ADN, y luego cerca del Lago Michigan, para ir a la pequeña clínica. Dejaron a los niños con la familia de Phillipe en Londres.

En América, se enteraron que la clínica fue traspasada a otro hospital, pero que hubo un incendio y todos los expedientes médicos se quemaron.

- Esto es muy obvio, dijo Melissa... mi madre quería cubrir las pruebas de sus actos... Tenemos que ir a Washington.

- Estás segura? Preguntó Phillipe.

- Sí, tenemos que encontrar la verdad.

Volaron a Washington D.C. para ver a Verna Grant. Fueron a la mansión sin llamar antes. El mayordomo reconoció a Melissa.

- Señorita Melissandre? Dijo él.

- Sí, soy yo... está mi madre?

- Sí, pero...

- Gracias... entra mi amor, le dijo a Phillipe entrando sin prestar atención a lo que el mayordomo les tenía que decir.

Melissa no había vuelto a la mansión de su madre desde que se fue a Oxford. Encontró a su madre.

- Buenas tardes, dijo Melissa entrando.

- Melissandre, dijo su madre sorprendida... qué linda sorpresa!

- Mamá... vine a preguntarte algo...

- Puede esperar? Tengo invitados... Dijo Verna.

- No mamá... no puede esperar. El es mi esposo, lo recuerdas? Phillipe Crane...

- Buenas tardes Sra. Grant, dijo Phillipe.

- Sr. Crane... dijo Verna, Melissa... por Dios!

- Mamá, te quiero preguntar qué pasó con la clínica... cerca del Lago Michigan?

- Ok, dijo Verna... vamos a la biblioteca.

- Sabía que esto obtendría tu atención, dijo Melissa.

Verna no quería que sus invitados escucharan esa conversación. Fueron a la biblioteca, los tres.

- Voy a ir al grano... dijo Melissa... dónde está mi bebé? Qué hiciste con él?

- Qué estás diciendo? Tu bebé murió, dijo Verna.

- Quiero la verdad, mamá. Qué tuve? Un niño o una niña?

- Un niño muerto... como te dije.

- Suficiente! Dime la verdad por una vez en tu vida! No puedes seguir con este juego cruel! Por favor...

- Te dije todo lo que tenías que saber.

- No has cambiado nada! Sigues siendo tan fría como un hielo! No puedo creer que seas mi madre!

- Si viniste aquí para hablarme así, debiste haberte quedado en casa.

- No funciona... vamos Phillipe, no vamos a encontrar ninguna respuesta aquí.

Salieron de la casa de su madre. Melissa estaba llena de rabia y rompió en llanto, una vez en el carro, en los brazos de su marido. Por qué le había tocado una madre tan cruel?

- Sabía que estábamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo viniendo aquí, dijo Melissa.

- Teníamos que tratar, mi amor... me estuve frenando para no intervenir, dijo Phillipe.

- Gracias mi amor... Yo en tu lugar, hubiera explotado!

- La diplomacia tiene sus ventajas.

Sonrieron un poco y salieron...

- La pareja que me cuidó... Emmet y Polly Fisher... Polly era enfermera, dijo Melissa.

- Si estaba trabajando para tu madre, no creo que nos digan algo, dijo Phillipe.

- Pero tenemos que tratar. Ellos no pueden ser tan crueles como mi madre, eso es imposible!

Fueron cerca del Lago Michigan a ver a los Fisher. Melissa recordó la dirección. Tocaron a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de aproximadamente 60 años apareció. Ella sonrió.

- Polly?

- Sí, pero... Melissandre?

- Sí...

- Oh Dios mío... entra, dijo ella abrazándola.

Entraron a la casa. Olía bien. Melissa recordó el buen olor de los panecillos que le gustaba tanto comer durante su embarazo.

- Polly, él es mi esposo, Phillipe Crane.

- Phillipe? Preguntó Polly... es él?

- Sí, es el padre de mi bebé, dijo Melissa.

- Te casaste? Dios mío! Emmet, mira quién está aquí...

- Bienvenida Melissandre... hace casi 20 años! Dijo él parándola para besarla.

- Sí, cómo estás Emmet?

- Bien, envejeciendo.

- Vamos, luces como todo un jovenzuelo... El es mi esposo, Phillipe Crane.

- Phillipe? Preguntó...

- Sí, dijo Polly, es el mismo.

- Oh...

Ellos se miraron al mismo tiempo y parecieron muy tristes de repente.

- Polly, Emmet... vine a verlos para preguntarles algo...

- Si...

- Qué pasó durante mi parto? Y por favor... quiero la verdad.

La pareja se miró de nuevo.

- Acabo de ir con mi madre y ni siquiera se movió de su postura... Por Favor, yo viví con ustedes, fuimos como una familia durante mi embarazo. Por la amistad que tuvimos... díganme la verdad.

- Hace casi 20 años, dijo Emmet... ella tiene el derecho de saber lo que pasó.

- Ok, dijo Polly luego de un momento de silencio. Tu madre nos contactó, para pedirnos que te cuidáramos durante tu embarazo. Yo estaba en la escuela con ella, pero luego perdimos contacto. Ella se convirtió en Senadora... Pues bien... cuando estabas en labor de parto, ella le pidió al doctor que te sedara para llevarse a tu bebé.

- Estaba vivo? Preguntó Melissa con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí... ella me pidió que lo llevara a un orfanato... lo dejé en la puerta del Hogar de Pony. Había otro bebé ahí... Cuando tú despertaste, tu madre te dijo que habías dado a luz a un bebé muerto... Incluso arregló todo para llevarte el cuerpo de otro bebé muerto... Yo estaba muy triste de verte sufrir tanto... lo siento Melissandre, lo siento mucho.

Melissa estaba llorando, su esposo la abrazaba.

- Gracias Polly... pero, una cosa más... qué tuve?

- No entiendo... qué quieres decir?

- Tuve un niño o una niña?

- Ah... qué te dijo tu madre?

- Que era un niño... dijo Melissa con voz débil.

- Oh, Dios mío! Dijo Emmet, esa mujer es un monstruo!

- Emmet! Dijo Polly...

- No... me arrepiento profundamente de haber tenido contacto con ese horrible ser... Siento no haberle dicho nada a esta pobre niña.

- Tuviste una niña, Melissandre, dijo Polly.

Melissa rompió en llanto en los brazos de Phillipe, ella estaba llorando todo este tiempo perdida en la ignorancia. Su madre le había dicho que había tenido un niño... un niño! Para cubrir sus trampas... sin culpa alguna.

- Gracias, dijo Phillipe, quien se había quedado sin palabras... gracias por todo.

- Lo sentimos mucho, dijo Polly... buena suerte, Melissa.

Melissa y Phillipe estaban en su cuarto del hotel en Chicago, descansando en la cama... Melissa no podía dejar de llorar. Durante todos esos años, le había llorado a un hijo muerto... cuando realmente tuvo a una niña completamente sana. Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento... Phillipe fue a abrir. Era un empleado del hotel con un fax para ellos. El le dio una propina al empleado, quien salió del cuarto.

- Son los resultados de la prueba de ADN de Candy y nosotros... dijo Phillipe.

- Y? Preguntó Melissa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

"**Una sorpresa maravillosa..."**

Candy acababa de llegar a su departamento un viernes en la noche. Estaba un poco cansada. El teléfono sonó. Era Annie.

- Candy! Estaba esperando que me llamaras con impaciencia!

- Qué pasa Annie?

- Te tengo buenas noticias...

- En serio? Qué noticias?

- A quién crees que vi en la televisión?

- Ehhh... a la Reina de Inglaterra?

- No seas payasa, Candy... anda, dime...

- No sé Annie, me rindo... dijo Candy, quien estaba muy cansada.

- A tu amorcito...

- Mi amorcito?

- A tu Romeo...

- A Terry?

- Vaya, hasta que... Sí, Terrence Grandchester, acaba de terminar de filmar una película de Robert Hathaway... "King Lead"...

- Lo logró? Se convirtió en actor? Gracias Dios mío!

- Y eso no es todo...

- Hay más?

- Sí... la premiere de "King Lead" va a ser aquí en Chicago... es en una semana más o menos... finalmente vas a poder ver a Terry.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Candy.

- Candy! Me lastimas los oídos! Dijo Annie riendo.

- Perdón Annie... No puedo creerlo... lo extraño mucho! Gracias Annie, muchas gracias por la información...

- De nada... que tengas linda noche amiguita...

- Buenas noches, Annie.

- Buenas noches.

Candy se cambió de ropa como si estuviera en una nube. Se puso unos pants ligeros... Terry, iba a ver a Terry en una semana! Puso música y comenzó a bailar... estaba pensando en Terry. Lo había logrado... se había convertido en actor... estaba en la televisión!

- Terry, te amo tanto! dijo Candy...

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Ella no lo escuchó la primera vez, por la música. El timbre sonó de nuevo... esta vez sí escuchó... le bajó el volumen a la música y fue a abrir la puerta. Se abalanzó para abrazarlos... Estaba muy feliz.

- Phillipe, Melissa! Qué linda sorpresa! Dónde están los niños?

- Están con mis padres, dijo Phillipe.

- Ah... que lindo que vengan a verme... siéntense, por favor, dijo Candy.

- Gracias, dijo Melissa, mirándola con amor...

Se sentaron en la sala, en el gran mueble blanco. Melissa estaba viendo su departamento. Candy tenía fotos de todos... sus primos, sus amigos y también había una foto con ellos, Los Crane.

- Te ves muy feliz, dijo Melissa.

- Ah... es que me acabo de enterar de algo que me hizo muy feliz...

- De qué? Preguntó Phillipe.

- Terry lo logró! Se convirtió en actor! Va a venir a Chicago para la premiere de su película "King Lead".

- Oh... dijo Melissa, esa es muy buena noticia! Me gustaría entrevistarlo.

- Creo que puedo arreglarlo en cuanto lo vea... han sido casi 3 años... lo extraño mucho... !

- No andas con alguien más? Preguntó Phillipe.

- Yo sólo quiero a Terry, Phillipe. En la escuela y en la Universidad, me apodaron "La princesa de hielo".

- "La princesa de hielo", repitió Melissa... eso me recuerda algo...

Pensó en todos esos años después de que perdió a su bebé y estuvo triste y afligida por años.

- A ti también te decían "La princesa de hielo"? preguntó Candy.

- Sí, dijo Melissa, así que sé cómo te sientes.

- Quieren algo de tomar? Preguntó Candy.

- No, yo estoy bien, gracias... dijo Melissa... Phillipe?

- Estoy bien, gracias.

- Voy a empezar... Candy, venimos a hablar contigo.

- Sobre qué? Se ven algo serios... dijo Candy.

- Lo estamos, dijo Melissa. Te quiero contar mi historia... nuestra historia. Los dos te vamos a contar nuestra historia.

- Ok, dijo Candy.

Le contaron su historia con detalles hasta que conocieron a Candy. Candy estaba llorando y escuchando.

- Cuando llegaste a pasar el verano en nuestra casa, dijo Melissa, es como si tú hubieras sido la pieza que hacía falta en nuestras vidas... había un "no sé qué" en ti, que nos hacía muy felices.

- Fue lo mismo para mí, dijo Candy.

- Cuando fuiste la donante para Carissa, dijo Phillipe, pensamos que tal vez por eso era que habías entrado a nuestras vidas.

- Pero no sabíamos que el universo tenía un gran plan en acción.

Candy no entendía lo que estaban diciendo... qué estaba pasando?

- Phillipe, Melissa, ya me perdí… no entiendo.

- Allá vamos, cariño, dijo Phillipe.

- Ok, dijo Candy.

Melissa le comentó del programa que vio en la televisión donde hablaban sobre compatibilidad en la familia, y el transplante de médula ósea... y también del otro programa donde hablaban de lo mismo.

- Estás estudiando medicina, Candy... sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

- Sí, dijo desconcertada.

Melissa entonces le dijo cómo empezó a hacerse preguntas a sí misma... del por qué Candy era una donante tan perfecta.

- Es por eso que me preguntaste el día de mi cumpleaños? Preguntó Candy.

- Sí, dijo Melissa.

- Y? Preguntó Candy casi temerosa de la respuesta...

- Es el mismo día en que tuve a mi bebé...

Candy sostuvo la respiración.

- Tal vez es una coincidencia, dijo en voz baja.

- Sí... así que fuimos a ver a mi madre y no nos dijo nada... como era de esperarse. Entonces fuimos a ver a la pareja que me cuidó durante mi embarazo... confirmaron nuestras sospechas... tuve una niña sana...

Candy tenía un remolino de emociones... puso la mano en su corazón...No se atrevía a imaginar el resto... estaba esperando.

- Antes de venir aquí, fuimos al hospital May Day donde se hizo el transplante de médula ósea a Carissa... para pedir que hicieran un examen de ADN a nosotros tres... y aquí tenemos los resultados, dijo Phillipe.

Le dio una hoja de papel de fax, el cual habían recibido más temprano. Candy lo tomó y lo leyó. Se quedó prácticamente muda y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Los miró...

- Ustedes son... mis papás... dijo con un nudo en la garganta... DIOS MIOOO!

Candy saltó a sus brazos, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo... Creyó que la noticia de Terry le "haría el día", pero ésta era increíble! Sus papás... Melissa y Phillipe eran sus padres! Ella estaba entrelazada entre los dos...

- Me preguntó cómo no pensé en esto antes, dijo Melissa.

- Creías que habías tenido un hijo, dijo Candy... no es tu culpa. Terry siempre decía que eran mis papás...

- Es muy intuitivo... es por eso que fuiste la donante perfecta para Carissa, dijo Melissa.

- Tengo 2 hermanos y 2 hermanas, dijo Candy. Los hubiera conservado si hubiera sabido que estaban vivos.

- Y yo hubiera tomado mi responsabilidad, si hubiera sabido que tu mamá estaba embarazada, dijo Phillipe.

- Mi madre es un monstruo, dijo Melissa... lo siento, Candy.

- Sí, dijo Phillipe, perdónanos por todo lo que pasó.

- Oh, pero no se tienen que disculpar... desde el momento en que nos conocimos se comportaron como mis padres conmigo. Su subconsciente trabajaba, sin que ustedes lo supieran.

- Es cierto, dijo Melissa, es como si nosotros supiéramos que éramos tus padres. El día que llegaste, Phillipe me dijo que la última vez que me había visto tan feliz, fue cuando tuve a Cassie. Tuve a mi primera hija... como pensaba que el que perdí era niño... Ahora entiendo.

- Fue la voz de la sangre, dijo Phillipe.

- Oh, nunca había sido tan feliz! Descubrir que Terry lo logró... y ahora... encontrar a mis papás! Gracias Dios mío...! MAMA, PAPA!

Phillipe llamó a sus padres, no importando que eran las 2 de la mañana, por la diferencia de horario, para darles la buena noticia. Ellos querían ir a Chicago al siguiente día para conocer a Candy.

- Mamá, papá... ustedes no se van a ningún lado... se van a quedar aquí conmigo.

- Y el cuarto de hotel? Dijo Melissa.

- Papi... puedes ir por las cosas.

- Está bien, dijo Phillipe, voy a recoger nuestro equipaje. Quédate con tu mamá, estoy seguro de que tienen muchas cosas que decirse.

- Ok papi... Oh, me gusta decirlo, dijo ella riendo.

Melissa estaba abrazando a su hija por los hombros... todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

- Mami...

- Sí, cariño.

- Soy muy feliz... mi mayor deseo era tener una familia.

- Pensé que era estar con Terry.

- Sí, dijo Candy... quería tener una familia con él, en la cual nuestros hijos tuvieran unos padres que se amaran, lo que él y yo nunca tuvimos cuando éramos pequeños.

- Pero pensé que él tenía una familia en Londres, El Duque...

- Sí, su padre y su madrastra... Tú eres reportera, así que te voy a pedir que no reveles lo que te voy a decir... por lo menos en un tiempo.

- Qué, mi amor?

- Terry es hijo de Eleonor Baker.

- Qué? Oh Dios mío... pero por qué le tomó tanto tiempo hacerla en Hollywood?

- Porque él quería hacerlo sin la ayuda de su madre. Hasta que obtuviera un papel principal...

- El va a revelar su secreto...

- Puedes tener la exclusiva, si quieres...

- Harías eso por mí?

- Por supuesto!

- Gracias, te lo quería pedir... Terry y tú no se han visto en mucho tiempo... entonces cuándo se vean de nuevo...

- Quieres saber qué sentimos? Lo amo con todo mi corazón, mamá.

- Oh...

- Y sólo a Terry... si Dios es misericordioso, sólo va a ser Terry.

- Vamos a la cocina a preparar algo, dijo Melissa.

- Bueno...

Mientras estaban haciendo la cena, seguían platicando. Melissa le platicó su embarazo, cómo se movía, cuánto la anhelaba... cómo la hubiera llamado Phillipe o Phillipa. Le platicó anécdotas y le contó sobre su padre.

- Estaba tan ansiosa de verte nacer, quería tener algo sólo para mí, que no me lo pudieran arrebatar de los brazos. Ni siquiera mi madre... pero la subestimé...

- Annie y yo siempre imaginábamos diferentes escenarios de cómo había sido nuestro abandono; tal vez nuestras madres no tenían opción, a lo mejor las obligaron a hacerlo... Yo soy muy feliz de que no me hayas abandonado, y que no sea producto de una noche de pasión, o de una violación.

- Eres el fruto... el primer fruto de nuestro amor... del amor entre Phillipe y yo.

- Gracias, es bueno saberlo. Ustedes se encontraron de nuevo.

- Oh... yo lo hice sufrir mucho antes de regresar con él. Mi madre se la pasaba diciendo todo el día que yo era una pecadora y mi bebé muerto era un castigo por tener relaciones sexuales sin estar casada.

- Dios mío! Con razón te convertiste en "La princesa de hielo".

- Candy, estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado. Eres el milagro que nunca pensé que tendría.

Phillipe regresó con el equipaje, y los tres cenaron juntos. Candy les cedió su recámara, la cual era la más grande y tenía una cama King Size.

- Pero tú dónde vas a dormir? Preguntó Melissa.

- Hay otros cuartos.

- Pero este es tuyo.. nosotros podemos tomar otro.

- De ninguna manera.

- Ok, dijo Phillipe, es tan terca como tú, Melissa.

- Qué? Y tú no eres terco?

Los tres comenzaron a reír. Se cambiaron para ir a dormir... No podían hacerlo... Candy pasó la noche en la cama con sus padres hasta que amaneció. Les contó sobre su infancia, el hogar de Pony, Los Reagan, Anthony, etc...

Al día siguiente, los niños llegaron de Inglaterra, con los papás de Phillipe, quienes venían a conocer a la nieta recién encontrada. Candy tomó unos días libres, incluso fue cubierta por otra chica y fue a trabajar hasta la siguiente semana. No se cansó de estar con su familia... ya los amaba... sus amigos y primos, pasaban las tardes con ella.

Candy estaba metiendo a Carissa a uno de los cuartos...

- Candy, dijo Carissa... estoy feliz de ser tu hermana...

- Yo también mi amor, y quería agradecerte.

- Por qué? Preguntó Carissa.

- Por hacer que mi mayor deseo se hiciera realidad...

- Quieres decir...?

- Mi mayor deseo era encontrar a mis verdaderos padres... Gracias, Carissa.

- De nada, dijo Carissa sonriendo. Gracias a Dios, él lo hizo posible.

- Lo logré, dijo Candy abrazando a su pequeña hermanita.

Desde que Terry aparecía en televisión, Candy grababa todas sus intervenciones. Terry era todavía tan guapo, y con su acento británico... Era ridículo, ella ya lo amaba, pero era como si se volviera a enamorar.

Annie pasaba mucho tiempo con Candy. Nunca había visto a su hermana tan feliz.

- Candy, dijo Annie... eres muy suertuda... Era por eso que los querías tanto, la voz de la sangre... estoy muy contenta por ti.

- Gracias Annie.

Melissa, Phillipe y el resto de la familia volvieron a Europa. Phillipe dijo que iba a pedir su traslado a los Estados Unidos para estar cerca de su hija.

En Los Angeles, Terry tenía un nuevo departamento grande y lujoso... y un nuevo carro. Tenía que disfrazarse para evadir a la prensa. Decidió que era hora de ir a ver a su madre. Fue a verla una tarde... para evadir a los reporteros, fue a su Villa. La mucama abrió la puerta.

- Sí?

- Vine a ver a la Sra. Baker... dijo Terry.

- Tiene cita? Preguntó la muchacha...

- Está bien, Pilar... se escuchó la voz de Eleonor... puedes dejar pasar al Sr. Grandchester.

La muchacha lo dejó pasar... y él corrió a los brazos de su madre. Se abrazaron por un largo rato.

- Te extrañé mucho, dijo Terry.

- Yo también te extrañé... Oh Terry... estoy muy orgullosa de ti... Lo lograste sólo...

- Sí, mamá... me amarré el cinturón al principio, pero valió la pena.

Fueron a sentarse a una de las salas para platicar.

- Cuándo vas a revelar nuestra relación?

- Cuando consiga un papel principal...

- Ok, pero sabes que van a empezar a especular, cuando nos vean juntos.

- Un romance de verano? Dijo Terry. Déjame pensar... se sentirán ridículos cuando sepan la verdad.

- Ok cariño... No puedes imaginar lo feliz que me siento de que hayas seguido mis pasos.

- Bueno, me heredaste los genes, después de todo... dijo Terry sonriendo.

- Correcto. Tu padre debe estar satisfecho. Incluso sin mi educación, quisiste convertirte en actor. Te vas a quedar algunos días?

- Por supuesto mamá... No puedo esperar a ver esos encabezados en los periódicos y revistas de espectáculos... sobre nuestra relación.

Terry pasó unos días con su madre y los periódicos, obviamente, comenzaron a especular sobre su relación. Eleonor Baker lucía muy joven para ser la mamá de Terry.

Candy leyó sobre las especulaciones de la relación de Terry con su madre, y soltó una gran carcajada.

- Amor de verano? Dijo en voz alta... ella es su mamá!

Candy rompió a carcajadas. Pero sus amigos, quienes no sabían la verdad, estaban especulando también.

- Candy, dijo Archie -al tiempo que comían una tarde-... has visto los periódicos?

- Eso no tiene sentido... dijo Candy.

- Eleonor Baker? No la conociste en Londres? Dijo Patty.

- Sí, dijo Candy, ella es realmente linda.

- Pues parece que se quedó con Terry, dijo Archie.

- Vamos Archie, se conocieron en Londres, dijo Candy... es normal que platiquen y se reúnan otra vez en Hollywood...

- No te preocupas? Preguntó Patty.

- No Patty... para nada en este mundo! Y yo confío en Terry, dijo Candy.

- Bueno, dijo Annie, si tú lo dices...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

"**Juntos otra vez..."**

La vida seguía... El jueves, la noche de la premiere, llegó... pero Candy tenía que trabajar de noche ese día... No podía faltar, era imposible! Tenía que ver a Terry, había pasado mucho tiempo! El iba con su equipo de producción, no sabía dónde reunirse con él. No... si ella no veía a Terry se iba a morir! Flammy Hamilton, su colega... !

- Flammy, te lo suplico de rodillas, si quieres, dijo Candy... podrías cubrirme esta noche?

- No Candy... es tu turno, dijo Flammy.

- Ya sé que es mi turno, por eso te estoy pidiendo que me reemplaces.

- Yo tengo que trabajar esta noche también, dijo Flammy, aunque no nos parezca a ninguna de las dos... yo no tengo una familia rica que me mantenga... así que es NO.

- Flammy, no es mi culpa que una familia rica me haya adoptado... por favor Flammy, tengo que ver al hombre que amo... no lo he visto en 3 años...

- No es mi problema, dijo alejándose...

- Sylvia... le preguntó Candy a otra interna... tengo que ver a Terrence Grandchester...

- El de la premiere de "Kina Lead"? quieres decir que lo conoces? Basta!

- Es mi novio desde la prepa...

- Sí, como no.. y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra... Cómo? Si tú nunca dices nada! Dijo apartándose... "La princesa de hielo" tiene novio? Eso es lo bueno...

Candy no sabía qué hacer. Terry... y un regaño? La opción era clara.. iba a ver la película y regresaría al hospital para terminar su trabajo.

Candy fue a recoger su bata del turno de la noche, durante la hora de comida... se cambiaría en el hospital. Se encargó de todos los papeles del trabajo y se cambió para la premiere, la cual se suponía que empezaba a las 7 de la noche.

- Candy, ya vas tarde, dijo Annie... apúrate!

- Tengo que acabar estos documentos...

- La película va a empezar, dijo Archie.

Caminaron al palco de la familia... Eliza miró a Candy con ojos de odio. Pensó en la carta de Terry y se puso celosa.

- Candy no se puede sentar aquí, dijo Eliza...

- Eliza, dijo Neil, basta! Candy, vamos...

- Gracias Neil, dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Eliza estaba furiosa, mientras los demás comenzaron a reír. La película comenzó y Candy finalmente pudo ver a Terry en la pantalla grande... Estaba espectacular... lo extrañaba mucho... Esta película iba a ser un verdadero éxito... Cuando la película terminó, Candy caminó hacia la salida con los demás.

- Me tengo que ir, dijo Candy, triste...

- Estás segura de que no puedes venir, linda? Tienes que ver a Terry, dijo Annie...

- Lo sé Annie, pero me tengo que ir. Ya me salí sin permiso.

- Ok, dijo Annie, que lástima...

- Yo sólo espero que él se acuerde de ti, dijo Archie.

- No seas así, Archie... dijo Annie.

- Ya me tengo que ir, dijo Candy con voz muy triste.

- No te preocupes Candy, yo cuidaré a Terry por ti, dijo Eliza con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Provócame, Eliza! Dijo Candy enojada.

Candy salió para regresar al hospital... iba caminando hacia su carro, y pasó por donde salían las estrellas... los actores estaban saliendo, y vio a Terry con otra actriz, Susana Marlowe. Los fans gritaban y pedían autógrafos. Los reporteros hacían preguntas y tomaban fotos con flash, grababan con cámaras de televisión... estaba viendo a Terry en persona por primera vez, desde que partió a Hollywood. Se veía más maduro, y seguía luciendo muy guapo.

- "Romeo... eres tan guapo", pensó Candy...

Como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, Terry volteó y comenzó a buscar alrededor.

- Terry, dijo Susana... pasa algo?

Los reporteros seguían haciendo preguntas y los fotógrafos continuaban tomando fotos... Candy pensó que debía buscar el hotel donde se hospedaba Terry para esperarlo. Al diablo con el hospital! Tenía que ver a Terry! Podía dejarle un mensaje con su número celular y su dirección. Pero... qué hotel era?

- "Voy a buscar en todos los hoteles 5 estrellas de la ciudad", pensó.

Candy comenzó su búsqueda.

Por otro lado, en la recepción, Annie, Paty, Archie y Stear, estaban platicando, mientras comían y bebían.

- Es maravilloso estar en la premiere y ver a todas esas celebridades, dijo Annie.

- Miren a Grandchester... Tan orgulloso y presumido…

- Archie, dijo Stear, podrías parar? Por favor...

- Tenemos que apoyarlo, estuvimos en la misma escuela con él, voy a escribir un artículo para el periódico de la universidad, puedo decir orgullosamente que lo conocí cuando estudiábamos... dijo Paty.

- Yo puedo sacar fotos para ti, dijo Annie.

Continuaron platicando, cuando escucharon una voz familiar...

- Stear, Annie, Paty, Cornwell...!

- Terry! Dijo Annie, dándole un beso en la mejilla… cuánto tiempo! Cómo estás?

- Bien Annie, gracias y tú?

- Bien, gracias.

- Puedo escribir un reportaje sobre ti en el periódico de mi universidad? Preguntó Paty...

- Déjame sacarte una foto, por los viejos tiempos, anda, dijo Annie.

- Paty, puedes escribir un artículo, y si necesitas una entrevista, dímelo...

- Gracias, Terry... dijo Paty.

Susana lo había seguido y estaba escuchando la conversación. Terry estaba con sus amigos de la preparatoria.

- Saben algo de Candy?

- Vaya, te tomó 3 horas acordarte de ella? Que rápido se te olvidó, no? Dijo Archie.

- Cállate Cornwell, dijo Terry.

- Candy estuvo aquí, dijo Stear.

- Qué? Dónde? Cuándo? Preguntó Terry sorprendido.

- Estuvo en la premiere, dijo Annie, pero no pudo venir a la recepción...

- Por qué?

- Tuvo que regresar al hospital, dijo Paty... está en la escuela de medicina.

- Escuela de medicina... el hospital? Qué hospital?

- Para qué? Dijo Archie, déjala en paz... Nunca te mantuviste en contacto con ella.

- Qué hospital? Repitió Archie.

- Está en el hospital St. Jones, dijo Stear.

- Gracias Stear, dijo Terry y salió corriendo de ahí.

Terry pasó por donde estaba Susana y Eliza.

- Terrence, dijo Eliza... pero, a dónde vas?

Pero Terry ya se había ido...

- Va a ver a Candy, dijo Annie con una sonrisa triunfante...

- Candy, maldita Candy! Pero qué le ve a esa rubia oxigenada?

- De hecho, es rubia natural, dijo Annie...

- "Candy", pensó Susana... "Quién es Candy?"

Susana se dio cuenta de que Terry tenía un pasado contra el cual no podría. Eso la hizo sentir realmente triste. El era muy guapo, ella lo quería...

Terry tomó un carro y fue al hospital St. Joan's. Cuando llegó a la recepción, preguntó por Candy.

- Disculpe, dijo Terry.

- Sí? Dijo Sylvia sin mirar...

- Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y estoy buscando a Candice White Andrew.

Sylvia no podía creer lo que escuchaba! Candy estaba diciendo la verdad! Conocía a Terrence Grandchester!

- Oh Dios mío, Terrence Grandchester! Wow! No deberías estar en la premiere de tu película?

- Tengo que ver a Candy... Sabes dónde está?

Sylvia dio un paso fuera del área de recepción.

- Puedes... puedes esperarla en la sala de espera, allá, dijo mostrándole una esquina con sillas y revistas...

- Gracias...

Ella por supuesto, fue a llamar a todas las enfermeras, quienes corrieron a ver al actor de cine. Le estaban haciendo preguntas y él les contestaba de la mejor manera...

Candy, al mismo tiempo había dejado mensajes para Terry en todos los hoteles lujosos de Chicago, ya que ninguno quería confirmar la estancia de Terry. Decidió regresar al hospital, para terminar su turno. Estacionó su carro en la parte de atrás del hospital, en el estacionamiento de empleados. Entró por la parte de atrás, se cambió y fue a la recepción del hospital. Vio un grupo de enfermeras a lo lejos... platicando y riendo. Le causó gracia... se aproximó despacio... tenía miedo de que fuera sólo un sueño... Escuchó una voz...

- Saben cuándo regresa Candy? Preguntó Terry.

- "La princesa de hielo?" realmente la conoces? Preguntó una enfermera.

- Sí, estuve en la preparatoria con ella, en Londres... en un internado, dijo Terry.

- En serio? Dijo Sylvia... también allá la llamaban "Princesa de hielo?"

- "Princesa de hielo?" por qué le dicen así? No es muy agradable, dijo Terry.

- No somos nosotras, sino los chicos... ni siquiera los mira, dijo Sylvia.

- Ah... quieres decir que no está interesada en salir con ellos?

- Romeo? Se escuchó la voz de Candy.

Todo mundo dejó de hablar y miraron a Candy. Ella estaba todavía un poco lejos.

- Julieta! Dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa.

Terry se paró y corrió hacia ella... ella también comenzó a correr en el pasillo hacia él... cuando estaban muy cerca, se detuvieron y se miraron...

- Hola, dijo Terry.

- Hola, dijo Candy... así que ya eres una gran estrella de cine?

- Sí, bueno, todavía no... escuché que te apodaron "La princesa de hielo"...

- Sin mi "Príncipe de fuego", me convertí en hielo... ya ves lo que me hizo el extrañarte?.

- Oh Candy...

Los dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente durante un rato, ante las miradas atónitas de todos... "La princesa de hielo" con un chico... y no cualquier chico, sino un joven y prometedor actor. Pararon de besarse y se abrazaron por largo rato.

- Oh Terry, te extrañé tanto...

- Yo a ti... no puedes imaginar cuánto te extrañé, pecosa.

- Lo lograste! Te convertiste en actor... !

- Te escribí una carta...

- No la recibí; dejamos San Pablo unos días después que tú...

- En serio? Por qué?

- Es una larga historia...

Dejaron de abrazarse...

- Tengo toda la noche... dijo Terry.

- Pero yo tengo que trabajar... dijo Candy.

- Yo me puedo encargar de eso...

Entonces se volteó hacia las otras chicas...

- Muchachas, les puedo pedir un favor? Si les prometo boletos para "King Lead" y fotos autografiadas... pueden cubrir el turno de Candy? Hace casi 3 años que no nos vemos... tenemos muchas cosas que asimilar y hacer... y todo lo que tenemos es esta noche...

- Por supuesto, Terrence, nosotros cubriremos a Candy... diviértanse, dijo Sylvia.

Candy no lo podía creer!

- No puedes sobornar al personal del hospital, dijo Candy.

- Lo acabo de hacer... vamos, pecosa... el tiempo corre. Salgo mañana en la tarde.

- Pero...

- Candy, ve! Dijo Sylvia. Siento no haberte creído. Ve y disfruta tu tiempo con él. Ahora nosotras sabemos que no eres una "Princesa de hielo", simplemente estabas esperando a tu novio. Vamos a aclarar eso con los chicos... Yo me encargo de Flammy también.

- Gracias, Sylvia...

- Tienes un departamento? O estás viviendo en los dormitorios? Preguntó Terry.

- Tengo un departamento.

- Súper! Vámonos!

Dejaron el hospital por la puerta de atrás para tomar el carro de Candy.

- Manejas? Wow!

- Estoy en la escuela de medicina, Romeo...

Candy sonrió... estaba con Terry, se sentía en las nubes... estaba con el hombre que amaba. Fueron al departamento de Candy... dejó el carro y un empleado lo estacionó... en la planta baja, había un portero y un encargado del elevador...

- Srita. Candy, dijo el portero...

- Rubén, dijo Candy.

- Tienes portero? Dijo Terry con tono burlesco.

- Te apuesto a que tú también tienes uno...

- Por supuesto!

Caminaron hacia el elevador... el encargado los estaba esperando.

- Buenas noches, Srita. Andrew.

- Angelo, dijo Candy sonriendo.

Había otras personas que iban a tomar el elevador también... Eran los Newman con Tammy y Jeremmy. Terry estaba detrás de Candy abrazándola por la cintura y le platicaba al oído, haciéndole cosquillas...Candy se reía en voz baja.

- Terry... ya! Dijo Candy suavemente... buenas noches Sr. Y Sr. Newman.

- Candy, dijo Tammy, hola... acabamos de llegar de la premiere de "King Lead".

- Yo vi la película, dijo Candy, pero me tuve que regresar al hospital.

- Te lo perdiste... Terrence Grandchester es mucho más guapo en persona, lo vi brevemente en la recepción... y luego, desapareció.

- Sí, ya sé... dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Lo viste... pero...

Tammy los miró y se dio cuenta que Terrence Grandchester estaba abrazando a Candy por la cintura.

- Terrence Grandchester? Oh, Dios mío, Candy... lo conoces... bueno, ya puedo ver que lo conoces...

- Tammy, él es Terry, dijo Candy.

- Terry? Tu novio? Terrence Grandchester es tu novio del que hablabas todo el tiempo ?

- Desde la prepa, dijo Terry.

- Me preguntaba que por qué me parecías tan familiar... las fotos en tu departamento! Ay Candy, eres una reservada... Me puedes dar tu autógrafo? Le preguntó a Terry dándole el programa de la premiere, que traía en la mano.

- Sí, claro, dijo Terry tomando una pluma del bolsillo de su saco, para firmar.

- Muchas gracias, dijo Tammy feliz.

- No, gracias a ti, dijo Terry.

Los padres veían la escena sonriendo. Jeremy estaba furioso. A él le gustaba Candy, estaba celoso. Llegaron al piso 22, el piso de Candy.

- Adiós, dijeron Candy y Terry, saliendo del elevador.

- Nos vemos, dijeron Tammy y su familia.

Una vez en el departamento, Tammy vio a Jeremy y dijo:

- Le puedes decir a tus amigos que Candy no es "La princesa de hielo", ya tiene novio.

- Yo estuve ahí, dijo Jeremy frustrado.

- El es incluso más guapo en persona.

- Suficiente! Dijo Jeremy dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

- Pobre Jeremy, dijo la Sra. Newman... él la olvidará...

Candy y Terry estaban en el departamento de Candy.

- Es elegante, dijo Terry.

- George insistió, como no quise quedarme en el señorío, con la "adorable" Tía Abuela Elroy...

- Insistió en darte el departamento familiar, al menos uno de los departamentos...

- Yo no pago ni un cinco...

- Es muy grande...

- Lo sé... yo quería rentar un pequeño departamento, pero las zonas en donde podía pagarlo, realmente no eran muy recomendables para chicas solteras. Pero en cuanto termine la escuela y comience a trabajar, buscaré mi propio departamento.

- Escuela de medicina? Tienes que tener mucha concentración y entender que no tendrás tiempo de trabajar con la escuela...

- Ya pensé en eso... pero la universidad es muy cara y la renta también, así que me dije... por qué no aprovecharme de la generosidad de mi padre adoptivo?

- No te sientas culpable, pecosa. El es tu papá adoptivo es su obligación moral y espiritual el cuidar de ti.

- Bueno, ya basta con pláticas filosóficas... Romeo... te extraño, dijo abrazándolo... no tuve noticias tuyas...

- No recibiste mi carta... te he mandado correos electrónicos.

- Mi computadora se descompuso por un virus y cuando compré otra, mi correo ya había desaparecido y tuve que cambiar la dirección.

- No sabía dónde contactarte... El número de tu familia está desinstalado, tu celular seguramente cambió cuando ya no estabas en Europa... Te quería dar ánimos...

- Me has dado ánimos desde el día que te fuiste... yo te habría esperado hasta el fin de los tiempos, mi amor... soy tu esposa de corazón... te acuerdas?

- Y yo soy tu esposo de corazón. Te amo... nunca dejé de amarte.

- Terry... te amo.

Se besaron apasionadamente y se encontraron en la cama de Candy... se dejaron llevar por la pasión... todos esos años... No era suficiente para ellos... "La princesa de hielo" se derritió por completo, dejándole el lugar a la mujer apasionadamente enamorada de su Romeo. El fuego de la pasión la consumió. Todo el tiempo... toda esa pasión no consumada... sus cuerpos estaban hambrientos... "La princesa de hielo" tenía fuego en las venas, que derritieron ese hielo para siempre.

Candy tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Terry.

- No puedo creer que realmente esté en tus brazos...

- Yo tampoco pecosa... Por cierto, cómo están tus "papás" Melissa y Phillipe? Sigues en contacto con ellos?

- No sabes cuánta razón tienes...

- Qué quieres decir? Que realmente son tus verdaderos padres?

- Sí, como siempre dijiste...

- Bueno, vaya! Me lo juras?

- Sí... vinieron a verme hace una semana...

Candy le contó lo que pasó con detalles...

- Wow! Debe haber sido un "shock" para ti!

- Es lo menos que podemos decir...

- Phillipe me interrogó en Rumania; tuve la impresión de estar en la silla del juicio con tu padre... no sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

- Pero siempre les llamabas mis padres... todo el tiempo me tomaban como la hija de Melissa, ella estaba triste, porque pensaba en su primer bebé al cual creía muerto.

- Entonces todos tenían razón, tú eras su hija... Candy, eso es maravilloso... has encontrado a tus padres!

- Esa tarde, Annie me acababa de llamar, para decirme que te había visto en televisión y que ibas a venir a Chicago... estaba muy contenta, Melissa y Phillipe vinieron unos minutos después...

- Esa debe haber sido la tarde más hermosa de tu vida...

- Aunque hubiera sabido dónde estaban mis papás... siempre me hubiera preguntado por qué me abandonaron...

- Y ahora sabes que no te abandonaron... no sabían que existías.

- Es una sensación increíble, encantadora, hermosa... y verte de nuevo... Oh Terry...

Terry la interrumpió con un beso.

La mañana siguiente, se despertaron contra su voluntad.

- A qué hora es tu vuelo? Preguntó Candy.

- En la tarde...

- Tienes tus cosas en el hotel?

- Les voy a pedir en la recepción que preparen mi equipaje y me lo manden al aeropuerto, con los demás.

Hizo una llamada al hotel. También llamó a su asistente para lo de los boletos para el cine y las fotografías... Las tendría en el aeropuerto.

- Gracias Terry, dijo Candy, perfecto! Vamos a tomar un baño?

- Quién podría resistirse a esa invitación?

Candy y Terry juguetearon en el baño, (como niños) el cual tenía Jacuzzi. Desayunaron juntos... La mucama les sirvió el desayuno.

- No me dijiste que tenías servidumbre...dijo Terry.

- Viene con el departamento... el trato era de todo el paquete, dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Orale...

Después del desayuno, intercambiaron números telefónicos y correos electrónicos.

- Pecosa, no va a haber un día que no te llame...

- Igualmente... tenemos tres horas de diferencia, pero no debe ser un problema...

Dejaron el departamento y llegaron al aeropuerto cerca de las 11 de la mañana... había mucha gente, reporteros y fotógrafos tomando fotos...

- Sr. Grandchester, quién es la joven que viene con usted? Su novia? Cuándo la conoció?

Terry estaba abrazando a Candy por la cintura.

- Su nombre es Candice White Andrew y fue mi dulce amor de preparatoria.

- Está enamorado de ella?

- Desde el día en que puse mi mirada en ella, dijo viéndola con amor...

- Andrew? Es la hija de William Andrew de casualidad? Preguntó una mujer...

- Te fuiste con ella anoche cuando desapareciste? Preguntó alguien más...

- Ok, es suficiente, dijo Hathaway, si quieren más información, háblenme y arreglamos una entrevista, vamos muévanse...

Susana estaba platicando con Karen, otra actriz.

- Esa es el amor de su vida? Dijo Susana... pues muy común.

- Por favor Susana, es súper guapa, dijo Karen... admítelo.

- Nunca! Dijo Susana, primero muerta! El va a ser mío, ya verás...

Terry tomó los boletos y las fotos autografiadas y se las dio a Candy.

- Gracias Terry, se van a poner muy contentas, dijo Candy.

- Todo por los admiradores, dijo Terry... Nos vemos pecosa, te llamo... te amo.

- Bye Romeo... te amo.

Terry la besó y subió al avión, con el resto del staff.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**"Hola Sr. Albert..."**

Candy y Terry hablaban todos los días después de eso... de hecho, le comenzó a llamar desde el avión! Como no era seguro hablar mientras manejaba, Candy tenía manos libres en su auto. El teléfono sonó.

- Hola? Dijo ella.

- Pecosa?

- Romeo? Ya? Apenas hace 10 minutos que nos separamos...

- 10 minutos? Se me ha hecho eterno!

El estaba sentado junto a Susana Marlowe, quien no se perdió ni una palabra de la conversación, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Ella pensaba en Terry desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez. El era lindo con ella, pero nada más. Ella esperaba que cambiara y la invitara a salir... pero, nada. Ahora ella sabía por qué; Terry estaba con otra chica. Terry continuó hablando.

- ..."La princesa de hielo"... si tus compañeros te hubieran visto anoche, te habrían cambiado el apodo por "La princesa de fuego"

- Creo que si hubieran visto nuestra reunión de anoche, "La princesa de hielo" hubiera desaparecido...

- Lo tengo que admitir... estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor...

- Por qué cariño?

- Perdimos contacto... pudiste haber pensado que me olvidé de ti.

- Nunca! Nos habíamos hecho una promesa. Nos casamos en nuestros corazones...

- Te llamaron "La princesa de hielo" porque ni siquiera mirabas a ningún chico... gracias mi amor...

- Estaba esperando a mi esposo... mi Romeo.

- Mi esposa... mi Julieta, te amo.

- Te amo Romeo.

Susana se estaba muriendo! Terry continuó hablando con Candy todo el viaje. Durante el tiempo que ella estaba en el elevador... luego, tuvo que colgar y él le mandó un correo electrónico. Susana lo estaba viendo, con tristeza... parecía que desde que se encontró con Candy el mundo no existiera. El sólo pensaba en ella y sólo hablaba con ella. Susana se paró para estirar las piernas... Se encontró con Karen, su compañera.

- Susana, estás bien? Me sorprende que hayas dejado a Terry un minuto...

- Chicago arruinó todo! Encontró a su novia!

- Candy... él la presentó a la prensa... debe amarla mucho.

- La presentó a la prensa... repitió Susana.

- Nunca lo había visto así, dijo Karen, ella debe ser realmente importante.

- No tienes idea! Crees que me paré por nada? Ya tuve suficiente escuchándolo hablar con su novia... con mucho amor...

- Todavía está en el teléfono?

- Desde que salimos, y cuando ella entró al elevador, él le mandó un mail, y luego le llamó en cuanto entró a su departamento.

- No hay duda, Susana... el nunca te va a ver de la manera en que tú quieres... Desapareció durante la recepción.

- Después de platicar con un grupo de gente, sus compañeros de la prepa. Ella no estaba ahí... lo hubiera recordado... ella me robó a mi Terry!

- Susana, él nunca fue tuyo para estar con... él conoce a Candy desde la prepa, él es suyo... no tuyo.

- Bueno... ya veremos eso.

Candy estaba hablando con Terry hasta que llegó a su destino. Nunca se cansaron. Hablaban todo el tiempo que tenían libre. Se mandaban correos electrónicos y se veían por la cámara web. Terry le hablaba todas las noches antes de ir a la cama, incluso tomando en cuenta la diferencia de horario. Si ella no estaba, le dejaba un mensaje en la contestadora y entonces le llamaba al hospital. La prensa comenzó a perseguir a Candy... querían una entrevista con la novia de la nueva estrella. Tomaban fotografías, escondidos en el estacionamiento del hospital, enfrente del edificio... sus compañeros también le hacían preguntas.

- Tienes nuestras fotos autografiadas y nuestros boletos?

- Si... dijo una, gracias.

- Eres una víbora, cómo nos pudiste ocultar que tu novio es famoso? Era por eso que no te interesaban otros chicos!

- Les traté de decir, pero no me creían... y él no era famoso cuando lo conocí en la escuela, bueno, al menos no como actor. Era el Rey del internado... dijo Candy.

- Internado... dónde?

- En Londres... La Academia San Pablo.

- Es donde se conocieron?

- No, nos conocimos en el avión que nos llevaba a Londres, la noche de Año Nuevo.

- Dicen que la persona con la que estás en la noche de Año Nuevo, es la que está destinada a estar contigo, dijo Sylvia.

- No lo sé, dijo Candy... lo único que sé, es que he estado enamorada de él desde que tenía 15 años...

- Entonces, dijo Annie... ya no contestas tu teléfono! Eres más difícil de encontrar que la Reina de Inglaterra! No me hagas esperar más las llamadas...

- Bueno, hola a ti también Annie, dijo Candy.

- Perdón, pero estoy frustrada...

- Annie, no había visto a Terry desde hace 3 años...

- Lo sé, debes haber estado en las nubes!

- Más alto, si es posible...

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Era Paty con los demás, Stear y Archie.

- Candy, dijo Archie... debes estar feliz, Grandchester no se olvidó de ti, como pensé... realmente te ama.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando y riendo. Comieron y vieron películas. El teléfono de Candy sonaba a cada hora... era Terry. Al principio sus amigos no dijeron nada, pero a lo largo de la tarde... cuando sonaba el teléfono, todos comenzaban a gritar y a hacer comentarios, fingiendo indignación y riéndose.

- Ya se volvió loco, dijo Annie.

- Te pasas de la raya, dijo Archie.

- No son los únicos novios en el mundo, dijo Paty.

- Sí, dijo Stear, ya es suficiente.

- Cállense, dijo Candy riendo... no me dejan oír nada! Romeo? Si... están celosos, bromeó.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh, gritaron todos...

Candy fue a hablar a la recámara.

Un día, durante su turno, Candy escuchó a otros estudiantes hablando...

- Viste al muchacho con amnesia? Es muy guapo! Dijo una chica.

- Pude decirle que estábamos casados... de todos modos no recuerda nada, dijo otra de ellas.

- Yo también... tal vez es rico como Donald Trump...

- O tan pobre como un ratón de iglesia, dijo otra estudiante.

- De quién hablan chicas? Preguntó Candy.

- Hay un nuevo paciente, tiene amnesia, pero es muy guapo! Y esos ojos azules... ese cabello largo y café...

- Es un paciente, dijo Candy... tienen que ser profesionales.

- Sí, qué fácil para ti, que tienes un novio rico y guapo, dijo Sylvia.

- Quién dijo que era rico? Preguntó Candy.

- Lo que una chica puede esperar o no?

- La esperanza te mantiene vivo, dijo Candy riendo.

Candy entró en el cuarto donde estaba el famoso chico con amnesia, y cuando lo vio, se detuvo. No! No era posible! Pero, sí... era él, sin barba, sin bigote y sin sus lentes de sol.

- Sr. Albert! Dijo Candy.

El paciente no reaccionó. Estaba en su cama, mirando hacia el techo.

- Sr. Albert, repitió, soy yo... Candy...

- Perdón, la conozco?

- Candy, lo conoces? Dijo una de las enfermeras.

- Sí, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo... él salvó mi vida.

- Entonces, no es rico? Dijo una estudiante llamada Suki.

- Suki, por favor, dijo Candy... Tienes amnesia, no te preocupes... te voy a cuidar bien.

Albert miró a la joven estudiante de medicina, con sus pecas y sus ojos verdes... era muy hermosa, con su hermoso cabello rubio. Conocía a esa linda mujer?... Maldijo su memoria miles de veces... pero estaba contento de tener la atención de Candy, ella estaba cuidándolo realmente muy bien. Los demás pacientes lo molestaban por esto.

- Hey John Doe, eres un suertudo, tienes la atención de la más alegre de las estudiantes de medicina.

- Tal vez es tu esposa y no la recuerdas, dijo otro paciente.

Albert estaba riendo.

- Si fuera mi esposa, también me lo habría dicho... y no me llamaría Sr. Albert.

- Tal vez no te quiere traumatizar, bromeó otro paciente... ella es muy hermosa, la noticia podría haberte ocasionado un paro cardiaco!

Todos reían en el cuarto.

Candy estaba hablando con Terry por teléfono durante la hora de la comida.

- Te dije que el Sr. Albert está como paciente aquí?

- Sí, pecosa.

- Entonces, como tiene amnesia, pensé en que podría llevármelo a vivir conmigo, hasta que recupere la memoria... qué piensas?

- Quieres decir que vas a vivir con él?

- Sé que suena extraño, pero él me salvó la vida alguna vez y no puedo abandonarlo.

- Ok, dijo Terry luego de un momento de silencio... sólo espero que te conviertas en "La princesa de hielo" si él intenta algo.

- No sé –bromeó- es un tipo taaan guapo...

- Candy!

- Vamos, Romeo... tengo 3 años en abstinencia de engaño y no quiero hacerlo... No voy a empezar ahora que te encontré de nuevo.

- Confío en ti, Julieta... te amo.

- Yo también confío en ti Romeo... y te amo.

Cuando colgó, sus compañeras la estaban viendo atónitas...

- Te lo vas a llevar contigo?

- Sí, soy la única que lo conoce...

- Estás segura? Preguntó Sylvia.

- Sí... ahora lo tengo que convencer a él...

- No hay problema con eso... a él le gustas...

- A Albert? No, dijo Candy riendo.

Candy fue a ver a Albert para hablar con él sobre su idea.

- Vivir contigo? Que van a decir tus papás?

- Mis papás entenderán. Les voy a explicar la situación. Y es sólo mientras recupera su memoria...

- Y confías en mí?

- Salvaste mi vida una vez... eso es suficiente para mí.

Albert guardó silencio por un momento... Tenía que escoger entre el vacío y la hospitalidad de esa amorosa joven. La miró y sintió que su corazón se derretía. Era correcto ir a vivir con ella? Estaría mejor que en el vacío, en la incertidumbre, en el hoyo negro... Por qué no esperar a que la memoria volviera con ella? Era tan linda y amorosa...

- Ok, Candy... iré contigo, hasta que recupere la memoria. Gracias, eres muy generosa. Tienes espacio en tu departamento?

- Si, tengo algo de espacio... todo está bien, ya verás.

El estaba parado cerca de la ventana. Candy se acercó y lo abrazó. Albert estaba sorprendido de ver a Candy en sus brazos... eso lo hizo sentir una chispa extraña...

- Gracias, Sr. Albert por confiar en mí. Te cuidaré muy bien y recuperarás tu memoria... ya verás.

Albert estaba pensando:

- "Dios mío, deja de abrazarme ya, me vas a volver loco, te quiero besar de una manera..."

Candy finalmente lo dejó y Albert sintió alivio.

- Vendré por ti cuando termine mi turno.

Candy salió durante un descanso y le llamó a sus papás a Rumania de su celular. Melissa contestó.

- Mami? Hola...

- Candy, cariño, cómo estás?

- Bien y todos ustedes?

- Estamos bien...

- Mamá, estoy en el hospital y te estoy llamando para decirte que el Sr. Albert... lo recuerdas? Te hablé de él?

- Sí...

- Tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria. Y como soy la única que lo conoce, por ahora, me lo voy a llevar a mi departamento, hasta que se recupere.

- Oh... estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

- Sí, él me salvó la vida una vez... no lo puedo abandonar.

- Ok cariño, le voy a informar a tu papá. Gracias por llamar.

- De nada. Te extraño mamá... los extraño a todos.

- Nosotros también te extrañamos, adiós...

- Nos vemos.

El problema con los padres estaba resuelto. Pero ella sabía que Phillipe le iba a llamar más tarde. Se llevó a Albert al departamento y pasaron una linda noche juntos. Phillipe le llamó, como se lo esperaba.

- Papi, me estás checando?

- Es mi derecho, dijo Phillipe riendo. Estuve reprimido de hacerlo mucho tiempo...

- Lo sé papi. Molestaría a cualquiera, pero a mi me encanta que me vigiles...

Phillipe estaba riendo.

- Todo está bien? Confías en él?

- Sí papi...

- Entonces está bien... estoy orgulloso de ti, eres muy compasiva. Qué piensa Terry de todo esto?

- Estaba un poquito renuente al principio, pero confía en mí.

- Es buen muchacho. Yo no estoy seguro de que habría reaccionado así... La mujer que amo, sola con otro hombre...

- Papi... !

- Pero es bueno que confíe en ti y tú también en él.

- Lo sé... Hollywood es una selva...

- Bueno, ahora te voy a dejar dormir... buenas noches.

- Bye papi.

Apenas colgó el teléfono, cuando volvió a sonar...

- Romeo?

- Estás bien, pecosa?

- Sí, todo bien... él está bien.

- Lo pusiste en el cuarto que está al otro lado del pasillo... eso espero...

- Romeo!

- Ya sé... todos los cuartos están lejos del tuyo de todas maneras... Debería agradecerle al arquitecto.

Candy soltó la carcajada. Acabó de hablar con Terry y fue a la sala, donde estaba Albert.

- Tus padres te dejaron este gran departamento?

- De hecho es mi padre adoptivo. No quería que tomara un departamento pequeño, al menos en zonas indecentes... y la escuela de medicina es cara... para no hacerte el cuento largo, es más fácil para mí vivir aquí sola que en la mansión con los demás.

- A quién no soportas?

- Simplemente a la Tía abuela, con eso tengo para mantenerme alejada.

- Fuiste adoptada y encontraste a tus padres...

- Hace poco...

Candy le contó cómo conoció a los Crane y el resto de la historia. Llevó a Albert de compras, algunas tiendas cerraban tarde. Albert no tenía nada más que la ropa del hospital y un cepillo de dientes.

- Necesitas un guardarropa completo, dijo Candy.

- Pero eso es mucho, dijo Albert. No, no puedo comprarlo.

- No te preocupe Sr. Albert... Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Candy le compró ropa, zapatos, pijama, lociones, rastrillos, etc... Tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Incluso le dio dinero y una de sus tarjetas de crédito, aunque Albert estaba protestando.

- Vamos, necesitas comprar tus propias cosas... No dudes en pedirme si necesitas algo más.

Albert pensó que tenía suerte de tener una amiga como Candy, incluso, aunque no se acordara de ella.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

"**Di que no es verdad..."**

La vida continuaba y el tiempo pasaba... Los Crane fueron enviados a la Base Militar de Chicago. Candy pasaba todo su tiempo libre con su familia y sus amigos.

Annie y Archie estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, también Paty y Stear. Los dos hermanos querían casarse el mismo día... siempre tenían las mismas ideas. Terry finalmente tuvo su gran descanso. Veía a Candy siempre que podía. Una tarde, Candy regresó a casa con comestibles.

- Sr. Albert? Necesito ayuda... dijo poniendo las bolsas en el piso para prender la luz.

- SORPRESAAA!

Candy estaba asustada y sonriendo. Terry vistiendo un somoking estaba en medio de la sala y había veladoras por todos lados.

- Terry! Buenas noches...

- Buenas noches, dijo Terry.

- Unos meseros aparecieron para ayudarla con las bolsas... Candy los estaba mirando sorprendida.

- Ve al cuarto... hay una sorpresa para ti.

- Ok, dijo ella sonriendo, me tengo que cambiar, de todas maneras.

Fue al cuarto a cambiarse y encontró un vestido en la cama. Era verde y nuevo. Se lo puso y fue a reunirse con Terry en el comedor. Los meseros llegaron con la cena y comenzaron a comer. Hablaron de todo y nada. Para el postre, los meseros llevaron algunos platos cubiertos.

- Terry, ya no puedo comer nada más, dijo Candy.

- Vamos pecosa, es el postre... hazlo por mí.

- Ok, dijo sonriendo... sólo un poco.

Candy quitó la cubierta del plato y descubrió un anillo con una esmeralda... abrió su boca... estaba sorprendida.

- Candice White Andrew, te quieres casar conmigo?

Candy volteó y miró a Terry hincado en una rodilla... Tomó la pequeña caja con el anillo, esperando una respuesta.

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos... sí, si quiero casarme contigo.

Terry puso el anillo en su dedo y se paró para abrazarla... La besó. Candy estaba feliz, estaba comprometida con Terry, iba a ser su esposa oficial, como ya lo era en su corazón.

- Conseguí el papel principal en la nueva versión de "Romeo y Julieta", mi carrera está lanzada, Julieta...

- Felicidades, mi amor...

- Ahora puedo decirle al mundo que soy el hijo de Eleonor Baker... quieres que tu mamá tenga la exclusiva?

- Romeo, me quitaste las palabras de la boca... Muchas gracias.

- De nada, mi amor... Me gustaría ver las caras de todos esos reporteros de los periódicos que pensaban que éramos amantes, dijo Terry riendo.

- Yo también...

La prensa y los periódicos desperdiciaron mucho tiempo en ellos. Candy les dijo a sus amigos antes de que lo escucharan en los medios. Annie y los demás fueron a verlos al siguiente día para brindar por el nuevo compromiso.

Annie había ordenado comida para la noche. Neil Reagan estaba ahí con su novia y Tanisha, quien fue exclusivamente para la ocasión, con su novio Jamal. Candy estaba feliz de ver a su amiga de nuevo.

- Tani, dijo ella, abrazándola...

- Candy, Terry! Felicidades! Han sido muy pacientes... Yo que ustedes, me habría casado el mismo día de la reunión... No tomaría ningún riesgo.

- Todo va a estar bien, Tani, no te preocupes... dijo Candy.

- Al compromiso, dijo Archie levantando su copa...

Brindaron juntos y pasaron una linda noche. Albert también estaba ahí y miraba la escena con tristeza. Candy nunca sería para él.

Melissa tuvo el privilegio de tener la primera entrevista en televisión con el nuevo talento de la próxima película, "Romeo y Julieta". Eleonor Baker también estaba ahí. Todos estaban viendo el programa, ya que Eleonor Baker iba a decir la verdad de su relación con Terrence Grandchester, quien ahora estaba comprometido con Candice White Andrew, pero todavía estaba rondándola...

- Terrence, dijo Melisa... todos están especulando sobre tu relación con La Sra. Baker... que son amantes...

Terrence Grandchester comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Eso es ridículo, dijo riendo, estoy comprometido en matrimonio con la mujer de mis sueños... Candy.

- En verdad? Entonces puedes decirnos la verdad de su relación tan especial? Preguntó Melissa.

- Bueno, voy a dejar que ella hable... Ella les dirá exactamente lo que es... dijo Terrence.

Eleonor Baker llegó, besó a Terry en la mejilla y se sentó junto a él, tomando su mano.

- Buenas noches, Eleonor, dijo Melissa.

- Melissa...

- Todo el mundo quería saber la naturaleza de su relación... Terrence está comprometido con Candy, pero él no parece dejarte ir... La gente dice que son amantes y le estás ayudando en su carrera.

- Déjame decirte que Terrence no necesita de mí en su carrera, su talento habla por sí solo... dijo Eleonor... y sobre ser amantes, es verdad que tenemos una relación de amor... pero no en el sentido que la gente cree.

- Entonces...

- Bueno, espero que todos esos reporteros de periódicos y revistas tontas, estén escuchando... Terrence Graham Grandchester... es mi hijo!

- Tu hijo? Wow!

- Lo tuve muy joven, como pueden ver... y él estaba viviendo con su padre, en Inglaterra. Vino a Hollywood sin decirme y logró ser actor sin ningún tipo de ayuda de mi parte... vino a verme hasta que obtuvo su primer papel...

La noticia se corrió como fuego... Los amigos de Candy la llamaron por teléfono.

- Candy, dijo Annie, tú lo sabías, o no? Era por eso que no te importaban los rumores... Desde Londres, las fotos autografiadas... Dios mío!

- Quería compartir mi alegría contigo...

- Gracias Candy... debió haber sido duro no poder decir nada...

- No tienes idea! Cuando veía esos tontos periódicos... Quería gritarle al mundo ELLA ES SU MADRE!

Susana estaba muy enojada por el compromiso de Candy y Terry. Tenía que actuar rápido si quería tenerlo antes de que se casara. Lo amaba mucho, y casi se había convertido en una obsesión. Quería tener a Terry a como diera lugar! Vendería hasta su alma al diablo, si pudiera. Susana puso en marcha su plan para conseguir a Terry.

Terry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sintió un peso encima...

- Candy?

- Pero no era Candy...

- Terry? Estás despierto, mi amor...

Terry no creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos! No, no era posible!

- SUSANA! Gritó alejándose de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa... qué estás haciendo aquí?

Estaba desnudo, quiso tomar la sábana de la cama, pero destapaba a Susana y descubría su desnudez. Miró alrededor y vio unos boxers en el piso, los que se puso rápidamente.

- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta!...gritó.

- No recuerdas?

- No recuerdo qué?

- Nuestra noche de pasión...

- Nuestra... no, imposible! Lo recordaría, estás mintiendo!

- Terry, estuviste maravilloso, cariño...

- No sé quién estuvo maravilloso, pero no fui yo!

- Terry, olvidaste lo de anoche... nos besamos...

Terry tuvo un pensamiento... estaba besando a Susana, pero era precisamente una ilusión! No! El nunca engañaría a Candy con alevosía! Recordó que estaba tomando con sus compañeros y tuvo un dolor de cabeza, llamó a Candy y se fue a dormir... entonces despertó desnudo... Junto a Susana!

- Susana, no sé qué jueguito estás jugando, pero yo NO hice el amor contigo.

- Terry, si quieres rechazarme, adelante, pero no niegues lo que pasó anoche...

- Porque no es verdad! Yo amo a Candy, y sólo la deseo a ella. Nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera...

Susana sintió dolor por dentro. Terry era muy cruel con su honestidad.

- Pero Terry...

- Vete de aquí! No quiero volverte a ver! Tengo que ir a ver a Candy...

- No le vas a decir lo que pasa...

- Nosotros nos decimos todo...

- Terry, piénsalo... Ella no va a entender...

- Dedícate a lo tuyo, Susana... ya has hecho suficiente...

- Pero...

- Te dije que te fueras!

Susana tomó sus cosas, se vistió y salió del departamento. Terry tenía unos días libres y estaba pensando en ir a Chicago para ver a su novia. Se dio un baño y se cambio. Voló a Chicago y llegó al final de la tarde. Fue al departamento y lo encontró solo... Albert estaba haciendo unos mandados. Prendió la televisión, pero no la estaba viendo. Dios mío, Candy lo perdonaría? Rezó para que entendiera.

Candy llegó temprano en la noche.

- Sr. Albert?

- Albert no está...

- Terry! Dijo corriendo hacia él.

Ella lo abrazó y él la sostuvo largo rato, como era de costumbre.

- Te amo tanto, dijo él.

Candy sintió que algo andaba mal...

- Terry... pasa algo? Preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, tuve un pequeño problema...

- Con tu representante?

- No, con Susana...

- Susana Marlowe?

- Sí...

- Qué pasó?

Le contó todo lo que había pasado... por lo menos lo que recordaba, con detalles... Candy estaba sentada junto a él... escuchó cada palabra que perforaba su corazón. Cuando Terry terminó de hablar... hubo un silencio. Candy finalmente rompió el silencio.

- No recuerdas nada? Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Recuerdo haber tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza, haberte hablado y despertar desnudo junto a ella...

- ...también desnuda... Está enamorada de ti?

- Siempre ha sido linda conmigo, me cuida... siempre me defiende.

- Ok cariño. Eso es estar enamorada de ti! Nunca te diste cuenta?

- No...

- Ay Terry!

- Lo siento... me puedes perdonar?

Candy guardó silencio por un momento. No era culpa de Terry. Nunca le mentiría. No fue salvada por Terry la noche del baile de San Valentín? Ella tampoco recordaba lo que pasó ese día... por qué? Porque estaba drogada! Terry tampoco recordaba nada... es posible que también estuviera drogado! Rogaba a Dios que así fuera...

- Terry, dijiste que te comenzó a doler la cabeza luego de tomar un vaso de cerveza?

- Sí... incluso cuando tomo, necesito más de un vaso para...

- La memoria generalmente se pierde luego de tomar drogas...

- Yo no tomo drogas...

- Sí, lo sé. Pero Terry, recuerdas en el colegio, cuando me salvaste de Ethan? Yo todavía no recuerdo lo que pasó ese día.

- ...Porque estabas drogada, dijo Terry... tú piensas que Susana me drogó?

- Es una posibilidad... Puedo tomarte una prueba de sangre y mandarla al laboratorio.

- Ok...

- Cómo te sientes desde que despertaste?

- No tengo ganas de hacer nada... siento náuseas... Pero creí que era por el asco de la situación... Dios mío! Era como tú te sentías, no es cierto?

Candy fue por su botiquín y algunas jeringas desechables. Le puso una liga en su brazo izquierdo y tomó algo de sangre.

- Tienes manos de ángel, Julieta, no sentí nada...

- Qué pena... hubiera querido que sintieras algo de dolor, como castigo por tu estupidez!

Candy le llamó al mensajero, quien pasó por la prueba de sangre de Terry, para ordenar un examen de drogas. Llamó al hospital y pidió el favor al laboratorio para que se dieran prisa.

- Candy... dijo Terry suavemente.

Candy lo miró. Lo amaba mucho. Si hizo algo con Susana, no lo recordaba. Igual que ella hubiera recordado si Ethan se hubiera aprovechado de ella esa noche. Candy caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

- Sabes que te amo en las buenas y en las malas...

- Estamos casados en nuestros corazones desde San Pablo...

- Prométeme que nada nos va a separar..

- Terry, no podemos hacer promesas que no vamos a cumplir... Eso es sin contar con mundo de allá afuera...

Albert llegó y cambiaron de tema. Cenaron platicando de esto y aquello. Albert sentía la tensión, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Luego de la cena, fue a su cuarto y dejó a los dos tortolitos solos. El teléfono sonó. Era del laboratorio del hospital.

- Hola, dijo Candy... Ernest? Sí, tienes los resultados? Me los puedes enviar por fax, por favor? Mira, el número es...

Candy colgó el teléfono y fue a su cuarto para tomar los resultados de la prueba de sangre. Leyó los resultados y fue a la sala para dárselos a Terry. El tomó el fax y lo leyó.

- Pecosa, no entiendo todos estos jeroglíficos médicos...

- Diste positivo de Rohypnol...

- Violación de drogas?

- Susana te violó, dijo Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Violado?

- Si algo pasó... Ahora... su palabra no es el Evangelio... realmente no te diste cuenta de que le gustabas?

- No...

- Cegado por tus pecas?

- Sí... suena estúpido pero es cierto... me perdonas?

- No hay nada que perdonar, Romeo... fuiste un poco estúpido, pero fue por mi...

- Candy, tú sabes que yo nunca te engañaría con dolo... En mi corazón, estamos casados... Eres el único "dulce" que veo en la tienda... literalmente... destinado para mi...

- Lo sé cariño, pero me duele el corazón al escuchar que despertaste desnudo junto a una mujer... Sabes que puede haber consecuencias... ella no va a parar ahí...

- Lo sé... va a venir con una historia de embarazo...

- No te preocupes por el mañana, que el mañana se ocupa de él mismo. El presente tiene suficiente por resolver.

- Candy, ella es actriz y sus padres tienen muchas influencias en Hollywood, me pueden forzar...

Candy puso su boca en la de Terry y comenzó a besarlo. No quería pensar en eso... quería aprovechar su presente. Hollywood, Hollywood quería robarle su felicidad. Susana Marlowe tenía un plan... ese plan era quitarle a Terry y tenerlo para ella sola. Su Terry, su esposo de corazón. Recordó la noche en que intercambiaron votos, en un templo vacío, solos, sin un padre... se casaron en sus corazones, y por coincidencia, ya que ella lo había planeado tiempo antes, consumaron su amor y tuvieron una noche mágica. Ella lo esperó por 3 años durante su separación. Fue llamada "La princesa de hielo" por los chicos... Se habían vuelto a encontrar y él le había pedido matrimonio... estaban comprometidos... Ella no quería pensar en lo demás... Terry estaba tratando de hablar del tema de nuevo.

- Pecosa, tenemos que...

- Cállate... mi amor, después, por favor... te necesito, Romeo...

- Ok Julieta, hablaremos después...

La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la recámara, besándola... Albert estaba pasando por ahí y los vio... sintió una espada en el corazón. Sabía que estaban juntos, pero el verlos tan apasionados... lo lastimó.

Candy estaba en los brazos de Terry... La cabeza en su pecho. Estaba llorando. Se había dado cuenta de lo serio de la situación. Si Terry realmente estuvo con Susana, aunque estuviera drogado, habría consecuencias. Susana no había ido tan lejos por nada... quería a Terry. Para cualquiera ir tan lejos sólo para apartarla de Terry, era horrorizante! Terry sintió que ella estaba llorando. La acercó a él y la besó para tranquilizarla.

- Te amo Candy...

- Terry...

- Encontraremos una solución...

- Se supone que nos íbamos a casar... Susana sabía eso...

- Por eso ella hizo todo para separarnos. Estaba esperando que yo no te dijera nada y lo escucharas por alguien más.

- Nunca esperó que fueras tan honesto conmigo. Y si viene con el cuento de un embarazo...

- Es actriz y sus padres tienen influencias en Hollywood, todo lo que tienen que hacer es decir las palabras correctas a la prensa.

- Y qué onda con la carrera de su hija? Y su reputación?

- Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él... dijo Terry.

- Entonces continuamos con los preparativos de la boda?

- Claro Candy... yo me quiero casar contigo oficialmente.

Con su optimismo, querían desaparecer las nubes negras que llegaron para obscurecer su felicidad, pero no se pudo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

"**El corazón roto en mil pedazos..."**

Terry estaba en Hollywood, pocas semanas después. Susana, como era de esperarse, fue a verlo con noticias.

- Estoy embarazada Terry, dijo.

- Y por qué crees que no me sorprende? Preguntó Terry.

- Estás insinuando que lo hice a propósito? Preguntó Susana.

- Claro que lo hiciste a propósito! Gritó enojado.

- Pero te acostaste conmigo...

- Tú me drogaste, Susana.

- Qué? Pero...

- Tengo los exámenes que lo prueban...

- Susana se quedó callada. No se esperaba que Terry descubriera que fue drogado...

- "Pudo ser solamente su novata doctora y novia, quien ahora es su prometida... Candy! Maldita sea!" pensó...

- Ahora estoy embarazada...

- Susana, tan urgida estabas?

- Te amo, Terry... con todo mi corazón.

- Y yo amo a Candy, desde la escuela...

- Nos vas a abandonar... al bebé y a mí?

La mirada de Terry era de desesperación. Qué dilema! Quería casarse con Candy... y todo por una noche involuntaria... que había tenido frutos indeseables...

- Susana, déjame pensarlo...

- Pensar qué?

- Susana!

- Ok, ya me voy...

Le llamó a Candy. Estaba con sus papás.

- Hola? Dijo con voz preocupada...

- Candy...

Terry la estaba llamando por su nombre, la cual no era una buena señal. Las noticias no eran buenas...

- Terry, finalmente dijo ella...

- Sí...

- Embarazada?

- Sí...

- Quieres que vaya?

- Me encantaría.

- Ok cariño, voy a ir...

Melissa la escuchó. Candy le contó sobre el incidente.

- Te vas a ir?

- Mamá, dijo... está embarazada...

- Oh... tienes suerte de tener un hombre tan honesto.

- No te molesta?

- Claro que no cariño... es tu felicidad... Ve y sálvala...

- Gracias mami... te amo.

- Te amo Candy...

Se despidió de los pequeños y su papá, quien acababa de llegar.

- Candy, a dónde vas?

- A Los Angeles...

- Oh... te quieren robar tu felicidad?

- Sí...

- Vamos cariño... que tengas buena suerte. Te amo.

- Gracias papi... yo también te amo.

Ni siquiera fue a su casa por sus cosas... se fue directamente al aeropuerto para comprar un boleto para el siguiente vuelo a Los Angeles... Llegó pocas horas después. Le había llamado a Terry desde el avión. El la estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. Terry llevaba un sombrero y lentes.

- Terry? Ah, de incógnito? Ok, Romeo.

- Vámonos de aquí... dónde está tu equipaje?

- Vine sin nada... estaba con mis papás.

- Perfecto... vámonos de aquí rápido...

La gente de alrededor los estaba viendo. Terry tomó su mano y la llevó corriendo hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, tomaron un taxi. Terry le dio su dirección y el carro dejó el aeropuerto. Cuando estaban en camino, él se acercó a Candy para besarla.

- Cómo estás? Preguntó luego de un rato.

- Tenerte aquí me hace sentir mejor.

- No hay mejor lugar en el que yo prefiriera estar, dijo ella abrazándose contra él.

Cuando llegaron frente al departamento de Terry, encontraron a Esther, su representante y Robert Hathaway, esperando.

- Robert, Esther, dijo Terry.

- Hola, dijo Candy.

- Hola, contestaron.

- Pasen, por favor... dijo Terry.

Terry estaba un poco decepcionado de tener compañía. Quería estar a solas con Candy y mostrarle el departamento. Se sentaron en la sala.

- Terry, dijo Esther, estamos aquí por el asunto de Susana.

- Sí, dijo Robert, qué intentas hacer?

- Intento casarme con Candy...

- Pero Terry, dijo Hathaway.

- Robert, dijo Terry, pude haber estado casado con Candy desde la escuela, pero quería ser capaz de hacerme cargo de ella.

- Pero Susana... dijo Esther.

- Debiste haber pensado eso antes de llevarla a tu cama, dijo Hathaway.

- Ella me drogó, Robert.

- Qué? Dijeron Hathaway y Esther al mismo tiempo...

- Lo puedo probar.

- Susana es una mocosa estúpida, que te quiere tomar como un juguete... sus padres tienen muchas influencias... te pueden destruir Terry, dijo Esther... tienes que hacer algo, tienes que hacerte cargo de ella.

- Hacerme cargo de ella? Cómo? Mandarle un cheque cada mes?

- No... tienes que estar con ella, temporalmente, hasta que nazca el bebé... dijo Esther.

- Ustedes parecen no entender lo que les estoy diciendo. Me voy a casar con Candy! Dijo Terry en voz alta.

- Te estamos pidiendo que esperes un poco, dijo Esther.

- Esperar a qué? Preguntó Candy, quien ya no pudo guardar silencio... y cómo?

- Tienen que hacer creer que rompieron, así Terry podría hacerse cargo de Susana por un rato, ella tiene el bebé y entonces... dijo Esther.

- Entonces la abandono para regresar con Candy? Dijo Terry.

- Sí... dijo Esther.

- Abandonarla ahora no es posible, por la publicidad y por sus padres... dijo Hathaway.

- Pero abandonarla después es mejor... eso es lo que piensas? Dijo Terry irónicamente... aparentar un rompimiento... podría seguir viendo a Candy?

- NO, dijo Esther... Susana y sus padres tienen que creer que eres sincero, que tú realmente terminaste con Candy. Ellos no deben sospechar nada...

- NO, dijo Terry, deben estar bromeando! De ninguna manera!

- Desafortunadamente... dijo Hathaway...

- Entonces no es un supuesto... es un verdadero rompimiento! Dijo Terry.

Candy se puso pálida como una hoja de papel. Terry se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos. Comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por las mejillas de Candy.

- No le puedes decir nada a nadie, dijo Hathaway. Candy, eres la hija de Melissa Grant... No puedes decirle nada a tu madre.

- Sí, ni a tus amigos ni a tu familia... todos tienen que creer que rompieron para siempre... dijo Esther.

Esther y Robert los estaban viendo. El amor de Candy y Terry era muy intenso... casi se podía palpar. Les rompía el corazón hacerles lo que les estaban haciendo. Pero Susana y sus padres podían causar mucho daño, no sólo a Terry sino también a la compañía de Esther y la producción de Hathaway. Terry llevó a Candy a su recámara, la cual estaba en el segundo piso. Candy estaba llorando como una Magdalena. Tenía que terminar con Terry!

- Candy, dijo Terry... necesito tu opinión... qué debo hacer?

- Terry, dijo ella sollozando... oh Terry, te amo... pero no te puedo pedir que dejes todo por mí... acabarías reclamándome. Yo sé que no pasaste la noche con ella a propósito, pero el resultado es el mismo. Tienes que tomar tu responsabilidad y hacerte cargo de Susana y el bebé.

- Candy, yo estoy listo para dejar todo por ti...

- Pero ella aún estará embarazada... por qué dejar todo por amor? Susana y sus padres pueden destruirte; no puedes dejar que hagan eso. Y no serías el hombre que amo si no tomaras tus responsabilidades por tus actos... Hay un bebé inocente, que no pidió venir a este mundo...

- Pero no vernos más...

- Tienes razón "supuesto" es sólo una forma de decirlo... tenemos que romper realmente... Terry, toma las riendas de la situación.

- Me estás pidiendo que me quede con Susana y el bebé?

- Sí...

- Candy, te amo... Eres a la única que quiero. Vine aquí por ti...

- Pero también viniste aquí para hacer tu sueño realidad. Eres un maravilloso actor. Naciste para ser actor.

- Pero...

- Terry, sabes que esto es lo correcto, piensa en el bebé... él no pidió nada a nadie... el bebé necesita a sus dos padres. Tú y yo sabemos lo que es vivir sin padres... Eso quieres para tu niño?

Hubo un pesado silencio. Terry estaba completamente destruido. No quería romper con Candy. Era la mujer que amaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Hollywood convirtió su sueño en realidad... era estar con Candy y hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Cayó en la diabólica trampa de Susana! Qué esperaba? Que se enamorara de ella a lo largo del camino? Nunca! Su corazón pertenecía a Candy para siempre. Pero el bebé...

- Lo voy a hacer por el bebé... Candy, te amo... les voy a decir a Esther y Hathaway que estamos de acuerdo, dijo con una voz de desconcierto y tristeza, pero después voy a dejarla para volver contigo... te voy a pedir que me esperes, Candy. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte eso, pero por favor mi amor... espérame... hasta que arregle esta horrible situación... todavía me quiero casar contigo.

- Y qué tal si te obligan a casarte con Susana?

- Candy, ellos me pueden forzar a hacerme cargo de Susana por la publicidad, pero nunca, y estoy diciendo NUNCA podrán forzarme a casarme con ella... me quiero casar contigo, y sólo contigo. Probablemente tendrás muchos pretendientes y a lo mejor te gustan un poco... pero Candy, te lo suplico, espérame mi amor... Iré por ti y nos casaremos en seguida y no daremos lugar a más trampas, nunca más. Pensemos que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... Entonces mi amor... me vas a esperar?

Candy guardó silencio por un momento. Esperar a Terry? El le iba a decir a todo el mundo oficialmente que estaba con Susana y que iban a tener un bebé. Eso la lastimaba mucho, pero Terry... Lo que la lastimaba más, era pensar en no estar con él para nada. La solución era simple, lo dejaría hacerse cargo de Susana y entonces, el volvería con ella, como lo prometió... Así que...

- Ok Terry, te esperaré. Tan doloroso es el pensar en que nos vamos a separar, como el pensar que ya no viviré contigo... eso es peor. Así que sí... Te esperaré mi amor... Encárgate de la situación y regresa conmigo pronto.

- Gracias Candy, me das el valor para hacer algo que no tenía intención de hacer. Pero el pensar en que vamos a estar juntos al final, me da el coraje que necesito. Gracias mi amor.

Terry salió del cuarto. Candy fue al baño para refrescarse. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Tenía que terminar con Terry, para salvar su reputación y su carrera en Hollywood... pero a qué precio! Su corazón le dolía, le dolía mucho! Terry regresó al cuarto y encontró a Candy en la cama. Ella se paró.

- Ya se fueron? Preguntó.

- Sí, susurró Terry.

- Me tengo que ir ahora, dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

- Te llevo al aeropuerto.

- No. La prensa puede estar ahí viendo nuestra despedida.

- Candy!

Ella caminó hacia la puerta, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Terry la alcanzó y la sostuvo por la cintura, por atrás. El estaba detrás de ella y sentía su cabello en su cara y sus labios en su cuello. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

- "Terry está llorando", pensó Candy.

- Candy, no te vayas...

- Me tengo que ir Terry, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es...

- Espera... déjame amarte por última vez...

- Terry...

- Por favor mi amor, déjame amarte... déjame sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, mi amor, por favor, no digas que no. Déjame demostrártelo una vez más.

- Oh Terry, te amo!

Candy volteó y sus labios se unieron. El la llevó cargando a su cuarto, se quitaron la ropa y se encontraron en la cama. Terry le hizo el amor suavemente, tiernamente, intensamente y apasionadamente. Ella se entregó a él por última vez antes de su separación. Ellos sabían que su separación "temporal" podría ser una ilusión. Susana iba a querer más y usaría a sus padres para obtenerlo. Pero Terry le había prometido no dejarse manipular para casarse con Susana... La nube de la tristeza que colgaba sobre su felicidad, aún estaba ahí... pero había detrás un sol que llegó por un momento, mientras los dos amantes consumaban su pasión por última vez. Todos sus problemas se fueron, por un rato. Eran uno solo... estaban hechos el uno para el otro y la crueldad de la vida los estaba separando. El universo ya no iba a ser el mismo, hasta que esos dos amantes volvieran a estar juntos.

Hicieron el amor apasionadamente durante toda la noche... sin poder parar. Finalmente, al amanecer, Candy se despertó sin hacer ruido, se vistió y salió del departamento antes de que Terry despertara.

Regresó a Chicago y fue directamente al hospital. Tomó un baño y se cambió para comenzar con su turno. Había llorado durante todo el viaje. Tenía que aguantarse delante de sus compañeras. La noticia sobre su rompimiento con Terry iba a ocupar la página principal de todos los periódicos dentro de pocos días. Pero no sabía si les iba a decir a sus amigos o iba a dejar que se enteraran por la prensa.

Terry despertó y encontró el espacio al lado de él vacío. Sintió que una parte de él había desaparecido con Candy, su amor, su alma gemela, su esposa de corazón. Iba a necesitar mucha fuerza y coraje para sobrepasar esa sórdida situación. Tuvo que colgar una llamada, con todas las fuerzas del mundo para no tomar el primer vuelo a Chicago, reunirse con ella y mandar al resto del mundo al infierno... Pero como decía Candy, Susana aún estaba embarazada... tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, del bebé, un inocente que no le pidió nada a nadie... su bebé! El pensó que iba a tener su primer bebé con Candy... no con una mujer con la que pasó una noche que ni siquiera recordaba! Una mujer a la que nunca miró, porque estaba cegado por el amor de su pecosa. Tomaron la decisión correcta? Separarse, arreglar la situación y reunirse? Debió haber tomado el riesgo de y dejar todo, incluyendo su carrera? Candy quería que continuara siendo actor... si tenía que sacrificarse, al menos haría lo que ama, aunque no tuviera a la mujer que lo abrigaba. Pero la tendría después... Era aún así doloroso... Vivir sin Candy... ya lo había hecho por 3 años y fue un infierno... La acababa de encontrar de nuevo y la tenía que perder otra vez? Temporalmente... Así que no podía perder de vista su meta... estar con Candy otra vez. Iba a vivir la separación, la compañía de una mujer a la que despreciaba, sólo para tener a Candy al final. Ella se sacrificó, para que así él pudiera continuar viviendo su sueño, actuando. Acababa de obtener su primer protagónico y ella no dejaría que Susana lo arruinara. No podemos hacer un omelette sin romper un solo huevo... pero su corazón estaba como el de Candy, roto en mil pedazos. Era la hora...

Se levantó de la cama, tomó un baño, se vistió y trató de comer algo... llegó su asistente, su nombre era Hunter.

- Buenos días Terry...

- Hunter.

- No estás de buen humor?

- Hunter, Susana dijo que está embarazada...

- Oh...

- Así que tuve que romper con mi prometida anoche...

- Lo siento... Terry, yo sé lo mucho que la amas.

- Gracias. Cancela todas mis citas y llama a Susana, dile que la quiero ver.

- Ok, Terry.

El no podía decirle a nadie la verdad, para evitar los ataques de la prensa. Pensó en su familia, su madre, sus hermanas... iban a estar destrozadas al enterarse de que terminó con Candy... Tenía que hablar con ellas, pero no tenía el coraje y las fuerzas para darles la noticia... La prensa se encargaría de eso. Una de las extrañas ventajas de ser famoso, era que puedes dar las novedades a tus seres queridos y el mundo entero, por su puesto, sin tener que verles la cara. Las repercusiones... estaba listo para enfrentarlas... iba a mostrar su talento como actor al resto del mundo, pero era por Candy.

Susana llegó a su departamento en la tarde. Terry tenía ganas de ahorcarla, pero pudo controlarse y mantenerse en calma. El bebé, piensa en el bebé.

- Susana... cómo estás?

- Sin contar las náuseas matutinas, estoy bien...

- Cuándo es tu próxima cita con el doctor?

- Esta tarde...

- Me gustaría ir contigo...

- Conmigo? Como el padre del bebé?

- Tú dijiste que yo era el padre, o no? Quiero participar lo más que pueda... quiero ir contigo al doctor y asegurarme que te alimentes bien.

- Te vas a asegurar de eso de lejos?

- No... vas a venir a vivir conmigo...

- Contigo?

- Sí, en el cuarto de huéspedes...

- Pero...

- Me gusta tener espacio en mi cama, Susana...

- Quieres decir que no quieres estar a mi lado por culpa de Candy!

- Susana... Terminé con Candy. Luego de la historia del bebé, ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo... y tiene razón, quién querría a un hombre que embaraza a otra mujer?

- Pero, por qué el cuarto de invitados? Quiero dormir a tu lado... quiero pasar mis noches de pasión, como la primera...

- La primera? No la recuerdo... bueno, tú tienes suficientes recuerdos que alcanzan para los dos y eso te mantendrá ocupada. Me voy a encargar de ti y del bebé, eso es todo.

- Pero Terry, yo te amo demasiado... llevo a tu bebé en mi vientre.

- Y esa es la única razón por la que hasta te hablo. El bebé.

- Pero, mis padres...

- Tus padres verán que me estoy haciendo cargo de ti... no es suficiente? Tómalo o déjalo Susana... O te vienes a vivir conmigo o te regresas con tus papás y que venga lo que venga!

Terry sabía que se estaba engañando, pero Susana estaba obsesionada con él y Terry esperaba que aceptara la situación sin hacer muchas preguntas, que preferiría tenerlo en el mismo departamento que ella.

Susana lo pensó por un minuto. El terminó con Candy, ella tenía el campo libre... Así que si ella podría vivir con Terry bajo el mismo techo, iba a hacer todo lo posible para seducirlo. El hombre que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos, aún no había nacido, pensaba... Terrence Grandchester, ella lo tendría de nuevo, así él estuviera dispuesto o no.

- Ok Terry, vendré a vivir contigo. Será fácil para los ensayos...

- Ensayos? Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí... ah, tú no sabes... conseguí el papel de Julieta... entonces, mi Romeo, seremos la pareja perfecta, tanto en la pantalla grande, como en casa... con el bebé!

Susana es Julieta? No solo tendría que soportar su presencia en casa, sino también en el trabajo? No... el destino no podía ser tan cruel con él! Pero tenía que aguantarse y fingir alegría.

- Súper! Eres una excelente actriz Susana. Serás la Julieta perfecta... vas a ir por tus cosas?

- No, voy a llamar para que me las traigan, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, para esperar la cita con el doctor.

- Voy a hacer una rueda de prensa anunciando mi rompimiento con Candy... y en una semana, anunciaremos nuestro bebé y nuestra... pareja...

- Si fuera por mí, les daría la noticia ahora mismo! Pero está bien, vamos a hacerlo como dices. Oh Terry, gracias! Me acabas de hacer muy feliz!

Susana brincó a su cuello y lo abrazó fuerte. Tenía casi todo lo que quería... no tenía a Terry aún, pero eso vendría. Terry sonrió y la abrazó pensando que quería estrangularla. Hunter iba pasando por ahí y los vio. Su jefe y Susana hacían una linda pareja.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

"**Yo recuerdo..."**

Candy llegó a su departamento ahogada en lágrimas. Albert, quien estaba en la cocina, llegó sonriendo cuando escuchó la puerta.

- Candy, hola, la cena está casi...

Pero él se detuvo cuando vio sus lágrimas...

- Candy? Qué pasa? Tienes algún problema?

- Terry...

- Sí?

- Se terminó todo entre nosotros... Ay Sr. Albert, qué voy a hacer? Lo amo tanto, dijo ella cayendo a sus brazos.

Albert no podía creerlo. Candy estaba libre y estaba llorando en sus brazos! El estaba muy feliz. Ella siguió llorando en sus brazos. El la llevó al sillón dejándola ahí. Candy comenzó a calmarse. Albert acarició su cabello suavemente, por un rato. Sentía crecer el deseo dentro de él. Candy volteó, levantando la cabeza... sus labios estaban fundidos en un apasionado beso. Albert pensó que se volvería loco de alegría... ella no se alejó de él... se estaba dejando besar! El la estaba acariciando toda, su busto, su cuerpo... se quitaron la ropa y continuaron acariciándose y sus bocas se besaban hambrientas. Cuando finalmente entró en ella pensó que iba a morir de placer. El iba y venía y no podían contener sus alientos. Eso lo hicieron paso por paso, hasta que él llegó al climax dentro de ella.

El teléfono estaba sonando y Albert de repente se despertó. Maldijo al teléfono por sacarlo de su hermoso sueño. Estaba sudando y nunca había estado tan enojado por despertarse de un sueño! Parecía tan real! El teléfono seguía timbrando. El contestó con mucha pena.

- Hola?

- Sr. Albert? Soy yo... mmm soy yo, Candy.

- Candy, susurró.

- Estás bien? Suenas un poco raro.

- No, estoy bien...

- Quería decirte que voy a llegar un poco tarde esta noche. Si me llaman, diles que estoy en el hospital trabajando hasta tarde.

- Ok, Candy. Gracias por llamar.

- Te veo luego, bye.

Albert decidió ir a caminar para aclarar sus ideas... Se fue a cambiar, ya que había ensuciado sus pantalones con su sueño. Estaba caminando, pensando en lo que soñó. Era su subconsciente que quería decirle algo? Dicen que nuestros sueños son nuestros pensamientos escondidos, que nuestro subconsciente está tratando de revelarnos. Eso quería decir que él deseaba a Candy? Oh... pero ella no estaba disponible y ella sólo apostaba por Terry y pasaban todo su tiempo al teléfono.. Tenía que dejar el departamento. No estaba mirando hacia dónde iba. No se dio cuenta de la luz roja para los peatones y cruzó la calle... fue golpeado por un carro, el cual frenó abruptamente, haciendo al impacto un poco menos violento, pero suficiente como para tirarlo al suelo. Su cabeza golpeó con el asfalto brutalmente. El dolor... la confusión, la sorpresa, todo estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Tenía la impresión de que iba cayendo del cielo... qué había pasado? Por qué estaba en el piso? Todo le seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor. El conductor del auto se bajó. Era una hermosa y joven mujer.

- Ay Dios mío... lo siento. Pero saliste de no sé dónde... estás bien?

- Mi cabeza me da vueltas, dijo Albert tratando de levantarse.

- Espera, te voy a ayudar... dijo la joven.

La muchacha lo ayudó a levantarse, él se recargaba en ella.

- Ven conmigo, te voy a llevar al hospital...

- No, no te preocupes... dijo Albert, todavía un poco aturdido...

- Vamos, acabas de ser atropellado por un auto, puedes tener una conmoción, o daños internos... Y a mí no me gustaría tener eso en mi conciencia. Me siento culpable, ya con eso tengo.

- Ok, dijo Albert, quien seguía sintiendo su cabeza girar.

En el carro, la joven mujer continuaba platicando.

- Mi nombre es Rachel Treverland, tú cómo te llamas?

- William Albert Andrew, pero me dicen Albert... Oh… recuerdo…

- Qué? Recuerdas? Es tu nombre, lo habías olvidado?

- Sí...

- Cómo?

- Tuve amnesia... el impacto de mi cabeza con el asfalto pudo haberme regresado la memoria...

- En serio? Entonces mi accidente fue provechoso?

- Si, eso creo...

- Oh, una bendición disfrazada de desgracia...

- Gracias por atropellarme con tu carro.

- Eh... de nada... creo que... el placer fue mío, bromeó.

Comenzaron a reír. Llevó a Albert al Chicago Hope Hospital (hospital de la esperanza, de Chicago), para que pudiera ser examinado. Luego de unos pocos exámenes, estaba listo para salir del hospital.

- Bueno Sr. Andrew, dijo el doctor, éste accidente fue provechoso, su memoria regresó. Tiene que agradecerle a la joven que lo atropelló...

- Hecho...

- Perfecto, le voy a recetar algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, tómelas si necesita.

- Gracias, doctor.

Rachel lo estaba esperando en la sala de espera.

- Y...?

- Estoy bien... no hay daños internos...

- Gracias a Dios...

- Gracias otra vez.

- Deja de agradecerme, es como si fuera muy bueno ir atropellando gente con tu auto.

- En mi caso, lo fue...

- Un caso en un millón... qué vas a hacer ahora? Tu memoria te regresó una esposa? Hijos?

Albert pensó en Candy. Su hija adoptiva! Cómo pudo haber tenido un sueño erótico con ella? Dios mío! No podía vivir más con ella. Había recuperado su memoria, de todas maneras, era por eso que estaba viviendo con ella.

- Tengo una hija adoptiva, dijo Albert

- Esposa?

- No. Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Me la debes, el accidente pudo haber sido fatal...

- Ok, dijo Rachel sonriendo, qué se te ocurre?

- Tengo que ir a cambiarme... pero tengo que ir al departamento de mi hija adoptiva primero, por algo... no te importa?

- No. De todas maneras no tenía nada que hacer. Dónde vive?

Fueron al departamento de Candy para recoger sus cosas. Albert le llamó a George, su asistente.

- George?

- Sr. Andrew? Cuánto tiempo! Su memoria...

- Candy te dijo que estaba viviendo con ella?

- Sí, pero era porque tenía amnesia...

- Está bien, George. Ella es una chica maravillosa. No le importó lo que iba a decir la gente. Vio a un amigo en desgracia y lo ayudó. Si solamente ella todo sobre mí. Estoy muy contento de que lo haya usado suavemente. Ve y espérame en el hotel. No voy a ir al señorío, no estoy listo todavía para enfrentar a la tía abuela Elroy.

- Muy bien, Señor.

- Te veo después...

- Adiós Señor.

Dejó una nota para Candy.

Mi querida Candy.

Las palabras no pueden expresar la gratitud que tengo hacia ti. Me ayudaste aún sin que yo supiera quién eras. Tu generosidad es la de un ángel. Tuve un pequeño accidente hace un rato. Fui atropellado por un auto, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien... Recuperé la memoria con el golpe del accidente! Estoy un poco desorientado, pero ahora sé quién soy. Nuestro trato era ese... quedarme contigo hasta que recuperara la memoria. Está hecho, así que me voy . La cena está lista en la cocina. Muchas gracias por tu generosidad y tu hospitalidad. Te voy a llamar... besos.

Cuídate.

Albert.

Tomó sus cosas y dejó el departamento. Rachel lo estaba esperando abajo en el carro. Lo llevó al hotel Rosemary, llamado así por su hermana. George lo estaba esperando en la suite del último piso.

- Este hotel pertenece a las Empresas Andrew, dijo Rachel... Oh, espera un momento... dijiste que tu nombre era William Albert Andrew? William Andrew eres tú?

Albert asintió...

- Oh Dios mío! Casi mato a la cabeza de las Empresas Andrew!

Estaba un poco confundida...

- Yo trabajo en Bienes raíces, dijo Rachel.

- Conoces tus edificios... Estaré eternamente agradecido contigo por regresarme mi memoria.

- Casi te mato...

- Mejor di que prácticamente me aventé frente a tu carro...

Candy acababa de llegar a su casa. Se sorprendió de ver el departamento vacío. Dónde estaba Albert? Vio la nota y la leyó. Estaba feliz! Él había recuperado su memoria, pero estaba triste porque desapareció sin despedirse. Lo iba a extrañar. El teléfono sonó.

- Hola?

- Candy?

- Sr. Albert, que gusto escucharte!

- Igualmente. Sólo quería decirte que estoy bien y no tienes que preocuparte por mí nunca más.

- Pudiste haber esperado hasta que llegara para despedirte en persona.

- Lo sé. Lo siento, pero estaba un poco desorientado.

- Entiendo...

- Iré a verte. Gracias Candy, por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

- Tú salvó mi vida alguna vez... sin tí, estaría muerta... así que no tienes que agradecerme, soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias...

- Eres muy generosa, Candy. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches y gracias por la cena. Gracias por cocinarme cada noche... Yo soy una cocinera atroz... pero estoy aprendiendo con mi mamá y Paloma... quien estuvo en unas forzosas vacaciones de cocina.

- De nada Candy... Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Candy colgó el teléfono y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de tristeza. Ya se había acostumbrado a tener compañía. Necesitaba compañía luego de su rompimiento con Terry. Se cambió de ropa y cenó lo que Albert le había dejado, después fue a llorar a su cuarto.

- "Ay Sr. Albert... me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, necesito que me consuelen" pensó...

Candy se paró y tomó algunas cosas... fue a casa de sus padres para pasar la noche, así ella no estaría sola.

Albert colgó el teléfono con una mirada de alivio. Aunque él era el único que sabía lo que había soñado, se sentía muy apenado de confrontar a Candy. Era por eso que se estaba acercando a Rachel... y también porque era muy bonita, con su cabello rojizo y sus hermosos ojos.

- Rachel, dijo Albert... tienes novio?

- Vaya, vas muy rápido!

- La mejor forma de obtener información, es preguntando.

- Me gusta tu sinceridad... No, acabo de terminar con mi novio hace un mes. Y tú? Tu memoria te recordó que tienes novia?

Albert pensó en Candy por un momento. No, ella estaba con Terry y estaban locos de amor el uno por el otro... y ella era su hija adoptiva! El no era el protagonista de "Papacito piernas largas"!

- No, ni esposa ni novia, sólo una hija adoptiva. Para mí que el destino me puso en tu camino.

- Vamos a conocernos...

George había ordenado cena para dos, la cual llegó junto con dos meseros. Tenían la mesa puesta y la cena servida.

Albert y Rachel pasaron la noche platicando, riendo... tuvieron una excelente noche. Albert todavía pensaba en Candy, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor aplicar la frase "Cuando no tienes lo que quieres, debes alegrarte por lo que tienes".

Albert se valió de Rachel para olvidar a Candy al principio, pero al pasar del tiempo sus sentimientos cambiaron poco a poco y se volvieron inseparables. Aún amaba a Candy, pero tenía un lugar en su corazón para Rachel.

Candy llegó frente a la casa de sus padres y tocó la puerta. No les había llamado y ellos no habían escuchado sus mensajes. Así, que llegó a casa de sus papás sin avisar... tocó el timbre de nuevo. Melissa abrió la puerta.

- Mami, dijo Candy brincando a su cuello...

- Candy, pequeña, qué pasa?

Candy entró a la casa si dejar de abrazar a su mamá.

- Terry... dijo entre sollozos...

- Si...?

- Terminamos... se acabó!

- Oh Candy, mi pobre chiquita... todo va a estar bien.

Subieron las escaleras al cuarto de los papás, donde Phillipe estaba leyendo.

- Candy?

- Oh papi... dijo Candy corriendo hacia él.

- Oh bebé, es Terry, no es cierto? Terminaron? Le advertí que no te lastimara...

- Phillipe, dijo Melissa, no ahora...

- Se va a quedar con ella y el bebé?

- Yo le pedí que tomara su responsabilidad.

- Te sacrificaste, dijo Melissa, eres muy buena para sacrificar tu propio bien, cariño.

- Pero el bebé es inocente, él no pidió venir a este mundo...

- Lo sé, dijo Phillipe, pero no mucha gente habría hecho lo que tú hiciste, me entiendes?

- Si papi, dijo Candy sonriendo en medio de las lágrimas.

Candy durmió en medio de sus padres, como un bebé. Estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado a sus papás. Pasó unos días con ellos y cuidaba de sus hermanitos, así no pensaría mucho en Terry. Pero eso era imposible, era como pedirle que no respirara más...

Una semana después, la televisión y la prensa, anunciaron el rompimiento del compromiso entre Terry y Candy. Candy no les había dicho nada a sus amigos y sabía que iban a reaccionar. Pero en el hospital, sus compañeras la dejaban con su pena. La prensa la comenzó a seguir a todas partes... ella no hacía ningún comentario. Annie, Paty y sus amigos fueron a verla.

- Candy, pobrecita, qué pasó?

- Se acabó, dijo Candy, con tristeza.

- Sé que se acabó, pero por qué? Dijo Annie.

- Susana Marlowe...

- Qué? Imposible, dijo Annie, él no te engañaba!

- Hollywood cambia a las personas, dijo Paty.

- No a Terry, dijo Annie, él es fiel... debe haber más de esta historia.

- Se van a enterar tarde o temprano, dijo Candy... está embarazada...

- Oh Candy, dijo Annie abrazándola...

Todos la abrazaron y Neil estaba contento de tener a Candy en sus brazos, aunque fuera sólo un momento.

- Ese bastardo de Grandchester! Dijo Neil.

- Voy a golpear a esa mierda, dijo Archie... que estúpido...!

- Basta! Gritó Candy, dejen de decirle cosas...

- No, debes estar cotorreándome! Lo estás defendiendo? Preguntó Archie.

- Todavía es el hombre que amo. No hablen mal de él enfrente de mi, dijo Candy.

- Eres imposible, dijo Stear.

- Déjenlo en paz, dijo Candy... o si no, me voy a enojar con ustedes.

- Ok, como quieras, dijo Archie.

Annie y Paty no dijeron nada. Annie estaba convencida que además de eso, había de hecho más sobre esa historia. Trató de hablar con Candy de nuevo, pero ella no accedió. Los chicos cambiaron el tema así no hablarían más de Terry.

- Annie, sabes qué quieres hacer? Preguntó Candy

- Sí, voy a concentrarme en el diseño de modas... pero también quería tener desfiles de moda escolares, así podrían usar mis diseños.

- Buena idea, dijo Candy.

- Y quiero organizar desfiles de modas y ayudarlos con sus carreras... voy a usar a los estudiantes como modelos

- Y yo voy a comprar una revista o a crear una, así Paty podría ayudarme a hacer una revista de modas y escribir todos los artículos que quiera... dijo Stear.

- Que bueno que todos ustedes tengan planes, dijo Candy.

Pensó en sus planes con Terry, cómo se fueron como humo después de sólo una noche. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y ella las paró. Por qué el destino estaba en contra de ellos? Todo lo que querían era vivir sus vidas juntos, sin que les importara a nadie... Oh Terry!

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Candy fue a abrir. Estaba casi corriendo para esconder sus lágrimas. Tanisha estaba frente a ella.

- Tani, dijo Candy saltando a su cuello...

- Oh, Candy, dijo Tanisha... estás bien? Cómo estás haciendo para soportarlo?.

- Sí, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por venir...

- No hay lugar en donde prefiriera estar...eres mi amiga, Candy... vine a reanimarte y yo sé cuánto amas a Terry.

- Gracias Tani, vamos a ver a los demás.

- Los demás?

- Sí, todo mundo tuvo la misma idea que tú...venir a animarme, es maravilloso tener amigos como tú.

- Eres una buena amiga, Candy; siempre eres la primera en ayudar a los demás... es tu turno... Hey chicos! Dijo Tani a los demás.

- Tani! Dijeron Paty y Annie corriendo para darle un beso.

Pasaron el resto de la noche riendo, cantando, viendo películas, pero especialmente animando a su mejor amiga.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

"**Los premios de la Academia"**

En Los Angeles, Terry ahora estaba viviendo con Susana. No estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, pero él cuidaba de ella, asegurándose que comiera correctamente, llevándola al doctor...ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba, estaba muy consentida, pero no en su cama. El no la tocaba y se aseguraba de no dejar su plato o su vaso; tenía miedo de que lo fuera a drogar de nuevo y hacer que hiciera cosas contra su voluntad. Susana estaba contenta de tener a Terry haciéndose cargo de ella. Terry la estaba cuidando, era mejor que su usual indiferencia. Estaba feliz, deseaba que fuera un poco más lindo con ella, y en su cama, pero tomó lo que tenía. Tanto como se tardara el embarazo, él cuidaría de ella.

Los amigos de Terry y su familia, también se enteraron de la noticia sobre su rompimiento con Candy, por medio de la prensa. Sus dos hermanas gemelas, decidieron ir a verlo a Los Angeles, se encontraron con Eleonor Baker cuando entraban al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Terry.

- Eleonor Baker, dijo Anna Rose, hola...

- Hola, dijo Rose Anna, sonriendo.

- Son las hermanas de Terry? Dijo Eleonor... El habla mucho de ustedes.

- Nosotras somos las fans número 1 de usted, Terry en particular, dijo Anna Rose.

- Gracias. Estoy feliz de que tenga hermanas como ustedes... dijo Eleonor.

- Entonces, vamos a tocar el timbre, dijo Rose Anna, ahí... estoy tocando.

Tocó la puerta. Terry abrió y estaba sorprendido de ver a su mamá y sus hermanas.

- Rose Anna, Anna Rose! entren, dijo sonriendo y besándolas.

- Terry, dijo Eleonor... qué? Ahora somos don y doña todo el mundo?

- Perdón mami, hola a ti también...

- Debiste habernos dicho, dijo Rose Anna.

- Lo vimos en la tele! Dijo Anna Rose.

- Sí Terrence, dijo su madre... por qué nos tenemos que enterar del rompimiento de tu compromiso con Candy por la prensa?

Susana llegó sonriendo...

- Terry, tenemos visitas?

- Mami, Rose Anna, Anna Rose, esta es Susana Marlowe...

- Sra. Baker, Rosse Anna, Anna Rose, dijo Susana con una sonrisa.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron mudas por un momento. Qué pasaba? Terry con otra mujer?

- Hola, dijo Eleonor...

- Qué tal, dijeron las gemelas.

- Creo que es mejor que les diga antes de que se enteren por medio de la prensa otra vez. Susana y yo vamos a tener un bebé...

- QUE? Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Eleonor Baker tuvo que sentarse en el sillón para tomar poder sostenerse. Las gemelas tuvieron que hacer lo mismo.

- Entonces vivía en otro mundo, sin saber nada? Te llamas Quien Mayor, o qué? De qué demonios hablas? Y Candy? Ya no la quieres? La engañaste? No... tu estás loco por ella, y nunca la engañarías! Qué pasa? Y quiero la verdad, no tonterías! Dijo Eleonor...

- Por qué, mamá? Dijo Terry, no sabía que habías visto "Sliders"...

- No me cambies de tema! Dijo Eleonor, contéstame!

- Pero mamá, creí que todo estaba claro; se terminó entre Candy y yo, y estoy con Susana... ella va a tener un bebé.

- Terry, dijo Anna Rose, te conozco, tú amabas a Candy como loco, nunca la engañarías...

- Sí, dijo Rose Anna, ustedes se complementaban, tenían las mismas ideas al mismo tiempo, es tu alma gemela... se esperaron durante esos 3 años, mientras tratabas de hacerla...

- Y habían perdido contacto, dijo Anna Rose.

Terry era un excelente actor. Así que no tuvo problemas actuando y permaneció calmado. Les quería decir la verdad, pero no podía. No podía arriesgarse a que la prensa escuchara la verdadera historia. Candy... la extrañaba mucho. Le rezaba a Dios todos los días que regresara junto a Candy, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que el universo los uniría un día...

- Escuchen, dijo Terry...ya les dije que voy a tener un bebé con Susana y no es muy agradable que hablen de Candy enfrente de ella...

Las tres todavía no podían creer lo que estaba pasando! No insistieron. Sabían que Terry tenía suficiente con saber que no se iba a mover de su posición. Susana fue a la cocina para tomar algo frío . Eleonor miraba a su hijo, estaba segura de que estaba actuando. Debió haber tenido sus razones. Ella sabía que los padres de Susana tenían muchas influencias en Hollywood y podían romper con la carrera de su hijo. Las gemelas se rindieron ante la firmeza de Terry y cambiaron de conversación.

Albert se enteró del rompimiento del compromiso de Candy, también por la prensa y fue a verla una noche, a su departamento.

- Sr. Albert, dijo Candy brincando para abrazarlo del cuelo, te extrañé mucho.

- Candy, siento lo de Terry.

- Así es la vida...

- Pero tú lo amabas mucho... cómo estás?

- Tan bien... como puedo estar con el corazón roto...

- Oh... espera, te voy a hacer de cenar...

- Gracias Sr. Albert, pero no necesitas...

- No, es un placer para mí...

Candy lo abrazó. Estaba feliz de tener la amistad de Albert.

Los días y los meses pasaron, Terrence Grandchester terminó de filmar su primer película en la que tenía el papel protagónico, "Romeo y Julieta". Susana hizo el papel de Julieta. La filiación tuvo que hacerse rápido por la condición de Susana. Esta última tenía la atención de Terry, pero no su amor. El era amigable con ella, su representante le aconsejó convertirse en su amigo. El había ido a verla en su oficina.

- Esther, ya no puedo más con esto...

- Vamos, Terry...

- Cuando quería convertirme en actor, era frente a las cámaras o en un escenario, no en mi casa, las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana.

- Podrías por lo menos hablarle... Eso haría la atmósfera un poco menos tensa.

- Todos los días que la veo, recuerdo que no estoy con Candy por su culpa.

- Piensa en el bebé...

- Créeme que es lo único que me da el coraje para continuar... el bebé... pensé que iba a tener mi primer bebé con Candy.

- A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios en la vida...

- Sacrificios? Viví en la pobreza durante 3 años para hacerla como actor. Pude haber ido con mi madre para pedirle el favor... dejé todo... dejé, carros, celular, computadora... incluso estuve separado de quien amaba, por 3 años, porque no sabía dónde estaba... ella me esperó; le llamaban "La princesa de hielo"... por favor! Susana arruinó todo! Es como si el destino me estuviera haciendo una mala jugada!

Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero finalmente tomó el consejo de Esther y comenzó a hablarle a Susana. Esta última, veía una luz de esperanza en el horizonte. Pero al correr del tiempo, entendió que la amistad de Terry nunca subiría de nivel. La llevaba al doctor todas las semanas, hasta el final del embarazo. No querían saber el sexo del bebé, querían que fuera sorpresa. Cuando llegó el tiempo de tener a su bebé, él estaba grabando un comercial, cuando su radio sonó. Todo mundo en el estudio comenzó a llamarle.

- Terry, tu radio...dijo uno de los camarógrafos.

- Susana debe estar lista para dar a luz, dijo el productor.

- Gracias muchachos, ya escuché...

Terry tomó su celular y llamó a Susana.

- Terry, dijo ella, creo que ya es hora...

- Ok, puedes irte al hospital?

- Sí, ya les llamé...

- Te veo ahí. Te veo pronto... y sé fuerte, tú puedes hacerlo.

Terry estaba presente en el nacimiento de su bebé... y todo el coraje y los resentimientos que tenía hacia Susana, desaparecieron cuando vio a su pequeña alegría...

- Es una niña, dijo el doctor.

Terry pudo haber estado deseando tener su primer hijo con Candy, pero la experiencia de ver un bebé viniendo al mundo, fue invaluable. Se había hecho una prueba de paternidad, la cual probó que era el padre.

Candy se enteró de la noticia por la prensa. Susana había tenido una pequeña niña, a la cual había llamado Serena. Vio a Terry en televisión diciendo que estaba absolutamente loco de alegría.

Lloró toda la noche. Ella debió haber tenido al bebé de Terry, no Susana! La vida era injusta. Había perdido a Anthony muy joven... y ahora...

Albert le llamó por la mañana, para ver si estaba bien. Annie y Paty fueron a verla la mañana siguiente.

- Estás bien cariño? Preguntó Annie, abrazándola.

- No es muy duro? Preguntó Paty.

- Estoy bien, dijo Candy, la vida sigue.

- Tienes una buena actitud, eso es maravilloso, dijo Annie.

- Gracias por venir, ustedes son realmente muy buenas amigas, dijo Candy.

- Es lo menos que podemos hacer, dijo Annie.

- Nos gustaría poder quitarte este dolor, dijo Paty.

- Bueno, tener amigas como ustedes, hace menor el dolor.

Todo el tiempo Terry respondía preguntas sobre Susana y el bebé, él le estaba pidiendo disculpas a Candy en su corazón. Siempre que Candy lo veía en televisión hablando y contestando preguntas, se decía a sí misma:

- "Sé que es duro mi amor, entiendo... te perdono..."

La nueva película de Terry era una versión renovada de "Romeo y Julieta". El había dado lo mejor de su talento. Los reporteros hablaban de un "Oscar". Pero antes del Oscar, estaba el "Golden Globe" (globo dorado). Los reporteros acostumbraban decir que los "Golden Globe" eran una copia de los "Oscar". Terrence Grandchester fue nominado por los "Golden Globe" para mejor actor de drama. Terry estaba feliz, pero deseaba poder compartir esa alegría con Candy.

- "Sé que me estás felicitando, pecosa... gracias, deseo tanto que estuvieras aquí"

Candy se enteró de la buena noticia de Terry por televisión, estaba feliz por dentro.

- "Felicidades mi amor, te lo mereces"

Terrence Grandchester fue a los premios "Golden Globe" con su madre. Susana estaba enferma y no pudo ir con él. Candy no se perdió de ese momento en la televisión. Tenía televisión y video casetera en su cuarto, estaba grabando el programa. Tenía en cassete todas las apariciones de Terry que podía grabar. Entonces las editó todas en un cassete y las veía cada vez que sentía ganas de ver a Terry.

Candy estaba viendo los "Golden Globe", con su amiga y vecina Tammy. Esta última iba a diario para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Melissa estaba en los "Golden Globe" como reportera. Candy estaba también grabando todas las apariciones de su mamá en televisión.

- Tu mamá se ve muy joven, dijo Tammy.

- Es que me tuvo muy joven, dijo Candy.

- Quieres que gane Terry?

- Por supuesto, dijo Candy con una sonrisa, él es el mejor.

- Siempre me sorprendes, dijo Tammy riendo... ni siquiera estás enojada con él?

- Y eso de qué me sirve? Preguntó Candy, la vida es muy corta como para desperdiciarla enojándose.

- Candy, espero ser tan buena como tú cuando sea mayor...

Candy rompió a carcajadas...pasaron una tarde muy divertida. Tammy le habló sobre sus anécdotas en la escuela y con su novio. Llegó el momento de los "Golden Globe" por el mejor actor de drama. Las dos chicas dejaron de platicar y sostuvieron la respiración... Terrence Grandchester había sido anunciado como el ganador... Candy y Tammy brincaron literalmente de alegría, gritando y riendo por un rato. Terry agradeció a su madre, sus amigos, el productor, etc... sin decir alguna palabra especial para Susana, pero una para la pequeña Serena. Candy sintió una espada en el corazón. Terry ahora estaba pensando en su primera pequeña hija. No sabía que Terrence Grandchester, casi tenía que morderse la lengua para no agradecerle a su "Pecosa"...

Unas semanas después, en el día de San Valentín, las nominaciones al Oscar fueron anunciadas a las 8:30 de la mañana, tiempo del este, cuando en los Angeles eran las 5:30 am. Terrence Grandchester estaba nominado por los premios de la Academia, como mejor actor. Candy se despertó temprano, pero también programó la VCR para grabar las nominaciones en caso de que la llamaran del hospital o se despertara tarde. Rezó por Terry... cuando escuchó su nombre, no pudo evitar saltar y gritar de felicidad. El timbre sonó, era Tammy quien también escuchó las noticias.

- Candy! Dijo ella saltando para abrazarla... estoy muy contenta!

- Yo estoy loca de alegría!

- Te digo que siempre me sorprendes, yo habría estado indiferente... tuvo un bebé con otra mujer.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con su talento... ante todo y sobre todo, el era mi amigo antes de ser mi novio.

Annie, Paty, Archie y Stear fueron a pasar la noche del "Oscar" con Candy, pocas semanas después. Tammy llegó a ver los premios de la Academia, con su mejor amiga. Candy, por supuesto, estaba grabando el programa en su recámara.

- Rezo por que Terry gane, dijo Candy...

- Eres imposible, dijo Archie.

- El es un viejo amigo, dijo Annie.

- Y si gana, podremos decir que fuimos a la escuela con un Ganador del Oscar, dijo Paty.

Paty estaba preparando un artículo para el periódico de la Universidad, para el cual trabajaba medio tiempo, mientras terminaba la escuela. Ella ya tenía la exclusiva con Terrence Grandchester, por ser su amiga desde la escuela...y Melissa le mandaría fotos de la ceremonia y las fiestas después de la premiación.

Como Melisa tuvo la exclusiva para anunciar a todo el mundo que Eleonor Baker, la ganadora de los premios de la Academia, era la madre del nuevo talento, Terrence Grandchester, se convirtió en una de las mejores reporteras del mundo de la farándula.

Eleonor Baker estaba con su hijo en Los premios de la Academia. Terrence también había llevado a sus hermanas gemelas... Rose Anna y Anna Rose, quienes estaban emocionadas de estar cerca de su querido hermano esa gran noche. Posaron para las fotos y las cámaras de diferentes programas de Televisión. En la alfombra roja, Eleonor Baker llevaba un modelo Beige de Vera Wand, strapless, ajustado de la cintura y el busto, la falda no era tan ajustada y tenía un pequeño escote en la espalda. Las gemelas llevaban vestidos idénticos de Versace, pero el tono era diferente... el de Rose Anna era fuscia y el de Anna Rose era rosa claro... tenían tirantes muy delgados y el resto era realmente ajustado. Terry iba usando un Smoking de Valentino.

- Sr. Grandchester, usted cree que va a ganar?

- Estoy cruzando mis dedos, pero es un honor el simple hecho de estar nominado, dijo sonriendo.

- Sra. Baker, usted cree que su hijo va a seguir sus pasos?

- El heredó mis genes de actriz, o no? Si la Academia hace bien su trabajo, él seguirá mis pasos y obtendrá el Oscar. Pero por supuesto, estoy influenciada, porque soy su mamá, dijo riendo.

Los reporteros rieron a carcajadas. Susana se quedó en casa. No había perdido todos los kilos que ganó con el embarazo. No quería que los reporteros se burlaran de ella y su vestido... Los premios de la Academia, era la noche más importante de Hollywood, transmitida en más de 70 países. Terry estaba nominado; todas las cámaras los estarían tomando, no quería verse gorda frente a ellas. Terry le dijo que estaba siendo ridícula, que todo mundo sabía que acababa de tener un bebé... pero ella no se movió de su postura... así que ella se quedó en casa encerrada entre 4 paredes. La bebé estaba con su nana.

Los premios de la Academia duraban más de 3 horas, y el Oscar para el mejor actor, era anunciado casi al final. Cuando llegó la hora, todos aquellos que conocían a Terry personalmente, sostuvieron el aliento. La actriz que ganó un año antes, comenzó nombrando a los 5 actores y las películas en las que habían participado... pasaron pequeñas escenas de sus actuaciones.

- Y el Oscar es para...

La actriz abrió el sobre y dijo:

- Terrence Grandchester, por "Romeo y Julietaaa!

Terrence estaba muy aturdido y se quedó congelado por un rato. Su madre tuvo que susurrarle al oído, entre los aplausos y la música.

- Terry, cariño... eres tú! Ganaste! Dijo Eleonor.

Terry se paró, besó a su mamá y a sus hermanas y fue al escenario... tomó la estatuilla de oro, besó a la actriz en la mejilla y comenzó su discurso.

- Woooooooaaaaaooo! Nunca pensé que estaría en este escenario.. ok, tal vez un poco... pero es un gran honor para mí haber sido puesto en la misma categoría que esos 4 talentosos actores. Agradezco a Dios, pues sin él nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Gracias mamá, por heredarme tus genes de actor... me gustaría agradecer a mi representante, Esther Henderson, por darme empleo, cuando era un don nadie. Robert Hathaway por confiarme el papel principal. A los maestros de la Academia San Pablo, por darme mi primer papel... a los productores...

Continuó agradeciendo a su equipo de producción... y al final, levantó su Oscar y dijo:

- Y finalmente... esto es para ti... mi querida Julieta.. Te amo tanto!...

El aplauso fue muy fuerte y Terrence Grandchester dejó el escenario.

En donde estaba Candy, sus amigos estaban hablando y haciendo comentarios cuando escucharon las últimas palabras de Terry.

- Oh Candy, lo siento, dijo Paty.

Candy tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Terry, dijo en voz baja:

- "Yo también te amo Romeo, gracias de todo corazón".

Ella entendió que Terry le estaba hablando a ella... su querida Julieta, era ella, no Susana, como el resto del mundo pensaba.

- No Paty, es maravilloso! Terry ganó! Tenemos que celebrar!

- Candy, dijo Archie... acaba de declarar su amor por otra mujer, enfrente de 70 millones de personas... ya que estás en eso de festejar, por qué no celebras de una vez también el nacimiento de su bebé?

- Archie, Terry acaba de ganar el Oscar por el mejor actor. Sabes lo que eso significa? Su valor en Hollywood se ha triplicado simplemente con las nominaciones... su sueño se ha cumplido. Estoy muy feliz por él... Annie, ven y ayúdame en la cocina.

En la cocina... Annie que estaba observando a su amiga, no se la tragó...

- Candy, Archie tiene razón, Terry acaba de declarar su amor a otra mujer enfrente de 70 millones de personas, y tú estás en las nubes...

- Estoy feliz por él...

- Le acaba de decir a otra mujer que la ama... o no?

- Annie, estás viendo más de la cuenta... estoy feliz, eso es todo.

- No, es más que eso. Estás muy feliz...es como si estuviera hablando de ti.

Candy no dijo nada.

- Espera un segundo...Julieta... su querida Julieta... eres tú! No Susana! Estaba hablando de ti! Todavía te ama!

- Annie, los demás nos están esperando en la sala, dijo Candy... vamonos...

Annie sabía que no iba a funcionar insistir. Tomaron la botana y fueron a la sala para comer con los demás.

En Hollywood, durante una de las fiestas post – Oscar, Terry se encontró a Melissa.

- Terry, dijo ella abrazándolo...felicidades!

- Gracias Melissa! Cómo están... todos? Preguntó Terry.

- Estamos bien... todos, dijo Melissa, quien entendió que estaba preguntando por Candy. Cómo están tu hija y tu pareja?

- Mi hija está bien. Es absolutamente maravillosa, y Susana bien.

- Por qué no está aquí en tu gran noche?

- Eh... estaba un poco indispuesta.

- Ah... Le da pena venir con todo el peso que ganó durante el embarazo... como en el "Globo dorado"?

- No eres muy amable en tus artículos...

Melissa simplemente se rió. De hecho, Melissa siempre tomaba a Susana en un mal día... Terry recordó la escena. Susana siempre estaba preguntándose por qué la reportera estaba invariablemente contra ella. Terry no quiso decir nada. Ella se dio cuenta de la verdad por su mamá una tarde.

- La madre de tu rival no te echa muchas flores...

- La madre de mi rival?

- Melissa Grant Crane, ella es la madre de la ex prometida de Terry.

- Candy? Melissa Crane es la madre de Candy? Terry no me dijo nada!

- Probablemente se sentía apenado, dijo la Sra. Marlowe.

Cuando regresó a casa, se confrontó con Terry.

- Debiste haberme dicho...

- Lo siento, dijo Terry...

- Me preguntaba por qué siempre me estaba atacando...

- Ahora ya lo sabes... en qué cambia las cosas? Todavía eres la misma, dijo Terry indiferente.

Susana no respondió. No parecía que Terry quisiera cambiar su actitud hacia ella. Ella a veces se preguntaba si valía la pena. Pero su amor por Terry regresaba. Terry volvió a la realidad y continuó platicando con Melissa.

- Melissa, siento lo de Candy...

- Ella todavía está ahí... sabes eso? Es como si te estuviera esperando o algo así...

Terry no respondió. No podía decirle que ese era el caso... Candy realmente lo estaba esperando.

- Salúdame a todos, dijo Terry, que tengas linda noche, Melissa. Fue un placer verte. Si quieres una entrevista, no dudes en llamarme.

- Gracias Terry, bye...

Terry habría podido darle algo para compartir su felicidad con Candy... pero las cosas eran como debían ser.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

"**Una probadita de miel..."**

Luego de que ganó el Oscar una producción teatral, le ofreció el papel de Romeo por mucho dinero. Terry, quien también quería estar en un escenario, brincó de emoción, ya que también iba a estar lejos de Susana, quien se quedaría en Los Angeles para filmar una película. Terry se llevó a Serena con él a Nueva York. A él le gustaba estar en el escenario y por supuesto, era excelente. Su carrera iba cada vez mejor. Obtuvo un papel como estrella invitada en una comedia de enredos en televisión, la cual ganó un premio Emma de la televisión, por mayor audiencia. Terry trató de decirle a Esther y a Robert que quería dejar a Susana y regresar con Candy, pero todo el tiempo ellos le aconsejaban quedarse un poco más, ya que su carrera estaba en las alturas y no querían que los padres de Susana la destruyeran. Cuando estás en la cima, la caída es más dura. El ganó todos tipo de premios por su papel de Romeo, los Ingleses, sus compatriotas, le dieron el "BAFTA" por mejor actor. Terry pasaba mucho tiempo con Serena... la llevaba a todas partes. Era la única persona con la que no actuaba.

Candy terminó la Escuela de Medicina y ahora era una doctora. Neil había tratado de conquistarla sin ningún éxito. Se rindió y trató con alguien más.

Melissa se encontró con Albert un día en el departamento de Candy.

- Albert? William Albert Andrew?

- Si, Melissa…

- Candy no sabe que tú eres el famoso Abuelo William? Ella es la protegida de la que me estuviste hablando?

- Sí y no...

- Oh... y durante todo ese tiempo no me había encontrado contigo aquí... le tienes que decir...

- Decirme qué? Preguntó Candy, quien acababa de llegar.

- Que yo soy el Abuelo William...

- QUE!

- Sí... yo no quería ser la cabeza de la familia, así que estuve viajando alrededor del mundo. Pero a veces fui a algunas recepciones y me encontré con Melissa.

- Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

- Perdí la memoria y me cuidaste...

- Todo esto es tuyo! Oh Dios mío!

- Estoy feliz de que lo estés usando adecuadamente, dijo Albert.

Candy brincó para abrazarlo.

- Gracias de todo corazón por adoptarme... así que aquella noche en Londres, en el restaurante... estabas ahí! Oh Albert, debiste ser actor, porque eres excelente!

Rompieron en risas. Candy fue a la recamara con sus pequeños hermanos.

- Ella sabe? Preguntó Melissa.

- Saber qué?

- Que estás enamorado de ella...

- No, y no lo sabrá...

- Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar? Preguntó Melissa... ella ya no está con Terry.

- Pero lo ama como loca y solamente lo amará a él. Es como si lo estuviera esperando. No quiero mi corazón roto porque vuelva con Terry.

- También te quiere a ti...

- Pero está enamorada de Terry. Gracias Melissa, pero creo que es mejor así.

- Ok, no le voy a decir nada. Pero es una pena... creo que habrías sido buen partido para ella.

- Gracias Melissa...

Los amigos de Candy también habían terminado la escuela. Annie obtuvo su título como Administradora de Empresas... Archie había pasado el examen profesional. Stear era ingeniero y Paty una reportera. La escuela se acabó; era tiempo de que las parejas se casaran. Albert se casó con Rachel. Los hermanos Cornwell se casaron con sus amadas el mismo día. Neil se casó con una joven llamada Kimber Locke, y Eliza también encontró a un chico que la amaba suficiente como para casarse con ella. Lo único era que ella no podía dejar de tener relaciones con otros chicos. Candy era la única que no tenía a un hombre. "La princesa de hielo" no parecía querer mezclarse con alguien desde que perdió a su "Príncipe de fuego".

Esther y Robert continuaban diciéndole a Terry que esperara para dejar a Susana. Como estaba realmente ocupado, no tenía mucho tiempo para él... Con la filiación de películas, fiestas de gala, teatro, televisión... Susana estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Terry no quería hablar de matrimonio. Ella pensó que iba a casarse con ella después de que tuviera a Serena y así serían una familia. Así que tomó el asunto con sus propias manos, se compró un anillo de compromiso y le dijo a la prensa de su "compromiso con Terry". Terry, por supuesto se enojó demasiado. Esther y Robert trataban de calmarlo.

- Terry, tienes que calmarte, dijo Esther.

- Sí, dijo Hathaway, no es tan malo...

- No es tan malo? Debes estar bromeando! No quiero estar comprometido con Susana... me quiero casar con Candy!

Esther y Hathaway, tuvieron un suspiro de desesperación, pensaban que habría olvidado a Candy y se uniría a Susana y así no habría problema nunca más. Un matrimonio con Susana sería una mina de oro para ellos. Pero el amor de Terry por Candy era muy fuerte. También sabían que gracias a sus planes, esa Candy no veía a nadie de manera romántica. La princesa de hielo estaba esperando pacientemente al príncipe de fuego. Pero por qué estaban decepcionados? No le dijeron a Candy y Terry que ellos "Terminarían" temporalmente? Ahora parecía que estaban tratando de que fuera permanentemente.

- Terry, no puedes contradecir a Susana, dijo Esther.

- Para no causar problemas, dijo Hathaway.

- Candy va a ser lastimada... He tenido suficiente! Estoy harto de estar entre la espada y la pared! Ok... no diré nada, pero la próxima vez que Susana cometa una estupidez como esta, me largo de aquí y no me importarán las consecuencias.

Terry estaba en su departamento hablando con Susana. Serena estaba dormida en su recámara.

- Terry, sé que estás enojado...

- En serio? Qué te hizo pensar eso? Dijo irónicamente.

- Quiero que seamos una familia... legalmente.

- Se supone que debes esperar a que el hombre te lo proponga, antes de comprarte tú misma un anillo, diciéndoselo al mundo entero... – Continuó en el mismo tono- Por qué hiciste eso?

- Quiero que me conviertas en una mujer honesta.

- Honesta? Tú? Nuestra relación comenzó con una mentira!

- Pero concebimos a Serena... no quieres que tenga una mamá y un papá casados?

- No te amo, Susana. Sería una mentira.

- Yo te amo suficiente por los dos! Piénsalo... dijo saliendo de ahí.

Terry se quedó solo en la sala.

- "Perdóname pecosa... Sé que esta noticia te lastimará".

Terry tenía contratos de palabra... le diría a Esther que quería tomar un descanso por un tiempo y poner orden en su vida.

Candy se enteró de la noticia del compromiso de Terry con Susana y sintió que una espada atravesaba su corazón. Qué estaba pasando? Se supone que no irían tan lejos... seguramente era para cubrir las apariencias. Ese pensamiento la alivió, pero no pudo evitar sentir el corazón roto.

Candy fue a Nueva York con Melissa. Esta última tenía que ir a una recepción con actores y productores de la premiere de una película. Candy iba a ir a Nueva York para ver a Tanisha, quien acababa de abrir un restaurante de comida internacional. Fue sola, ya que no pudo ir con sus otros amigos una semana antes, ya que tenía trabajo en el hospital... pero estaba contenta de hacer el viaje sola, ver a sus amigos, todos felizmente casados, era un poco triste para ella por su situación. Estaba con Melissa en la Limosina.

- No quieres venir conmigo? Preguntó Melissa.

- No mami. Este es el mundo de Terry... Verlo sería muy doloroso.

- Puede que no esté aquí...

- Es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr...

- Ok... ve y me esperas en la Limosina cuando estés lista. Dile a Tanisha que iré a comer en su restaurante cada vez que venga a Nueva York y llevaré a todas las celebridades...

- Gracias mami... te veo después.

- Llámame si tienes algún problema.

- Que tengas linda noche entre las celebridades mamá.

Salió de la Limosina. Llevaba un vestido de dos piezas muy elegante, era rosa, con zapatos también rosas. Entró al restaurante "El toque de Tanisha"... Tanisha la vio a lo lejos...

- Candy! Dijo corriendo hacia ella

- Tani! Las dos amigas se abrazaron y se besaron en las mejillas... estaban riendo.

- Wow! Dijo Candy, está realmente lindo aquí...

- En San Pablo no tuve la oportunidad de cocinar para ti, así que no conoces mis talentos culinarios...

- No puedo esperar para probar tu comida, dijo Candy.

Las dos amigas comieron juntas y hablaron de todo y nada...

- Cómo estás con lo de Terry? Está comprometido...

- Duele, pero qué más puedo hacer?

- Puedes encontrar otro chico! Vamos, cuánto tiempo más estarás así?

- Hasta que el dolor desaparezca.

- Y si no desaparece?

- Bueno, entonces tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir con eso.

- Lo siento Candy, pero tienes que vivir!

Continuaron platicando hasta tarde. El esposo de Tanisha, Jamal, llegó...

- Entonces, cómo va la reunión de la prepa?

- Jamal, buenas noches, dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Estás sola Candy... no tienes novio? Todavía estás esperando al actor?

- Jamal, déjala en paz... no tiene prisa.

- Sí, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... me tengo que ir Tani... voy a esperar a mi mamá en la Limo.

- Preferiste estar conmigo que con las celebridades? Es un halago...

- Prefiero pasar la noche con una querida amiga que con desconocidos presumidos. Bye Tani, nos vemos Jamal y gracias. Estuvo realmente bueno. Mi mamá dijo que va a venir y a recomendar tu restaurante a todas los artistas...

- Wow! Que Dios la bendiga y dale las gracias de mi parte. Bye Candy, dijo Tani sonriendo... y gracias de nuevo.

- No, gracias a ti... tuve una excelente noche.

Melissa estaba en la recepción. Vio a Susana, como esperaba... sin Terry.

- Srita. Marlowe...

- Sra. Crane. Es usted la madre de Candy. Ahora entiendo por qué me trataba de la manera que lo hacía.

- Te estás sobreestimando, querida... tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

- No está enojada conmigo?

- Por qué iba a estar enojada contigo? Después de todo, todo lo que hiciste fue robarle el prometido a mi hija.

- Todo lo que quería era estar con aquel que yo amaba y formar una familia, por mi hija. Terry me ama...

- En serio? Dónde está? Por qué no está contigo? Dile eso a los demás. Soy la madre de Candy, recuerdas? Te deseo que seas feliz, si todavía no lo eres.

Melissa la dejó para ir a entrevistar a otros artistas. Susana se quedó ardiendo del coraje... ella no era feliz. Terry ni siquiera la miraba. Hizo todo para seducirlo, incluso caminaba semidesnuda por la casa para provocarlo. El actuaba como si fuera algo normal. El le prometió que estaría en esa recepción... dónde estaba? Karen, que había presenciado la escena con Melissa, le dijo:

- Susana, hasta cuándo vas a continuar con esto?

- Lo amo demasiado Karen...

- Susana, esto no puede ser tu sueño... tener la indiferencia de Terry...

- Es bueno con Serena... a veces la envidio, al menos ella tiene toda su atención, todo su amor.

Terry estaba desesperado en su cuarto de hotel. No tenía ganas de reunirse con Susana en la recepción. Los reporteros, los fans, los fotógrafos, las cámaras... Tomó la Limosina y fue a la recepción. Quería caminar un poco, antes de entrar. Se puso unos lentes y un sombrero y salió de la Limo.

Candy llegó enfrente del "Radio City may" donde la recepción estaba tomando lugar y vio la Limosina blanca de su mamá. Subió, cerró la puerta con seguro, así que esperó a su mamá.

Terry iba caminando silenciosamente, pero desafortunadamente las fans que fueron a ver a los artistas, lo vieron, lo reconocieron y comenzaron a seguirlo. El empezó a correr, se metió a su Limosina y gritó.

- Barry, rápido, vámonos!

La limo arrancó abruptamente. Se iba a perder la recepción. De todas maneras no quería ir.

- Qué demonios ...? Dijo una voz en el carro.

Terry miró a quien hablaba y se quedó prácticamente mudo...

- ... está pasando? Pare este carro inmediatamente y sálgase! Esta es la Limo de mi mamá!

Terry se quitó sus lentes y el sombrero...

- Oh Dios mío... Terry!

- Candy!

Se movieron de donde estaban y se abrazaron. Candy estaba llorando de alegría. Todo ese tiempo... había sido tan largo!

- No lo puedo creer, dijo Terry, estás en mis brazos.

- Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertarme! Dijo Candy.

Se quedaron así por un rato, como si quisieran asegurarse de que era real.

- Adónde vamos Señor? Preguntó Barry, el chofer.

- A donde sea, no pares este carro por ningún motivo! Dijo Terry.

- Muy bien, Señor.

Terry presionó un botón y apareció una pantalla negra, separándolos del chofer.

- Terry, dijo Candy... y si nos ve la prensa?

- Están muy ocupados en la recepción, dijo Terry.

- Pero...

- Candy... de todas las Limosinas, escogiste la mía y acabo de llegar! El destino nos está dando una oportunidad de vernos para estar juntos...

- Terry, mi mamá me va a buscar...

- Llámale... tienes el número, o no?

Candy estaba todavía en los brazos de Terry, no quería dejarlo ir, ni él tampoco... tomó su bolsa y sacó su celular... marcó el número de su mamá.

- Mami... ya estás lista?

- Sí... dónde estás? Pensé que te encontraría en la Limo... dijo Melissa.

- Sí, lo sé... no me esperes. Voy a regresar sola al hotel...

- Tanisha y tú se van de fiesta?

- Sí...

- Ok, mi amor. Necesitas un poco de distracción... diviértete.

- Lo intentaré... bye mami.

- Adiós bebé...

Terry la abrazó de nuevo...

- Dónde cree que estás?

- De fiesta con Tanisha...

- Oh... cómo está Tanisha?

- Acaba de abrir un restaurante... "El toque de Tanisha"...

- En serio? Iré a darle el visto bueno...

- Estuvo muy bueno... acabo de venir de ahí.

- Pecosa, te extrañé mucho...

- En serio? Y entonces por qué no me has besado todavía?

- Porque tenía miedo de que fueras a desaparecer como en mis sueños...

Candy pellizcó su brazo...

- Auchhhh!

- No estás soñando Romeo... estoy aquí...

Sus labios se fundieron finalmente en un beso hambriento, fogoso, apasionado, que les trajo sensaciones que casi habían olvidado, durante su separación. El beso duró para siempre... los dos tortolitos que habían respetado el plan de Esther y Robert y no se habían visto, ni hablado, ni escrito... este encuentro era un regalo del cielo para ellos... estuvieron anhelándose el uno al otro. Terry comenzó a acariciarla... sus manos se encontraban bajo la blusa de Candy, y estaba acariciando su pecho... Candy tuvo una expresión de placer. Oh... había sido tanto tiempo... Su cuerpo casi no podía creer que estuviera teniendo todas esas sensaciones que pensaba había olvidado para siempre. Terry, quien vivía con Susana, pero no la deseaba, no podía creer que era Candy a la que tenía en sus brazos... la única mujer a la que había amado y amaría por siempre. Cuando se pararon, estaban sin aliento.

- Si no paramos... dijo Terry besándola en el cuello.

- Que? Pensé que tu fantasía era hacerlo en la parte de atrás de una Limo... dijo Candy cerrando sus ojos.

- ... Con la mujer que amo. Te extrañé mucho...

- Corrígeme si me equivoco... pero yo soy la mujer que amas... o no? Oh Romeo, te amo tanto...

Hablarían después... sus labios se fundieron de nuevo y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa... Atrás de una Limo, podría no ser un lugar ideal, pero a nuestros dos tortolitos no les importaba. Se depravaron de placer por largo rato. Para ellos la limosina, en ese momento, era el lugar más romántico del mundo. Se entregaron a su pasión. La limo era el auto más cómodo, para tomar, ver televisión, videos, dvd, escuchar música, etc... Los adolescentes la usaban para ir a los bailes escolares... los artistas para ir a sus galas, recepciones, premiere, programas, premiaciones, etc... algunas compañías las usaban para sus reuniones de negocios, cuando están deprisa, entre dos recepciones o en su camino al aeropuerto... Algunos las usaban para promociones... o había quienes las usaba simplemente para la profesión más vieja del mundo. Tal vez eso era lo que estaba pensando el chofer. La discreción en el trabajo de los choferes, era primordial. Terrence Grandchester era amigable, a Barry le caía bien..siempre era lindo y muy generoso, y lo que estaba haciendo detrás de la pantalla negra no era de su incumbencia. Los dos tortolitos estaban descansando sin dejarse el uno al otro.

- Romeo...

- Mmm?

- Gracias por el "Oscar"...

- No podía dejar de mencionarte, aunque todo el mundo pensara que estaba hablando de Susana...

- Annie no... estoy feliz de que ella crea que era de mí y no de Susana de quien estabas hablando.

- Y los demás?

- Ninguno fue un sabio. Pero yo no negué, ni confirmé las sospechas de Annie. Felicidades mi amor por todos tus premios, el Golden globe, el Oscar, Los Emma, el Tony, el BAFTA y si hay más...

- Gracias cariño. Hubiera deseado vivir todos esos momentos contigo a mi lado... mi esposa de corazón.

- Estaba contigo, en tu corazón, mi querido esposo...

- Siento mucho lo del compromiso... lo anunció sin decirme... se compró el anillo ella misma.

- ... como toda una chica mala...

- Y por Serena.

- No mi amor... no te disculpes por eso. Ella es un ángel. Es inocente... debe ser adorable...

- Es la única persona que me da el coraje para seguir con esta farsa.

- No puedo esperar para verla.

- No puedo esperar hasta que estemos todos juntos... nosotros tres. Pero pecosa el enterarte del nacimiento de Serena, debió haberte hecho daño...

- Hubiera deseado se la que te diera tu primer hijo... lloré toda la noche.

- Es por eso que me estoy disculpando.

- Gracias cariño. Oh... no te quiero dejar...

- Yo tampoco...

- Te amo Terry.

- Te amo Candy...

Y fue así como durante toda la noche se hicieron sentir bien... abrazándose todo el tiempo. "La princesa de hielo" había desaparecido por unas pocas horas con la llegada del "Príncipe de hielo".


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

"**El terremoto..."**

Terrence Grandchester nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Su carrera estaba en la cima, había ganado todo tipo de reconocimientos y premios, había visto a Candy... ella era la pieza que faltaba en su vida. Desde que la había visto, estaba en las nubes y la sensación era deliciosa. Una semana después de su regreso a Nueva York, se reunió con Susana, una mañana en la sala. Ella lo estaba evadiendo, porque podía sentir que él quería terminar.

- Susana, tenemos que hablar...

- Terry, estoy cansada... puede esperar?

- No...

- Quieres terminar?

- Sí...

- Ya me lo esperaba... era por eso que estuve evadiéndote.

- En serio?

- Sí... desde que regresaste de Nueva York, has estado de muy buen humor...

- Ah, y para ti eso significa que quiero terminar?

- La última vez que te vi tan feliz, fue cuando regresaste de Chicago... después de ver a Candy.

- No puedes estar pensando que este compromiso va muy bien...

- Pero te tenías que casar conmigo...

- Nunca te pedí matrimonio Susana...

- Pero, yo te amo... tuvimos un bebé... el fruto de nuestro amor...

- Susana, ya para! Tú sabes bajo qué circunstancias fue concebida. Pero la amo demasiado... a pesar de todo...

Susana se sintió desesperada. No... ella no podía perder a Terry! Lo necesitaba!

- Mi padre va a arruinar tu carrera, si me dejas...

- He cumplido todo lo que he querido... Haz lo que quieras, no me importa! Pero me llevo a Serena conmigo...

- Qué? De ninguna manera! Eso no está en discusión! Ella es mi hija!

- También es mía. Tú apenas pasas tiempo con ella... yo me la llevo conmigo a trabajar...

- No es tuya...

- Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste! Ella no es tu hija...

Terry se calmó por un momento. Todo esto era una mentira? El amaba mucho a Serena. Si eso era verdad... quería decir que perdió todo ese tiempo lejos de Candy, por nada?... El examen de paternidad...

- La prueba de paternidad, dijo Terry.

- La cambié, dijo Susana... sabía que ibas a pedir una, así que pagué a un empleado del laboratorio, para que te dijera que tú eras el padre.

- Eso no importa, dijo Terry dolido, si ese es el caso, entonces quiero alejarla de ti, más que nunca! La usaste como un muñeco! Voy a hacer un trato contigo... déjame a Serena, y la prensa nunca se enterará de la verdad... la manera en que me atrapaste.

- Entonces si la alejo de ti, le dirás todo a la prensa?

- No tengo nada que perder. Con mi carrera de actor, tomaré el negocio de mi padre. Y estoy seguro de que tus padres no podrán hacerme nada... Se acabó, Susana!

- Pero eso es un chantaje!

- Una cucharada de tu propio chocolate...

- Todo esto es por Candy! Admítelo! La viste en Nueva York... es por eso que regresaste en la mañana!

- Le diré a la prensa en una semana. Eso te da tiempo para que hables con tus padres...

- Terry, Terry, espera... te amo, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Terry salió de ahí y fue a su cuarto... sintiendo que le quitaban un peso de encima. Vistió a Serena para ir a una guardería, así podría jugar con otros niños. Entonces él iría al estudio para terminar de filmar su película. Les llamó a Esther y Robert, esa noche... algo tarde.

Candy estaba haciendo sus rondas en el hospital, cuando escuchó la noticia en la televisión del cuarto de un paciente.

- "El terremoto que sacudió Los Angeles, tuvo una magnitud de 8.0 en la escala de Richter. Muchas casas y edificios se destruyeron. Los caminos se partieron en dos y hay muchas muertos, heridos y desaparecidos..."

Candy sintió que el mundo se le venía encima! Terry! Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La ayuda iba en camino a Los Angeles, llegando de todo el país para apoyar a aquellos necesitados. Candy fue seleccionada entre los doctores enviados para ayudar a la gente. Iba a aprovecharse de la situación, para asegurarse de que Terry estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien! Estaban muy cerca de alcanzar su meta. Candy le llamó a Albert, para pedirle un gran favor.

- Candy? Hola...

- Sr. Albert, necesito tu ayuda.

- Lo que necesites Candy... puedes contar conmigo.

- Necesito ayuda para ira a Los Angeles para salvar y buscar personas.

- Ok, voy contigo, quiero ayudar también... me haré cargo de todo.

- Gracias Sr. Albert.

Candy llamó a sus papás

- Candy, hola mi amor... cómo estás? Preguntó Melissa.

- Voy a ir a Los Angeles...

- Estaba a punto de llamarte, tu papá y yo vamos a ir también.

- Oh... maravilloso, vamos a viajar juntos... y los niños?

- Tengo una niñera que los cuidará por pocos días...

- Está perfecto... te veo luego mami...

Candy fue a Los Angeles con otros voluntarios, sus papás y Albert. Flammy estaba entre los voluntarios y veía a Candy con nuevos ojos...

- "Está llevando a sus papás con ella para ayudar a los necesitados... no debe ser tan mala... tal vez la juzgué porque era rica y tuvo todo fácilmente y yo no..."

Encontraron la ciudad transformada en un lugar de construcción. Como no sabían si iba a haber otro temblor o réplica, el hospital sólo recibía a los heridos de gravedad pero aún así estaba casi lleno. Había algunas tiendas de campaña afuera, para atender a los demás heridos. Era todo un caos. El temblor fue a las 9:11 de la mañana, los niños estaban en la escuela, los padres en el trabajo. Todos fueron a las escuelas a ver a sus hijos. Los esposos y sus mujeres trataban de localizarse por teléfono, sin éxito alguno. Todo mundo quería que atendieran a aquellos que amaban.

Candy fue con su equipo a atender a los necesitados. Encontraron gente atrapada en elevadores, entre dos pisos, algunos entre los escombros, heridos no graves y de gravedad. Pasaron por una escuela primaria y vieron padres buscando a sus hijos, llenos de pánico. Candy vio a una pequeña niña de dos o tres años de edad; tenía cabello café y ojos azules... era adorable... estaba llorando y entre el pánico general, nadie le prestaba atención. Candy se acercó a ella.

- Hola... por qué estás llorando? Te duele algo?

- Quiero a mi papito! Dijo gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo... quiero a mi papi!

Candy estaba un poco sorprendida. Generalmente los niños lloran por sus mamás... pero tal vez era un padre soltero o viudo.

- Oooohhh... todo va a estar bien, dijo Candy cargándola, te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu papi... cómo te llamas?

- Ena...

- Ok, Ena... deja de llorar... ven conmigo, yo me llamo Candy.

- Hola Andy.

Los demás miembros del equipo se aseguraron que todos estuvieran bien y que no hubiera nadie atrapado entre los escombros. Candy llevó a la pequeña con ella. Había una tienda de campaña afuera, con todos los niños. Candy dejó a la pequeña Ena ahí, en la tienda de los niños. Ena no quería dejar ir a Candy... estaba traumada después de ver todo moviéndose violentamente y a los adultos que generalmente están calmados, gritando de pavor.

- No, no dejes Ena, Andy...

- Mira Ena, puedes jugar, hay algunos juguetes, y otros niños... volveré y te veré después... haz esto por mí, ok?

- Key, dijo la pequeña.

Candy la besó y la abrazó... luego salió para buscar a más personas necesitadas.

- "Terry, dijo dentro de sí... dime dónde estás. Dios mío, por favor, llévame a donde esté... te lo suplico."

Se repetía esa pequeña oración desde que había llegado a Los Angeles.

Luego de salvar a mucha gente, estaba descansando un poco y fue a ver a Ena. Nadie había ido por ella todavía... estaba prácticamente sola. Hubo otro temblor, y toda la gente comenzó a gritar de nuevo. La pequeña Ena brincó a los brazos de Candy, temblando del miedo. Candy la abrazó y la consoló... todo se empezó a caer alrededor de ellos... algunos edificios se terminaron de destruir.

Candy tenía que ir a buscar más gente en peligro, pero no quería dejar a Ena, asustada, como estaba. La llevó consigo. Albert, quien iba con ella esta vez, le dijo que era peligroso traer a una niña pequeña.

- Sr. Albert, la ciudad completa es zona de peligro... prefiero traerla conmigo.

- Ok, tienes razón, vamos!

Salieron con una camioneta pick up y encontraron gente que necesitaba ayuda. La camioneta donde iba Candy, tenía una llanta ponchada. Las otras camionetas se detuvieron para ayudarles a cambiar la llanta. Candy estaba caminando alrededor con Ena, para estirar un poco las piernas. Todavía no tenía noticias de Terry. Estaba tratando de llamar a su departamento, pero el teléfono estaba fuera de servicio, como esperaba... y no había respuesta en su celular. Mientras estaba caminando, vio un carro atascado en medio del camino abierto. Fue a ver si alguien estaba ahí.

- Hola... holaaa... hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta, pero ella podía ver una silueta dentro. Fue a pedir ayuda y Albert fue con algunas cuerdas y otra camioneta para ayudar a sacar el carro. Sacaron a la persona que estaba adentro.

Candy estaba esperando cerca de las camionetas y otros doctores que ayudarían si era necesario. Albert llegó primero, con una expresión de gravedad.-

- Sr. Albert? La persona está muerta?

- No Candy, pero...

- Qué?

Los demás llegaron con el herido en una cuerda. Estaba inconsciente... tenía sangre en la cabeza. El corazón de Candy saltó de un solo golpe.

- Terry! Dijo Candy... gracias Dios mío!

- Papito! Dijo Ena.

Los otros doctores se apresuraron para darle los primeros auxilios. Candy estaba muy aturdida para hacer algo. Ena estaba aún en sus brazos. Candy no la escuchó la primera vez.

- Andy, Andy, papi, papi, repetía señalando a Terry.

- Papi? Dijo Candy... Serena?

- Si!

- Oh Dios mío!

Terry y la hija de Susana! Candy la abrazó. Otra mujer habría sido hostil luego de enterarse de que estaba cuidando a la causante de su separación con Terry... pero no Candy. Serena era un pequeño ángel inocente, que no le pedía nada a nadie, era adorable. Subieron a la pick up para regresar a las tiendas de campaña. Terry aún estaba inconsciente. Serena estaba acostada con él.

- Papi, párate, despierta!

Terry fue transferido al hospital para una cirugía de emergencia. Tenía hemorragia interna. Fue operado para parar el sangrado. Repararon su bazo, afortunadamente, porque al principio los doctores temían que tendrían que quitarlo por completo. Pero no era el caso... sin embargo, perdió mucha sangre durante la operación, y después del terremoto, había escasez de sangre.

- Puedo donar mi sangre, dijo Candy, soy del grupo "O", donadora universal.

- También él, pero vamos a tratar con una auto-transfusión.

Y así lo hicieron. Terry tuvo una transfusión de su propia sangre. Era un poco menos conveniente, pero era más seguro en ese caso, donde se podían cometer muchos errores.

Terry estaba en el cuarto, con otros heridos de gravedad... Candy se quedó a su lado, con Serena. Lo dejaron para ir a comer algo. La ayuda humanitaria había partido con muchos alimentos. Comieron rápido y regresaron al lado de Terry para continuar leyéndole y contándole historias. Serena se quedó dormida al lado de Terry. Candy comenzó a hablarle al oído a Terry.

- Me siento mejor, ahora que sé que estás bien Romeo. Voy a regresar a Chicago a esperarte. Te amo Romeo, te amo tanto... he conocido a Serena; es adorable. Pasamos un buen tiempo juntas. Annie va a tener un bebé, está muy feliz. El Sr. Albert viene conmigo. Vino a ayudar a los necesitados... despierta pronto, Romeo.

Candy continuó hablándole por un rato, hasta que se quedó dormida en una silla al lado de la cama y puso su cabeza en la almohada, cerca de él. Melissa, quien iba pasando, vio la escena y sacudió la cabeza. Candy despertó con un dolor en el cuello. Vio a su madre mirándola.

- Mami...

- Estás bien, cariño? Dijo Melissa acercándose.

- Sí y tú?

- Tengo muchas historias para mi artículo... y tú?

- Terry estaba herido de gravedad, tuvieron que operarlo.

- Lo sé...

- Y Serena, la encontré en su escuela, nadie la estaba cuidando... y entonces, cuando encontré a Terry, ella lo llamó "Papi".

- Oh... y eso no te molestó?

- No... es un angelito, es adorable.

Melissa sonrió, Candy era realmente una buena mujer... pero, dónde estaba Susana?

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño... sabes dónde está su madre?

- No lo sé... debe estar atorada en algún lugar...

- El reflejo de todo padre es buscar a sus hijos...

- Mami.. sé linda con ella en tu artículo...

- Ser linda con quién?

Comenzaron a reír... Phillipe llegó a ver cómo estaban.

- Papi, dijo Candy abrazándolo... las operaciones de rescate...

- Van bien... estoy descansando un poco. Cómo está tu enamorado?

- Bien... No ha recuperado la conciencia todavía.

- Tienes a su hija...

- La encontré de casualidad...

- No es muy buena? Dijo Melissa.

- Es la bondad encarnada... vamos a dejarte para no despertar a la pequeña. Te vemos después...

- Nos vemos, dijo Melissa...

- Adiós, dijo Candy.

Candy se quedó con Terry y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Escuchó ruidos en el cuarto, abrió sus ojos y vio a Eleonor Baker observándolos. Tenía una venda en la frente.

- Sra. Baker... dijo Candy.

- Candy, cómo está?

- Todavía está inconsciente... pero la operación fue todo un éxito.

- Que bueno... cómo está Serena?

- La encontré de casualidad en una escuela... hasta que encontré a Terry, no sabía que era su hija...

- Dónde está Susana? Dijo Eleonor... Debería estar aquí para cuidar de su hija y Terry.

- No me molesta...

- Gracias Candy. Otra no habría hecho lo que tú has hecho... tengo que ayudar en la cocina con los niños. Cuida bien a mi hijo y mi nieta.

- Ok, dijo Candy sonriendo.

Candy se despertó al día siguiente con dolor de cuello. Terry aún estaba dormido. Serena se despertó, Candy la limpio y fueron a comer algo. Se encontraron con sus papás y Eleonor. Todos comieron bajo la casa de campaña, felices de despertar un día más.

- Abuela, dijo Serena cuando vio a Eleonor.

- Serena! Cómo estás cariño?

- Bien! Andy linda...

- Sí, ella es realmente linda, dijo Eleonor.

- Papi dormido...

- Va a despertar cariño.

Candy, Serena y Eleonor fueron al lado de Terry. Melissa fue a ayudar a los niños huérfanos, abandonados o aquellos que tenían heridos a sus padres. Phillipe fue a otra misión de rescate.

Al lado de Terry, aún inconsciente, un doctor y una enfermera estaban examinándolo.

- Papito todavía dormido, dijo Serena.

- Sí, papi está durmiendo, dijo Candy, pero podemos seguir hablándole para que él pueda despertar, sale?

- Tale...

Tomó algunos libros con cuentos para niños y comenzó a leer haciendo los gestos y las voces de los personajes. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho y se estaban riendo, platicando con Terry, como si él pudiera escucharlas y contestarles. La escena era una linda vista... Candy, Serena y Eleonor...

Susana finalmente llegó y esa fue la escena que vio. Candy, Serena, su hija, Terry dormido y su mamá. Sintió una espada en el corazón. Esa era la escena que ahora vería si Terry la dejaba. Terry estaba dormido, nadie sabía que habían terminado, ni siquiera su madre, así que...

- Perdón, dijo entrando al cuarto... Candy, me puedes regresar a mi familia? Ladrona!

Candy y Eleonor voltearon sorprendidas.

- Susana, dónde estabas? Preguntó Eleonor.

- Por favor, no frente a la pequeña, dijo Candy.

- Mami! Dijo Serena.

- Estás bien, mi amor? Preguntó Susana.

- Si, Andy, abue... lindas.

Candy sacó a Susana del cuarto. Eleonor se quedó con Serena.

- Qué demonios te pasa? Terry necesita descansar y Serena no necesita toda esta hostilidad... dijo Candy.

- Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi familia? Eres una ladrona! Es MI familia!

- Encontré a tu hija llorando sola cerca de la guardería, entre el pánico de la gente... todos fueron a recoger a sus niños, nadie la estaba buscando a ella. Fue hasta que encontré a Terry cuando ella me dijo que era su padre. Cuidé de ella y no tienes que agradecerme. Si yo fuera tú, sería más cuidadosa de saber a quién le llamo ladrona... Yo nunca he drogado al prometido de otra para dormir con él y quedar embarazada. Mirate en el espejo y encontrarás a la ladrona... Tengo otros pacientes que ver...

Iba saliendo, cuando escuchó:

- Andy, vienes?

Era Serena llamándola para que regresara al cuarto. Fue a la recámara, se agachó frente a Serena y le dijo:

- Cariño, tengo que cuidar a otros enfermos, quédate con tu papi. Sigue contándole historias y va a despertar, ok? Quédate con tu mami.

Candy la besó y la abrazó. Susana estaba viendo la escena con el corazón roto. Ella nunca se acercó a su hija. La nana la conocía mejor que ella... y Terry siempre la llevaba a todas partes sin preocuparse por los inconvenientes. Candy, en un día, se había acercado más a su hija de lo que ella lo estaba. Susana entró al cuarto.

- Abuela tiene que ir a ayudar a otros pequeños, ok? Dijo Eleonor a Serena.

- key, adiós...

- Bye, dijo Eleonor.

Candy salió del cuarto y Eleonor jaló a Susana del brazo, fuera del cuarto.

- Dónde estabas? Preguntó de nuevo Eleonor.

- Con mis padres...

- Son muy suertudos de tener toda tu atención... ni siquiera te preocupaste por tu hija?

- Terry estaba ahí...

- Terry está algo grave, no piensas eso? Debiste agradecer a Candy por cuidar a Serena... otra mujer la habría ignorado... Ahí te dejamos con TU familia. Me tengo que ir a hacer trabajo voluntario.

- No es nada contra ti, Eleonor, pero sí contra Candy... dijo Susana...

- Te repito, debiste agradecerle a Candy por cuidar de Serena... la hija de su rival... te veo después.

Eleonor también salió. Susana regresó al cuarto.

- Mami... la llamó Serena.

- Si, dijo Susana, cargándola por primera vez, desde que llegó.

- Papi dormido...

- Si, papi está dormido, Serena.

Terry comenzó a moverse, movió su cabeza... la sentía pesada, muy pesada. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero no podía. Escuchó la voz de Candy.

- "Romeo, despierta... Romeo..."

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, por los sedantes...

- Candy, dijo suavemente.

Susana sintió que le atravesaban el corazón con una espada. El nunca se olvidó de ella.

- Papi, dijo Serena.

- Serena, dijo él sonriendo.

Susana la puso en la cama y ella brincó al cuello de su papá.

- Con cuidado, dijo Susana... vas a lastimar a tu papá.

- No, estoy bien, dijo Terry; escuché la voz de Candy.

- Ella no está aquí, dijo Susana rápidamente.

- Andy se fue, papi. Va a regresar, dijo Serena.

Susana no pudo evitar que su hija hablara...

- Oh, dijo Terry, estuvo aquí?

- Sí, dijo Serena... me encontró, Andy linda.

Terry miró a Susana, quien volteó la mirada hacia abajo.

- Candy encontró a Serena? Dónde estabas, Susana?

- En casa de mis papás... no sabía qué hacer.

- El instinto de un padre es ir a ver cómo están sus hijos... Susana.

- No soy una buena madre, lo sé.

Terry comenzó a hablar con Serena. Susana se sintió ignorada. Usó su embarazo para atrapar a Terry, pero nunca supo cómo acercarse a su hija. La quería, pero la nana y Terry cuidaban de ella. Susana y su madre nunca se habían acercado, sus nanas cuidaban de ella... apenas veía a su madre. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo con Serena. Ahora era demasiado tarde, iba a dejar a Terry, porque no quería, de ninguna manera que la prensa supiera lo que había hecho para atrapar a Terry.

Candy siguió ayudando a la gente necesitada y a los damnificados, con Albert. Iba a ver a Terry sólo cuando estaba dormido, en la noche. Durante el día, Susana y Serena estaban ahí, por lo que Candy quería evitar confrontaciones.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

"**Un regreso... para siempre."**

Candy regresó a Chicago con Albert, porque se sentía cansada. Todas esas noches las pasó en una silla durmiendo con un solo ojo. Flammy también regresó a Chicago al mismo tiempo.

- Estoy muy cansada, dijo Candy.

- Es normal, dijo Flammy, no has parado de trabajar.

- Sí, puede ser.

Una vez en el departamento, fue a dormir. Se despertó al siguiente día, pero aún se sentía cansada. Escuchó sus mensajes, había demasiados. Sus papás estaban de regreso y sus amigos le dejaron mensajes. Candy contestó sus llamadas.

El terremoto y todo el caos que le siguió habían retrasado la noticia del rompimiento entre Susana y Terry.

Durante su recuperación, Terry les comunicó a Esther y Robert que tenían que ir a verlo, para darles una noticia.

- Esther, Robert... se acabó... con Susana, no puedo más, y me llevo a Serena conmigo.

- Oh, dijo Robert, fue el terremoto el que hizo esto? Generalmente este tipo de sucesos une familias...

- Se lo dije la mañana antes del Terremoto...

- Susana lo sabe? Dijo Esther, y no tienes miedo de las consecuencias?

- ... Del Sr. Y la Sra. Marlowe? Dijo Terry... escuchen, durante el terremoto, mientras mi carro derrapó entre la calle abierta, sólo pensaba en una cosa. Que iba a morir sin haberme casado con Candy... Así que el resto no importa, yo cumplí mi sueño, soy un actor, tengo un Oscar y un BAFTA y eso es todo! Mi vocero va a hacer una declaración a la prensa. Simplemente se los quería informar antes.

- Pero Terry, qué va a pasar si arruinan tu carrera? Dijo Esther.

- Eso ya no importa, y Susana va a asegurarse de que nos dejen a mí y a Serena en paz. Yo creo que mi carrera no va a tener ningún problema. No creo que los Marlowe creyeran que me convertiría en alguien tan popular y con tantos premios...

- Ok, dijo Robert un poco decepcionado, vas a ir a Chicago?

- Tan pronto como ustedes salgan de aquí, dijo Terry...

- Tienes prisa, dijo Esther...

- Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo!

Mientras tanto, Candy estaba en la farmacia comprando una prueba de embarazo. Se había dado cuenta unos días antes, de que tenía un cansancio inusual, que sentía desde que volvió de Los Angeles. Se llevó la prueba al hospital y resultó positiva. La noche de la Limo!

- "Oh Terry... Felicidades papá!... Pensó".

No quiso comprar ninguna vitamina en la farmacia del hospital, para evitar algún rumor. Regresó a casa un poco deprimida. Le llamó a su confidente, Annie.

- Candy, estás bien? Preguntó Annie... suenas un poco rara.

- Annie, puedes venir?

- Claro amiguita... quieres que le llame a Patty?

- Esta vez no...

- Es sobre Terry?

- Sip.

- Ya voy...

Patty no sabía nada sobre eso... Annie llegó unos minutos después.

- Candy, estás bien amiguita?

- No sé...

- Dime qué pasa...

Candy estaba un poco apenada. Miró hacia abajo y dijo en voz baja...

- La noche de la Limo...

- ... ha dado frutos! Dijo Annie sonriendo. Candy, es maravilloso!

Annie abrazó a su amiga.

- Tú crees, Annie?

- Claro Candy, un bebé siempre es maravilloso.

- No estoy casada...

- Ay no estamos en la edad media Candy. Muchas chicas tienen sus bebés solas... pero tú sabes que Terry va a venir corriendo tan pronto como se entere de la noticia...

- Sí, pero no quiero que venga sólo por eso...

- Vamos Candy, como si no supieras que te ama... te lo dijo frente a 70 millones de espectadores...

- No. Estoy hablando de dejar todo, su carrera... Hollywood...

- Si te ama, eso no le importará...

- Espero que tengas razón. No quiero forzarlo a abandonar su sueño por mí. Gracias Annie... oye y pasando a otro tema... cómo va el trabajo.

- Bien, es maravilloso que te paguen por hacer lo que te gusta... me tengo que ir. No te preocupes, ok? Terry estará feliz, ya verás.

Alguien tocó el timbre. Candy fue a abrir... y su madre estaba en la puerta.

- Mami, dijo ella dándole un beso.

- Candy, cómo estás?

- Bien... pasa por favor...

Annie caminó hacia la puerta.

- Ya estaba saliendo Sra. Crane... bye.

- Hola Annie, adiós...

- Bye Annie... y gracias, dijo Candy.

Melissa vio a su hija... había algo diferente. Un nuevo novio?

- Vine a verte antes de regresar a casa.

- Estoy bien mami. Sólo un poco cansada.

- Cansada? Estás bien?

- Sí...

- Hay algo en ti... bueno, te quería decir que me ofrecieron mi propio programa de Televisión.

- Mami... es maravilloso! Pero y si a mi papá lo mandan a otro país?

- Existe el satélite, pero ya veremos. Me gustaría tener a tu ex en mi programa.

- Terry? No hay problema, pero yo no le voy a preguntar...

- Lo sé. Quería asegurarme que estabas de acuerdo...

- Claro mamá. Lo invitarás con Susana?

- No sabes?

- No sé qué?

- Se acabó... con Susana.

- Qué? Desde cuándo?

- Al parecer hace un mes. El terremoto atrasó la noticia...

- "Un mes, desde que regresé de Nueva York, luego de la noche en la Limo..." pensó...

Candy puso instintivamente la mano en su vientre. Melissa vio su gesto, pero no hizo comentarios.

- Oh... dijo Candy, que tenía su cara iluminada. "Dónde está Terry?" se preguntó.

- Estás feliz? Preguntó Melissa.

- Mami...

- Lo puedo ver en tu cara. Si él atraviesa tu puerta ahora mismo, vas a caer en sus brazos?

Candy se sonrojó.

- Mami, te lo tengo que decir ahora... pero no lo puedes usar para tu trabajo...

- Qué?

- Terry y yo...

- Sí?

- Fingimos terminar...

- Qué quieres decir con "fingimos?

Le contó toda la historia. Melissa estaba desconcertada. Todo eso fue sólo una fantasía?.

- Pero en los "Oscar", él dijo que la amaba... Susana interpretó a Julieta.

- Mamá... cómo lo llamaba en Rumania?

- Romeo.. oh.. tú eres su Julieta! El te agradeció!

Candy se sintió mal. Fue a vomitar al baño. Melissa la siguió. Cuando Candy terminó, vio a su madre mirándola. Melissa tuvo un recuerdo momentáneo... recordó cuando su madre la descubrió vomitando. Sintió como un "dejà vu", sólo que ella era la madre esta vez.

- Mami...

- Candy... viste a Terry. No pudo ser en Los Angeles, porque estaba indispuesto.

- En Nueva York...

- No estabas de fiesta con Tanisha?

- No. Fui a esperarte, sólo que tomé la Limo equivocada... Terry entró y...

- ... Pasó lo que tenía que pasar... en la Limo? Wow!

- Durante la separación, nunca tratamos de vernos o llamarnos... o escribirnos, así que cuando nos encontramos solos en la Limo... siento haberte mentido.

- Ok. Felicidades! Voy a ser abuela! Dijo abrazando a su hija.

- No estás enojada?

- Candy, tú no tienes 15 años. Eres un adulto, una doctora en toda la extensión de la palabra. Terry terminó con Susana, dentro de unos momentos, o una de estas mañana él va a estar en tu puerta. Buena suerte. Me tengo que ir mi amor. Que tengas buenas noches.

- Bye mami...

Candy sabía que su papá iba a llamarle en cuanto su mamá llegara a su casa y le diera la noticia. Tuvo hambre, tenía antojo de comida China... pollo al limón, pollo dulce, arroz frito, carne marinada, rollos de huevo, nuguetts de pollo, etc.

- "Oh... eres tú" dijo tocando su vientre. " Me estás dando antojos muy raros".

Sonrió, tomó el teléfono y ordenó una gran cena China... casi todo el menú. Prendió la televisión y el rompimiento entre Susana y Terry estaba en todos los noticieros. Estaba feliz. El teléfono sonó.

- Annie! Mi mamá me apoya...

- Ya ves... tienes que pensar positivamente!

- Tienes razón Annie, gracias.

Melissa le dijo a Phillipe sobre el embarazo de Candy, cuando llegó a casa.

- Mi amor... vengo de casa de Candy... no lo vas a creer...

- Oh... qué?

- Va a tener un bebé...

- Qué? Pero si no ha visto a nadie...

- A nadie que sepamos...

- Oh... y quién es el orgulloso papá?

- No lo creerás...

- Quién? Albert no...

- No... su único y verdadero amor...

- Terry?

- Sí...

- Cómo, cuándo, dónde?

- Hace un mes, en Nueva York... ahí le atinaron... dentro de una Limosina...

- Una Limosina?

- Fue a esperarme, cuando regresó de con Tanisha, tomó la Limo equivocada... era la de Terry.

- Oh Dios mío! Y lo hicieron justo ahí?

- Bueno, parece que estuvieron fingiendo estar separados por Susana y sus papás.

Melissa le contó todo lo que Candy le dijo sobre el falso rompimiento.

- Fingiendo? Es por eso que ella no salió con nadie. Estaba esperando a Terry... y... dentro de la Limo?

- Yo creo que no querían perder ni un segundo...

- Dentro de una Limo! Wow!

- Eso fue lo que dije yo también... me gustaría que se me hubiera ocurrido antes...

- En serio, mi amor? Todavía lo podemos hacer.

- Lo de ellos fue espontáneo.

- Debió haber sido maravilloso! Especialmente después de años de abstinencia... Te voy a dar la sorpresa un día de estos... ya verás. Déjame hablarle a mi niña... voy a ser abuelo!

Phillipe llamó a su hija.

- Candy...

- Papi...

- Escuché por ahí que las felicitaciones están a la orden del día...

- Papi... lo siento. Fue un accidente...

- Chocaste en la Limo?

- Papi! Dijo Candy sonrojándose.

- Sólo espero que tome sus responsabilidades contigo también.

- Lo juraría...

- Voy a ser abuelito! Es una linda sensación. Ok... pero dile a tu Romeo que quiero verlo.

- Ok papi... nos vemos, y gracias.

Candy hubiera deseado dar ese tipo de noticias como una mujer casada, pero... sabía que se había descuidado, y se supone que no sabía que se iba a encontrar con Terry.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

- "La cena, tengo mucha hambre! Qué rápido", pensó.

Tomó su bolsa y fue a abrir la puerta... miraba hacia abajo, dentro de su bolsa, buscando el dinero.

- Son $55.98, aquí tiene $60.00 quédese con el cambio, dijo entregando el dinero.

- Gracias...

Candy miró hacia arriba.

- Terry!

Brincó a su cuello... Oh, lo extrañaba tanto! Y lo necesitaba mucho. Pero el aroma de su loción la estaba mareando! Iba a besarla... se tuvo que alejar de él. Lo dejó de repente. No estaba solo. Había una chica y una niña.

- Serena! Dijo Candy.

- Andy, dijo la pequeña.

Tomó a la niña en sus brazos, para darle un beso.

- Pasen, todos...

- Ella es nana... dijo Serena.

- Mucho gusto, dijo Candy.

- Buenas noches.

Pasaron con su equipaje. Candy estaba en las nubes. Se sentaron en la sala.

- Estaba esperando comida China, dijo Candy.

- Ah, por eso me estabas dando dinero, dijo Terry...

- Pensé que eras el repartidor, dijo sonriendo... tengo mucha hambre!

Se sentó con Serena... un poco lejos de Terry. El no entendía, parecía que Candy lo evadía y no quería besarlo enfrente de Serena. Quería preguntarle, pero alguien tocó a la puerta, y esta vez sí era el repartidor. Llevó la comida al comedor e invitó a los demás también... Comenzó a comer por dos! Terry la estaba viendo.

- "Por qué estará comiendo tanto?" pensó...

Luego de la cena, se quedaron un rato en la sala y se hizo la hora de dormir para Serena. La nana quería llevarla, pero Candy insistió en hacerlo ella. Le dio un baño a Serena y la vistió para ir a la cama, después le leyó un cuento. La nana pensaba en que Susana nunca hizo eso con su hija. Candy le mostró a la nana su cuarto, al lado del de Serena. Regresó a la sala, donde estaba Terry... se sentó en un sillón individual, lejos de Terry. Este último no lo soportó más. Qué estaba pasando?

- Pecosa... apesto o algo así? Finalmente preguntó.

- Sí, contestó.

Terry estaba muy sorprendido por la respuesta y se quedó mudo por un momento.

- Qué?

- No me malinterpretes, mi amor... pero no soporto tu loción...

- Mi loción? Pero si hace un mes no tenías ningún problema...

- Lo sé...

- Qué cambió? Por qué ya no te gusta mi loción?

- No sé, Terry... –bromeó- qué cambió?

Candy no sabía cómo darle la noticia... si simplemente decirlo. Pero estaba un poco apenada.

Terry estaba pensando... ella estaba comiendo por dos, no soportaba su perfume.. . Ohhh!...

Candy quería abrir la boca, cuando escuchó...

- Julieta... estás embarazada?

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca...

- Oh mi amooor!...

Terry se sumergió en una alegría indescriptible. Quería abrazarla, besarla, pero... Candy lo miró y él se detuvo.

- Me voy a bañar, dijo él.

Candy soltó una carcajada. Irían a comprar una nueva loción. También había cambiado todos los shampoos, jabones, etc... de los cuales no soportaba el olor. Espero unos minutos y se reunió con Terry en el baño. Talló su espalda, él volteó, ella le dio la bienvenida que se merecía y él la felicitó como debía.

- Hola mi amor... dijo ella... bienvenido a casa...

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo.

- Te extrañé mucho, dijo ella.

- Yo también te extrañé...

- El bebé y yo estamos felices de que estés aquí...

- Bebé? Entonces sí estás esperando a nuestro bebé?

- Sí... la noche de la Limo...

- Oh... espero que haya llegado justo a tiempo.

- Nunca es tarde...

- Te amo, Candy. Felicidades por el bebé.

- Gracias mi amor... felicidades papá!

- Felicidades mamá!

Se besaron de nuevo y juguetearon en el baño, por un rato.

Después, en la cama:

- No te vi en Los Angeles.

- Sabías que estaba ahí?

- No por Susana... por Serena.

- Me llama "Andy".

- Sí, yo dije tu nombre cuando desperté, creí escuchar tu voz. Ella me dijo que estabas ahí, pero que saliste.

- Ah... Susana llegó y nos hicimos de palabras...

- Le dije la mañana del terremoto que se había acabado todo...

- Entonces ella sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de estar ahí.

- Lo siento mucho, por todo este tiempo perdido, pecosa...

- No tienes que pedir disculpas...

- Si... si tengo que... Quería terminar desde hace tiempo, pero Esther y Robert siempre encontraban una manera de hacer que me quedara. Es como si no quisieran que dejara a Susana.

- Eras una mina de oro para ellos... con la influencia de los Marlowe... qué fue lo que finalmente te hizo decidirte a dejarla?

- Verte en Nueva York, en mi Limo... nuestra noche mágica, la que ha dado frutos, dijo tocando su vientre, me di cuenta de que lo que hacía falta en mi vida, eras tú... había cumplido mi sueño, me he convertido en actor, gané un Oscar y otros premio, pero eras la pieza que faltaba de mi sueño... porque mi sueño, realmente era vivir contigo para siempre. En la cima de mi carrera, en toda esa gloria, nunca he sido tan feliz como cuando estuve contigo en la Limo, esas pocas horas.

- Oh, Terry!

- Así que dejé todo, los padres de Susana pueden hacer lo que quieran. No me importa, mientras esté contigo para siempre.

- Gracias mi amor, dijo Candy, con lágrimas de alegría. Serena es adorable...

- Te acercaste a ella en sólo un día, como Susana nunca había estado...

- La encontré por casualidad. Me sorprendió ver a una pequeña niña llorando por su papito, en vez de hacerlo por su mamá. Hasta que te encontré fue cuando te dijo papi...

- Seguramente te dijo que se llamaba "Ena"...

- Sí...

- Eres una buena madre, Candy. Otra mujer habría sido hostil cuando se enterara de su identidad.

- Ella es inocente... no pidió venir a este mundo... es un angelito.

- Que bueno, porque yo tengo la custodia... va a vivir con nosotros...

- Oh Terry, eso es maravilloso!

- Candy, qué hiciste?... sacrificarte para que pudiera quedarme con Susana...

- No quería que te arrepintieras o pensaras: "qué tal si me hubiera quedado con Susana?" "y si hubiera tenido una carrera de actor?". Ahora ya has cumplido tu sueño... podemos estar juntos... puedes hacer lo que quieras...

- Sí... he cumplido todo, sólo que no me di cuenta que tú eras mi sueño... no el ser actor...

- Bueno, yo estoy aquí, mi amor... y todavía te amo demasiado...

- Te amo, pecosa... Traje algo para ti...

- Ah... sorpresas?

- Sí, ya verás.

Fue por una gran bolsa con muchas cajas de regalo... presentes...

- Todo esto es para mí? Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, todo es tuyo.

- Pues qué día es?

- Todos... Navidad, San Valentín, fin de año, nuestro matrimonio de corazón...

- No puedo creerlo, dijo Candy con una risa nerviosa...

- Qué? Estoy muy pensativo?

- No, no es eso...

- Entonces?

Candy se paró y fue hacia el closet... sacá una gran bolsa llena de cajas de regalo, las cuales le dio al desconcertado de Terry.

- Hiciste lo mismo?

- Sip...

- Ay mi querida Julieta, incluso lejos... en el mismo canal no?

- Parece que sí...

- Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- Si tenía alguna duda, ahora no la tengo.

Abrieron sus regalos riendo y agradeciéndose mutuamente. Entre los regalos, estaba el Oscar.

- Pero Terry, no tienes por qué. Ahora vamos a vivir juntos...

- Te dije que era para ti, enfrente de 70 millones de espectadores, te lo estoy dando.

- Gracias, Romeo.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la noche hablando, casi no durmieron. Vieron las películas de Terry y él estaba haciendo comentarios. Candy puso el cassete con todas las apariciones de Terry en televisión, programas, comerciales...

- No puedo creer que hayas grabado todas mis apariciones en tele.

- Lo estaba haciendo desde antes... incluso desde que supe que lo hacías... y cuando estuvimos separados, era mi manera de verte.

- Te estaba pidiendo en mi corazón que me perdonaras... todo el tiempo me estaban haciendo preguntas sobre Susana y la bebé.

- Y yo te estaba perdonando en mi corazón, todo el tiempo que escuchaba tus respuestas.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó con náuseas... cuando regresó al cuarto, encontró a Serena con Terry...

- Hola Serena, dijo Candy... hola Romeo.

- Hola Andy! Dijo Serena.

- Hola Julieta... dijo Terry.

Candy fue a sentarse en la cama y le dio un beso a Serena.

- Y yo qué? Dijo Terry.

- Besa a papi, dijo Serena.

Candy soltó una carcajada y besó a Terry, quería besarlo en la mejilla, pero él volteó la cara y la besó en los labios. Candy llamó a sus papás para decirles que iría en la noche con Terry.

Pasaron la mañana divirtiéndose con Serena. La nana estaba descansando en la cocina con la muchacha del aseo. Candy tenía muchos videos de caricaturas... a ella le gustaba verlas y también a sus hermanitos, cuando iban a visitarla. Serena escogió "Aladino" de Disney.

- Te sabes esa película de memoria, dijo Terry.

- Me gusta papi, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- A mí también, dijo Candy... y también a papi! Vamos a verla.

Vieron "Aladino" y cantaron todas las canciones juntos, riendo a carcajadas. Candy y Terry recordaron el día en que se unieron y cantaron "A whole new world" juntos en su cuarto del Colegio San Pablo. Era un "Completo mundo nuevo" para ella y Terry el que comenzaba esa noche... Ahora era un nuevo mundo que comenzaba para ella, Terry, Serena y el futuro bebé.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

"**La Boda del Siglo..."**

Terry estaba todavía en el cuarto con Candy y Serena. Después de la película, Terry se paró... entonces se hincó en una rodilla frente a la cama. Tomó una pequeña caja del cajón del buró.

- Candice White Andrew… quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella lo miró con mucho amor...

- Sí Terry, quiero ser tu esposa...

Terry puso el anillo en su dedo y la abrazó.

- Terry, todavía tengo el anillo de la primera vez...

- Ese no nos trajo suerte... es por eso que quise hacer lo que te prometí el día que nos separamos... me quiero casar ahora mismo.

- Terry, todo está bien.

- Lo siento, pero no quiero dar oportunidad... la última vez...

- Ok mi amor... tienes razón... cuándo te quieres casar?

- En pocos días... tú escoge la fecha...

- Ok, le diré a Annie y veremos lo de la fecha.

- Gracias mi amor. Vamos a ser una familia!

- Con Serena, dijo Candy, haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña, quien reía a carcajadas.

Terry veía a Candy y Serena. Susana estaba diciendo la verdad? Realmente perdió todo el tiempo, lejos de Candy, por nada? Candy llevó a Serena con la nana y regresó al cuarto. Vio la expresión preocupada de Terry.

- Mi amor, estás bien?

- Candy, cuando le dije a Susana que la iba a dejar, y que me llevaba a Serena conmigo, me dijo que ella no era mi hija...

- QUE? Y tú le creíste?

- No sé Candy, el creerle significaría que nos separamos para nada...

- Oh Dios mío!

- Todo este sufrimiento por nada?

- Pero te llevaste a Serena de todas maneras...

- Sí. Si Susana es capaz de usar a nuestra propia hija para atraparme, cuando yo ni siquiera soy el padre... No, yo no quería dejarla con la frialdad de Susana y su indiferencia... Sea mi hija, o no, me la voy a quedar.

- Terry, estoy orgullosa de ti... pero no quiero pensar que el hecho de que nos separamos y nos sacrificamos fue quizá en vano.

- Yo tampoco.

- No vamos a pensar en eso nunca más... vamos por el futuro... con Serena y su próximo hermanito... o hermanita.

- Gracias otra vez, pecosa, por tu sacrificio, por esperarme.

- Terry te habría esperado hasta el fin de los tiempos...

- Ay Candy, soy tan afortunado de tener una mujer como tú en mi vida! Dijo abrazándola.

Eleonor Baker, quien estaba en Chicago, por un programa de televisión, le llamó a Terry a su celular.

- Terry, dónde estás? Suenas despierto...

- Estoy en Chicago, mamá.

- Con Candy?

- Sí...

- Gracias por decirme.

- Mamá, no estabas allá... puedes reunirte con nosotros para desayunar?

- Ok, dame la dirección.

Momentos después, Eleonor Baker estaba desayunando con Candy, Terry, Serena y la nana. Eleonor estaba sorprendida escuchando la historia de Susana.

- Cómo pudiste haber hecho ese tipo de tratos sin decirme? Es absurdo! Ridículo! Debiste haber venido conmigo... pude haberlo arreglado.

- Mamá, no quería ponerte en medio de esto, dijo Terry.

- Más bien quieres decir que no querías que te llamara "hijo de mami"... Candy, sacrificarte de esa manera... ustedes niños son demasiado buenos!

- Ahora todo está bien, nos vamos a casar, dijo Terry.

- Cuándo?

- En unos días...

- Cuál es la prisa?

- No podemos esperar más... ya perdimos mucho tiempo, dijo Terry.

- Sí, cómo no... y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra! No me acabo de caer del árbol... Candy debe tener "el pan en el horno", es por eso que tienen tanta prisa?

- Mamá, eres tan sutil como el icberg con el que chocó el Titanic... No te podemos esconder nada?

Todos comenzaron a reír. Pasaron el día juntos. Candy tenía el día libre. Estaban en la sala platicando. Terry estaba jugando con su hija, a pesar de su ocupada agenda, se aseguraba de poder jugar con ella todos los días.

- Papi, me puedes cantar la canción del genio otra vez? Preguntó.

- Otra vez? Dijo Terry fingiendo indignación...

- Por favor, por favorcito, dijo Serena.

- Cómo le puedo negar algo a esta princesita? Dijo Terry.

Terry comenzó a cantar el tema del genio: "Un amigo como yo" de la película "Aladino". Hacía todos los gestos que podía. Serena estaba riendo a carcajadas. Candy tomó su cámara de video y comenzó a grabarlos... Terry era muy divertido con su hija.

En la noche, todos fueron a casa de los Crane para cenar. Serena estaba feliz de ver niños pequeños como ella. Melissa le pidió a Eleonor que fuera a su programa de Televisión y Terry platicó con Phillipe, hombre a hombre, en la biblioteca.

- Entonces Terry... vas a convertir a mi hija en una mujer honorable, finalmente...

- Sí, señor, dijo Terry.

- Supe de la "pequeña fiesta" en la Limo...

Terry se sonrojó un poco.

- Eh...

- Yo asumí que tenías mucha prisa como para ir a un motel... y tuviste suerte... mi hija es muy linda... yo te habría hecho sudar un poco.

- Phillipe... dijo Terry un poco apenado.

- Bueno, todo está bien, te vas a casar con ella y espero que no la lastimes nunca más.

- No lo haré señor, se lo prometo.

- Bien...

Candy fue a ver cómo iban los muchachos. vio la expresión de Terry.

- Todo bien? Preguntó.

- Sí mi amor... dijo Phillipe, ya terminamos.

- Bien... dijo Candy... Terry, estás bien?

- Estoy bien, pecosa.

- Papá, dijo Candy... mi mamá te está buscando...

- Ok, nos vemos después...

Phillipe salió de la biblioteca y Terry habló con Candy.

- Tenías que decirle a tus papás lo de la noche en la Limo? Preguntó Terry.

- Lo siento mi amor, simplemente salió al tema... estaba vomitando en el baño y mi mamá me vio.

- Eso está bien, pero tu papá me hizo sonrojar un poco.

- Te molestó? Le da un poquito de envidia por no haberlo pensado primero, dijo Candy.

- Tú crees?

- Sí...

- Quién más sabe de esto?

- Annie... y está verde de la envidia, créeme.

- Ay Dios mío!

- Estaba tan feliz después de nuestra noche en la Limo, que me hizo titubear mucho y le dije... necesitaba confiar en alguien y compartir mi felicidad. Lo siento Terry, no sabía que esto te haría sentir incómodo.

- Sólo un poco...

- Eres muy tierno, dijo Candy riendo...

Candy lo besó en los labios.

Todo estaba organizado... la boda se iba a arreglar para el siguiente sábado y todo tenía que estar preparado. Ni una palabra a la prensa, o de otra manera los iban a perseguir día y noche. Candy llamó a Annie para que la ayudara con los planes de la boda.

- Ay amiguita, dijo Annie, tú no moverás ni un dedo... este es mi hobbie favorito.

- No olvides que la prensa no debe saber nada.

Pero la prensa siempre terminaba enterándose. Terry y su madre, ambos ganadores del Oscar, siempre tenían un reportero siguiéndolos. Cada noche, todos se divertían escuchando las especulaciones que los reporteros hacían en televisión sobre la boda de Candy y Terry... y sobre su relación. Melissa, por supuesto, tenía la exclusiva de la boda de su hija. La boda de Terrence y Candice fue en el jardín de sus padres. Toda su familia biológica y adoptiva estaba ahí... y algunos amigos... en total eran 300 personas... por lo menos.

Candy invitó a su abuela, la Senadora Grant, para intentar una reconciliación con su madre. Phillipe sabía, pero Melissa no sabía nada. Desde que Melissa estaba viviendo en los Estados Unidos con su familia, los reporteros tenían a la Senadora Grant en su lista y algunas veces le hacían preguntas. Ella decía que estaba muy orgullosa de su hija y su nieta y muy feliz por ellas, como toda buena política. La Senadora llegó cuando Candy se estaba vistiendo, con Annie, Patty y Melissa. Tocó la puerta.

- Si no eres Terry, pasa! Dijo Melissa riendo.

Ella volteó y su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida.

- Mamá...

- Melissandre...

Annie y Patty dejaron el cuarto rápidamente.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo la invité, mamá, dijo Candy.

- Qué? Cómo pudiste hacer eso después de todo lo que nos hizo?

- Pero tenemos que perdonar mamá, dijo Candy... por favor, hazlo por mí... hace más de 20 años... y me encontraste...

Melissa guardó silencio por un rato. El dolor, el sufrimiento, el abuso psicológico y verbal... Pero era como el parto, el dolor desaparece tan pronto como ves al bebé. Y ella había encontrado a su bebé, el cual pensaba que estaba muerto... y el dolor se fue... La Biblia dice que tenemos que perdonar.

- Candy... ok... por ti la voy a escuchar, afuera… Vamos mamá, te escucho.

- Melissandre, dijo Verna, te he extrañado mucho... yo sé que fui una madre muy severa, pero era para protegerte de las cosas malas de la vida... y te fallé. Te embarazaste a los 15 años... debí haber sido más compasiva contigo, pero mi orgullo... y mi carrera estaban primero. Te pido que me perdones por mentirte, perdóname por decir que la muerte de tu hijo era una bendición disfrazada. Perdóname por decirte que tuviste un niño muerto, cuando tuviste una niña muy sana, perdóname por alejarte de tu bebé...

Melissandre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Esto con su madre, era la única nube negra en su vida. Su bebé no estaba muerto... Entonces por qué cargar ese rencor?

- Siempre te estuve vigilando durante todos estos años. vi cuando saliste adelante en la vida, que te casaste con el padre de tu hija... Debí haberle dicho la verdad... y lo que escuchaste en televisión es verdad... estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Perdóname por no decirte la verdad, cuando fuiste a verme hace unos años... perdóname por todo.

Verna Grant disculpándose, tragándose su orgullo... debió haber sido difícil para ella. Melissandre miró a su mamá... la quería mucho, pero... Candy tenía razón... tenía que perdonar, llevar ese rencor no le dejaría nada bueno.

- Mamá... dijo Melissandre luego de un gran silencio... yo te pido que me perdones por mentirte y gritarte todas esas cosas tan feas...

Verna se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.

- Te quiero Melissandre.

- Te quiero mamá...

Candy estaba llorando de alegría.. ahí estaban su madre y su abuela... Melissandre acercó a Candy con su mamá.

- Mamá... esta es tu nieta Candice, le llamamos Candy... Candy esta es tu abuela, la Senadora Verna Grant.

- Mucho gusto abue, dijo Candy.

- Mucho gusto Candy, dijo Verna abrazándola, y perdóname... gracias por todo.

- De nada abue. Vamos a vivir en paz desde ahora...

Phillipe llegó en ese momento y dijo:

- Tres generaciones de mujeres Grant...

- Pronto serán 4, dijo Candy riendo...

- Qué? Voy a ser bisabuela? Oh... dijo Verna.

- Tranquila mamá, todo va a estar bien. Ven a conocer a tus otros nietos y a los papás de Phillipe...

- Parece que tengo que pedir más disculpas...

- Es por un nuevo comienzo, mamá... vamos.

Melissa salió del cuarto con su madre. Phillipe se quedó con Candy.

- Ay papi... es maravilloso!

- Es gracias a ti, nos has reunido a todos.

Annie y Patty regresaron para terminar de arreglar a Candy.

Terry estaba impecable en su smoking negro y su camisa blanca. Su mamá lo llevó hacia el altar. Candy caminó hacia el altar con sus dos papás. Albert y Phillipe. Su vestido era de chifón strapless con una falda muy amplia y un bordado brillante y hermoso... un diseño exclusivo de Annie Britter Cornwell. El velo era muy largo y Cassandra y Andrew lo iban sosteniendo detrás de Candy. Serena era la pajecito que repartía las flores... A pesar de su corta edad, era capaz de caminar frente a toda esa gente, tirando pétalos de rosas... era un juego para ella... Carissa la estaba ayudando. James fue el padrino de anillos... las damas de honor, fueron las hermanas gemelas de Terry, Rose Anna y Anna Rose. Annie, Patty, Tammy, Tanisha y sus esposos... Archie, Stear, y Jamal... también estaba Junior, el hermano de Terry, Jeremmy, el hermano de Tammy y... Neil!

A la hora de los votos, Terry dijo estas palabras:

- Mi vida no tenía ningún sentido hasta que te conocí. Te amé desde el segundo en que puse mis ojos en ti. Te he perdido y te encontré de nuevo, y nunca te dejaré ir otra vez. Toda mi vida estuve siguiendo un sueño y me di cuenta de que ese sueño, fuiste tú desde un principio... tú eras mi sueño... tú eres mi sueño. Sin ti no soy nada... eres mi otra mitad y me pregunto cómo he podido vivir sin ti todos estos años. Te amo y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo.

Y los votos de Candy:

- Desde el momento en que te vi, te quedaste en mí. Mi vida era un torbellino de tristeza y tú la quitaste para siempre. Me diste la razón para seguir, la razón para vivir contigo y con toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida y siempre estaré agradecida contigo por eso. Sí, nos perdimos pero sólo para darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos necesitamos y para no separarnos nunca más. Tú eres mi sueño y hoy nos estamos alcanzando, para unirnos de por vida. Te amo y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida diciéndotelo.

Todas las mujeres en la misa, tenían lágrimas en los ojos, empezando por la novia. Los novios abrieron la pista de baile con la canción "Toda mi vida" de KC y Jojo.

Durante la recepción, Eleonor estaba hablando con Richard. Estaban sentados al frente, como los padres del novio... pero no se habían hablado hasta ese momento.

- Eleonor, felicidades por tu hijo.

- Felicidades por tu hijo también, dijo suavemente... cómo estás? Eres feliz?

- Quería estar contigo...

- Richard eso fue en el pasado. Tienes unos hermosos hijos... ya conocí a tus hijas.

- Sí, te vi en los premios "Oscar"... gracias por ser tan linda con ellas. No paran de elogiarte...

- Terry siempre hablaba de ellas con mucho amor.

La esposa de Richard llegó.

- Ella es mi esposa, dijo Richard... cariño, ella es...

- ... Eleonor Baker, la ganadora del Oscar y la mamá de Terry. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

- Mucho gusto. Gracias por educar a mi hijo.

- Debo admitir que fui hostil con él al principio, pero también que al final terminé queriéndolo mucho... sólo siento que tomara tanto tiempo. Pero tú también has sido linda con mis hijas... inmediatamente, desde el primer minuto. Gracias.

- Fue un placer, son encantadoras... Richard, vas a perdonarle a Terry el haber querido ser actor?

- Todavía no puedo creer que sin tu educación y viviendo tan lejos, el quisiera convertirse en actor como tú. Definitivamente lo heredó de ti. Pero no puedo continuar guardándole rencor por ser un excelente actor... con un Oscar, un BAFTA y otros más. No... los negocios siempre van a estar ahí, Junior se hará cargo de ellos. Voy a dejar que Terry haga lo que quiera hacer. Incluso, voy a invertir en su próxima película. El negocio de la farándula es muy provechoso.

- Me estás diciendo...? Dijo Eleonor sonriendo...

- No te preocupes... voy a dejar a tu hijo en paz.

- Gracias a Dios! Dijo Terry quien acababa de llegar. Gracias papá, dijo abrazándolo.

Candy estaba platicando con sus amigas, cuando vio una cara del pasado.

- Elizabeth Barrington?

- Candy, hola, dijo ella amablemente... felicidades.

- Gracias...

- Te debes estar preguntando que por qué estoy tan buena onda, no?

- Algo así...

- Toqué fondo con mi problema de drogas... casi muero. Finalmente tuve la fuerza para hacer algo por eso y me interné en un centro de rehabilitación... Muchos de mis amigos se enfermaron de SIDA y tuve mucha suerte de haberme retirado a tiempo. Lloré de alegría cuando supe los resultados del análisis y decidí cambiar. Soy consejera en un centro juvenil en Londres, y Junior fue lo suficientemente lindo para invitarme a tu boda. Sé que Terry realmente te ama y en verdad siento todas las cosas malas que te he dicho y hecho.

- Te perdono Lizzie, y estoy muy contenta por ti, dijo Candy.

- Lizzie, dijo Terry quien acababa de llegar.

- Terry, felicidades, dijo Lizzie.

- Gracias... te ves... diferente, dijo Terry.

- Es porque soy yo... como le estaba diciendo a Candy.

Continuaron platicando por un rato. Lizzie fue al tocador y escuchó algunos ruidos en uno de los cuartos... abrió la puerta y vio a Eliza teniendo un "rapidín" con un conocido actor.

- Eliza...

- Lizzie, qué gusto verte, dijo brincando para abrazarla.

El actor salió rápidamente.

- Eliza, acabas de tirar por la ventana todas las fantasías que alguna vez he tenido con ese actor...

- Y cómo crees que me siento? Y eso no fue todo, dijo Eliza...

- Eliza, tú no eres casada?

- Sí, pero...

- No hay pero que valga, tienes que guardarle fidelidad a tu esposo. La vida es muy corta, puedes adquirir una enfermedad incurable, con uno de tus "encuentros"...

- Hey... tú también estuviste haciendo esto... mira quién habla.

- Por eso te lo estoy diciendo... Yo sé lo que es... ten cuidado Eliza, si no es que estás enferma ya.

- Lizzie, me estás asustando... estás enferma?

- No, pero mis otros amigos sí. Tuve otra oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar.

Eliza no dijo nada. No más diversión? Pero miró a su amiga y pudo ver su cambio en ella. Tal vez debería escucharla.

- Quién se murió y te convirtió en la Madre Teresa?... Lizzie... ok, te voy a escuchar, dijo con un tono de cansancio.

- Deberías empezar por disculparte con Candy y Terry.

- Debes estar bromeando!

- No. Discúlpate por todas las cosas malas que has hecho...y por esconder la carta de Terry...

- Eliza! Tú eres quien escondió la carta de Terry? Se escuchó la voz de Candy, quien iba pasando por ahí y escuchó las últimas palabras de Lizzie.

- Candy... yo...

- Ay Dios mío... me odias tanto como para ocultarme las palabras de aliento del hombre que amo? ... pero aún así, lo esperé...

- Candy, lo siento fue una niñada y una trivialidad, dijo Eliza.

- Puedes repetir eso? Qué estás haciendo en el cuarto de huéspedes de mis papás? Ay Eliza... dijo Candy.

- Ok, Lizzie ya me sermoneó, no empieces, dijo Eliza...

- Bueno, espero que escuches a tu amiga, por lo menos, dijo Candy saliéndo de ahí.

Eliza escuchó a su amiga y Lizzie rogó por que sus palabras hicieran efecto en ella.

El resto de la recepción estuvo muy bien. Los amigos de Candy, del hospital, estaban impresionados de ver tantas celebridades en un solo día. Los chicos del Hogar de Pony estaban felices de poder asistir a ese tipo de fiestas con tanta comida y artistas que sólo podían ver en televisión, empezando por el esposo de su "jefe"... Melissa y la familia de Phillipe lo habían logrado.

Los reporteros trataron de todas las maneras posibles de tomar fotos o grabar la ceremonia, pero fue en vano... Incluso tenían helicópteros con cámaras que sobre-volaban sobre ellos en algunos momentos... pero obtenían fotos muy lejanas que no se veían muy claras. Melissa podría vender las grabaciones y fotos de la boda a los programas de televisión, periódicos y revistas a un muy buen precio. Candy y Terry decidieron que el dinero que obtuvieran de las fotos y videos iría al Hogar de Pony y a otras instituciones de su tipo.

Para la luna de miel, fueron a las islas Fidji, en el Jet personal de los Andrew. Serena se quedó con Melissa. Era la primera vez que Terry se separaba de Serena, durante un viaje... él estaba un poco preocupado.

- Mi amor... dijo Candy... estás bien? Estás pensando en Serena?

- Es la primera vez que me separo de ella, dijo Terry.

- La llevabas a todas partes en las locaciones de filmación?

- Sí, tenía una nana conmigo y yo iba a estar con ella durante los descansos.

- Eres un padre maravilloso...

- No puedo esperar a ver a "Limo", dijo Terry tocando su vientre.

- Ya no te avergüenzas?

- Cuando estamos nosotros dos, está bien, dijo sonriendo.

- Alguna vez lo habías hecho en un avión?

- Esa es una invitación tuya, mi querida esposa?

- Después de la Limo, el jet...

- Parece que nos gusta en los lugares más inusuales... No, nunca lo hice en el aire, dijo besándola.

En el aire se divirtieron mucho. El personal no los molestó en horas, hasta que los llamaron cuando tuvieron hambre. La luna de miel fue un sueño perfecto.

Albert compró una casa para Candy en Chicago, como regalo de bodas... con un jardín muy grande, era mejor para los niños. Terry se tomó un año sabático para pasar tiempo con Candy y Serena. No películas, no trabajo... por lo menos un año. Y así, solamente filmaría una película por año, para pasar tiempo con su familia. Candy hizo lo mismo... Un año más después de su maternidad, para pasar más tiempo con su familia... pero a veces daba conferencias médicas o voluntarias en clínicas gratuitas, por medio tiempo. Siendo una doctora no podía estar mucho tiempo sin trabajar. Su embarazo iba bien... sus amigas se embarazaron casi al mismo tiempo. Annie, Patty, Tani, Rachel (la esposa de Albert). Era una verdadera estampida de bebés! Annie tuvo a su bebé primero, era una hermosa niña... le llamó Anyssa.

Candy y Terry fueron a la cita con el doctor. Querían saber el sexo del bebé. Candy estaba casi lista para dar a luz. No se habían decidido si querían saber el sexo o no, pero esta vez, finalmente lo hicieron... dos semanas antes de estar lista. Candy estaba en la camilla para el ultrasonido. Flammy estaba preparando el aparato.

- Entonces, Candy, dijo Flammy... quieres saber hoy, o no?

- Sí Flammy, esta vez realmente queremos saber, dijo Candy.

- Terry? Dijo Flammy.

- Sí, quiero saber, dijo Terry.

- Ok, dijo Flammy poniendo el frío gel en el vientre de Candy.

Flammy comenzó a ver al bebé en la pantalla.

- Entonces Flammy, es niño o niña?

- Candy, tu cadera está abierta... tu bebé está por venir en uno de estos días. Estás segura de que no quieres esperar?

- Flammy, por última vez... estamos seguros! Nos quieres cambiar de tema? Dijo Candy.

- Pero ya han esperado mucho, dijo Flammy.

- Tiene razón, dijo Terry, podemos esperar...

- Terry, no empieces! Dijo Candy.

- Podemos esperar unos días, dijo Terry.

- O pocas horas, dijo Candy...

- Por qué pocas horas? Preguntó Terry.

- Porque se me acaba de reventar la fuente, dijo Candy... Flammy...

- No te muevas Candy, ya vengo, dijo Flammy saliéndo del cuarto.

- Terry...

- Aquí estoy, pecosa... "Limo" está lleno de sorpresas! No puedo esperar para verlo...

- Verlo?

- Quiero un niño, pecosa...

Candy sonrió. Fue transferida a la sala de maternidad con Terry... tenía su propio cuarto.

- Oh Dios mío! Dijo Terry... voy a llamarle a tus papás para que traigan la cámara y la video . No puedo esperar para ver al pequeño bebé...

- No es tu primera vez, dijo Candy un poco triste.

- Candy, dijo Terry... es mi primera vez contigo... no es lo mismo, yo te amo, pecosa...

- Oh Terry... te amo!

Candy dio a luz a su pequeño bebé sin complicaciones. Sus papás habían llegado con su cámara y la video, las cuales le dieron a Terry. Phillipe estaba en la sala de espera, pero Melissa quería estar en el nacimiento de su primer nieto. Terry estaba con su pecosa y por ningún motivo se separaría de ella. Le dieron el bebé a Candy... Terry estaba sentado en la cama, con ella. Melissa había filmado el nacimiento y también estaba tomando fotos.

- Candy, dijo Terry... es un niño! Estoy muy feliz! Gracias!

- De nada, mi amor... Gracias a ti. Ya pensaste en un nombre?

- "Limo" por la Limosina? -Bromeó-...

- Lo van a avergonzar en la escuela, cuando le pregunten que por qué tiene nombre de carro...

- Porque fue concebido dentro de uno?

- No le vas a decir eso...

- No, dijo riendo... pero fuera de bromas, ya pensé en un nombre... y espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo.

- A ver Romeo...

- Ok... pensando en tu sacrificio y en Serena, me dije a mi mismo, que si el bebé era niño, podríamos llamarle "Anthony".

- Anthony?

- Sí. Lo amaste mucho, Albert te adoptó por él y te envió a Londres... nos conocimos en el avión y fue el día más hermoso de mi vida.

Candy estaba llorando de alegría. No sabía qué decir.

- Terry, te amo tanto... dijo llorando.

- Yo también te amo, pecosa... dijo besándola.

Melissa y Phillipe entraron al cuarto.

- Mami, papi, dijo Candy, déjenme presentarles a Anthony...

- Hey tú! Dijo Melissa tomando a su nieto... eres muy hermoso, te podría comer! Abuelo, mira a tu nieto, es rubio como tú.

- Hola bebé! Dijo Phillipe sonriendo.

Terry llamó a su mamá, a los amigos de Candy y el resto de la familia... y horas después, el cuarto de Candy estaba lleno!

- Miren todos... este es Anthony...

- Anthony, dijo Stear conmovido...

- Gracias Candy, dijo Archie... es lindo de tu parte.

- Fue idea de Terry, dijo Candy.

- En serio? Dijo Archie conmovido... gracias, Terry

- Sí, dijo Stear... muchas gracias, yo quería llamarle a mi hijo Anthony, también.

- Yo también, dijo Archie.

- Bueno, les daremos números... el mío es Anthony primero, dijo Candy.

Todo mundo comenzó a reír. Patty y Tani estaban embarazadas aún. Las fotos del bebé de Candy y Terry, fueron vendidas por Melissa y al igual que la boda, el dinero fue enviado al Hogar de Pony y otras instituciones. Candy pensó que tal vez se estaba aprovechando de su bebé, pero que el dinero podía ayudar a orfanatos.

Candy y Terry no dejaron que nada los separara de nuevo. Susana iba a ver a Serena de vez en cuando y no hacía comentarios cuando veía la armonía en la que Candy y Terry estaban viviendo. Terry realmente amaba a Candy... ella lo supo desde el principio, porque incluso cuando lo drogó para que pasara la noche con ella, la llamó "Candy"... pero estaba feliz de que su hija tuviera una familia amorosa, se educaría para ser buena como Candy... por supuesto que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Pensaba que el sacrificio que hizo de tener a Serena para retener a Terry era muy grande. Tener a otra mujer educándola, era un regalo para ella, aunque hubiera perdido a Terry.

Candy y sus amigos permanecían unidos y educaron a sus hijos juntos, con amor y armonía. Serene llamaba a Candy mami y ella era feliz. Serena estaba muy contenta de tener un hermanito.

Candy pensó en todo el sufrimiento durante su separación de Terry y en toda la felicidad que tenía ahora. Lo que se va, regresa... Había sido recompensada por su bondad y generosidad... Tenía al hombre que amaba, a su familia y era la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta.

**FIN.**


End file.
